Baby I'm a Rockstar
by Zebras345
Summary: Now 18 Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles and Robin made it to Battle of the bands! Through the love of music they meet the famous Brick, Boomer, Butch and Mitch! Can they handle falling in love, jealous rivals, and insane girlfriends to make it through the contest alive? My first story please be nice! Rated T for the language
1. Chapter 1- Chapter 5

**Baby I'm A Rock star **

Blossom Utonium – Oldest sister, Auburn hair that reaches to her mid back, loves playing different instruments, has pink eyes and 36C cup boobs with great curves with a flat stomach, around the height of 5'6". She's the brains of the group, loves to read and is always ready for any situation that comes up.

Buttercup Utonium- Second oldest sister in the group has jet black hair that stops on her shoulders and lime green eyes, she has 36C cup boobs and great curves with a flat stomach around the height of 5'5". She was the dancer of the group all types of dance ballet, hip hop, tap, modern anything really. She was also the stubborn one in the group, loves to show people how tough she is, always edging for a fight.

Bubbles Utonium- The youngest of the sisters, She has baby blue eyes and golden blonde hair that she always keeps in pigtails the falls past her shoulders. She has 36C cup boobs, great curves and a flat tummy and is the height of 5'4". She is the sweetheart of the group, she's nice to everyone she meets, except when you get on her bad side then all hell breaks loose. Even though all girls were beautiful she was considered the fairest of them all.

Robin Williams- Has brown chestnut hair is an adventurous girl but can be extremely lazy. She's very energetic, but when she meets new people she can be a little shy. She has mesmerizing purple eyes, 36C cup boobs, great curves and a flat stomach. She is the height of 5'5". Like Buttercup she is sort of a tomboy, but she is a huge techno geek and great with electronics.

Chapter 1

Blossoms P.O.V

I just can't believe my band OUR band got into Battle of the bands! And if we're lucky we can make it to the final jam! I sighed and relaxed further into the plane seat, on the private plane that was carrying all the contestants. Me, my sisters and our friend Robin decided to form a band called the Power Puff Girls PPG for short. Since all of us were pretty good at everything we decided whoever wrote the song that day or week would sing and decided which instruments everyone else would play. We are currently on our way to California to stay at The Rainbow Lagoon Hotel.

"Are we there yet?" Buttercup huffed. I rolled my eyes at my sister.

"That's like the 15th time you've asked that same question in the last damn hour!?" She laughed at my expression. The Bubbles and Robin squealed

"WE'RE HERE!" I looked out the small airplane window and there stood a beautiful sunny California. The Ocean was sparkling a beautiful blue color and the sand was white as ever.

"Please fasten your seatbelts we'll be landing in California very soon."

"FINALLY! It's about gawd damn time…" Yelled Buttercup. I saw Bubbles and Robin face palm themselves, I just laughed.

…

We literally zoomed off the plane and raced each other to the hotel. We were currently waiting for our luggage to arrive when out of nowhere this ear piercing scream rips through the lobby.

"EEEEEEEPPPPPPPP! There here!" We all turned our attention to the big bus that pulls up to the front of the lobby with the words RRB plastered to the side. Then these 4 guys stepped out of the bus and if possible the screams got louder.

"OMG do you know who they are?!" Bubbles whispered. Robin, Buttercup and I looked at her dumbfounded, she rolled her eyes.

"I'll take that as a No… those are the Rowdy Ruff Boys, there the most wanted boy band in the globe! And I hear their judges for the show."

"We have been in California for at least 2 hours now how the hell is it possible that she already knows this information?" Buttercup said while crossing her arms.

"Once a gossip always a gossip." Bubbles stated " Oh and it was in the latest of tween magazine!" Robin snapped her fingers

"Oh yeah! Wait aren't their names Blunt, Bash, Bust and….. Fitch!" Bubbles huffed

"Noooo Robin their names are Brick, Boomer, Butch and Mitch." Robin shrugged her shoulders

"Well I was close." We all laughed at that. The bell hop came soon after and took us to our room. Damn this place was huge, they had 4 beds next to each other in a row followed by 2 small steps that lead you to the living room with a flat screen and a large couch with a kitchen right next door followed by 2 bathrooms and 4 closets and a balcony that overlooked the ocean.

"Since it is still very early you guys are allowed to relax today but tomorrow you must meet the judges tomorrow at 9:30." The bellboy stated, we thanked him and he left. Buttercup then turned to Robin.

"Grab your bathing suit and your skills because we're going parasailing!" Robin groaned.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes! Your getting out of this damn room c'mon let's go!" Buttercup yelled while pushing her into the bathroom. Bubbles giggled

"Hey blossom you wanna stay and help me cook dinner?"

"Yeah sure why not I got nothing better to do anyway."

Buttercups P.O.V

After I put on my lime green bikini on that had skulls everywhere I put my jean booty shorts on and a black crop top the said BADASS in green letters. It showed off my green belly piercing as well.

"C'mon Robin hurry up we don't have all day!"

"Well technically…"

"Don't sass me women! Just hurry up." I heard her mutter something under her breath, then she walked out in a strapless purple bikini top and a pair of grey booty shorts with purple doc martins showing off her purple belly ring.

"Alright let's get this over with." She mumbled. I dragged her down to the beach we got set up and then we got in the water and sailed like never before. Unlike Robin I had no idea what I was doing but I eventually got it. The waves were high so we were always surfing I crashed like 5 times while Robin only crashed 3. When we finished the lesson the instructor said she had never seen anyone as good as we were. We laughed and headed over to the ice cream shop. I got pistachio while Robin got vanilla. We were still laughing about parasailing when Robin whispered

"Hey 3:00 2 girls 2 boys snickering at us." I turn my head slowly to see a girl with ugly red hair that was pulled into 2 puff balls. Her makeup was heavy as hell, she had dark gold eye shadow with dark blush and very dark eye liner. She was wearing a skimpy gold bikini top with a gold thong bottom thing. Her friend wasn't any better she was wearing a green bathing suit top that barely covered her boobs she had vomit green eyes and pitch black hair her make u was heavy as well her green dark eye shadow covered half her face with a black mini skirt that covered half her butt. Next to her was a boy with green swim trunks with jet black hair, he had forest green eyes and a well built 6 pack. The boy next to him had shaggy chestnut brown hair that fell a little over his face with a black pair of swim trunks and a tight purple t-shirt. My thoughts were interrupted by puff balls.

"Just take a picture it will last longer!" They snickered. I growled.

"OMG that's a great idea, your face can scare away people who try to rob our house thanks so much!" Robin said with sarcasm I couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"Do you even know who we are you bitch?!" The green girl screamed

"Oh my gosh Robin how could we forget! It's the grim reaper and his bitch of a sidekick." Sarcasm dripping from the sides of my mouth as I said it. Robin started laughing.

"You can't talk to our girlfriends like that!?" The boys yelled. Robin and I started to laugh even harder.

"Watch me." I smirked; as Robin and I were about to leave I yelled

"Thanks for the laugh!" Robin then turned around and said

"Oh and a friendly tip Hun easy on the face paint it looks like your makeup was applied with a shotgun." I doubled over in laughter when I saw puffballs take out a mirror checking her face. We couldn't stop laughing until we hit our hotel room. Bubbles and Blossom peeped their heads out of the kitchen.

"Where were you guys? And what the hell is so funny!" Bubbles yelled. That just made me laugh even harder.

"Well-tell- you- guys-during –dinner." Robin said while trying to catch her breath.

" What are we having anyway?" I asked.

"LASAGANA!" They both yelled. Robin and I took a shower, changed into our pajamas then headed to the living room to tell my sisters about what happened today. They were laughing their butts off.

"Well you and Robin should just be careful. You don't want to end up in something you can't handle." I rolled my eyes

" Blossom don't get all motherly on me, I'm perfectly fine to handle two little bitchy girls."

"Ooookkkk whatever you say." She sang. I glared at her. Then Bubbles piped up

"Oh that reminds me I wrote a song yesterday on the plane but it was just a beat and then I finally came up with words today…"

"If this has anything to do with Mike Bubbles…" Robin started. Mike was bubbles ex boyfriend who left her to run away with some slut he had gotten pregnant. Since he was bubbles first real true love, she didn't take the breakup to well. Bubbles rolled her eyes

"No it doesn't… I just saw this really cute boy when I was on my way to the lobby and it kind of just hit me…well I know who he is but… yeah." She said quietly. I edged closer

"Who is it bubbles?" I was almost about to tackle her.

"Fine it's Boomer." I doubled over in laughter. Robin giggled. And Blossom just smiled.

"I think it's cute bubbles has a celebrity crush." She cooed. Bubbles went bright red in the face.

"Anyway I want Robin on drums, Blossom on keyboard and buttercup on guitar."

" God bubbles you're so demanding!" Robin said. Bubbles just laughed and skipped over to her bed but not before yelling good night.

"I think we should all follow bubbles we have to get up early tomorrow anyway." Blossom said. For the first time _in my life_ I went to my bed without argument. I smirked when I felt Blossom and Robin's confused stares hit my back. I flopped down on my bed and waited for the sleep to wash over.

Chapter 2

Robin's P.O.V

"BUTTERCUP, ROBIN YOU HAVE EXACTLY 5 MINUTES BEFORE I DUMP COLD WATER ON YOUR ASSSES. GET UP!". Damn blossom was so loud in the morning…. Wait what did she just say? My eyes shot open at the last part, the last time Buttercup and I didn't get up let's just say we got the flu for a week.

"IM UP…I'm up!" I yelled. Buttercup just sat up looking groggy as ever. Bubbles then skipped over.

"I already picked out your outfit for you…"

"Wait you did what!? They never told us we had to match as a group! And whatever Bubbles picks you know I'm going to have a problem with it!" Buttercup yelled. Bubbles shrugged.

"I know! And that's why I did it for you silly! But for the matching thing I thought it would be cute…"

"You just LOVE to annoy me don't you?" Buttercup groaned. She smirked

"I'm your little sister Buttercup it's my job to annoy you."

I just plopped back into bed with the pillow covering my face, when I was harshly pulled off the bed, and looked into the eyes of my best friend the…. pink demon.

"Robin I love you dearly but when I say get up I mean GET UP!" I growled at her, then went to the bathroom took a quick shower brushed my teeth and put my hair in a low braided ponytail that stopped right at my mid back. When I walked out the bathroom I saw buttercup yelling at poor bubbles.

"Out of all the shoes in the world you just had to pick PUMPS!" Bubbles just sighed

"It looks good with the outfit and its only one day you have to wear it, so HURRY UP AND GET READY!"

Buttercup mumbled something under her breath before getting ready. About 15 minutes later we were all ready. Blossom was wearing grey skinny jeans with beige pumps and a red halter top that stopped right above her belly button showing her red belly piercing. She had her hair in a high ponytail with a silver heart shaped necklace. Buttercup was wearing a green corset that stopped right above her belly button showing off her green piercing with a snake bracelet wrapped around her arm with grey skinny jeans and beige pumps. Bubbles was wearing a baby blue tube top that stopped right above her belly button that showed off her blue piercing, with grey skinny jeans and beige pumps she was wearing silver hoops as well. And finally me I was wearing a skin tight v neck shirt that stopped a little higher then my belly button showing off my purple piercing I was wearing grey skinny jeans and beige pumps with an ankle bracelet. Each of us wearing small amount of black eye liner on our top lids.

"Alright we've got 5 minutes to spare lets go." Blossom said. We head downstairs to see at least 20 bands waiting around in a lounge we went up to the list to see what number we were.

1. The gang green gang

2. The hippies

3. T.E.D

4. Nerds cubed

5. Jungle cats

6. The Power Puff Girls

7. Monkey business

8. Gravity 6

9. Triple P

10. Monsters United

"What the hell kind of name is Monsters united?" Buttercup asked. I snorted

"Are you kidding me? That's what strikes you as weird what about T.E.D. what does that even stand for?" I said.

"Terrific energy delights." We all turn around to Bubbles. I put my hand on my hips and looked at her

"And how the hell do you know that?!" She shrugged.

"I guessed." I sighed of course she did. We all sat down in a red comfy couch waiting for our turn to be called. Soon we were called and were led to a double door with a women standing right in front of it. She had reddish blackish hair, and blue eyes she was short and a tiny bit pudgy but she was skinny she was wearing a black skirt with a green blazer and black heels.

" Well hello there you must be the power puff girls! I'm Amy and I'm the manager of battle of the bands plus the Rowdy Ruff boys are my nephews…" Blossom shook her hand with a smile

"Hi I'm blossom and these are my sisters Buttercup and Bubbles and this is our friend Robin." She shook all of our hands with a smile.

"So here is how the game plan goes you guys will meet with the group for as long as you need. And then if they ask you to perform a song then you will. Ok?" We nodded

"But be warned their girlfriends are in there, they also are competiting against you guys they call themselves The Girls Next Door T.G.N.D for short." She rolled her eyes at the last part but you could tell she didn't like them because each word she said was dripping with venom in her mouth.

"But wait how are they competing if their boyfriends are the judges!" I almost yelled. She smiled. Creepy.

" Don't worry I didn't like the idea either so I decided that it shall be America gets to vote the winners so the boys have no say in it what so ever they can only judge and give back advice." I shook my head understanding the terms.

"Alright so since that's cleared up, good luck." She moved aside and opened the double doors. Once we stepped inside I was not prepared for what I saw ahead.

Buttercups P.O.V

No way. There before us stood the 2 boys and 2 girls we saw yesterday along with 2 new boys and 2 new girls. All the boys sitting at the long meeting table and the girls behind them standing of course. The Green Girl screeched

"YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I laughed.

"Aww I'm hurt you didn't miss me?" Robin and I started snickering while she gave me a high five. Then she nudged me

"Hey it looks like puffball took my advice she's not wearing as much face paint today!" We doubled over in laughter again.

"THAT'S IT BITCH YOU DIE TODAY!" Puff ball lunged at robin but was held back by her band. Robin stopped laughing and growled she was about to lunge at her as well but we held her back. She glared at puff ball

"Try me bitch."

"Well I see you 4 have meet." We all turned to see a boy with auburn hair and a red backwards cap on his head. He had fire red eyes and a skin tight shirt that showed off his 6 pack with black jeans and red Nikes.

"You must be the two girls that my brother and our cousin couldn't stop talking about." Said a boy with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a skin tight blue shirt with a dark blue vest he in fact had a 6 pack as well, he had light blue jeans on and blue Air Jordon on. The red boy got up and walked over to blossom he was checking her out in the process. Gross. He held out his hand

"I'm Brick and these are my brothers Boomer" (_pointing to the one in blue)_ "and Butch" (_pointing to the one_ in green). "And this is our cousin Mitch" pointing to the last one. She blushed and took his hand.

"I'm Blossom these are my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup and our friend Robin." They smiled at us Blossom and Bubbles smiled back while Robin and I just scoffed while crossing our arms. Butch and Mitch looked at us. Then Butch spoke

"Well you 2 seem like lovely young ladies. Look we're sorry we got off to a wrong start before." I rolled my eyes but was soon elbowed in the ribs by Bubbles

"Oww!" She glared at me. I huffed.

"Fine! I guess we could try being friends for now." He smiled a sexy smile. I had to stop myself from blushing. I looked over at Robin who just smiled at the boys well mainly Mitch.

"Heeelllllooo! What about us your GIRLFRIENDS." Puffball yelled from out of the blue. Mitch rolled his eyes

"Girls I would like you to meet the girls next door. This is princess" Pointing to puff ball "that's Brute" pointing to the green girl "and those two are Berserk and Brat" pointing to the other girls that looked skimpier then the other to brat was wearing a lot of blue while berserk was wearing a lot of red.

"So are you ladies gonna perform for us?" Boomer asked mainly looking at Bubbles. She blushed.

"Well if you want us too…" Boomer shook his head like an obedient puppy a little too excited if you ask me "…then sure".

We got up out of our seats and walked over to the small stage but not before I noticed Butch staring at my butt then his eyes made my way to my belly button ring. I smirked then I whispered

"Hey Butch..." He looked up. Oh My Gawd his eyes were mesmerizing it was like his eyes were pulling me into a beautiful forest it was like quicksand, I quickly snapped out of it and put the smirk back on my face.

"My eyes are up here sweetie." He blushed. And I heard Brute growl behind them. I walked onto the stage and took my place on the guitar.

Bubbles P.O.V

I was so nervous, here I was singing for the one and only Boomer Jojo! And his brothers...and his girlfriend…well not for long anyway. I know I can sometimes be a bit boy crazy but I swear I felt sparks between us when I first saw him, but of course if I told someone that they would think I was crazy. I tapped the microphone to make sure it was working then I looked at the band to see if they were ready. I then signaled for blossom to start

**Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson**

**Bubbles**:_**I threw a wish in the well**__**  
**__**Don't ask me I'll never tell**__**  
**__**I looked to you as it fell**__**  
**__**And now you're in my way **_

_**I trade my soul for a wish**__**  
**__**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**__**  
**__**I wasn't looking for this**__**  
**__**But now you're in my way**_

_**PRE-CHORUS**__**  
**__**Your stare was holding**__**  
**__**Ripped jeans, skin was showing**__**  
**__**Hot night, wind was blowing**__**  
**__**Where you think you're going, baby? **_

I walked off the stage. And started to walk around the room. I smiled when I saw boomers eyes glued to my every move. Brat on the other hand looked like she was about to pounce on me. I jumped on table and started dancing._**CHORUS**__**  
**_

_**Hey I just met you and this is crazy**__**  
**__**But here's my number, so call me maybe**__**  
**__**It's hard to look right at you baby**__**  
**__**But here's my number, so call me maybe**__**  
**_

_**Hey I just met you and this is crazy**__**  
**__**But here's my number, so call me maybe**__**  
**__**And all the other boys try to chase me**__**  
**__**But here's my number, so call me maybe **_

_**You took your time with the call **_

_**I took no time with the fall**_

_**You gave me nothing at all**_

_**But still you're in my way**__**I beg, and borrow and steal**__**  
**__**At first sight and it's real**__**  
**__**I didn't know I would feel it**__**  
**__**But it's in my way **_

I walked back to my band. And started singing to Buttercup who was rocking out on the guitar, she smiled when she saw me, I then walked over to blossom doing the same thing

_**PRE-CHORUS**__**  
**__**Your stare was holding**__**  
Ripped **__**jeans, skin was showing**__**  
**__**Hot night, wind was blowing**__**  
**__**Where you think you're going, baby?**_

_**CHORUS**__**  
**__**Hey I just met you and this is crazy**__**  
**__**But here's my number, so call me maybe**__**  
**__**It's hard to look right at you baby**__**  
**__**But here's my number, so call me maybe**__**  
**__**Hey I just met you and this is crazy**__**  
**__**But here's my number, so call me maybe**__**  
**__**And all the other boys try to chase me**__**  
**__**But here's my number, so call me maybe**_

___**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad**__**  
**__**I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad**__**  
**__**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad**__**  
**__**And you should know that I missed you so, so bad**_

_**Buttercup, Blossom, Robin:(Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad)**_

_**Bubbles: It's hard to look right at you baby**__**  
**__**But here's my number, so call me maybe **_

_**CHORUS**__**  
**__**Hey I just met you and this is crazy**__**  
**__**But here's my number, so call me maybe**__**  
**__**And all the other boys try to chase me**__**  
**__**But here's my number, so call me maybe**_

___**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad**__**  
**__**I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad**__**  
**__**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad**__**  
**__**And you should know that so call me maybe**__**  
**_

We finished hard. The boys came up to us to congratulate us. Boomer walked up to me with a piece of paper in his hand. I looked at him a little puzzled by his action. He laughed. I opened the paper to see it had his number on it. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Your song had an effect on me." He said shyly. I giggled.

"Who said it was for you?" He smiled then whispered.

"I would of hoped it was." I smiled took out a pen and wrote my number on his hand. He smiled then left following his band.

"Listen here you whore, you stay away from my boyfriend or you won't like the results." I turn to face brat looking peeved as hell. I just smirked and walked away.

Blossom's P.O.V.

While I was putting away the keyboard. I saw brick walking towards me.

"Wow you were amazing." He blushed after he said that. I chuckled.

"Thanks I learned from reading one of those piano books from the library." He looked at me weird. Nice going Blossom he thinks you're a freak now.

"Was it Mozart's guide to becoming a piano wizard?" I looked up at him a little shocked

"Yea! Wait how'd you know that?" He chuckled

"I'm kind of a nerd if you think about it." A really hot nerd if you ask me. I giggled.

"Hey do you know if there's any library's close by I would love to check them out." He nodded.

"I actually know a few…I'll tell you where they are on one condition." He said smugly. I put my hands on my hips

"And what exactly is that condition?" he grinned

"You let me escort you there." Now it was my turn to blush. He chuckled.

"I guess because it looks like I have no choice anymore do I?" He laughed.

"I'll pick you up next week at your hotel room." I nodded. And then he walked off.

"If you think your gonna steal my man then you're wrong because you don't know what I'm capable of, so I suggest you back off." Berserk was right in front of my face; before I could speak she was hot on bricks tail. The only thing that was in my mind was she's a physco bitch.

Robin's P.O.V

I was putting away my drum sticks when I felt a presence behind me watching my every move. I turned around to find no one there so I went back to packing up the drum sticks.  
"You know you should be more cautious about your surroundings." I whip around to find Mitch behind me smirking. I started hitting him lightly on his chest while rage whispering.

"Are you kidding me!? You scared the pee out of me!" He just laughed.  
"Okay okay I'm sorry, I just came to say good job." I smiled

"Thanks not everyone has the skills that I have you know." We both started laughing at that.

"Well if you want I could so you around the hotel sometime…" I laughed.

"Oh now you wanna be my friend. When I was a bitch to your girlfriend." He shrugged

"Shit happens whatcha gonna do right? Anyways you gonna take the offer or not?" I glared at the boy then smirked.

"Fine if you want my company so badly I guess I can spare a few hours of my day." He blushed and I laughed, he then smiled and walked away. After he left princess came up to me with a scowl

"You think you're so smart grazing up to my boyfriend don't cha? Well listen here bitch what I want I get and if I find you near my boyfriend ever again I will end you." She then walked away. Whoa.

Buttercup's P.O.V

I was putting away my guitar when Butch came up to me smirking.

"Buttercup…what a cute name didn't know you had it in ya." I turn around and looked at the idiot

"What do you want?" He shrugged while getting closer which I didn't really mind he smelled like mints.

"OH nothing really… maybe I just want to get to know you better, that's all." I smirked while getting closer to him

"Well well well since when did YOU want to get to know me better?" He blushed. Too cute.

"Um…well…I .." I silenced him by putting my hand on his lips. He was a bit surprised.

"Before you finished your stammered sentence, I'll make you a deal go one round with me in any sport you want. If I win you stop harassing me if I lose _I'm all yours_." I said the last part slowly. He smirked. Then he pulled me so close that our noses were touching.

"I'll take you up on that little challenge _cupcake_"I growled at the new nickname I didn't ask for "but just warning you won't like the results." I pushed him off of me and glared at him as he just laughed following behind his brothers. I turn around hoping to pack away my guitar but of course that's not what happens I end up smack face with Brute.

"I'm just warning you that I'm a very crazy Bitch. You get in my way, come near my man, or even think about disrespecting my band. I will end your sorry life PERMENATLY." And with that monologue she took off behind butch.

Chapter 3

Buttercups P.O.V

I was sitting cross legged on my bed in my pajamas waiting for Bubbles so we could meet Robin and Blossom downstairs for the breakfast meeting. Last night we talked about T.G.N.D and their threats, even though we could beat all those bitches in a heartbeat, we learned that they do carry out their threats. All because of Princess or should I say Princess Morebucks since her dad was filthy rich she had everything and everyone at the tip of her fingers. People say that she's gotten rid of at least more than 1,500 people in the last year. Anything finically she can't touch us with because of our father, but anything emotional is all out in the open. So to take processions we now travel in pairs of two. Since I was the best fighter and robin was the second best I usually stayed with bubbles while she was out with Blossom.

"Bubbles hurry up we're already like 10 minutes late and you know Blossoms getting impatient." Bubbles walked out in her blue soffee shorts with a blue t shirt on that showed a picture of a Bubble.

"Calm down I'm done jeez." I rolled my eyes, I was wearing a long green pajama pants with a black sports bra and a baggy grey vest over it that said SEXY. I locked our hotel door and literally pushed Bubbles towards the breakfast meeting, because she was threatening to go back and change her outfit and I couldn't handle it. We finally made it, we went over to the breakfast bar and swiveled our heads looking for the rest of our band we found them being harassed by these 2 boys I think they were from Nerds cubed. The one well trying to flirt with blossom had short red hair; he was wearing purple glasses and a white lab coat he had a little muscle but barely anything underneath his lab coat was a red shirt that said SCIENCE IS COOL. Now the one who was harassing Robin was tall and had a big head and his black hair had gel in it, he was also wearing glasses he was wearing a white down button shirt with a blue tie and blue jeans.

"Oh dear god you finally came!" Blossom yelled. Getting annoyed with the red haired kid most likely. I nodded

"Yeah sorry about that bubbles was keeping us back as usual, I finally managed to drag her out of there but you don't even know the…ok I'm sorry I can't do this who the fuck are you two and why are harassing my band mates?" I said getting annoyed at the Meer presence of these losers. They glared at me.

"Well if you must know I'm Dexter." Said the redhead "And this is Mandark." Pointing to the other kid. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Great. So mind telling me what the hell you're doing here!?" my voice getting a little louder then it's suppose to be.

"Well we were sitting over at our table when we saw these two damsels in distress looking of loneliness we decided what better way than to accompany them with our presence." Mandark said. I covered my ears his voice was so annoying! It was all scratchy and nasty and it sounded like he had a sinus infection! But if I told him that Blossom would later scold me on my manners and I did not want another repeat of that so I held in the negative comment…for now.

"First off we weren't lonely you idiot, second we are not damsels in distress were in the 21st century for god sakes and third off IF YOU DON'T STOP TOUCHING ME I WILL BREAK YOUR WRIST IN HALF!" Robin snapped.

"Just leave already no one wants you here!?" I yelled. They finally got the hint and grumbled back to their table, where I noticed 2 other boys and they were watching me and Bubbles.

"Oh great." I muttered. I stopped focusing on them and noticed Amy had walked up to the little podium.

"Well good morning battle of the bands contestants! Tonight is the first show of the contest unfortunately for one of you guys tomorrow is going to be your last show because the audience votes will be read out loud. And since it's the night to see who gets revealed the audience also does these little band battles just for fun! Now before we…" She was interrupted by someone handing her a piece of paper, she looked at it and her face instantly fell, she threw the paper on the floor and rolled her eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome T.G.N.D for your morning entertainment." She said in a rushed tone. Only a few people clapped. They rushed on stage with no instruments, must be a dance number than. I saw berserk take the microphone

"We would like to dedicate this song to our friends the power puff girls!" Everyone literally turned their tables and heads to look at us. Our faces flushed red of embarrassment and anger.

**Boyfriend by Jordan Pruitt**

**Berserk:**_** I see you with a man  
I see you laughing  
And I see you flipping your hair  
Like you think you're hypnotizing my man  
But it's not gonna go as you planned  
**_**All:**_** Da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da**__**  
**_**  
Brat:**_** You think you're clever  
But I've got something better  
My guy he texts me letters  
Spelling TGIC  
And only I know (I know)  
Only I know what that means  
This girl is crazy**_

**All:**_** No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not**_

**ALL:**_** You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
You're not gonna steal him, not now  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No way, no way, no how  
No you're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No matter how you work it  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
And that's the final verdict**_

**Berserk:**_** So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely**_

** Brute:**_** I see you**__**flirting**__**  
But his head you won't be turning  
Instead you'll just be learning  
How a real relationship flows  
And there's no way with you he's gonna go  
Da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da**_

**Princess:**_** So put your hips back in check  
And try never to forget  
My guy you're not gonna get  
So what you trying to prove?  
He's never gonna leave here with you,**__**no no**_

_**No you're not**_  
_**No you're not**_  
_**No you're not**_  
_**No you're not**_  
_**No you're not**_

** ALL:**_** You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
You're not gonna steal him, not now  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No way, no way, no how  
No you're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No matter how you work it  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
And that's the final verdict**_

** Brute**_**: So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely**_

** Brat:**_** Oh, oh, yeah, oh no  
Oh, oh no, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, no no no  
Oh, oh, oh no  
Oh, oh no**_

** Berserk:**_** Do you really think you had a chance with him  
Is your perception of this that ignorant (ignorant)  
Do you really think that I would let you in?  
How does it feel to lose before you begin?**_

** Brute:**_** No you're not  
(no you're not, No you're not)  
(no you're not gonna ever steal me)  
(no you're not)  
(no you ain't ever gonna steal me girl)**_

_**ALL: You're not gonna steal my boyfriend**_  
_**You're not gonna steal him, not now**_  
_**You're not gonna steal my boyfriend**_  
_**No way, no way, no how**_  
_**No you're not gonna steal my boyfriend**_  
_**No matter how you work it**_  
_**You're not gonna steal my boyfriend**_  
_**And that's the final verdict**_

**Princess**_**: So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely **_

Our Band just sat there with our mouths open. I mean these girls can sing, but their dancing needs a lot of work, I mean brat was behind and princess was going too fast, but brute and berserk knew exactly what they were doing and that scared me a little. While I was lost in concentration princess took the microphone and said

"Now ladies and gentlemen we would like you too put your hands together and welcome the PPG as they will be your next performers!" My eyes widened they totally played us! We had nothing prepared we didn't even know what was going on!

"I really hate those girls!" Blossom gritted under her teeth. WE slowly got up and walked towards the stage.

"What are we going to do we don't have anything ready!? And the fact that were in our pajamas just makes it worse… " Bubbles whispered. I slapped my forehead. Leave it Bubbles to worry about clothes in the middle of a crisis. Robins eyes lit up

"That's it! Guys do you remember our 9th grade fashion show. The one where bubbles made us enter! We'll use that song!" I looked at her funny.

"Are you kidding me right now?! I will be singing lies if I sing that song! My reputation is gonna go straight down the toilet!" Blossom growled.

"Buttercup it's either that or look like a fool which one!" I sighed and followed my sisters up the stairs to the stage. I grabbed the microphone harshly causing everyone to cringe. I then plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Hello everybody, We're PPG sorry we're in our pajamas we didn't know we were going to be performing this morning." I said while glaring at TGND who were by the way snuggling with their boyfriends.

"Well hope you enjoy!" I put the microphone down and turned on my headset. I then took my place next to bubbles who just smiled at me. I sighed

"Let's get this over with." I mumbled

**Fashion is My Kryptonite by: Bella Thorne and Zendya **

**Bubbles: **_**Here we go now!  
Here we go no-no-no-no-n-no-n-no-now!**_

_**Buttercup: Yo, yo look at me**_  
_**Walkin' down the runway, like a V.I.P.**_  
_**Just doin' my thing, with my girl Z**_  
_**Yeah ya b-b-b-best, believe me**_

_**Bubbles: Hey B, I'm doin' my thing**_  
_**And when I say "What?", lemme hear you sing**_  
_**We got the moves, we talk the talk**_  
_**And now we're gonna show 'em we can walk the walk!**_

_**Both: When we up in the club**_  
_**It's easy to see**_  
_**That we got style in our veins**_  
_**'Cause fashion's what we breathe**_

_**Buttercup: When we up on the runway**_  
_**We doing it right, right**_  
_**R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-right!**_

Bubbles and I walked down the stage with style acting as if we were on a runway. We walked towards the nearest table and started dancing. I will never admit this but I actually was having fun. We turned to Blossom and Robin signaling them it was their turn they smiled.

_**Bubbles and Buttercup: Fashion is my kryptonite!**_  
_**Fashion is my kryptonite!**_  
_**Fashion is my kryptonite!**_  
_**Fashion is my kryptonite!**_  
_**Fashion is my kryptonite...**_

_**Blossom: Yo, yo we got them moves**_  
_**Walkin' down the street, in our dancin' shoes**_  
_**High-top's on, and I'm ready to roll**_  
_**My super style, out of control**_

_**Robin: Hold up, I got somethin' to say**_  
_**Our fashion sense's a-okay**_  
_**Walkin' your way, so you better look grace**_  
_**We're double dot of sugar and spice**_

_**Blossom: When we walkin' like this**_  
_**Everybody knows**_  
_**That we got fashion in our blood**_  
_**From our head to our toes**_

_**Robin: Nobody will argue**_  
_**We lookin' so right, right**_  
_**R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-right**_

_**Robin and Blossom: Fashion is my kryptonite!**_  
_**Fashion is my kryptonite!**_  
_**Fashion is my kryptonite!**_  
_**Fashion is my kryptonite!**_  
_**Fashion is my kryptonite!**_

Blossom and Robin did the same thing Bubbles and I did. We started dancing some hip hop everyone was going ballistic. Then Robin and I did a round off back flip and they went even crazier. I quickly glanced around the room and smirked. Robin saw where I was looking and headed over in the same direction.

_**Buttercup: Walk, walk, work it right  
Fashion is my kryptonite  
(Here we go now!)**_

_**Robin: Walk, walk, work it right**_  
_**Fashion is my kryptonite**_  
_**(Here we go now!)**_

_**Bubbles: Walk, walk, work it right**_  
_**Fashion is my kryptonite**_  
_**(Here we go, here we go, here we go, here we go**_  
_**Here we go, here we go, here we go now!)**_  
_**Blossom: Walk, walk, work it right**_  
_**Fashion is my kryptonite**_

_**ALL: Fashion is my kryptonite!**_  
_**Fashion is my kryptonite!**_  
_**Fashion is my kryptonite!**_  
_**Fashion is my kryptonite!**_  
_**Fashion is my kryptonite!**_

Robin and I stood up on the long table that held TGND and RRB and we started dancing our asses of. Not even paying any mind the death glares we were getting from princess and Brute. But I did notice Mitch and Butch were drooling. Great.

_**Bubbles: Walk, walk, work it right**_  
_**Fashion is my kryptonite**_  
_**(Fashion is my kryptonite)**_

_**Robin: Walk, walk, work it right**_  
_**Fashion is my kryptonite**_  
_**(Fashion is my kryptonite)**_

_**Blossom: Walk, walk, work it right**_  
_**Fashion is my kryptonite**_  
_**(Fashion is my kryptonite)**_

_**Buttercup: Walk, walk,**_

_**work**__**it right  
Fashion is my kryptonite  
Fashion is my kryptonite... **_

We ended up right back where we started. The bands went crazy some looked excited while others look intimidated, even Amy was at the side clapping and cheering like a wild baboon. We bowed, we saw TGND looking steamed because their plan didn't work. But what shocked me the most was that they each grabbed their boyfriends face and gave them one hard smack of a kiss. I heard Bubbles growling next to me. They saw our shocked faces and smirked they grabbed their boyfriends and left the breakfast meeting.

Chapter 4

"I can't believe those skanky little bitches played us like that!?" Blossom yelled after we stepped in our hotel room. We all looked her it's the first time we've actually heard her curse.

"I'm sorry didn't mean to get all street there but gawd those girls can really push someone's buttons!" We all plopped down on the couch.

"We know Blossom… and the nerve of them kissing those boys disgusting!" Bubbles said. Robin and I giggled.

"Bubbles their allowed to kiss their boyfriends you know." Bubbles blushed a bright red

"Oh…did I say that out loud…my bad…whoops." Robin laughed

"Don't worry Bubbles we at least got to peeve them off this morning." We all laughed at that one.

"So what are gonna sing for tonight?" I asked. We all sat and pondered for at least 20 minutes on the subject. We finally agreed on one song and went down to the practice room and rehearsed until 6:30pm went came right back upstairs to our room. We took a shower and decided to have a movie night just us girls until we had to get ready for the show. Blossom got popcorn, while Robin got blankets while Bubbles and I waited on the couch. Suddenly our doorbell was rung.

"I'LL GET IT!"I yelled. I walk over to the door and open the door to see 2 bell boys with a HUGE blue teddy bear and a bunch of Blue lilies.

"Um are you Bubbles Utonium?" I shook my head no.

"BUBBLES CAN YOU COME TO THE DOOR PLEASE!" I said while still staring at the presents Bubbles had gotten.

"My god Buttercup is it really nessicary for you to scream like…." Her trail of thoughts trailed once she saw the gifts.

"Um are you Bubbles Utonium?" She shook her head yes. The boys smiled

"These are for you." They handed her gifts and left without a word more. I closed door behind them, Blossom and robin popped out.

"Hey who was at the dooooorrrr…why the hell does Bubbles have a bunch of gifts?" Robin asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"We'll don't just stand there read it." Blossom said. Bubbles opened the card.

_Dear Bubbles, _

_Great job today at breakfast! I didn't get to congratulate you because I was rushed away but I hope these gifts will make up for my rudeness. Sorry I had them sent to you so late, I was just thinking about you and the idea of giving you a gift made me smile. Hope we're cool and you like the gift! See you tonight! _

_XOXOXO _

_Boomer Jojo _

"AWWWWWWWWW!" Blossom and Bubbles cooed. Robin and I on the other hand were gagging.

"The nerve of that guy! Ok sure it was sweet and all but still the nerve of that guy!" I yelled. Bubbles giggled and skipped over to her bed and put the giant teddy bear down and went to go get a vase for the flowers.

"Buttercup what is so bad about boomer sending her flowers?" Blossom asked. Robin rolled her eyes

"Nothing is wrong with it! Buttercup just feels that it's her duty to be the over protective dad in this situation." I laughed and punched robin in her shoulder

"God damn Robin you know me so well."

Bubbles POV

I couldn't get over the fact that he had sent ME gifts. It was like he was putting himself out there for me, but to be fair I'm a little scared I didn't want to fall for Boomer and then have him break my heart. I sighed this was so confusing! I wanted to stay clear of Boomer but after what just happened I couldn't. And the fact that his girlfriend was watching his every move didn't make it any easier.

… _I was just thinking about you… _

I couldn't get that out of my head! I smiled maybe Boomer won't try to hurt me he is a sweet, caring, loving, hot, sexy, smoking 6 pack, nice piece of ass…. Whoa there bubbles let's not get out of control. I giggled to myself before heading back to my sisters.

"I'll give that blonde headed manic to give my sister gifts!" I rolled my eyes at Buttercup. Then my eyes widened

"IT'S OUTFIT TIME! Alright I have exactly 2 hours before the show to make you all look fabulous!" Buttercup groaned

"Wait so were not gonna watch a movie?" Robin asked

2 hours later

"We have 30 minutes left Bubbles I think we could just relax." Blossom said a little worn out. I giggled I had pulled, tossed, cut and basically put my band through hell but I can tell you it was all worth it. Since Blossom was gonna be our lead tonight I put her in a blouse like pink dress that stopped a little under her butt, that had a brown belt and brown wedges. I put her hair in a high ponytail and gave her some eyeliner as well. Since Robin was the guitarist I managed (And let me tell you it WAS NOT easy) to put robin in a black mini dress that showed off her curves and put a purple crop top over the dress making it look like a skirt. I put her in purple doc martins and put her hair in a low ponytail to one side; I gave her a silver necklace and put eyeliner on her face. Now Buttercup was a challenge she's so stubborn! But I love her anyway I managed to get Buttercup in a green tube top that stopped right above her belly button she wore grey short shorts and had black suspenders to hold up her pants, she was wearing her favorite black and green Nikes. She wore a silver arm bracelet, I flat ironed her hair so it came a little past her shoulders and put eyeliner on her face, she was our key board player for the night. And lastly me since I was our drummer I put an a pair of bright blue pants with black ankle boots I then wore a silk button shirt that was tied in the middle of my tummy. My hair was in its usual pigtail but it had a little bit of glitter in it. I put on some eyeliner and I had my black sandals on. I stood back and looked at my work.

"I deserve a medal, yeah I'm that good." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Yeah great job tinker bell now if you will hurry up and get a move on it would be nice…"

"One day Buttercup you're gonna learn to appreciate fashion." I said. She scoffed. Robin and Blossom laughed.

"The day when Buttercup appreciates fashion will be the day that hell freezes over." Blossom said in between laughs. She muttered a few strings of curses under her breath and marched out the door the rest of us following close behind.

Blossom's POV

We were walking towards the back of the hotel where the contest is taking place it was like a large arena just a few feet away from the hotel you couldn't miss it. We walked towards the arena to see half the bands already there. We took a seat waiting for Amy to come and announce what was going on, luckily for us she didn't take long.

"Welcome everyone! I know you all are either very excited or really nervous that you might shit your pants but either way you're all winners! Before we start lets show you guys the stage and the backstage area where you'll be waiting." She led us towards the stage which was huge it was glowing white on the floor so it gave the performers some affect, the stage was connected to a large runway and then it wrapped around a certain part of the audience. So I guess it was for the people who paid extra money just to be close to performers. At the split of the wrap around was a glowing desk with 4 chairs, Amy explained than explained that's where the boys would be sitting. She then took us behind stage and showed us a beautiful room with a large flat screen TV so you could see the other performers, it had at least 5 couches all over the walls, 2 large bathrooms for girls and boys they also had a pool table and hockey table they also had a bar. I swear these people have thought of everything. Our band decided to take up one entire couch.

"Alright the show starts in 45 minutes, I want to congratulate you all for making it this far, you all deserve it but unfortunately there is only one winner. Now not to get you nervous but there is about 25,000 people watching in the audience and this is getting televised so now it's a worldwide audience!" My face paled did she say Worldwide AUDIENCE! I started feeling a little uneasy the awful word was replaying in my mind _worldwide….worldwide…worldwide. _I started to hyper ventilate. Unfortunately Buttercup noticed.

"Hey Blossom you ok?" I glared at her

"…Worldwide…" Was the only word I managed to say. I began to hyper ventilate louder.

"Oh no." Robin said. They began to form a small circle around me, bubbles on the floor in front, buttercup on the left and robin on the right.

"Guys you need to back up a bit, I might blow." They took that into mind but still didn't move.

"Blossom stop freaking out you'll do fine." Bubbles cooed

"Easy for you to say your hiding behind a big drum set!" I snapped. Robin sighed

"You've done it before whats the difference now?" I looked at her the same way I look at Bubbles when she has her blonde moments… like an idiot.

"Did you really just ask that question? Well I don't know Robin maybe it's the amount of people for example the WORLDWIDE audience!?" Robin shut her mouth and bit her tounge from saying any retorts.

"Blossom look I know your nervous, but look at it this way you deserve to be here. You've put as much blood, sweat and tears into this band as the rest of us, heck maybe even more! My point is that if you give up now, then you'll never let yourself live it down. The worst you could do is mess one key up but the point is you're having fun while doing it! And since you're a perfectionist we know that's not going to happen… just believe in yourself." And that ladies and gentlemen was the ONE AND ONLY time I've heard Buttercup give ME Blossom Utonium any advice that was actually useful. Like Robin and Bubbles I was in complete and utter shock. Buttercup laughed

"Under all of this tomboy and stubbornness is a loving sister and a caring friend…deep down VERY deep actually if any of you mention this little moment it will be the end of your life." I smiled

"Thanks buttercup I really needed that." She smiled

"AWWWWWWW GROUP HUG!" Bubbles cooed. She grabbed us all and squished us all together.

"Alright Bubbles you know my issues with hugs already!" She giggled and let us go.

"Awww girls look they need encouragement to make themselves feel better." We all look up to see The Girls Next Door staring down at us. This is so not the time.

"Oh look buttercup they actually decided to wear clothes today." Robin said casually.

"Oh my gosh Robin do you know what that means…hell froze over!" They started laughing like maniacs. While Princess and Brute were daring daggers at them. I finally got the feeling to talk again, I was feeling a lot better actually a little pumped if you ask me.

"You guys pulled some risky shit this morning, I would be careful because your treading on thin ice." I growled. Berserk laughed but then stopped.

"Listen carrot head…" What did she just call me?

"What did you just call me?" I said getting dangerously close to her "Because I know for a fact that we have the same damn hair color…oh wait I spoke to soon I forgot your not a natural." She gasped.

"I AM TOO NATURAL!" I laughed at that one, I plopped myself back down.

"Why is it that we could hear your voice all the way from across the room." I look behind the sluts to see the RRB. Berserk quickly wraps her arms around brick's waist, Princess grabs a hold of Mitch's arm, Brat grabs boomer's hand which causes Bubbles to growl, and Brute grabs butch's arm and lays her head on his shoulder.

"There you girl's are we've been looking for you all night!" Butch yelled. Buttercup motions towards us and he nods.

"We came to wish you guys luck and wanted to see if you guys were ok if you needed any help." Mitch said. Berserk laughs

"Blossom looked like she was gonna hurl." I glared daggers at that girl. But what surprised me the most was that Brick immediately let go of Berserks hand and kneeled to me on the floor and took my hands into his.

"Are you alright?" I looked into his dark red ruby eyes, and gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Yeah thanks to Buttercup actually." He smiled back. Berserk standing there obviously not happy with the situation in front of her, grabbed brick by the shoulder and tore him away from me. He glared at her.

"Don't ever do that again, what the hell is wrong with you!"

"ME!? YOU'RE THE ONE FLIRTING RIGHT INFRONT MY FACE!? LIKE I DON'T EVEN EXSIST ANYMORE!" Brick angrily grabbed Berserk by the hand and dragged her off to some other part of the room.

"Alright Blossom I told you not to mention that moment early and what do you do? You mention it. You die tonight women." I merely laughed at my sister but couldn't get that little episode out of my head. Then Bubbles piped up

"Oh by the way Boomer thanks for the gifts!" Boomers face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You really liked it? I thought it was too much but…" He blushed. She giggled.

"No it was perfect." Brat's brow furrowed.

"What gifts? And why are you sending them to HER!" Boomer rolled his eyes

"I don't have time for this shit brat if you want to crawl up my ass for giving a friend a gift then you can do it later because right now I don't want to hear it." He then turned to Bubbles and smiled

"I'll see you later…good luck." And then he left, with a confused brat behind him. Bubbles smiled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"She just got her ass handed to her." I rolled my eyes and turned to see that robin and buttercup were gone. Where the hell did they go?

Buttercup's POV

After that whole boomer and brick screaming at their girlfriend's episode Robin and I decided to dip and go to the pool table and play some pool but of course we had two tag along puppies that we couldn't get rid of. I whipped around to face them.

"Now I KNOW for a FACT that you two are not following us." Butch and Mitch laughed the nerve. Robin came behind me and rested her elbow on my shoulder.

"Now the real question is how did they get out of their leashes without their girlfriends noticing?" I chuckled. They growled. Them Mitch spoke

"One round of pool us against you, winner gets whatever." I smirked.

"You got your selves a deal pretty boys."

25 minutes later

We lost. We got our butts handed to us.

"What so now that you've lost your mute?" Mitch said. Robin growled.

"You cheated." I said. Butch smirked

"And how is that cupcake?" I growled at the name…again.

"There is no way you made that shot from all away across the table!" I said. He chuckled and motioned for me to come. I did. He twirled me around and pressed me into his chest took the stick and gave it to me; he then placed his hands over mine and bent us both over the table.

"Now aim for the red ball, and gently pull back and then release. But you've gotta relax."

I felt his breath on my neck and I got goose bumps, his lips were so close to my ear I thought I might pass out. I don't know why but being that close to his body just made me feel so alive, the way my small lean body fit into his muscular one was like a key finding it's identical hole. We pulled back on the stick and shot the white ball and the red ball went straight into the pocket. I gasped. He chuckled.

"See I told you it was possible…you just got to have a little more faith in people." I turned around to face him, I don't know how but his face was glowing with sexiness…if that was even possible. His green eyes were so beautiful…_look at me I sound like bubbles._ But dear god was this man beautiful and it's a shame he isn't single._ Ha! Like that would stop you if he asked you'd ump in the sack with him right now! _Whoa I need to get a new conscious it's getting dirty.

"So now that you've won what do you guys want?" I whispered. He stared into my eyes them smirked. He put his lips near my ear, while stroking my hair which I didn't really mind.

"You'll find out sooner or later." I grabbed his hand he raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not a patient person Butch."

"Ahem what the hell is going on here!" We both turned our heads to see brute standing there arms crossed looking steamed as hell. I took a step back while butch stayed exactly where he was.

"I don't like to repeat myself I asked you a question." She stepped dangerously close to me. I shoved her aside and glanced at butch.

"I'll see you later, I gotta band to find." Without even looking back for his response I left.

Robin's POV

I went to find the rest of the band after princess literally pried Mitch away from me, we were just talking about the latest iphone 4s and how I thought it was awesome while Mitch thought it was a waste of time and that they should just make the iphone 5 we were really getting into it when princess started screaming her head off about me being with her boyfriend's blah blah stealing blah blah blah. I found my band near the couch eyeing the TV. Bubbles glanced towards me.

"It's time…"

Chapter 5

Robin's POV

We all watched as the host came out. The host was Gary combs some wannabe actor but the best he could get was a hosting job.

"_Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first ever battle of the bands! In CALIFORNIA!" _The crowd went wild. I saw out of the corner of my eye Blossom cringe.

"_And to top it all off I would like to introduce your judges…ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for Brick! Butch! Boomer! And Mitch! Or as you would prefer THE ROWDY RUFF BOYS!" _The fans went wild I swear I saw a few of them try to get on stage… wow these boys were popular.

"_Before we start I just have to ask what are you guys so excited about this evening?" _He put the microphone up to Butch's mouth. He smiled.

"_I think I speak for everyone when in say we just can't wait to see the talent these bands have brought for us. NOW LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"_ The crowd went wild behind him once again so I'll take that as a yes.

"_You heard the man let's light this candle and party! And with no further ado I welcome…. The hippies!" _

Band after band the competition was getting better and better by the minute now I was getting a little nervous. Then Amy came up to us

"You guys are up after TGND so we gotta get you back stage." We nodded and followed her backstage while at the same time trying to calm down Blossom. We were backstage when we saw TGND going onto stage behind the curtains.

"Now ladies and gentlemen please welcome THE GIRLS NEXT DOOR!" The crowd clapped and cheered. The stepped onto the stage Berserk in front.

**When I grow Up by: Pussy cat dolls **

_**[Intro x2]**_**  
**_**Berserk:**_** Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, every time you turn around  
They scream your name**

_**[Verse 1]**_**  
**_**Brat:**_** Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me**

_**[Bridge:]**_**  
**_**Berserk:**_** But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
**_**Brute:**_** You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
**_**All:**_** When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice ****cars****  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I****step****out on the scene**

_**[Hook x2]**_**  
**_** Brute:**_** Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it**

_**[Verse 2]**_**  
**_** Princess:**_** They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far**

_**[Bridge]**_**  
**_**[Chorus]**__**[Hook x2]**_**  
**_**Brat:**_** Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it**

_**[Verse 3]**_**  
**_**Brute: **_**I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
**_** Princess:**_**I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it**

_**[Chorus]**__**[Hook x2]**__**[Chorus]**__**[Hook x2]**_

The ended in some type of Madonna position. The crowd wasn't as wild as it usually was but it was low wild if you wanna put it like that. They bowed.

"Great job ladies! Mitch you got anything to say?"

"Uh yeah good job girls." And with that they left. Berserk smiled when she saw us.

"Top that!" she looked so confident. Blossom snapped

"Are you kidding me right now! You call THAT a good performance!" She looked at princess

"You would think that your boyfriend had better things to say about you right?" And with that she walked past them getting ready to go on stage. I looked back at princess who had a look of confusion and anger, but I couldn't help but think blossom was right why didn't they say anything else?

Blossom's POV

I'm so damn tired of berserk! I'll show her my band and I belong here and I'm not gonna let her get in my way. We took our places on the dark stage waiting to be announced. Bubbles behind the drum set, Buttercup behind keyboard and Robin behind the guitar. I saw her give me a reassuring smile.

"Now ladies and gentleman last but certainly not least please welcome THE POWER PUFF GIRLS!" I smirked let the show begin.

**Domino By: Jessie J **

_**Blossom:**_** I'm feeling sexy and****free****  
Like glitter's raining on me  
You're like a shot of pure gold  
I think I'm 'bout to explode**

_**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air**_  
_**Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there**_  
_**Don't you know? You spin me out of control**_

_**Bubbles, Buttercup, Robin:**_** Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
**_**Blossom: **_**We can do this all night  
Damn this love is skin tight  
Baby, come on  
**_**BC,BU,RO**_**: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
**_** Blossom**_**: Boom me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
**_**BC,BU,RO**_**: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

_**Blossom:**_** Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino**

_**Every second is a highlight**_  
_**When we touch don't ever let me go**_  
_**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**_  
_**Take me down like I'm a domino**_

I was walking up and down the stage interacting with the audience dancing my butt off, and actually having fun. A few times I would catch myself looking at Brick and I winked at him he blushed. God I love buttercup right now.

**You got me losing my mind  
My heart beats out of time  
I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
You strum me like a guitar**

**_I can taste the tension like a_**

**cloud ****of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know? You spin me out of control**

_**BC,BU,RO: **_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
We can do this all night  
Damn this love is skin tight  
Baby, come on  
**_**BC,BU,RO**_**: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
**_**Blossom**_**: Boom me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
**_**BC,BU,RO**_**: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

_** Blossom**_**: Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino**

_**Every second is a highlight**_  
_**When we touch don't ever let me go**_  
_**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**_  
_**Take me down like I'm a domino**_

_**Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right**_  
_**Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight**_  
_**Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right**_  
_**Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight**_  
_**Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right**_  
_**Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight**_  
_**Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right**_  
_**Ooh, baby, baby**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**_  
_**Rock my world into the sunlight**_  
_**Make this dream the best I've ever known**_  
_**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**_  
_**Take me down like I'm a domino**_

_**Every second is a highlight**_  
_**When we touch don't ever let me go**_  
_**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**_  
_**Take me down like I'm a domino**_

Oh it felt so good! I was just standing there while the crowd was going crazy, and I mean crazy. We might be the new RRB… I walked back to my band and we group hugged I was so happy and I just knew for a fact that Berserk was having a tantrum back stage. Gary combs came back on to stage.

"WOW little lady you and your band rocked! IM I RIGHT!" The crowd went crazy once again. I was still trying to catch my breath.

"Now boys what do you have to say about _that_?" Boomer started.

"That was simply amazing no words what so ever. You guys have got real potential." The audience cheered. Then Mitch spoke.

"That was the best performance this whole entire night truly incredible." The audience cheered again. Then Butch went.

"I think that were gonna get a run for our money boys cause we've got competition." The crowd laughed. "But to be serious though you girls have great voices and skills and you really deserve to be here, great job." The crowd cheered once again. Then I found myself holding my breath when Brick was about to speak.

"You guys were absolutely beautiful." The crowd went wild once again, we were about to walk off stage when Gary said

"Looks like these girls aren't going anywhere the crowd demand's a DUET!" My eyes widened are you kidding me right now! I looked at my sisters and robin they and the same expression I did. What the hell does that even mean!

"Looks like one of you lucky ladies will be singing with…..one of the RRBS!" I started hyper ventilating again. I walked a little behind Robin so I didn't make it look so obvious that I was freaking out again.

"But it's for the audience to decide who will decide who sings together!" THE NEWS JUST GETS BETTER AND BETTER!

"And it will be…Which one of you is Robin?" I swear Robin looked like she was about to pass out. He pulled her out.

"Well Robin you'll be singing with… Mitch!" Robin's eyes blew up in flames. She hen turned her way out of Gary's grip and huddled us on stage.

"He planned this!? Audience my ass, it's his revenge I'm gonna kill him later…. He doesn't even KNOW the damage I'm about to apply…"

"Robin! What are you guys going to sing!" Bubbles said. Robin stopped her rant and came back to reality.

"Well ladies and gentlemen the lovely duet will happen after this short break so we'll be right back." And the next thing I know Buttercup, Bubbles and I are being pushed off the stage straight into the RRBs without Mitch who is on stage trying to calm down poor Robin.

Robins POV

"I HAVE A DAMN GOOD MIND TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW YOU KNOW THAT! IM GOING TO KICK YOU SO HARD YOUR GRANDCHILDREN ARE GOING TO FEEL IT! THE NERVE OF YOU-." He put his hand over my mouth.

"Look as painful as that sounds I just found out about this too so…" I stared at the boy, he was gorgeous but god he was an idiot.

"Hey moron here's an idea think of a song!?" He smiled. Then he whispered in my ear the song. My eyes went wide.

"OH NO! There is no way in hell were singing that together people will think…"

"Right now you don't have a choice." Before I could protest the curtains began to rise and we stood there, well me mostly looking like idiots. He signaled for the music to began… he's a dead man

**Superhuman by: Chris Brown and Keri Hilson **

_**[Mitch:]**_**  
Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat  
On my knees**

_**[Robin:]**_**  
But that's the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your****love****has done to me  
Think I'm invincible I see  
Through the me  
I used to be  
**We were like vultures circling each other not knowing what was going to happen next. Waiting for the other to make a move but that wasn't happening any time soon. His eyes were on me and me only.**  
**_**[Chorus:]**_**  
**_**[Mitch:]**_**  
You changed my whole life  
**_**[Robin:]**_**  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
**_**[Mitch:]**_**  
I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
**_**[Both:]**_**  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human  
**_**[Mitch:]**_**  
Super human  
**_**[Robin:]**_**  
Super human**

_**[Mitch:]**_**  
Strong  
Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs  
Feels almost like i had it all along  
I can see tomorrow  
**_**[Robin:]**_**  
But every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see  
How love could set me****free**_**[Chorus:]**_**  
**_**[Both:]**_**  
You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human  
**_**[Mitch:]**_**  
Super human**

_**[Mitch:]**_**  
Its not a bird  
Not a plane**

_**[Both:]**_**  
Its my heart and its gonna go away**

_**[Both:]**_**  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you I feel like I can do  
Anything  
**He kept walking closer and closer to me before I knew it we were nose length apart. My body got goose bumps from the radiation he was sending me.**  
**_**[Chorus:]**_**  
**_**[Both:]**_**  
Going going I'm going away  
In love  
You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human  
**_**[Mitch:]**_**  
Super human**

We were only inches apart, I don't know why but I felt myself leaning forward, then the screaming rip of the crowd brought me back to reality, I pulled away quickly with my face flushed, the screaming fans saved my ass. I quickly took a bow and did a little wave than left the stage to be engulfed by my band. I wasn't even listening to them, I was too busy thinking about how I Robin _almost kissed Mitch_! And to think he was never gonna let me live that down. I was doomed.


	2. Horrors part 1

Robin's POV

I didn't even get a chance to explain myself, because by the time I was taken upstairs I was bolted to our room doors locked and everything, I was thrown on my bed facing my band mates. Bubbles' looking happy, blossom looking concerned and Buttercup was switching from a smirk to an angry expression every ten minutes. After what felt like an eternity bubbles finally spoke.

"Spill." I nervously glanced around looking for an escape but obviously that was not gonna happen at all. I sighed.

"Alright before we get all judgemental and crap…." Buttercup scoffed.

"HA! Were way past that stage of judging you. Im judging you so hard right now im putting Simon cowell to shame!" Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Buttercup shut up! At least let robin explain herself for ALMOST LOCKING LIPS WITH A CELEBERITY ON LIVE TV!" So much for letting me explain myself….

"Listen it was in the heat of the moment, I SWEAR and I stopped myself! He just looked so pretty on stage… it was one time I swear, hey at least im not crazy obsessed like bubbles."

"HEY im not crazy obsessed…I just think hes cute that's all." Buttercup made a face that even I couldn't describe. Blossom pinched the bridge of her nose

"Look guys obviously you guys have a thing for these boys so…"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! HOLD THE PHONE WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ME HAVING A CRUSH ON BUTCH!" Buttercup screamed.

"Oh don't act stupid, you blush every time he winks at you." Blossom retorted. Her face turned red.

"I-I-I do not-t-t, and what about you huh? Your just dying for brick to give you all of his attention." Now it was blossoms turn to blush bright red.

"I do not… he's just smarter than most guys I've met that's all." I rolled my eyes.

"So just to recap I don't like Mitch, Bubbles loves Boomer…"

"NO I DON'T!" Ignoring her…

"… Blossom doesn't like Brick and Buttercup doesn't like Butch. Alright! So now since that's over can I please go to bed because im tired and you guys are annoying me." They laughed at my stupidity, which I have no clue why because I was dead serious.

"NO we cant go to bed yet you guys promised you watch a movie with me." I rolled my eyes Buttercup is such an annoying whinner.

"Alright what are we watching?" Blossom asked, slipping into her pajamas

"Devil." Buttercup smirked evily. Alright might as well get this over with…

NO ONES POV

All four of the girls sat on the hotel couch getting ready to watch the movie when their doorbell rang. Buttercup pushes her blond sister off the couch.

"Go answer the doorbell please." Bubbles shook her head at the action and went to the doorbell to find a very shocking surprise in front of her…The Rowdy Ruff Boys. She was about to yell to her team mates but Brick put a hand to her mouth.

"Let's surprise them. Ok?" Bubbles being the good girl she is just nodded her head along not really listening, she was mostly fixated on the fact that these boys were only in their pajama pants

…no shirt…

…pure muscle and 6 packs…

but now she was just fixated on Boomer. She was gently pushed aside, while the boys slipped inside, Boomer was the last one inside he gently closed the door and smiled at Bubbles.

"Hi" he whispered.

"Hi" she whispered back. Bubbles was such in a daze her sisters scream brought her back to reality.

"OH FUCK NO! WHO LET THESE MONKEYS IN HERE WITH NO CLOTHES ON?! BBBUUUUUBBBBLLLLEEEESSSS!" Bubbles jumped a little at the rage in Buttercups voice. She quickly hurried back to the living room where she saw Blossom being harassed by Brick while he was smirking, Mitch whispering stuff in Robin's ear and she's trying to push him off while trying to hide the blush that was plastered all over her face, and Buttercup pinned on the floor by Butch who was enjoying how much Buttercup was struggling underneath him… and thinking dirty thoughts of he as well…you can see it all over his face.

"Why the hell are they in our room Bubbles?" Robin asked while trying not to rip off Mitchs head.

"Um well… the thing…actually…if you think about it…" Bubbles tried to formulate a sentence but it wasn't working.

"Oh I can answer that! She was to mesmorised by BOOMER THAT SHE FORGOT TO TELL THEM TO LEAVE!" Blossom said trying to ignore Brick…but with him biting her neck it was very hard.

"You think I'm cute?" Boomer smirked edging dangerously closer.

"All we wanted to do was come and visit our closest friends in the world." Butch whined. Buttercup scoffed,

"Were not even friends…were not even acquaintances!" Butch turned his head to Buttercup and smirked he then whispered something in her ear and her eyes widened in horrer. She stared at Butch while he just smirked back at her.

"Did I say acquaintances I meant were the bestest of friends!" She said while aquaridly hugging butch. He just chuckled.

"Anyways what are you guys doing?" Mitch asked. Robin sighed

"Well we were just going to watch a scary movie while trying to get rid of you guys!" Mitch just laughed.

"Well were here now so I suggest you pass that popcorn and put that movie in because we love horrors." Brick said casually.

"Great just Great" Blossom muttered.


	3. Horrors part 2

Blossoms POV

I don't think Bubbles understands what the rest of us are going through. While she's giggling at whatever boomer is saying I'm stuck with captain dorkster over here. But I'll never admit that he is one sexy looking dork.

"I don't need to read your mind to know that your thinking im fucking sexy." He whispered. My eyes widened. HOW THE FUCK DID HE KNOW THAT!

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW THAT!" He chuckled. And held onto me tighter.

"You just did Blossom." At that moment right there you don't understand how dumb I felt. Dear lord why do you hate me so? I scoffed

"Whatever just get your damn hands off of me and watch the stupid movie."

"Whatever you say my cherry blossom…" Note to self to murder Bubbles after they leave.

No Ones POV

The girls had tried (except Bubbles) to move away from the person they were avoiding, but to no avail they ended up sitting next to them anyway. Buttercup kicked Butch's leg.

"Go be useful and put in the movie." Butch glared at her but none the less complied and put in the dvd.

_10 minutes into the movie…. _

Bubbles eyes were wide with fear as the women suddenly stepped into the elevator… she REALLY didn't like horrors

_30 minutes into the movie… _

The women, the man, the other man and the little girl have stepped into the elevator, the little girl becomes possessed and gives a wicked smile towards the audience…Bubbles whimpers…

_1 hour into the movie… _

Bubbles was hugging the pillow tighter and tighter trying to be as brave as she possibly can. The little girl hid in the shadows as she watched her sister look for her with a knife, she smiled wickedly and became possessed once more she silently crept behind her sister and…..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS WOMAN IS CRAZZZZYYYY! I DON'T WANT TO WATCH THIS ANYMORE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" And with that Bubbles fled the scene of the living room…well that's what she had in mind. She was suddenly grabbed by Boomer and was slightly being held above the floor. Even though she was enjoying the contact there was no way that she was going to sit and watch this physco movie. She began thrashing wildly.

"BOOMER JOJO YOU WILL PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT IM NOT WATCHING THIS …THIS …THING YOU CALL A MOVIE!" He smirked.

"Bubbles sweetie calm down…" Everyone else was either shaken up from the movie but still so intrigued by their siblings/friends conversation.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" She began thrashing wildly not wanting to give Boomer the satisfaction of winning this conversation. He shrugged.

"Alright suit yourself." He then flung Bubbles over his shoulder and walked into the girls bedroom and locked the door, smiling back at everyone else he said

"We'll be right back." And with that he closed the bedroom door. Moments of silence go by before anyone can react to what just happened.

"Be warned if your brother touches my sister in anyway shape or form, you will have to call the cops because I will murder him right here and right now in front of all of you and don't think I won't." Buttercup calmly stated. Robin and Blossom started to chuckle while the boys faced paled. Blossom pressed play and they continued watching the movie.

_Towards the end of the movie… _

This is why the boys LOVED watching horror movies. Robin was clutching onto Mitch's torso while her head was right onto his chest giving him a perfect view of her chest…. Blossom was sitting on bricks lap with her upper body turned towards him and she was hugging around his neck squeezing him like a teddy bear, he was grinning like an idiot…Buttercup might have beat both Robin and Blossom in the position she was in because she was straddling Butch while burying her face in his chest while her arms were wrapped around his neck while he was rubbing soothing circles on her back, trying to calm her down a bit.

"I –is it over-r?" Robin whispered.

"Shhhhhh its ok, it's over." Mitch tried to move but Robin just held onto him tighter.

_Wow that movie really scared her_ he thought. He looked over at his cousins to see that they were all in the same situation. They all gently lifted the girls up and walked into their room, they were surprised to see Boomer SLEEPING with Bubbles on HER bed. They looked down at the Girls to see that they were sleeping. Butch chuckled.

"If Buttercup saw this right now she would've completely flipped out and our poor brother would have been in the ER." Brick nodded as well. They set the girls down in their respective beds and slowly went to wake up Boomer.

"Yo Boomer wake up dude… c'mon get up!" Brick raged whispered. Boomer slowly opened his eyes and looked at his band in annoyance.

"Now what have I ever done to you that would make you wake me up from my cozy spot next to this angel we call Bubbles?" Mitch rolled his eyes

"Um I don't know what about the crazy yet pretty cute insane sister you call Buttercup, who said she was gonna kill you if you don't get out her sisters bed, and I for one am not gonna try to stop her." Without warning Boomer shot up out of Bubbles bed and literally ran towards the girl's door. Before they left though all of them looked back with a smile thinking the exact same thing.

_I don't think I can image my life with out her_


	4. Secrets are no fun

Buttercups POV

My eyes flutter open to the beautiful sound of sizzling bacon. _Gawd I loved Bubbles! _I quickly went to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and applied a small amount of eyeliner. I then ran to my closet and pulled out a pair of ripped skinny jeans and my green toms. I looked through my shirts and pulled out a fitted jets jersey **(Guys I'm really a Giants fan but Green is** **Buttercups color)** that stopped in the middle of my stomach showing off my piercing. I walked into the kitchen to see Blossom reading a newspaper…no comment. She was wearing a jean mini skirt with pink flip flips and a see through long sleeve shirt with a tube bra underneath, she had black eyeliner with dull pink lips. Robin was drumming on the table acting as if it was a drum kit, she was wearing her purple jean shorts with a striped purple and white crop top and her purple nikes, with a small amount of eyeliner underneath as well. Bubbles was cooking the beautiful art you call breakfast. She was wearing a light blue flare dress that stopped a few inches under her butt it had a brown belt in the middle and wore her short brown ankle boots, she also had a small amount of eyeliner on.

"Good Morning!" I sang. Blossom looked up from her newspaper, and smirked.

"Well someone's in a good mood this morning, any particular reason why?" I figured what she was hinting at.

"Well for your information I'm so excited because Bubbles my favorite sister is making PANCAKES!"She rolled her eyes and went back to her boring newspaper. Robin laughed.

"Ever since we were little kids we all know Bubbles only made Pancakes when she wanted to either apologize and she makes pancakes and bacon when she does something she wasn't suppose to do…" Robin started to trail off realizing what Bubbles was making for breakfast… soon I noticed…then Blossom noticed. I stared at my sister

"Ohhhh Bubbles you're in trouble!" Robin and I sang. Bubbles kept quiet trying to avoid Blossoms now stone hard I think I might kill my own sister glare. She quickly finished breakfast and stood there awkwardly. The tension was so thick you couldn't even cut it with a knife. Robin and I looked at Blossom fearful of what she might do next…but that doesn't mean I wasn't hungry. So like a ninja I quietly snuck some pancakes and bacon onto a plate and sat next to Robin. She looked at me as if I was on drugs

"What?"

"You decide to eat food at a time like this really!?"

"Listen I'm hungry and when I'm hungry I'm HUNGRY!" She rolled her eyes. We continued to watch the intensity between my two sisters. Blossom exhaled

"Bubbles…"

"ALRIGHT YOU CAUGHT ME IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO IT WASN'T MY FAULT I SWEAR…"

"Bubbles wait…"

"IT ALL HAPPENED SO FAST BUT MAJICAL AT THE SAME TIME I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO HE WAS JUST THERE AND HE WAS ALL MAJESTIC LOOKING AND GOD WAS HE LOOKING GORGEOUS…"

"Wait Bubbles slow…"

"I MEAN COME ON HOW CAN YOU NOT LOOK AT THAT BEAUTIFUL HUNK OF MAN AND WANT TO ATTACK HIM…"

"BUBBLES SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Blossom was now shaking bubbles in order for her to shut up. When Bubbles became calm she slowly let her go.

"Alright now that I have your attention… what the hell are you talking about?" Bubbles sighed.

"Alright well last night…" DING DONG. Are you kidding me right now! The minute things get interesting the stupid doorbell rings. Blossom looked at Bubbles

"This conversation isn't over." She walked towards the door and looked out the peephole. She slowly opened the door to let in Amy.

"Well good morning girls! I just wanted to remind you girls that there are having a beach fair downstairs and as good publicity we need all Band members down there… And why are you guys still here? THE FAIR STARTS IN 15 MINUTES AND IT'S 30 MINUTES AWAY C'MON LETS GO LETS GO!" We were suddenly pushed out of our suite and into the elevator. My eyes widened in horror.

"Wait we have to go back!" Blossom looks at me frantic.

"What! Why? Buttercup whats wrong!"

"I LEFT MY PANCAKES AND BACON!"

We arrived at the fair of course 15 minutes late. But the fair was beyond beautiful. There weren't any rides beside some tunnel of love boat ride crap and a Farris wheel. We looked towards the beach and there was a stage where the bands were performing and all around were little booths and food stands. All of a sudden Amy starts pushing us behind the stage near the large crowd of people.

"Alright you guys get ready your about to sing." WAIT WHAT!

"WAIT WHAT!" Robin yelled. Huh great minds think alike…

"You guys are gonna sing… I thought I told you that in the car ride."

"NO! YOU DIDN'T!" we yelled. She shrugged her shoulders

"Oh well you know now!" Bubbles looked at us frantic.

"But guys we don't even have anything to sing!" Amy smirked

"Oh don't worry about that it's a song I know you guys know." She then pushed us all into different changing rooms and told us to change into the outfits that were already laid out for us.

_15 minutes later… _

We all came out in the same leather black shorts with the same short black angle boots Blossom, Bubbles and Robin came out with pink, blue and purple tube top bathing suit tops with gold bracelets. I came out in a green tube bra with a black vest…wait why was I wearing something different then my band?

"Wait Buttercup why are you wearing something different then us… OMG YOUR GONNA BE LEAD!" Blossom yelled.

"Wait what!? I can't be lead! I DON'T WANT TO BE LEAD!" Amy smiled.

"Oh don't worry sweetie pie you'll be fine! Besides it won't be that bad. Now go out there and sing and dance your heart out! She pushes us onto the elevator on the stage as it begins to rise up well here goes nothing….

NO ONES POV

"So those are the girls next door right?" The announcer asks Amy. She shook her head with a devious smile

"Nope these girls are way better." The announcer stared at Amy with a confused expression.

"So what do I call these girls?" She showed that same devious smile with more glee.

"Why don't you leave that to me..." Suddenly the crowd went wild, the lights went out and the show began.

"Oh this is going to be fun."

**Like Money by:Wonder girls ft. Akon **

_**Blossom, Bubbles and Robin**_**: L-L-L-Love me like  
Love me like  
L-L-L-Love me like money  
The Wonder Girls and Akon  
Love me like  
**_**  
Buttercup**_**: Listen to me now  
My heart is screaming out  
I'm trying to show you how to touch me **

She jumped onto the beach sand followed by her band and they started to dance, they dipped low and dropped it like its hot.**  
I'm not just a girl,  
I'm more precious than pearls  
And I deserve all you got babe  
**_**  
Buttercup**_**: So if you're gonna hold me  
Baby don't let go of me  
Give me all you got I want everything  
My heart is a treasure  
One that can't be measured  
Let me teach you how to love me  
**They stopped and posed looking at their surroundings once they saw how wild the crowd was getting their smiles got bigger and they continued_**  
All**_**: Love me like money  
Love me like cars  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are  
Love me up close  
Love me from afar  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are**

Love me like money  
Love me like cars  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are  
Hold me like diamonds  
Treat me like a star  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are  
All of a sudden the girls stopped and their eyes widened in surprise because the rowdy ruff boys came out of the crowd, they were just as shocked as the girls because they were expecting to sing with a different group of girls… butch was the first one to snap out of the gaze and he smirked straight at Buttercup**  
**_**Butch**_**: Stop listening to your friends  
They just want your man  
Misery loves a little company  
Don't feed into them lies  
Want you by my side  
Why is it so hard to trust me? **

Butch now had Buttercup wrapped in his arms, Buttercup was blushing madly. He then unwrapped her and then started partner dancing. Buttercup grinding into Butch as they continued to dance.**  
Let go of your fears, girl  
Promise I'll be here, girl  
I won't let your heart skip a beat  
I'll take care of you if you take care of me, girl  
Won't ever leave you lonely**

_**All of the Rowdy ruff boys:**_** Love you like money  
Love you like cars  
Love you babe love you babe wherever you are  
Love you up close  
Love you from afar  
Love you babe love you babe wherever you are  
**Brick and Boomer grabbed Blossom and Bubbles spun them low and dipped them while Bubbles and Blossom slowly came up grinding on them while they grinned like idiots. Robin and Mitch did a back flip then they flipped towards each other and started dancing**  
Love you like money  
Love you like cars  
Love you babe love you babe wherever you are  
Hold you like diamonds  
Treat you like a star  
Love you babe love you babe wherever you are  
**The girls separated them selves from the boys it was like a dance battle between the sexes, girls started first**  
**_**Buttercup**_**: Look boy I've been through some things  
Seen a little sunshine, seen a little rain  
My heart's been through some pain  
And I don't wanna ****go back**** through that again  
So I'm letting you know upfront  
If you plan on being the one  
Listen to my instructions  
'Cause I'ma teach you how to love  
**The boys then went and came towards the girls but not of course without sliding in the sand first**  
**_**Boomer**_**: Love me like  
Love me like  
**_**Bubbles**_**: Hundred dollar bills, brand new ****wheels****  
Love me like  
Love me like  
**_**Blossom: **_**Fresh new haircut, boy I need you  
Love me like  
Love me like**

_**Brick:**_** New pair of kicks, ice on your wrist  
Love me like  
Love me like  
Love me love me love me love me**

_**ALL**_**: Love me like money  
Love me like cars  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are  
Love me up ****close****  
Love me from afar  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are**

_**Buttercup**_**: Love me like money  
Love me like cars  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are  
Hold me like diamonds  
Treat me like a star  
**_**All**_**: Love me babe love me babe wherever you are  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are  
**_**Buttercup**_**: Love me babe **

Amy then walks out with a wide grin on her face

"And that ladies and gentlemen was THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! Featuring THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!" Everyone started clapping and cheering.

"Well sit tight because they'll be back to sing for you again after this 10 minute break!" We waved our goodbyes and headed back stage. The minute we stepped back stage all eight of us started yelling at each other.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?... US! WHAT ABOUT YOU!?...STOP ANSWERING OUR QUESTION WITH A QUESTION!" Amy then walks into the room and blows a whistle

"Alright you can have this little discussion later right now we got a crowd to please." Butch suddenly pulled Buttercup behind everyone else.

"Hey! What gives?" He smirked

"Say yes."

"Excuse me?" He rolled his eyes

"Just say yes." Buttercup crossed her arms over her hands

"And what if I don't?" He looked at her and really took his time to say the next sentence.

"Then you wouldn't like the outcome of your decision…" Buttercup looked up into his dark green eyes while she stared into her lime green ones. To an outsider Butch and Buttercup looked like they were kissing but to them it was an oddly close yet _comfortable _distance. She didn't know why but something possessed her to say the next thing that came out her mouth.

"Yes." He smiled a genuine smile that she found pretty beautiful and took her hand.

"C'mon we have a crowd to entertain." She blushed at the sudden contact of their hands they walked onto stage to see Robin and Mitch behind a DJ table. Bubbles, Blossom, Brick and Boomer were already in position to tear the crowd up.

**"Don't Stop The Party"**

_**Mitch**_**: Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't, don't  
Don't, don't, don't, don't stop the party  
Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't, don't  
Stop, stop, stop  
The, the, the, don't stop the party  
**_**Brick and Boomer:**_** (Eh... my people this is mega unstoppable)  
Don't stop the party  
Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't, don't  
Stop, stop, stop  
The, the, the, the party**

_**Butch**_**: This is that original  
This has no identical  
You can't hack my digital  
Future Aboriginal  
Get up off my genitals  
I stay on that pinnacle  
Kill you with my lyricals  
Call me verbal ****criminal****  
Send you to that clinical  
Subscribe you some Chemicals  
Audio and visual, can't see me, invisible  
I'm old school like Biblical  
Futuristic next level  
Never on that typical  
Will I stop I never know...  
**Butch started dancing next to Buttercup and moon walked to where his brothers were. **  
**_**Buttercup**_**: I ain't gonna stop until I'm done (don't stop it)  
I ain't gonna quit until I've won.  
**_**Butch**_**: Now baby don't you stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't stop it, stop it, stop it  
You cannot stop us now... **

Buttercup and her sisters went on to the stage and started dancing bending dipping and dropping low looking cute and sexy at the same time.**  
**_**Buttercup:**_** I ain't gonna stop until I'm done (don't stop it)  
I ain't gonna quit until I've won.  
**_** Brick**_**: Now baby don't you stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it  
Even if you wanted to, you couldn't stop us now...**

Don't stop the party

_**Mitch**_**: Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't, don't  
Stop, stop, stop,  
The, the, the, the, don't stop the party.  
Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't, don't  
Stop, stop, stop,  
The, the, the, don't stop the party. **

Mitch started pumping his fist soon after robin followed until they got the whole crowd to repeat the action. Mitch swore he saw Robin wink at him but he wasn't sure… but he was praying that he was right.****

_**Boomer**_**: You could call me crazy man  
Everyday I'm party'in  
You could find me at the club  
Pop'n bottles, minglin'  
Ladies danc'in to the jam **

Boomer caught Bubbles and they started partner dancing suddenly Bubbles used Boomer as a step stool and managed to do a hand stand on his shoulders. The crowd went wild and he brought her down and caught her.**  
Acting naughty, man oh man  
Got me in the mood again  
At the party, partyin'  
Yeah I ****keep**** it happenin'  
**_**Brick**_**: Taken shots, whatever man  
Party like a veteran,  
Music is my medicine,  
You won't fine me settlin'  
Can't be stopped I'm steppin in  
Keep it goin till the end  
Yeah that's right here we go again  
**Brick took Blossom and did a tornado twister with her like they do with cheerleaders. And went he put her down Blossom immdeiatly started to grind on him.**  
**_**Butch**_**: I'm that one that lights it up  
We red hot like fire ****trucks****  
Burn that roof, cause that's what's up  
Tell the DJ turn it up  
We droppin, that music, for people all around  
Keep rockin', head knockin'  
Cause they can't shut us down**

Ain't ain't no stoppin'  
We gon keep on rockin',  
Baby ain't no stoppin,  
You cannot a stop us now.  
_**  
Buttercup**_**: I ain't gonna stop until I'm done (don't stop it)  
I ain't gonna quit until I've won  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't stop it, stop it, stop it  
You can't stop us now... **

Buttercup and her sisters started to dance in sync once again challenging Butch and his brothers into a dance contest. Both sides dancing in sync with their group and making the other side try to back down… but that obviously wasn't going to happen**  
I ain't gonna stop until I'm done (don't stop it)  
I ain't gonna quit until I've won  
Now baby you don't stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't stop it, stop it  
**_**Butch**_**: Now baby don't stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it  
Even if you wanted to, you couldn't stop us now...  
**Robin had gotten everyone to fist pump once more. Her and Mitch were jumping up and down getting the crowd riled up.**  
Don't stop the party  
**_**Mitch:**_** Don't, don't, don't, don't  
Don't, don't  
Stop, stop, stop  
The, the, the, don't stop the party  
Don't, don't, don't, don't  
Don't, don't  
Stop, stop, stop  
The, the, the, don't stop the party  
Don't, don't, don't, don't  
Don't, don't  
Stop, stop, stop, the, the, the, the  
Don't stop the party  
**_**Butch:**_** Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't, don't  
Stop, stop, stop, the, the, the, the  
Don't stop the party **

Buttercup ended up pulling Butch close with him holding up her leg like they had just finished the tango. Both breathing heavy, Butch leaning his forehead on top of hers.

"You did good princess." He whispered. Buttercup snapped out of the gaze she didn't know she was even in and blushed.

"S-shut u-up!" She stuttered. His eyes widened with interest.

"Did you just stutter?" He edged closer. She shook her head vigorously.

"What No!" she began blushing harder. He laughed

"Yes you were! Don't deny it!" She couldn't deny it and she was never going to admit it in front of him so she did the only thing she could…she ran. He laughed and began chasing her. She yelled at him to stop but that only pumped up his adrenaline even more. She tried to hide behind her siblings and friends but that would only make them move out the way so that they wouldn't get caught in between. It soon turned out to be everyone (boys) chasing everyone (girls). They were having so much fun they didn't even notice Amy coming towards them.

"Well it looks like you guys are having a lot of fun." All of the girls immediately pulled away from the boys and started to blush.

"Anyways that performance was amazing! The crowd really loved it and I think that this right here would make a beautiful…"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?" Everyone turns to see the Girls Next Door looking not so happy.


	5. Whoops

Bubbles POV

Here we are having a glorious time when The Fat Ass Bitches opps I mean The Girls Next Door show up god knows why….

"I DON'T LIKE TO REPEAT MYSELF WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" God berserks screech is like a raspy chipmunk dying of oxygen.

"God berserk why the hell are you screaming are you trying to wake up china or something!" Brick looked annoyed as hell.

"What the hell is this nasty raven haired bitch in my clothes!" Brute yelled. Buttercup had steam coming out of her ears.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH! AND BTW THESE AREN'T CLOTHES THESE LOOKS LIKE THE PIECES OF CLOTH YOU BOUGHT FROM THE STRIPPERS DEPARTMENT!" Butch was holding Buttercup back from literally trying to rip Brute to shreds.

"Who cares about that I want to know why they were performing instead of us!" Princess looked like she was going to kill Robin. Robin matched her glare.

"Hey don't blame us we were pushed out of our room, forced into these things you sluts call clothes and perform NOBODY told us anything all we did was listen to Amy…" Everyone turned their heads to Amy who just looked up like nothing just happened.

"What?" Brat exploded

"What do you mean what!? You sabotaged our performance that was suppose to help us with publicity!" She rolled her eyes.

"So what if I did? Everyone liked these girls better, I was just doing everyone a favor."

"You can't do that! My dad paid a lot of money for this, you can't just replace us with tramps!" Princess yelled.

"Whoa who the hell are you calling a tramp you two faced bitch!" I had to hold robin back from ripping out princess extensions…because to tell the truth I was about to do it too. Amy rolled her eyes

"Look when your father called and asked for the girls to perform he didn't say specifically which girl group to perform it immediately clicked in my head why not replace you guys with them, I mean they look kind of like you except prettier, all I did was tell them to perform, the boys as dense as they are had no idea what was going on, see in the end everyone wins!" Berserks face turned red.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH YOU CAN'T JUST REPLACE US BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE US THAT'S FUCKING FAVORITISM AND WHEN PRINCESS' DAD HEARS ABOUT THIS IT WILL BE THE END OF YOUR CAREER DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" Butch got real close to berserks face…I 've never seem him so angry before…

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO MY AUNT LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! I don't care if you're Brick's girlfriend don't you ever disrespect one of my family EVER again!" She scoffed.

"Get out of my face…" Brick joined in.

"Don't talk to my brother like that." She looked at him in the face.

"OH so it's ok for him to disrespect me but when I talk back you get all defensive. What the hell is wrong with you… All of you for a matter of fact! Ever since they came here you guys have been pushing us aside like we don't even matter anymore!"

"Well maybe because they've actually found people who they can actually relate to and not because they were forced into a relationship." Everyone looked at me when I said that. But I didn't care because it was the truth and the truth hurts.

"Who said this relationship was fake!? And who was talking to you anyways!" Brat turned to me with disgust. I didn't care, I remained unfazed.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Boomer said giving brat a cold stare. She whipped her head in his direction.

"Why are you defending her!? A couple of months ago you would've cursed her ass out for even looking at me the wrong way! WHAT MAKES HER SO DAMN SPECIAL!?" Boomer just looked away unable to answer. Brat stared at him for what felt like eternity.

"Look your great girls but you need to learn that were ALLOWED to have girls as FRIENDS you can't control us for our whole entire life." Mitch said

"But everywhere we turn these SPECIFIC GIRLS are everywhere with YOU people are gonna start to question our relationships!" Princess yelled.

"People are already questioning your relationship…" Buttercup mumbled. Brute whipped her head around and stepped dangerously close to Buttercup who didn't even flinch or move her spot.

"I'm so fucking tired of you! Butch I forbid you from seeing this alien you call a girl ever again!" Butch just started laughing

"Brute you can forbid me from movies, junk food, going to the gym, buying a puppy, even playing sports! But when I mean nobody I mean NOBODY is forbidding me from seeing my Buttercup." I saw her blush when he said that.

"Princess I think it's time you pulled out the big guns…" Berserk said. Princess smiled she knew exactly what Berserk meant.

"Enjoy your last night together because it really will be the last." And with that they all left us to wonder. I was actually scared because I didn't know what they meant and they seemed quite dangerous. Amy then turned to us.

"Don't you girls worry we won't let anything happen to you guys, but I suggest you guys get some sleep because you do have another pre show before the battle of the bands show." We nodded she waved good bye and then there were eight…

"Well see you guys later Blossom and I are going onto the ferriss wheel." Brick said while grabbing Blossoms hand.

"Wait we are!" It was too late she was being dragged away from us. And then there were six…

"Well if they're gone Buttercup and I are going to the corndog stand to make fun of the people with mustard all over their faces." And with that Butch pulled Buttercup away. Then there were four…

Mitch then grabbed Robin and threw her over his shoulder and turned to us

"Were going… wait why am I explaining myself to Boomer." He was about to walk away when I yelled

"If you don't tell me where you're taking my friend so help me god you will pray you get to see another day!" He immediately stopped in his tracks and turned around his face paled…huh didn't know I had that much effect on people.

"Were going to the tunnel of love ma'am."

"To hell we're not!" Robin yelled. He just smirked and continued on his way with Robin protesting all the way of course. And then there were two…

"So…" I started. He looked at me with an adorable goofy grin.

"What?"

"Why do you look so… beautiful… it's like the moon likes your face, it just shines of your face like an angel…" He was caressing my cheek. God why is he doing this to me.

"Sing." Wait what?

"What?"

"You heard me sing."

"Wait why?"

"Because I want to hear you sing." I giggled why was he so difficult. Maybe I can have a little fun with this one.

**Ready Or Not by: Bridget Mendler **

_**Bubbles**_**: I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,  
Who sits at the curb and waits for the world  
But I'm about to break out, about to break out  
I'm like a crook tonight **

I grabbed his hands and lead him to the water. I then started to make faces at him and he started to laugh.****

I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly  
And now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey  
And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah I could be your kryptonite

Like ohh ohh ohh  
Light my heart up baby like a matchstick  
Ohh ohh ohh  
And hit the gas quick  
He decide it would be funny to start splashing me with water which I did not like so I decided to dump a bucket full of water on him. He then started chasing me I tried to run as fast as I could but he caught me.

**Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
**I held out my hand pretending that I've never met him. He laughed and shook it then we started to dance around like idiots.

**Hello my ****name**** is...  
Nice to meet you  
I think you're famous  
Where have I seen you?  
You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate  
Livin' like a fairytale  
We could have a palace right ****next**** to Oprah  
37 cars and a yacht down in Boca  
Take me away wherever you say  
Yeah we could be setting sail  
**I shoved his cotton candy in his face and ran once again for my life. And just like early he caught me and started to spin me around. **  
Like ohh ohh ohh  
Light my heart up baby like a matchstick  
Ohh ohh ohh  
And hit the gas quick**

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I will find you  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
He stopped spinning me around he was now holding me bridal style. We continued to laugh until we noticed our position.**  
Ready or not here I come here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come boy it's on**

Ready or not here I come here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come boy it's on  
He looked into my eyes while I stared into his. His Dark blue ocean eyes bore into mine like he was searching into my soul or something. He started to lean in me following the same action…**  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you**

****Our lips so close only centimeters away…

**Ready or not (You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)  
Ready or not (Here I come, ohhhh)  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Boombada Boombada Boombada  
Ready or not!**

And then we kissed. But this one was better than the first…


	6. Purple Love

**Alright hi guys I started to read most of your reviews so the people who suggested songs you will be recognized for your ideas but not in this chapter because I don't know what I'm doing for this one anyways thanks for the encouragement it really put me in a good mood anyway on with this chapter…. **

**ENJOY! AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Robin's POV

I SWEAR TO GOD THE NERVE OF THIS RACHET BOY THINKING HES THE SHIT JUST BECAUSE HE CAN LIFT ME UP OVER HIS SHOULDER!…_ This just proves how strong he is… _Whoa there where did that come from? _…Don't you just want those strong arms to wrap around your waist while he snuggles with you in bed after you guys just… _HELLO! When did my conscious get so dirty! Do you think I can buy a new one or something? My thoughts were interrupted when I was brought down in front of Mitch's face. I looked around to see that we were nowhere near the tunnel of love in fact we were near the merry-go-round. I looked at him.

"Alright what are we doing over here?" he smiled at me.

"What does it look like? I'm gonna put your ass on a horse that's what!" I couldn't help but laugh at that one because he was so determined. I put my hands up in defeat.

"Alright! If it gets you to shut up then I'll get on the horse." If possible his smile got wider. He grabbed my hand and brought me onto the white horse with the purple nuzzle and helped me stay on the pole. The ride began slowly, and I song that I loved came on. He must of saw my face because the next thing I hear is him singing.

**Beauty and a Beat by: Justin Beiber ft. Nicki Menaj **

**Yeah, Young Money, Nicki Minaj, Justin**

_** Mitch**_**: Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (eh eh eh)  
What you got, a billion could've never bought (eh eh eh) **

He started to dance around me acting like an idiot at the same time making me laugh****

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, be young tonight  
I'm coming for you, I'm coming for you 

He stopped and took my face in his hand and stared into my eyes, his dark purple eyes staring into my light ones. It was mesmerizing. ****

Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all about you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
Cause...

_**[Beat break] **_

He took my hand and lead me off the merry-go round dancing around people and making himself look like a fool. He even stopped to be in a picture with this random family. He then ran to a cotton candy machine and stole a small amount of cotton candy and gave it to me.****

Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock (eh eh eh)  
Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now (eh eh eh)

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, be young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya 

We ended up stopping in front of a street performer. He pulled me close into a hug resting his forehead onto mine. I then got an idea and pulled away from his embrace and ran towards the street performer. He just looked at me interested at what I might do next boy he was in for a surprise.****

Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all about you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
I started to dance with the performers and they caught on and started to dance with me. Mitch just looked at me with a big goofy grin on his face. I began to sing…

****_**Robin:**_** In time, ink lines, bitches couldn't get on my incline  
World tour, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign  
Justin Bieber, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ether  
Buns out, wiener, but I gotta keep my eye out for Selena  
Beauty, beauty and the beast  
Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest  
Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased  
Every time a beauty on the beats**

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go, let's go)  
_**Mitch**_**: Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock**

****He grabbed me and began to perform with us but still holding me close.

**Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life ****complete****  
It's all about you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
Cause...**

_**[Beat break]**_

All he kept doing was looking at me staring at me with intense eyes not ever letting me leave his sight. He then smiled, because soon after we realized people were starting to clap for us and give us money. Obviously we didn't take it and let the performers have it. We walked out of the fair hand in hand back to the hotel, but we took our time. I then randomly started to laugh. He looked at me

"What?" I just shook my head and continued to laugh because I really didn't even know why I was laughing. Pretty soon he just gave up on trying to get the answer out of me and started to laugh along.

**Click. Click. **

I turned my head around so fast I swear I snapped it what was that?

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah I just thought I heard something that's all…" He shrugged his shoulders. Then he looked at me

"Hey do you wanna go to my suite I just got the new Mac laptop with the touch screen?" My eyes went wide.

"WOULD I EVER! Come on let's go!" I started running down the hall and soon stopped to realize I had no idea where I was going. I turned around.

"Um which way is your room?" He started laughing. I put my hands on my hips…waiting.

"To the right." And with that I was gone with the wind I managed to find his door because it was the only one there.

"GOD WHAT ARE YOU MOLASSES PICK UP THE PACE! I'VE GOT A LAPTOP WAITING TO BE TOUCHED LET'S GO!" After my big monologue he finally showed up.

"Alright now stick that key in the hole and…" He started to snicker.

…I forgot he was related to Butch. I face palmed…

"Alright now that your finished with your dirty thoughts…" He suddenly pinned between him and his door, and smirked.

"What if I'm not finished with my dirty thoughts… what if I want to carry those into dirty actions." He whispered seductively. My eyes widened when he started to kiss my neck, I had to bite my tongue holding back a moan.

"Mitch don't make me hurt you." He nuzzled his nose into my neck

"You wouldn't dare." He then opened the door and threw me inside. I started to laugh and scream at the same time. I swear it was one wild night in his room.

**Click. Click. **

**Alright that's the end of this chapter lets get a few things straight**

**Sorry for the bad ending I just did not know how to end this **

**I AM NOT a justin beiber fan I just think some of his music is good so no judge mentals **

**Next is Buttercups date but since they did a lot of singing before their just gonna have a dance contest **

**THAT'S IT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER SO UNTIL THEN…**


	7. Green Dance Battle

**AND THE DATES CONTINUE… **

**I hope you guys like this chapter ever since I heard this song I fell in love with it even though I don't understand it and neither will you guys but ok…. ON WITH THE STORY I DON'T OWN ANYTHING **

Buttercups POV

"I swear to Jesus butch if you don't tell me why you told me to say 'yes' even though I have no clue what in the world possessed me to say it but that…"

"Cupcake has everyone ever told you that you talk too much?" I growled. One for the nickname, and second for the rude comment. I pulled my hand out of his grip and stopped walking. He growled at me like I cared.

"I'm not a dog I can walk myself." I started to walk ahead, he started to chuckle. He then lead me to a karaoke bar… interesting. I looked at him.

"Butch what are we doing here?" Before he could answer there was a spotlight that landed directly on us. The DJ smiled.

"Looks like the spotlight found it's next two victims!" The crowd went wild. All Butch did was laugh.

"You two must dance to the death! Pick two other people to dance with you and in the end well name a winner!" The crowd went wild once more. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Don't what me! And don't you dare play innocent! You totally planned this!" I started to poke his chest.

"He shrugged his shoulders Karmas a bitch ain't it?" He started walking back to these two other boys and they all just snickered. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder I quickly turned around almost ready to punch the little twerp in the face, when I turn to see an African American girl with straight hair. Wearing baggy sweats and a black tank top that stopped right under her boob. There was another girl next to her she had bright red hair with a with bra on and it was being covered with a net shirt exposing her whole entire stomach, she was also wearing baggy grey sweats and a pair of air Jordan.

"HI I'm Megan and this is my friend Jasmyn!" The red head I swear was bouncing off the walls when she introduced her friend jasmyn.

"Hi I'm Buttercup." Jasmyn looked at me then smiled.

"So you're the girl that Butch's been talking about." I raised a brow.

"Well I hope there good things." Megan giggled. She reminded me so much of Bubbles.

"Are you kidding me your ALL he talks about, and to let you in on a little secret I like you a lot better than his girlfriend." Jasmyn laughed.

"I think HE likes her more then his own girlfriend." We all laughed at that one.

"So not to be rude or anything but why are you guys here?" Megan hit my arms _hard._

"Silly goose! Were here to help you kick his ass in this dance competition and to prove to our boyfriends once and for all that girls can dance just as good as boys!" I laughed.

"So those two boys dancing over there are your boyfriends?" They nodded their head. I smirked

"Alright lets kick their asses…wait what are we dancing to." Jasmyn smiled.

"The DJ picks the song for us…"

"Hey ladies what's the hold up! We don't have all night you know!" Butch said snickering. The crowd started to snicker as well. So that's how he wants to play…

"Well actually butch we do have all night seeing as it's only gonna take 5 minutes for us to whoop your ass!" The crowd started to make comments like 'oooohhhhhh' and 'Butch got poned'. His smirk turned into a playful glare.

"Lets do this." I turned back to my team to see if they were alright. They were more pumped up then the crowd they must do this for a living or something…

"Alright let's get this PARTY STARTED!" The crowd went wild once again. The DJ put the music on and I rolled my eyes this was gonna be a battle to remember.

**Gangnam style by: PSY **

Butch and his boys started. The two of them did a back flip towards us while Butch did a no hand back flip away from us. They then started to dance like crazy. The crowd went wild.

**Oppan gang-namseutayilKang-namseutayilNaje-neun ttasaroun inkanjeo-gin yeojaKeopi hanjanye yeoyureuraneun pumkyeok i-nneun yeojaBami omyeon shimjangi tteugeowojineun yeojaKeureon banjeon i-nneun yeojaNaneun sana-iNaje-neun neomankeum **

The girls and I rolled our eyes and pushed the boys back and started to dance. We popped our butts shook our hips and caught many admirers from the crowd. We then did the gangnam style dance. That got the crowd riled up, but before we could finish the boys went at it again but harder. Things weren't looking so good.

**ttasaroun geureon sana-iKeopi shikgido jeone wonsyas ttaerineun sana-iBami omyeon shimjangi teojyeobeorineun sana-iKeureon sana-iAreumdawo sarangseureowoKeurae**

**neo hey keurae baro neo heyAreumdawo sarangseureowoKeurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey****Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kkaOppan gang-namseutayilKang-namseutayilOppan gang-namseutayil****Kang-namseutayilOppan gang-namseutayilEh- sexy lady **

They ended up spinning on their heads making the crowd burst with cheers. The girls and I went at it again but harder. That made the crowd erupt even louder.

**Oppan gang-namseutayilEh- sexy ladyO-oo-oJeongsu-khae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeojaIttaeda shipeumyeon mukkeot-deon meori puneun yeojaKaryeot-jiman wen-manhan nochulboda yahan yeojaKeureon gamkakjeo-gin yeojaNaneun sana-iJeomjanha**

**boijiman nol ttaen noneun sana-iTtae-ga dwehmyeon wahnjeon michyeobeorineun sana-iKeunyukboda sasangi ul-tungbul-tung-han sana-iKeureon sana-iAreumdawo sarangseureowoKeurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey **

Butch then stole our idea and did the gangnam style dance I swore to good I thought all hope was gone for us I looked us and saw the sprinklers above the dance floor. I looked at Megan she saw my eye drift and she saw what I was looking at I saw her take out a rubberband (god knows where it came from) and shoot the sprinkler it then started to rain water on us…perfect.

**Areumdawo sarangseureowoKeurae neo hey keurae baro neo heyChigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kkaOppan gang-namseutayil****Kang-namseutayilOppan gang-namseutayilKang-namseutayilOppan gang-namseutayilEh- sexy ladyOppan gang-namseutayilEh- sexy ladyO-oo-oTtwiineun nom keu wiie naneun nomBaby babyNaneun mwol jom aneun **

All butch and his team did was stare because what's sexier than three gorgeous girls dancing wet. Let me answer that nothing. We started dancing again, my hair got in my face alittle and I was wet but I didn't care. I started to rub up and down my body to make some type of effect on our opponents. This is why I LOVE being a girl sometimes! Megan and jasmyn flipped me up so the whole entire crowd got wet.

**nom****Ttwiineun nom keu wiie naneun nomBaby babyNaneun mwol jom aneun nomYou know what i'm saying****Oppan gang-namseutayilEh- sexy ladyOppan gang-namseutayilEh-**

**sexy ladyOppan **

**gang-namseutayil **

We ended with me in the middle with my arms resting on top of my head. Megan on the floor her long wet hair clinging to her body while her legs were wide open in a squat position. And jasmyn slightly bending so that she was a little shorter than me with one hand on her hips and the other on her knee her hair falling a little while some clinged to her face. To sum it all up we looked hot like Charlie's angels… but way hotter. The crowd was roaring with cheer's applauds you name it. The DJ lowed down the music

"Looks like our winners are THE GIRLS!" Megan started jumping up and down and pulled me and jasmyn into a group hug…which for the first time I actually didn't mind.

"HA! I can't believe we kicked their asses! I will never let Jordan live this down!" I laughed at the girl… she was insane. Butch and his crew came up to us grinning like an idiot.

"Well it looks like you won. Congrats." He said

"Btw we totally let you win." One of the boys said. He was wearing a black vest with green army pants he was wearing a black cap backwards and you could tell he had a buzz cut.

"Mike you better take that back or so help me god…" Jasmyn was cut off by Mike catching his lips with hers. After what felt like eternity he took them off. Jasmyn was blushing, and started to mumble something while he just held her.

"Just admit it you lost to a bunch of girls!" Megan yelled at what I believe is Jordon. He was wearing a skin tight grey t shirt that showed off his muscles. He has black shaggy hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of black cargo pants. He smirked.

"Alright if I admit it… will you give me a wet lap dance?" She blushed red and playfully hit his chest.

"Jordan!" He chuckled and took her in his arms

"what? You looked so sexy up there I couldn't control myself…" He started to kiss her neck and she started to giggle…yep she's exactly like Bubbles. Butch then turned to me and smirked.

"You cheated."

"What! I did not cheat!"

"Yeah you did using your women assets to throw me and my boys off... even though I really didn't mind…" His eyes trailing towards my chest.

"Pervert." He smiled

"The one and only! Anyway you ready to bounce?" I shook my head. We were about to walk out the door when jasmyn yelled

"Gurl I know you are not walking out that door before getting me and Megan's number!" I laughed, I ran back and we all exchanged numbers.

"Please keep in touch I REALLY LIKE YOU!" Megan screamed. I nodded.

"I will I want you guys to actually meet my sisters and my friends!" Then we said our good byes while Butch and I headed towards the hotel. While we were walking he turned to me

"See aren't you glad you said yes?" I laughed. And just kept walking I would admit this to Butch but for once he was right I'm actually glad I said yes.

**And that concludes chapter 7! Wasn't that great. I'm sorry I didn't do the English version I just wanted to do the Korean version because it was much cooler. And since it was a foreign language it's split up in different sections and I think I split in the middle of some phrases…Anyways next is the reds date I'm still a little stuck on the song I might use but I'll figure it out. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD******


	8. Reds Juliet

**So here is the REDS date! I would like to give credit to**

**BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel!**

**She gave me the idea of the next song if anyone has any good song ideas don't be ashamed to REVIEW! IF YOU REVIEW you will get credit for your idea in the next chapter. I'm trying to incorporate everyone's ideas! So on with the story! **

Blossoms POV

Instead of taking me to the Ferris wheel like he said. He was now leading me BLINDFOLDED to a place unknown. I took my time because I for one do not like to be blindfolded.

"Brick, can you please just tell me where I'm going." He laughed.

"Nope." Popping the p in the process. I muttered a string of curse words under my breath, hoping he didn't hear them. After what felt like walking for an eternity he finally stopped, and I felt his hands leave my shoulders, and he came in front of me and ripped off my blindfold. We were now in front of a …library?

"Is this a library?" He nodded like an excited puppy.

"It looks crazy on the outside…"

"Brick the outside looks like Godzilla stepped on it then lit it on fire, then for the grand finale decided to take a shit on it." He started to laugh. He must of thought I was joking… I don't know why I was dead serious. He just continued to laugh which caused me to crack a smile, and soon enough we were both laughing like idiots.

"You, robin and your sisters are hilarious!" He said while trying to catch his breath. I huffed.

"I don't know why! It's like everything we say everyone finds hilarious…all we do is speak the truth." He rolled his eyes while grabbing my hand.

"Oh don't be a stick in the mud c'mon." We walked into the thing he calls a library and once I stepped inside I immediately took back all the things I said about the library, because inside was beautiful. This library was at least 20 ft deep and 35 ft wide with a height of like 40 ft. It was one of those library's that you would have seen in the future. There were computers in which you want a book and then they show you the place of the book, you go to the section and then you press the button and say the name of your book and then the book appears from the shelf. It's heaven.

"So do you like it?" Oh my god I completely forgot he was here.

"Like it? I LOVE THIS PLACE!" Wow. I sound like a crazed obsessed nerd.

"I usually come here when I want to be alone, or my family annoys me, or I just want to get away from the fans…"

"Wait hold the phone? You actually READ?" He held his heart and pretended to be sad.

"Wow Blossom I' m hurt." I rolled my eyes and continued to take in the beautiful sight that was before me. We ended up sitting around a square table. Both of us playfully glaring at the other person.

"Alright miss goody girl let's play 20 questions in which I ask the questions and you answer them, better yet why don't we name this game Bricks questionnaire!" I laughed he really didn't know how cute he was acting right now. I shrugged my shoulders

"Fine whatever, but I have a choice in weather I want to answer the question or not." He thought it through.

"Fine. You ready?" I smirked

"Hit me with your best shot." He matched my smirk.

"Favorite color?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh so I guess I wasn't clear when I wore a pink shirt, with a pinkish bow, with pink socks…" He held his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, I get it god women!" I laughed.

"Um favorite movie?"

"The Bourne Legacy"

"Favorite food?"

"Strawberry cheesecake."

"Favorite artist and your favorite song?"

"Heart attack by Trey songz." He scoffed.

"What! I can't like him, not only can he sing but he has one hot piece of…" His eyes widened in horror.

"Whoa! Whoa I don't need to know all of that! God when, did your mind get so dirty women!" All I could do was double over with laughter.

"Are you finished with these questions yet?" He shook his head no. I sighed.

"Alright your favorite author from way back when?" I had to think hard about that one.

"Um…I would have to say…shake sphere." He raised his brow.

"Really? What's your favorite book from shake sphere?"

"Romeo and Juliet." He scoffed…again.

"Now please tell me what is so bad about Romeo and Juliet?" He smiled.

"First off Romeo is one whipped ass mother fucker because he would do anything for this girl he BARELY knew and not to mention their parents hated each other, second Juliet is an idiot thinking that something wouldn't fuck up when she pretends she's dead. Why don't you just run away like normal people! Noooo you just had to pretend to be dead, and then the idiot Romeo was like 'I have nothing to live for so I'm gonna die to' this was just a suicide mission that's all I have to say." I stared at him with my mouth opened. Leave it to the one and only Brick Jojo to completely take a beautiful story and turn it into something it's not.

"Brick you do realize the story isn't real right?" He sighed.

"But that's my point Blossom! So my hormonal teenage girls are gonna start to commit suicide or do something stupid just to be with a guy that they love it's fucking crazy! If Romeo really wanted to impress Juliet or something like that he should've done it with swag or something I dunno! But do something creative with your life!"I shook my head, what an idiot.

"So please enlighten me on your intake on Romeo and Juliet." He looked at me funny. I rolled my eyes.

"You have such a damn big mouth hating on MY book I would love to hear what more you have to say stupid." He smirked.

"Alright, Follow me."

**Hey Juliet by: LMNT **

**Brick: Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom ****class****, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real **

He started to hide in and out of the book cases while I was trying to follow his sound of music. I suddenly gasped when he just stood right in front of me and put his hand over my mouth

**Brick: But your lips are sealed, that ain't no ****big deal****  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you trying to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me **

He jumped up onto the table and started to dance around like an idiot. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly I was being lifted off the floor and onto the table where brick started to sing to me, he grabbed me from in front and we started to dance.****

(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, **baby**** please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance **

He started to throw stuff at me and I had to duck for cover. All of a sudden I saw a water gun god knows where it came from but I wasn't complaining. I took it and crept behind a book case and blasted him from behind. He yelped and looked at me with wide eyes, he then smirked and began to chase me around the room.****

'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet 

After he found me we just started to run in and out of the shelves, we went up stairs to the observatory and began to dance in the stars.****

I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet 

He began to look me in my eyes and we just stood there while he sung. His eyes were so mesmerizing that I couldn't look away, his eyes shined like red lava, ruby's to be exact…it was a sight I couldn't pull away from… and it scared me a little bit.****

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet 

We stood there for what like eternity. He brought me back to reality when he said

"And that's my input with Romeo and Juliet." I silently laughed while I tried to push away, but he just brought me closer. He bent his head down to my ears and whispered.

"Your MY Juliet." I Blushed rose and pushed him off as fast as I could. I glared at him.

"BY the way… that is a horrible input." I started to walk of I turned around and began laughing once I saw he was there with his mouth wide open.

_15 minutes later… _

**CLICK. CLICK. **

Brick and I walked back to the hotel room, his arm lazily wrapped around my shoulder but I was too tired to take it off. He walked me to the front of my door. I was about to walk in when he pulled me into a gigantic hug.

"You were going to leave without saying good bye that doesn't fly in my book." I giggled. My back was now pressed against the door with him almost on top of me.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I shrugged.

"If you really want to see me then, you'll find me." He playfully glared at me.

"I'll have you know…"

**BAM!** He didn't even get to finish his sentence because the next thing I knew that I was on the floor, my door had opened and I lost my balance, so I was lying on the floor looking and my band mates in their pajamas.

"Why Hello there Blossom nice of you to finally join us." Robin snickered. Bubbles ran to the front door and smiled at Brick.

"Well she'd love for you to give her a goodnight kiss…" My eyes went wide.

"BUBBLES!" She giggled.

"But she's going to have to take a rain check because we got family issues to discuss right now." Before I could even protest Buttercup started to drag me into the room. With me protesting all the way. God I really hate my family right now… but for an odd reason I'm starting to like shake sphere even more.

**And that my friend concludes the ending of the dates! Next chapter is where we get to meet that awkward nerd band and some more suggestions will be taken place! Please REVIEW! But until next time….**


	9. Annoying Boys

**And I'm back! Alright so in this chapter… wait never mind I'm not gonna tell you but I would like to give credit to **

**BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel! **

**She gave me the song idea once again and it's actually a song that I listen to a lot though in this chapter it's with Buttercup and Blossom only! BTW I decided to make Ace not have green skin because that's just weird. SO please ENJOY! **

Blossoms POV

After a whole 2 HOURS of interrogation last night I was wiped out completely we have battle of the bands tonight so the girls and I decided to do some things to calm our nerves down ESPECIALLY Buttercup. It was her turn to be lead for tonight's performance she already wrote a song but she's extremely nervous because she doesn't want to be the reason that we get eliminated. So I took her to go rollerblading and then after we get some frozen yogurt from pinkberry but being Buttercup she completely switched my plans around so were gonna go rollerblading after we finish our fro yo. Bubbles had dragged Robin along with her to go to the mall to buy us outfits but since Buttercup and Robin don't own anything that comes near a dress or skirt she had to go buy some.

"BLOSSOM!" I whipped my head around to find Buttercup yelling at me.

"What!?" She rolled her eyes.

"I've been calling you for the past ten minutes gosh…I'm ready let's go." I rolled my eyes, she was such a child. We grabbed our rollerblades and put them on. Let me tell you rollerblading with Buttercup is no joke. Since Robin, Bubbles and I grew up around Buttercup we knew how to keep up with her skills, but to a normal person, we would have been going at the speed of light. My sister is OBSESSED with speed. For once in my life though we were really able to bond as sisters. Buttercup was wearing a tight v neck t shirt that had a picture of a panda bear, the shirt stopped right above her stomach and she was wearing her jean short shorts with a panda in the pocket, she was wearing green and white knee high socks her hair went down to her shoulders with a green beanie over it. I was wearing a jean mini skirt with a hot pink bra covered by a white crop vest, I wore my pink bracelets and my pink beats over my neck.

"Hey Buttercup, can I ask you something?" She slowed down a bit but that were still going pretty fast.

"Sure what's up?" I quickly looked over my shoulder.

"Have you been hearing a click sound anytime?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"You've been hearing it to! Before you came in last night the girls and I were talking about but we didn't know what it was." My frown deepened. Was there someone following us or something? My thoughts were interrupted by the voice I never wanted to here again.

"Blossom my Cherri!" I cringed when Buttercup and I halted in front of Dexter and this kid I've never seen before. He had Dark black hair that was full of grease he had on a pair of ugly ass pale skinny jeans, he was wearing a vest but it looked awful because he had no type of 6 packs or muscle what so ever. He was wearing Black sunglasses and he was as pale as a vampire. He started to take an interest in Buttercup which she did not like at all.

"Um hey grease boy my eyes are up here." He smirked.

"The names Ace sweet cheeks." She rolled her eyes

"Does it look like I give a fuck what your name is um let me answer that… no." He playfully growled.

"I like my women feisty." She rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Can we please go now?" I really wanted to but Dexter was not gonna let that happen so fast.

"Why don't you run along with my band mate and I'll stay here with this beauty you call Blossom." He reached for my hand and I quickly put it out of his reach.

"We'd rather not. Oh would you look at the time…" I said looking at my wrist…with no clock. Way to go Blossom.

"Fuck this shit we don't got to explain ourselves to them LETS GO!" She started to pull me away from them. But Ace blocked our paths.

"Look you girls should consider yourselves lucky, we could get any girl we wanted to but we chose you guys. So get off your high horse and just bend over." He smirked, while looking Buttercup up and down, her grip on my hand tightened. Then she and I glanced at each other and busted out laughing. Were these guys for real right now?

"Are you kidding me right now? Why the hell are you so confident!?" That just made me laugh harder. They both got red in the face, then I got an idea. I looked at Buttercup and she got the same idea I was having. We skated over to where a bunch of tables were and I plugged my I pod into one of the docks there and the music started…

**Bubblegum Boy by: Bella Thorne and Pia Mia **

_**[Unknown Man:]**_** This should be played at high volume**

_**Buttercup:**_** Leggo!**

_**Buttercup**_**: You talk a good ****game**** but I know  
You don't really think that I'm a fall for that  
No, I won't  
Say what you gon' do, you better show  
Keep it one hunned or see your way to the door **

Buttercup saw a group of girls and she started singing to them while pointing at Ace and Dexter getting them embarrassed, the girls laughed and Buttercup looked back with a told you so face. The Boys turned bright red. The girls started waving other people to come over.****

See boy I don't really think you get what I'm sayin'  
This ain't recess so I ain't playin'  
With the wrong move that you're makin'  
You say you will but I know that you're fakin'  
Buttercup and I started to skate towards the crowd and some of the girls started to dance with us. I looked back at the boys who instead of getting angry they looked at us with a smirk that only means we need to step up our game.****

Blossom: I hear you talkin'  
But you're really not sayin' nothin'  
_**Buttercup: **_**Calm that down  
**_**Blossom: **_**I-I don't care about what you got  
You're frontin' cause you know you're just a**

_**[Both:]**_**  
Bubble-b-b-bubble you's a Bubblegum Boy  
You's a Bubblegum Boy, you's a Bubblegum Boy  
You's a Bubblegum Boy, you's a Bubblegum Boy  
All you do is pop a lot, a-a-all you do is pop a lot **

Buttercup and I got a crowd and started dancing towards the boys they did not like the attention. Serves them right.****

Bubble-b-b-bubble you's a Bubblegum Boy  
You's a Bubblegum Boy, you's a Bubblegum Boy  
You's a Bubblegum Boy, you's a Bubblegum Boy  
Ya better be ready to back it up, back it up

_**Blossom:**_**  
You're talkin' like you're young  
You need to ****grow up****  
Guys are one and the same  
You get no love, not lookin' for the typical, oh no!  
You're not even worth the visuals (n-n-no-no) **

I looked at Dexter when I started to sing. People in the back ground intrigued that I was calling out Dexter. Buttercup and I started to dance again with some of the girls from the crowd.****

I don't think you get what I'm sayin'  
This ain't recess and I ain't playin'  
With the wrong moves you're makin'  
You say you will but I know you're fakin'!

I hear you talkin'  
But you're really not sayin' nothin'  
_**Buttercup: **_**Calm that down  
**

_**Blossom: **_**  
I-I don't care about what you got  
You're frontin' cause you know you're just a**

_**[Both:]**_**  
Bubble-b-b-bubble you's a Bubblegum Boy  
You's a Bubblegum Boy, you's a Bubblegum Boy  
You's a Bubblegum Boy, you's a Bubblegum Boy  
All you do is pop a lot, a-a-all you do is pop a lot **

Buttercup and I found a deserted table and we started to dance and do tricks thanks to our fancy rollerblades. We flipped off the tables and landed perfectly, entertaining the crowd before us. We saw the boys started to walk away. Oh no you don't.****

Bubble-b-b-bubble you's a Bubblegum Boy  
You's a Bubblegum Boy, you's a Bubblegum Boy  
You's a Bubblegum Boy, you's a Bubblegum Boy  
You better be ready to back it up, back it up

(B-Bella)  
(Pia-P-Pia Mia)

Work-w-w-work  
W-w-work  
**Work****-w-w-work  
W-w-work  
W-w-w-w-w-w-work**

Work-work-work (B-Bella)  
W-w-work  
Work work (Pia-P-Pia Mia)  
W-w-w-w-w-w-w-work  
W-w-w-w-w-w-work 

We caught up to them. Buttercup started to push Ace back while I started to push Dexter towards the crowd. Once they were surrounded again we started to dance again along with our back up dancers, some boys even joined in.****

_**Buttercup:**_**  
I hear you talk real slick  
Can you back it up?  
Yeah, you talk real slick  
Can you back it up?  
I hear you talk real slick  
Can you back it up?  
I see ya talk real slick  
Can you back-b-b-b-back it up**

_**[Both:]**_**  
Bubble-b-b-bubble you's a Bubblegum Boy  
You's a Bubblegum Boy, you's a Bubblegum Boy  
You's a Bubblegum Boy, you's a Bubblegum Boy  
All you do is pop a lot, a-a-all you do is pop a lot**

Bubble-b-b-bubble you's a Bubblegum Boy  
You's a Bubblegum Boy, you's a Bubblegum Boy  
You's a Bubblegum Boy, you's a Bubblegum Boy  
You better be ready to back it up, back it up

I hear you talk real slick  
Can you back it up? 

We ended up back to back and the crowd going wild. Buttercup rolled up to them and said

"When we don't want your company next time just scram!" She started to roll away when we heard Ace yell.

"Don't you worry when we want something… you'll be as damn sure we get what we want." And with that they walked away. Buttercup and I shrugged it away, we've been threatened worse before.

Buttercup and I rode the rest of the way along the board walk just talking and having a good time completely forgetting what we were talking about before.

**CLICK. CLICK. **

**And that my friends is the end of this chapter… secrets will be revealed along the way and you will find out what that sound is…or will you. Please REVIEW AND GIVE SONG IDEAS if you don't see your song on the next chapter don't worry it will come up so yeah. Keep on reviewing!**


	10. More annoying Boys

**HOLAS I'm back this chapter is really based on Bubbles and Robin! Because the last chapter didn't have them so on with the story!**

**ENJOY! **

Robins POV

Personally I think Jesus hates me because he stuck me with Bubbles… going SHOPPING! When you go shopping with Bubbles it's like giving an alcoholic his third beverage. This girl was like a tornado and the only one who was suffering was me! I'll get Blossom back for this…

"ROBIN! Pay attention and try these on! I'm guessing you and Buttercup are the same size, so we can just get two of everything!" She squealed. I looked at the clothes in her hand…just kill me now! They were all skirts and dresses… I'm done.

Bubbles POV

I finally managed to shut Robin up and get her to try on twice the amount she was suppose to. After trying on at least 53 different out fits we bought at least 30 of them. Yeah I know I'm a shopaholic but seeing my sister in a skirt was totally worth breaking my limits. I looked t at robin she was wearing grey skinny jeans with purple flip flops and a purple crop top that hung off her shoulder, on her shirt it said FUCK OFF in bold letters.

"Bubbles you owe me food right now because you drained all of the life out of me and I need to gain it back somehow…" I rolled my eyes such a drama queen this girl is.

"Oh shut up Robin! If you had a little more spirit when shopping…"

"Bubbles Rose Utonium don't you start with me…" I giggled, than fixed my shirt making sure it was ok. I was wearing a baby blue tank top that stopped right above my belly button with a bright blue jacket that stopped right under my boobs. With a matching bright blue mini skirt with my blue toms.

"Fine do you want to go to the food court or something?" I swear I saw the light shine in her eyes when I said that, she nodded like an eager puppy. We walked downstairs to the food court I ordered Japanese food while Robin ordered from Wendy's. We sat at a table in the middle of the food court.

"Hey Robin can I ask you something?" She looked up…which meant in her language yes but I'm still gonna eat.

"If I were ever to become Boomer's girlfriend do you think he would do the same thing he's doing to Brat with me?" She looked confused. I sighed.

"I'm saying what if another girl comes around and Boomer does the same thing to me like hes doing right now?" Robin smiled.

"Then you my dear Bubbles have nothing to worry about, unlike Brat you have a heart, and remember if you think about it you would be Boomer's first girlfriend because their relationship is FAKE. He would never even think about doing that to you, he likes you too much…and plus he would have to answer to me and Buttercup." I laughed.

"Bubbles remember that you are your own person, don't compare yourself to that Bitch because you actually have a heart while hers is made out metal. And Boomer likes you for you and not because your after his money or something." I smiled. When and doubt Robin's always there for you.

"AWWWWW I love you too!" I squealed. I went to hug her when I noticed she started to growl, I looked over to where she was looking and I gasped because I didn't even notice them. There were two boys sitting across the table from us, one of them I recognized from the breakfast incident two weeks ago…I think his name was Mandark or something along those lines. But the other boy I didn't even recognize. He had dirty blond hair with Brown eyes. He had freckles all over his face with a small amount of facial hair. He was wearing an ugly brown colored shirt with faded jeans and converse. He was staring at me with lust and I didn't like that AT ALL.

"What the fuck are you doing here mandark!?" Robin yelled, obviously not happy about his presence. He smiled.

"Well sweet thing I saw you over here and I decided to grace you with my presence." I had to put my hands over my ears because I forgot how annoying his voice was!

"Well what would make me happy is if you would get out of my face!" Robin really wasn't taking any shit today. I looked over at the other boy and he was still staring at me but he started to drool, great.

"Um could you please tell your friend to stop staring at me, and drooling it's creeping me out." Mandark snapped his fingers in front of the boys face and he immediately stopped drooling but not staring at me.

"Cody don't be shy… introduce yourself to your future girlfriend." My eyes went wide.

"HIS FUTURE WHAT!?"

"Its ok sweetheart I was just memorized by your voice that's all." Whoa he finally spoke, and I didn't like it one bit.

"Get this through your THICK skulls my friend and I are not some DAMN prize to be won so I suggest you take stupid asses away from our table NOW!" I yelled. Cody smirked.

"Look Mandark Blondie actually thought that it was a suggestion…" DID HE JUST CALL ME BLONDIE THE DAMN NERVE AND TO THINK WERE THE DAMN SAME HAIR COLOR.

"Bubbles sit down before you cause harm!" Robin said trying to hold me back from wiping that damn smirk off that boys face.

"Were not going anywhere." Mandark says and they start to laugh. I felt my blood boiling. I sit down and then look at Robin and she has a glint of Evil in her eye, but that doesn't mean I didn't catch her drift.

**Take a Hint by: Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies **

**Both: La La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la**

Robin: Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right  
Bubbles: I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the- 

Robin and I sing to each other and then look at the boys. They seemed a bit thrown off. We got up from the table and started to make a big scene so that everyone in the food court would look at them and know exactly who we were talking to.****

Robin: Ask me for my **number****, yeah, you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
Bubbles: You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!**

Robin and I both grab the boys and shove them to stand up we start singing at them and poking their chest to make our point clear. I had to try to hold robin back from slapping the both of them.****

Both: Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La…. 

They started to smile actually enjoying the show. Alright now they crossed the line. I stood up on one of the tables and started to dance, I then grabbed Cody by his shirt and flung him into the trash area. Everyone started to laugh at him, I smiled then leapt of the table and continued to dance with Robin****

Bubbles: I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop  
Robin: And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!

Both: Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

Bubbles: What about "no" don't you get  
So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested 

**Robin: It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and  
Both: ****Open**** my eyes and  
You'll be gone **

They were trying to get away from us as Robin and I kept edging closer and closer they didn't realize that there was a water fountain right behind them, robin and I smirked and continued to push them back. ****

Robin: One  
Bubbles: Get your hands off my—  
Robin: Two.  
Bubbles: Or I'll punch you in the—  
Robin: Three.  
Bubbles: Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Both: Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing **link****  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah!**

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La…. 

As the last words left our mouth we pushed them into the fountain behind us, the crowd started laughing I mean who wouldn't the boys were completely embarrassed. Their faces bright red, Robin and I snickered we ran back to our table grabbed our bags and ran out the mall before those boys could press charges or something we were laughing so hard all the way back to our hotel room. Once we got inside, Blossom looked at us weird, while Buttercup was sleeping.

"She was exhausted we had to embarrass Dexter and this kid named Ace they wouldn't leave us alone…" Robin laughed

"You guys to? Bubbles and I just poned Mandark and his weird friend Cody in the food court, those dumbasses don't know the meaning of the word no…" I shrugged.

"So now we know that they all come from the same damn band... it will be easier to avoid them." We all silently laughed. I turned my head to my sleeping sister and smiled she looked so peaceful when she wasn't in a hostile mood. I put my stuff on my bed took my jacket off and took off my toms. I then silently crept into the same bed as my sister, we haven't shared a bed since we were 5 years old and secretly I missed those days.

"AWWWW look at Bubbles and her big sister sleeping in the same bed together!" Robin cooed. I giggled. Blossom smiled. She then came over and gave me a kiss on my forehead and smiled.

"Try to get some rest because I know your exhausted." I smiled always count on blossom to act motherly in a time like this. But I was tired so I nodded, and soon enough my eye lids grew heavy and I fell into a deep slumber.

**AWWWWWW! That chapter was filled with mussy stuffy and a lot of fluffiness at the end! Next chapter will be battle of the bands so please be warned there will be a lot of drama… Until then! OH I FORGOT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AT ALL maybe somethings I do but I'm to lazy to claim them right now … PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Battle of the Bands part 1

**SO this is the same day but the next chapter. This is the day of battle of the bands please Review **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Buttercups POV

My eyes flutter open to see my blonde headed sister sleeping next to me. Wow she really misses sleeping in the same bed. I softly shook her.

"Bubbles…Bubbles… c'mon get up." Finally her eyes shot open and she looked at me with sleep still in her eyes. She yawned.

"What time is it? And where's Blossom and Robin?"

"Were in the living room!" I heard Robin yell. We slowly got out of bed and went to the living room to find Robin and Blossom wide awake watching the avengers. We both plopped ourselves on the couch still pretty tired from waking up.

"How long were we out?" I asked. Blossom shrugged.

"I dunno maybe 5 to 6 hours tops?" My eyes went wide, was I really that tired?

"So what time does the show start?" Robin turned her head to look at me.

"They say it starts at 8:30 this time because there's this show that everyone must see… I think it's named GLEE…" Bubbles almost killed Robin before she could even finish her sentence.

"WHAT GLEE IS SHOWING! IM GONNA MISS GLEE!" Blossom pried Bubbles of poor Robin.

"Bubbles chill! We have Direct TV we could just record it before we go alright!" Bubbles immediately calmed down after hearing Blossoms solution.

"Oh…ok…I feel better now." We all started to laugh. Suddenly our doorbell rang, I was the first one to fall on the floor and pretend my legs were broken so I wouldn't have to get it. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"I was gonna get it any ways Buttercup don't need to be so dramatic…" I snickered. We heard her open the door and then pure silence. After a few seconds she walks in with Jasmyn and Megan. I smiled.

"Um Buttercup these girls say they know you…" I ran past my sister to hug my new found friends.

"Jasmyn! Megan! How'd you guys find me?" Jasmyn rolled her eyes.

"After hearing Butch talk about you all the time, we finally got him to spill where you were." I blushed. I quickly turned to my sisters and Robin.

"Guys I would like you to meet the girls that helped me kick Butch's butt in the dance contest! This is Megan and Jasmyn. Megan, Jasmyn these are my sisters Blossom and Bubbles and this is our friend Robin." Megan immediately bounced up to Bubbles.

"HI!" Bubbles eyes widened in excitement…she's never met someone with her hyperness.

"HI!" She squealed back. Both of them, having smiles bigger than the sun. I laughed

"Told you, you're just like my sister." Jasmyn walked over to Robin and Blossom.

"Why do you all look the same, I mean your sisters I guess but your friend, really!? It's like you guys rubbed off your good looks to her and she inherited them somehow because she looks like you guys!" Robin and Blossom started to giggle at Jasmyn, who cracked a smile.

"So where are you guys coming from?" Jasmyn sighed.

"Megan here just dragged me into a 4 hour shopping spree…" Bubbles eyes shone with excitement.

"You like to shop too!?" Megan matched her gaze.

"Yes I LOVE it but I can never find anyone to go with me because no one can keep up with…"

"WELL NOW YOU JUST FOUND YOUR SHOPPING BUDDY!" Megan's eyes lit up, and then they both let out a high pitch squeal. I had to hold my hands over my ears because it hurt, they start to jump up and down and hug each other. Jasmyn started laughing.

"Looks like Bubbles just found her twin…" we all started to laugh at that. I looked at the time it read 4:30. Then I looked at Bubbles and Megan and they grinned.

"Alright ladies I have 4 hours to make you look perfect especially you Buttercup. But now I have help from my wonderful fashionista companion Megan. So I have 5 people to makeover!" Jasmyn eyes shot up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Megan and I aren't performing…" Bubbles smiled.

"Yes but if you're going to be a part of the PPG team your gonna have to look fly doing it." Jasmyn sighed knowing she was gonna lose the argument that was ahead. Megan started to bounce up and down.

"Oh me and jasmyn first please!" Bubbles rolled her eyes playfully and shrugged

"Sure why not once you're done it would make it easier for you to help me with everyone else." They walked (While slightly pulling jasmyn) into the walk in closet. I sat down onto the sofa in between Robin and Blossom trying to drown out the sound that was jasmyn's voice protesting the while entire time.

_~1 hour later~ _

Robin, Blossom and I turn our heads to the door, we hear Bubbles announce from inside the door

"Now ladies I would like to present Bubbles, Jasmyn and Megan!"Once the door opened. I could not believe what was in front of me.

Jasmyn looked gorgeous. She was wearing an orange halter top that was tucked into a black pencil skirt, with orange wedges. Her hair was slightly pulled back into a low ponytail with a few strands falling in front of her face. She had an orange butterfly clip in her hair with orange eye shadow with black eyeliner over her top lid.

Megan was beyond beautiful. She was wearing a pale yellow dress that had a heart shaped neckline which was strapless the dress flared so it looked short. Her bright red hair was curled down to her mid back and she was wearing beige pumps. She had on black eyeliner on top.

Bubbles looked breath taking. She had a dress similar to Megan except it was blue and it was all sequence and the top, it was a long sleeve and she was wearing black wedges. She had on blue eye shadow with black eyeliner. Robin, Blossom and I just sat there with our mouths hung open.

"Before you guys comment and awe in the awesomeness, which is the creation of Bubbles and I…Robin and Blossom you're up!" And with that they whisked them away. I continued to stare at jasmyn. She rolled her eyes and walked over to me.

"Hon, close your mouth you'll catch flies." I snapped out of my trance and laughed.

_~1 hour later~ _

Bubbles and Megan came out of the closet giggling.

"We would like to present Blossom and Robin!" And once again they have made me drop my mouth to the floor…mostly because they managed to get Robin in a dress.

Robin was wearing a purple skin tight dress that stopped right under the butt with black pump ankle boots a gold chain slightly hanging on her waist, her brown hair was pulled into a side ponytail and the dress showed every inch of her beautiful curves. She was wearing purple eye shadow with black eyeliner over her eye lid.

Blossom was wearing a light pink long sleeve shirt that stopped right under her boobs. And she was wearing a black pencil skirt that hugged her butt since her shirt was short it showed off the middle part or her stomach. Her hair was in its usual high ponytail she was wearing dark pink pumps with a gold ankle bracelet.

"Bubbles you do know were only performing right?" She smiled.

"I know but were going to the after party so why not wear the same thing!" wait, hold the phone the after what now?

"The after what now?" She shook her head.

"Buttercup we'll explain later right now you're our last victim so let's go!" Megan yelled grabbing me in the process to drag me to my doom.

_~1 hour and a half later~ _

Without the announcement of Bubbles and Megan I just walked out the closet. Once I stepped out everyone stopped and stared, I swear I saw Blossom start to tear up.

"Buttercup, you look just like a princess!" Robin squealed.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Blossom whispered. I smiled.

"Gurl you looking fresh!" I laughed as jasmyn appeared back into the living room. Bubbles and Megan had put me in a skin tight green dress that stopped directly under my "Medium sized" butt (as Bubbles refers to it). The dress was long sleeve and the sleeves were sequence, the back of the dress had a dip so low that it stopped right above my butt. I was wearing black knee high boots that were pumps. My hair was straightened so it came a little lower then my shoulders and they put a strand of my hair back.

"Alright let's get this show on the road." I said, and we all piled out of our hotel room. On the way to the battle of the bands the six of us kept getting wolf whistles and desperate guys trying to get our numbers, it was so annoying. WE finally made it to battle of the bands when jasmyn and Megan said they had to go.

"But why?" Bubbles whined

"Because we already got tickets in the VIP section thanks to butch, and are boyfriends are already waiting over there for us." Megan explained. Jasmyn smiled,

"But if you guys need any back up dancers we'll be there or if you just want to hang or something." I smiled.

"Yeah we'll definitely do that." We said or goodbyes and went to the stage where we met Amy. She looked at us weird.

"Girls what are you doing here? Your suppose to be in room C! We decided it would be easier to have 4 bands in one room instead of 12 running around the stage confused." She literally pushed us to room C.

"Well I'll see you girls later." And with that she was off like the wind. Robin shrugged her shoulders and opened the door to room C.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW! THIS JUST PROVES THE UNIVERSE IS OUT TO GET ME!" We all pile in the room to the unbelievable. In our room was the RRB's, TGND and N.E.R.D.

"Wow put all the tension in one room that's just great." Bubbles whispered. We were all in the room now TGND is staring at us with hate, N.E.R.D staring at us with lust and the RRBs staring at us with happiness. Berserk clutched bricks arm tighter.

"Brick…sweetie why are they in the same room as us?!" Brick shrugged his shoulders his smile never leaving his face.

"See this is what we're saying it's like you guys planned this! I mean everywhere we go they come in and were thrown aside! AND WE'RE FUCKING TIRED OF THIS SHIT!" Brute started yelling, Butch rolled his eyes.

"Brute I thought we just had this discussion…"

"MANDARK YOU PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS ON ME ONE MORE TIME YOU WILL LOSE YOUR HAND!" We all turned are attention to Robin who was red in the face with anger yelling at a smirking Mandark.

"But my dear…"

"Dude if the girl doesn't want to be touched… don't fucking touch her." Mitch said, looking not too happy about the encounter Mandark was trying with Robin. Mandark glared at Mitch who equally matched his glare. Princess on the other hand was not too happy that her boyfriend was defending Robin as she tried to snuggle closer to him. I was so wrapped up in the commotion; I didn't feel Ace feeling up my back until he breathed down my neck.

"Why don't you and I ditch this room and go find a room of our own…" My eyes went wide. I took his arm and flipped him on the floor, twisting his arm in the process. Blossom pried me off of him while Dexter helped Ace back up, he's still smirking!

"Buttercup you can get disqualified from the competition if you harm another member in a different band!" She yelled

"This pervert was feeling me up! I have a right to kick his ass if I want to!" He just smirked.

"Awwww c'mon butterbabe…you know you loved it." He said while coming closer.

"Step any closer to her and I'll personally rip you limb from limb." We all turn our head to Butch, who was keeping a straight face. I heard brute growl which made me smile. Ace frowned.

"I suggest you back the fuck up because nobody was talking to you." Butch got up from his seat and matched up to Ace who was like 2 feet shorter.

"Listen frog breath I suggest you stop before I end up doing something I'm gonna regret." Boomer whistled.

"Butch don't do it man your better than that. Don't waste your time with the loser." Butch seemed to calm down after listening to his brother, but what shocked everybody was that instead of going back to his seat with Brute, he came and sat next to me. Both Ace and Brute scowled. The room was awfully quiet now, Butch and Ace having a glaring contest, while brute sending death glares every 5 seconds at me. Blossom trying to have a conversation with brick, but with Dexter trying to tug at her and threatening brick all the time or Berserk trying to pull Brick away from the conversation didn't help. Robin looked like she was about to punch Mandark in the face, Mitch trying to comfort her, but Princess was not letting that happen at all. It looked like Bubbles was having an easy time because she would just send Boomer cute looks, and listen to Cody talk about himself. While boomer did the same thing, while trying to pull away from Brat who was trying to kiss him. I looked at the ceiling so bored. Our door opened and we all turned to see a man with a headset on.

"Um can the band N.E.R.D come on you guys are next." THANK YOU LORD THERE LEAVING! They got up trying to give my band and I a hug before they left but obviously we kicked them out the door. Once the door closed Bubbles sighs a breath of relief.

"Thank you god, I know I'm supposed to be the nice one and all but that boy doesn't know when to shut up!"

"He's not the only one…" Brat mumbled. Bubbles glared at her,

"Bitch was anyone talking to you? Um let me think…no, so shut the fuck up so I don't have to hear your mouth right now." Brat growled.

"I suggest you learn some respect Barbie because I will flatten you like a pancake." My nostrils flared.

"Don't talk to my sister like that or I'll do some serious damage to those extensions of yours." She gasped.

"My hair is 100% real." We all laughed at that one. While Brat just scowled. We turned our head towards the TV that now had Gary Combs on it.

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen Let's get ready to start BATTLE OF THE BANDS!" **_The crowd goes wild.

"_**Let's bring out our first band… the N.E.R.D!" **_They walk on stage, Cody on microphone, Ace on drums, Dexter on guitar and Mandark on key board.

"_**Before you guys start is there anything you'd like to say maybe a few shout outs." **_Cody smirked.

"_**Yeah we'd like to make a shout out to the most beauty in all of the earth…the PPG!" **_ The crowd started to awww. I rolled my eyes, they don't even know the half of it.

**Know your enemy by: Green day **

**Cody: Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!**

**Dexter: Do you know the enemy**  
**Do you know your enemy**  
**Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!**

**Mandark: Do you know the enemy**  
**Do you know your enemy**  
**Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!**

**Cody:**

**Violence is an energy  
Against the enemy  
Well violence is an energy, right.**

**Bringing on the fury**  
**The choir infantry**  
**Revolt against the honor to obey (Ohaooh)**

**Overthrow the effigy**  
**The vast majority**  
**We're burning down the foreman of control (Ohaooh)**

**Silence is the enemy**  
**Against your urgency**  
**so rally up the demons of your soul (Ohaooh)**

**Ace: Do you know the enemy**  
**Do you know your enemy**  
**well gotta know the enemy, ohaooh.**

**Mandark: Do you know the enemy**  
**Do you know your enemy**  
**well gotta know the enemy, ohaooh.**

**Cody: Insurgency will rise,**  
**When the blood's been sacrificed**  
**Don't be blinded by the lies in your eyes.**

**Say!**

**Ohaooh**  
**Ohaooh**

**Well, violence is an energy, ohaooh**  
**From here to Eternity**  
**Well, violence is an energy, ohaooh**  
**Silence is the enemy**

**So give me, give me revolution!**

**Dexter: Do you know the enemy**  
**Do you know your enemy**  
**Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!**

**Ace: Do you know the enemy**  
**Do you know your enemy**  
**Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!**

**Mandark: Do you know the enemy**  
**Do you know your enemy**  
**Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!**

**Cody:**

**Overthrow the effigy  
The vast majority  
We're burning down the foreman of control**

**Silence is the enemy**  
**Against your urgency**  
**so rally up the demons of your soul (Ohaooh)**

For a bunch of Nerds they were actually pretty decent. I turned my head to Butch

"Do something I'm bored." He raised a brow.

"Why don't you find something to do? If you're bored you entertain yourself." I smirked and then I got in his face he didn't back down.

"Butch are you really gonna start a fight with me because YOU will lose." He smirked

"I'm not trying to fight you I just want to ANNOY you, there's a huge difference." I glared at him.

"You're really gonna push…" The same man who came in before came again.

"RRBs you're on in 5." They nodded and got up and left the room. This just left us and TGND.

Bubbles just smirked

"So how does it feel to be in a fake relationship?" Oh snap.

"What do you mean a fake relationship!? Ever since you whores came along you ruined everything!" Princess yelled. Robin rolled her eyes.

"Oh sorry for ripping apart your million dollar record deals." Princess fumed.

"I don't know why you guys just can't get over the fact that we're only friends, so what if were smoking hot and gorgeous? If this relationship wasn't fake they would be as loyal as a dog." Blossom said.

"All we want is for you hoes to stay away from our boyfriend that's all!"Berserk yells. I rolled my eyes for like the 19th time tonight.

"Unless one of them says to my face get away from me we're not going anywhere sweetheart." And that was the end of that conversation. We turned our eyes back to the screen to see the commercials were gone, and Gary was back on the screen.

"_**Now ladies and Gentleman we welcome you back to BATTLE OF THE BANDS…before we continue with the rest of the bands… I would like you to put your hands together for the one and only ROWDYRUFF BOYS PERFROMING THEIR NEW SINGLE!" **_

The crowd went wild, I was actually quite excited to see what the boys had up their sleeves. They came onstage without any instruments which means they were gonna be dancing.

**One thing by: One Direction **

_**[Mitch]**_**  
I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race**

_**[Brick]**_**  
Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep ****making**** me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe**

_**[Butch]**_**  
Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing **

They were dancing in sync interacting with their fan girls, making everyone squeal in the process. I laughed when Butch started to moon walk and pretend to fall._**[All - Chorus]**_**  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing**

_**[Boomer]**_**  
Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night**

_**[Mitch-Butch-Boomer]**_**  
Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing**

_**[All - Chorus]**_**  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing **

They all went back to their microphone stands and started to dance again. They had back up dancers come and join them, the crowd was really rowdy by the time they had sung the second chorus. But for some odd reason I couldn't keep my eyes off of Butch…

**So get out, get out, get out of my mind**  
**And come on, come into my life**  
**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**  
**But I need that one thing**  
**And you've got that one thing**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh**  
**Woah-oh-oh-oh**  
**Woah-oh-oh-oh**

**_[Brick]_  
You've got that one thing**

_**[Mitch]**_**  
Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead**

_**[All - Chorus]**_**  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing**

**So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)**  
**And come on, come into my life**  
**I don't, I don't, don't**

**know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
Yeah, you've got that one thing**

They ended up ending with their fist in the air. Every girl was trying to get on stage, than it went to commercial break. About 5 minutes later the RRB walk in with N.E.R.D behind them. The same guy comes back right behind them and says

"TGND your up." They walk out not before giving us glares first and head out to perform. So now it was us, RRB and NERD in the room what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**So hi guys I'm sorry for the sucky chapter I just kept writing and it didn't really look it over I read all of you reviews and I'm going to incorporate as much songs as I can sorry it's also really long…. I had no clue what I was doing! REVIEW!**


	12. Battle of the Bands part 2

**This Battle of the Bands part 2! Sorry it took so long to update I just had family issues to deal with and I had some serious writers block. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I probably own some things just to lazy to claim them please REVIEW! And I did both these chapters in Buttercup's view because she's lead for this song.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

So right now the tension is so thick you couldn't even cut it with a knife. We here sitting…watching…waiting because we had no clue what was gonna happen next. Cody broke the silence.

"Why don't you air heads leave our girls alone, your presence is not welcomed here." Boomer scowled.

"Actually YOU'RE presence is not welcomed here, nobody wants you losers around so I suggest you back the fuck up before I damage your big head and swell it back to normal size." I had to hold in a laugh with that one because his head was abnormally big. Ace rolled his eyes.

"Listen little boy blue, all we ask is that you back away from our girlfriends so you won't have to get hurt."

"GIRLFRIENDS!" We yell. I scoffed.

"There is no way in hell that we ever agreed to be YOUR girlfriends, so I don't know where you came up with that stupid idea." Dexter smirked.

"When I first laid eyes on my Cherri it was like love at first sight…"

"You fucking call me your Cherri one more time, I swear to god I will shove my foot SO far up your ass that…" Robin quickly covered Blossoms mouth with her hand so she wouldn't finish the sentence. Brick just glared at Dexter.

"Don't call her that her name is Blossom, don't give her disgusting pet names…" Dexter rolled his eyes.

"You moron I call her that so she knows that she's mine and no one else's." Brick almost flew out his chair with rage.

"YOU WANNA GO RIGHT NOW 4 EYES BECAUSE I'LL KICK DROP YOU RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW IF YOU WANT!" Mitch was holding his cousin back as much as he could, but you could see in his eyes that he wanted him to rip apart the freak limb by limb himself.

"Let's make this clear so it gets in EVERYONE'S HEADS! 1. My friends and I are not prizes to be won 2. You dorks will not have a chance with any one of us and I don't know what on earth possessed you to think it was actually gonna happen 3. All we've made so far in this battle are friends and enemies that's all! Unless a certain group of boys have something they want to say…" Robin smirked towards the RRB's in a teasing manner…well mostly towards Mitch. They instantly started to blush, causing me and my group to laugh. Bubbles looked towards the TV screen.

"Oh look the Fat ugly Bitches whoops I mean TGND is on." She was prepared for a scolding from the RRB but instead they started to laugh. Gary combs appears back on stage.

"_**And we're back ladies and gentlemen with our next performers…TGND!"**_ The audience clapped and cheered. Brat was at the microphone, princess on keyboard berserk on drums and brute on guitar piano.

"_**So ladies rumor has it that the RRB has moved on and are going after these other girls? Any Comment?"**_ Brat plastered a fake smile.

"_**Those rumors aren't true we all are as happy as any other couple would be."**_ I rolled my eyes.

"_**And also ladies before you start, who do you think is your biggest competition in this battle?"**_ Brat rolled her eyes.

"_**We don't really feel like there is any competition in this game, but if we had to pick one it would probably be…Monsters united."**_ I knocked over my chair with rage.

"THE NERVE OF THAT GIRL THINKING WE'RE NOT COMPETITION!? I SWEAR TO GOD ONCE I FIND HER I'M GONNA RIP OUT HER…" Blossom put a hand on my shoulder.

"Your time will come to show them up but not right now." I grumbled, but sat back down in my chair. Ace sighed.

"What a women!" I gave him the middle finger.

"_**Now ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for TGND!" **_

**The one that got away by: Katy Perry **

**Brat: Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos **

Brat walked around stage interacting with the audience, who for some reason was enjoying this horrible performance. Okay so maybe it was my only opinion that is was bad.

**Used to steal your parents' liquor**  
**And climb to the roof**  
**Talk about our future**  
**Like we had a clue**  
**Never planned that one day**  
**I'd be losing you**

**All: In another life**  
**I would be your girl**  
**We'd keep all our promises**  
**Be us against the world**

**Brat: In another life**  
**I would make you stay**  
**So I don't have to say**  
**You were the one that got away**  
**The one that got away**

**I was June and you were my Johnny Cash**  
**Never one without the other we made a pact**  
**Sometimes when I miss you**  
**I put those records on (Whoa)**

**Someone said you had your tattoo removed**  
**Saw you downtown singing the Blues**  
**It's time to face the music**  
**I'm no longer your muse**

The really bad thing that started to get me nervous was the crowd was actually starting to sing back and cheering her on even more. She had a really great voice and that made me sick to my stomach because I was beginning to have doubts

**But in another life**  
**I would be your girl**  
**We'd keep all our promises**  
**Be us against the world**

**All: In another life**  
**I would make you stay**  
**So I don't have to say**  
**You were the one that got away**  
**The one that got away**  
**The o-o-o-o-o-one**

**_[x3]_  
The one that got away**

**_[Bridge:]_  
All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)  
Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)  
I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)  
'Cause now I pay the price**

**All: In another life**  
**I would be your girl**  
**We'd keep all our promises**  
**Be us against the world**

**Brat" In another life**  
**I would make you stay**  
**So I don't have to say**  
**You were the one that got away**  
**The one that got away**  
**Berserk, Princess, Brute: The o-o-o-o-o-one**

_**[x3]**_

**In another life**  
**I would make you stay**  
**So I don't have to say**  
**You were the one that got away**  
**The one that got away**

So the crowd was bouncing off the walls by now and they were going crazy. That is going to be one tough performance to follow. I looked around the room to find a paper bag. Perfect. I slowly got up trying not to catch any eyes, but with what I'm wearing that obviously didn't happen.

"Hey cupcake where you going?" Butch asked. I just smiled and nodded,

…grabbed the paper bag…

…slowly sat down…

…and began to hyper ventilate. Now that's when everyone's eyes were on me.

"Oh no." Robin said. She quickly ran over to me and bent down in front of me. I started to hyper ventilate even more and harder than before.

"What's wrong with her?" Mitch asked, awww he's concerned.

"Ever since we formed this band Buttercup has never really liked singing in front of crowds, she would sing with a small audience…but never with a big one. And the fact that she gets's extremely nervous after seeing really good performances. This is the first time she'll actually be singing in front of a big crowd, so this is kind of a big deal." Bubbles explained. I saw all eyes on me, wow this is awkward.

"Hey cupcake you got to calm down." Butch took my face in his hands.

"HEY DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY WOMEN…AHHHH!" I looked around to see ace on the ground holding his groin, because Bubbles had kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN THIS BEAUTIFUL MOMENT…now you may continue Butch." My sister is a sucker for romance. He shook his head, and then looked me back in the eyes.

"I know you could do this. I've seen you kick ass on the dance floor, sometimes outside, this is just another battle that you could easily win. You just believe you could do it because I certainly believe in you all the way…" That is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I didn't care about the stares I was getting from everyone else in the room, all I saw was Butch. His mesmerizing forest green eyes, his perfect face at that moment then and there I knew that I had made the biggest mistake in the whole entire world.

…I had fallen in love with the one and only Butch Jojo…

"Hey Cupcake, you there? You kind of spaced out on me for a little bit." I quickly snapped out of thought and blushed as I realized our faces were so close. I pulled away feeling much better than before. I smiled, and he smiled back. All of a sudden our door smacks open, and of course it's TGND. Brute smirked.

"I hope that performance put you bitch's in place." I growled.

"Yeah it did… I mean me personally I went straight for the toilet to puke, I don't know about the rest of you." Bubbles shrugged.

"I used the sink, and I think Blossom and robin used the paper bags…" I laughed. Brute stepped closer to my face. Whoa personal space much?

"Let's see how you do." I glared

"Way better then you guys would do." With that I pushed passed her and got ready to go onstage. We walked on to the stage and took our spots on the stage Blossom behind the DJ booth, Robin behind drums and Bubbles on keyboard. Gary combs than came out.

"And ladies and gentleman we're back with our last band of the night…the PPGS!" He walked up to me.

"So ladies I heard that you have snagged the attention of two boy bands this competition, how does that make you feel?" I shrugged.

"Special, I guess." The crowd laughed.

"What are your plans if you do make it big?"

"We just want to continue, what we love doing and sharing it with the ones we love."

Gary smiled at me.

"Well alright then, without further ado I present the PPGS!" The crowd went wild.

**Die young by: Ke$ha **

**Buttercup: I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**  
**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

I went into the crowd and started dancing, I smiled when I found Megan and Jasmyn and they started to dance with me just like old times. I smiled when the crowd started going crazy, this is a lot of fun.

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**Young hearts, out our minds**

**Running**** 'til we outta time  
Wild child's lookin' good  
Living hard just like we should  
Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know)  
That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)**

**Looking for some trouble tonight**  
**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side**  
**Like it's the last night of our lives**  
**We'll keep dancing 'til we die**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**  
**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**  
**So while you're here in my arms,**  
**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**Robin, Bubbles, Blossom: We're gonna die young**  
**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

Megan and Jasmyn came on stage with me while they danced I interacted with the crowd, I saw this boy and winked at him and he fainted. Whoops. Then I went back to dancing with my friends.

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**Buttercup: Young hunks, taking shots**  
**Stripping down to dirty socks**  
**Music up, gettin' hot**  
**Kiss me, give me all you've got**  
**It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)**  
**That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)**

**Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand I'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing 'til we die**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**  
**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**  
**So while you're here in my arms,**  
**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

I was going all out. Dipping low and making the performance looking sexy, but not too sexy because I don't want my group to be labeled. I went back to the crowd and pointed the microphone at them so they could start singing, I was having a blast, I forgot about my nerves.

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**  
**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**  
**So while you're here in my arms**  
**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**  
**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

We ended with a bang and out of nowhere confetti pops out. Must be because we're the last group. Gary came back on stage.

"WOW what a performance am I right!? We wish you girls luck in the elimination round next week. If you love the PPG please vote for the number on your screen. And see you at the next Battle of the Bands!" We rushed off stage and ran back to our room, the minute I walked into the room, I jumped on Butch engulfing him in the biggest hug ever.

"You're the bestest person in the whole world!?" He scoffed.

"Buttercup, why state the obvious?" I glared at him and took myself off and adjusted my dress.

"See now you killed the moment, so you know what…screw you."

"Awww, c'mon cupcake!" I simply playfully ignored him.

"So you guys going to the after party?" Brick asked.

"Why the hell are you asking them? Why do you care if they go or not!" Berserk yelled. Brick just rolled his eyes.

"We'll we were but you know…" Blossom started.

"OH NO MEGAN AND I DID NOT SPEND ALMOST 6 HOURS MAKING YOU GUYS LOOK FABULOUS FOR NOTHING!" Bubbles yelled.

"Oh so you guys are what BFF'S with MY friends?" Butch asked. Robin laughed

"Gosh Butch don't be so possessive! Anyway they like us better…"

"I would like to point at right now that is NOT TRUE at all." Mitch said. They had a glaring contest with each other.

"Well whenever you guys decide to finish this pointless argument, I have a after party to get to." I ran out the door with that hearing the screams of everyone else telling me to wait for them. I laughed today was a good day after all.

* * *

**So I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I had it on my computer but I didn't add it because I wanted to make more chapters, but it was an awkward day so yeah I will start to use song request so please be ready with them! REVIEW!**


	13. The after shock party

**This is the next Chapter after party! Before anything Credit goes to **

**Butch's-girl **

**Came up with the next idea for these song. Keep coming with those ideas you will be recognized for it. I hope you guys will keep reviewing. ENJOY!**

* * *

Robin's POV

Right now my band, Megan and jasmyn are sitting in one of the small booths waiting for the DJ to turn up the music, right now it was some awkward old man talking about voting for him…some crap along those lines. One again, I fidgeted in my dress, trying to pick the wedgie that had placed itself in between my ass cheeks.

"Robin that is the 10th time I have seen you fidget, what the hell is wrong with you!" Bubbles semi- yelled. I glared at her.

"Well EXCUSE ME for trying to be comfortable in this dress! I'm not use to it so it takes some time to adjust!" Buttercup's eyes went wide.

"YOU TOO!? I thought I was the only one trying to pick out a wedgie…" Blossom made a face.

"Ok ewwww TMI." She rolled her eyes. Bubbles sighed.

"I will break you from your boy habits…you can count on it!" Megan looked at her weird.

"What the hell do you mean by boy habits?" Blossom laughed.

"Ever since Buttercup and I were kids we were very supportive of women's rights and stuff, so when we were in middle school to prove our point…we dressed like boys. But then in high school Bubbles burned all of our 'Boy' clothes replaced them with girly boy clothes." I explained. Jasmyn and Megan started to laugh.

"Damn Bubbles you a crazed girl!" Jasmyn said in between laughs. Bubbles just giggled along side. Soon enough a man came up to us.

"Hey ladies!" Wow obviously gay. **(NO OFFENSE TO GAY PEOPLE I LOVE YOU!) **We smiled back to show we were nice…well everyone but Buttercup and Jasmyn.

"So here's the deal ladies you see that group of young delicious men?" We looked to where he was pointing and sure enough he was pointing to RRB, their girlfriends and two boys I have never seen before.

"Oh look it's Mike and Jordan!" Buttercup said. I looked at her how the fuck did she know everyone! I would have thought it was Bubbles who would make friends first…

"Those are our boyfriends, mine is Jordan and jasmyn's is Mike I see the confused looks on your faces…" Megan giggled. Oh that makes sense now.

"Hello ladies eyes on me!" Wow this man is snappy and I don't like it.

"Anyways the fellows I believe you said Jordan and Mike asked me to give a performance for their friends, if you know what I mean…" We all gave him a blank stare. He sighed and mumbled something about gorgeous and clueless…

"Anyways those boys have done a lot for this bar and for a treat we decided we'd give them a strip tease or something…" I choked on my own saliva when he said the last part, Bubbles was trying to save me from dying by hitting my back. Jasmyn looked calmly at the man

"So this was their idea?" The man nodded. She nodded.

"OK…Buttercup hold my earrings I'm going to kick some ass." Blossom stopped her and looked the man dead in the eye.

"Ok… we'll do it." WHAT! The man smiled.

"Ok that's great! Let's go get you girls ready!" I held up my hand.

"Excuse me sir but could you give us a minute?" He nodded and soon walked away, as soon as her went back stage I went after blossom, which was hard because she was two people away.

"When I get my hands on you I' m going to smack the color right out of your hair!" Bubbles pushed me back.

"Robin relax, Blossom will explain herself for HER STUPID IDEA!" We all glared at her.

"Alright hear me out, I was just thinking if we do this small request we could get noticed. I mean wouldn't you just love to wipe those smirks off of TGND's faces. And this is good publicity and people won't think we're prostitutes because they've seen us on TV! They'll just see a sexier side to these good girls…" Damn I really hate it when she makes sense.

"But I don't want any more creepy stalkers! We've already got NERDS to worry about." Buttercup whined.

"We can handle them! Are you wimping out Buttercup?" Her eyes went wide.

"OH hell no! Let's go….Robin hurry up and move out the damn way!" I grumbled to myself and slowly got up walking backstage, while everyone else followed

* * *

Backstage we got tugged and pulled at. We looked like…we'll I don't know how to described how we look. We're suppose to look slutty but for some reason we didn't look as bad as I pictured.

I was wearing a purple black leather shorts that stopped on my ass with fishnet stockings underneath and dark purple pumps I had on a black bra with a purple shirt tied up underneath showing the bra and my entire stomach.

Megan was wearing a yellow skirt that stopped on her butt showing the black shorts underneath, she has on a rainbow tight v neck shirt that stopped right under her boobs with yellow pumps.

Jasmyn had on Black underwear that went as high to her bellybutton and fishnet stockings with bright orange pumps, she had on a long sleeve orange shirt that hung off her shoulder.

Blossom was wearing a red tube bra with a black skirt that showed of the middle part of her stomach and she was wearing red pumps.

Buttercup was wearing a green tube bra with a fish net shirt to go over it with a captains hat, she also had on nude stockings and black pump boots.

Bubbles had on a blue skirt with an apron and blue bra with a see through white shirt over it with knee high stockings and blue pumps.

"Wow we look…"Megan said

"What slutty, whores, TGND? Any of those answers suitable?" Buttercup snapped. Blossom rolled her eyes and pushed us onto stage with 6 poles oh that's just great. We lined up on each pole waiting for this torture to be over with. We heard someone walk in front of the curtain.

"Hello everyone my name is Russ." Oh so that's his name. It really fits him…

"And tonight we have a group of boys to dedicate this performance to the RRB!" The crowd clapped and cheered…mostly men.

"So our usual entertainment could not be here tonight…" Wait what?

"But this lovely group of girls, out of the kindness of their hearts decides to help us out and do this little show, I hope you guys enjoy!" I'm gonna kick some ass later, but right now I got to put on a show, the curtain went up the lights went out and we were on.

**Cannibal by: Ke$ha **

**Robin: I have a heart I swear I do  
But just not baby when it comes to you  
I get so hungry when you say you love me **

We all began to slide up and down the poles. I mentally laughed when I saw the angry faces of TGND and princess was shaking with rage. But I blushed when Mitch started to drool while watching me.

**Buttercup: If you know what's ****good**** for you  
I think you're hot I think you're ****cool****  
You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school  
But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus  
Now I'm gonna eat you fool!**

_**[CHORUS]**_**  
All: I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood  
Carnivore animal, I am a Cannibal  
I eat boys up, you better run  
I am Cannibal  
I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)  
I am Cannibal  
I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up) **

We walked on top of tables making our way around we didn't stop at the RRB because we weren't ready for them yet. Money was thrown at us, which I was so tempted to take we continued to dance and crawl, I swear I saw one man faint.

**Blossom: Whenever you tell me I'm pretty**  
**That's when the hunger really hits me**  
**You're little heart goes pitter patter**  
**I want your liver on a platter**  
**Bubbles: Use your finger to stir my tea**  
**and for dessert I'll suck your teeth**  
**Be too sweet and you'll be a gonner**  
**I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer**

_**[CHORUS]**_**  
All: I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood  
Carnivore animal, I am a Cannibal  
I eat boys up, you better run  
I am Cannibal  
I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)  
I am Cannibal  
I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)**

**Ohohwoahohwoah**

_**[x8]**_

**I am Cannibal**  
**Bubbles: I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)**  
**I am Cannibal**  
**Blossom: I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)**

**Buttercup: I love you**  
**I warned you**  
**Robin: ROAR**

We ended back up on the poles. The minute we finished, men started yelling encore. That was not gonna fly at all. We were about to get off stage when Russ comes back out.

"Now before we leave I would like The RRB to push their chairs to the front…" They did what they were told, I saw Mike and Jordan hold TGND back.

"Now gentleman put your hands together because these boys are about to receive…." Please say cake, please say cake!

"…A LAP DANCE!" if I had water right now I would be doing a spit take right now. Buttercup had my same facial expression, I looked back and Megan and Jasmyn were waving behind stage. Damn they dipped. The music started and I was a little nervous, I huddled the group over before we began to sing.

"What do we do?" Bubbles asked frantically.

"We follow Robin's ever move." Blossom said, Wait what.

"Wait what?" She rolled her eyes.

"You took this class didn't you?"

"It was a mistake!? Buttercup checked the wrong box on the sheet?!"

"Oh well you learned something! So teach us!" I sighed as we broke apart. I walked over to Mitch who was smiling like an idiot. I growled. Here goes nothing.

**Like a boy: Ciara **

**Robin: Pull up your pants  
(Just Like Em')  
Take out the trash  
(Just Like Em')  
getting ya ****cash**** like em'  
Fast like em'  
Girl you outta act like ya dig  
(What I'm talkin' bout')  
Security codes on everything  
Vibrate so your phone don't ever ring  
(Joint Account)  
And another one he don't know about **

I put my leg over his lap and slid it slowly down. I quickly sat down on him facing away wrapped my arms around him and whispered in his ear. I then went down having my butt in his face and rolled it around. God I'm so going to regret this.

**Buttercup: Wish we could switch up the roles**  
**And I could be that...**  
**Tell you I love you**  
**But when you call I never get back**  
**Would you ask them questions like me?...**  
**Like where you be at?**  
**Cause I'm out 4 in the morning**  
**On the corner rolling**  
**Doing my own thing**  
**Oh**

All of us grabbed them by the collars and our lips were only inches away from theirs with a playful smile on our lips, we started to dance on them and grind on them making them feel wanted, I ran my hands on his chest…his washboard abs. Dear lord help me now before I get sucked in complelty.

**All: What if I?...**  
**Had a thing on the side?**  
**Made ya cry?**  
**Would the rules change up?...**  
**Or would they still**

**apply?...  
If I played you like a toy?...  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy**

_**[Guy Chopped & Screwed Voice]**_**  
Can't be getting mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!**

**Blossom: Girl go head and be...**  
**(Just Like Em')**  
**Go run the streets**  
**(Just Like Em')**  
**come home late say sleep like em'**  
**Creep like em'**  
**Front with ya friends**  
**Bubbles: Act hard when you're with em' like em'**  
**(What)**  
**Keep a straight face when ya tell a lie**  
**Always keep an air-tight alibi**  
**(Keep Him In The Dark)**  
**What he don't know won't break his heart**

We sat them on hugging and grinding on them, I saw buttercup place her hat on butch's head which he very much liked, and we just continued to dance, I know they were never going to forget this night.

_**[Hook]**_**  
Buttercup: Wish we could switch up the roles  
And I could be that...  
Tell you I love you  
But when you call I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me?...  
Like where you be at?  
Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
On the corner rolling  
Doing my own thing  
Yea**

_**[Guy Chopped & Screwed Voice]**_**  
Can't be getting mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that! **

We all ended in up in a line, dancing side by side. We all turned to our left and grabbed the person's butt in front of each other, me behind bubbles, and who's behind buttercup that's behind blossom and started to grind on each other. Hoots and hollers came from ever different direction of the room; we began switching places trying to make it as sexier as possible.

**Robin: If I was always gone**  
**With the sun getting home**  
**(Would Ya Like That?)**  
**Told you I was with my crew**  
**When I knew it wasn't true**  
**Buttercup: (Would Ya Like That?)**  
**If I act like you**  
**Walk A mile off in yo**

**shoes****  
(Would Ya Like That?)  
I'm messing with your head again  
Dose of your own medicine**

_**[Chorus]**__**[Guy Chopped & Screwed Voice]**_**  
Can't be getting mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!**

_**[Music Plays]**__**[Outro]**_**  
All: If I played you...  
Would yo like that?  
Had friends...  
Would you like that?  
never call?  
Would you like that? **

I ended up on top of mitch once more giving him all I got, which was not good because I got A LOT. I mean like my friend Bubbles I've kind of, maybe sort of fallen for the brown hair boy, but I was NEVER going to admit that to ANY ONE…EVER! I was sliding up his leg when he grabbed my arm and smirked.

"I like you facing front." I growled, but complied as I straddled him as he just stared at me… while of course showing off a grin the size of texas.

**Hell naw  
You wouldn't like that  
No!**

_**[Half-Chorus]**_**  
What if I made ya cry!  
Would they still apply!  
What if I...  
If I played you like a toy  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy!**

_**[Music 'til song fades out]**_

The music slowly went away and I backed away from Mitch. We never broke gaze, not even while the crowd was going wild and I felt buttercup pulling me back behind the curtain. Once we changed back into our clothes, we came back out with Jasmyn and Megan not far behind us to see that the club was completely empty. Huh that's weird…

"Again to answer the confused look on your face the guys heard that Megan fox was in the area, so like mice they scrammed." Megan explained. This girl can read me like a book.

"Well were not the only ones who stayed back…" Buttercup gestured towards Mike, Jordan, RRB and…TGND not looking the least bit happy. Jasmyn looked over and did a creepy smile before we could stop her she was already over there about to beat the shit out of what I believe is her boyfriend Mike.

"You have got so damn nerve pulling a stunt like that!? Mike I should kick your ass to the next moon, and there is no way in hell Jesus is gonna save you from the ass whooping you're going to receive!" Mike looked like he was gonna shit his pants which made me want to laugh so bad.

"Babe, before you send me to the next moon hear me out… It was all Jordan's idea!" He said quickly wrapping his arms behind Jasmyn's waist snuggling close to her neck making her blush. Jordan who was having his moment with Megan looked up.

"Wait what?" Jasmyn giggled. Mike just laughed

"You see! Beside's I thought you looked fucking sexy up there I couldn't pass up the offer." Jasmyn rolled her eyes seeming to have excepted the apology. Mike smirked.

"As an apology I would love to take you to our suite, and make have a little show of our own…." Jasmyn blushed a scarlet red. Megan pulled her from Mike which caused him to pout.

"We'll be upstairs, see you guys later!" And with that the four of them ran out to do something…well _romantic._

* * *

No Ones POV

As Robin stared at the direction her friends just left in she didn't see that princess had come in front of her and punched her in the face.

"ROBIN!" Bubbles yelled. Robin went down to the floor hard, she touched her mouth and saw that it was bleeding. Her eyes flared with rage, ignoring her band mates she dove right on top of princess and the two went at it like wild dogs…mostly Robin any ways. She was punching princess left and right, clawing scratching…pulling out hair anything she could. She was suddenly pulled off by Mitch, but that didn't stop her she still went at it like a wild boar. Mitch tightened his grip on her and she slowly began to calm down.

"I don't know why the fuck you stopped me, I HAVE A RIGHT TO DEFEND MY SELF AGAINST JEALOUS HOES!" Princess was about to attack her again, but Brat held her back.

"I had a right you were grinding up and down on MY BOYFRIEND!" Buttercup then stepped in.

"It wasn't even her fault! WE WERE DOING THEM A FAVOR!" Brute glared at her.

"Don't even try to play dumb Bitch! I saw what you were doing to Butch, trying to act all sexy but you're not!" Buttercup scoffed.

"At least I can hold his attention span for more then 30 seconds." Brute went crazy, she dove for Buttercup…but what she didn't know was when you pull Buttercup into a fight, there's no telling when she's coming out. The two greens went at it…and Butch stopped them but instead of holding brute he held Buttercup.

"Don't you start with me Bitch I'll kill you in a heartbeat." Buttercup said trying to break out of Butch's grasp. He then whispered something in her ear, and she soon calmed down. Blossom looked berserk dead in her face, not either one saying anything just in deep thought, while glaring at each other. Berserk broke it first.

"What the fuck are you looking at." Blossom's eyes narrowed.

"I could ask you the same damn thing."

"Don't be jealous of what you can't have sweetie." Blossom snorted a laugh.

"This bitch really thinks she's the shit…" She was about to give berserk a serious beating but brick held her back.

"Blossom don't do this, she isn't worth it…" Berserk's eyes flared up.

"Oh so now I'm not worth it anymore! What the hell brick! We used to be so good together… we used to have so much fun and ever since this competition, all of you have been acting weird… why!?" Boomer fed up with everything that's been going on finally snapped.

"Do you want to know why we've been distant…huh? I'll tell you why… it's because WE HAD TO FIND OUT FROM A MAN IN A OFFICE THAT OUR WHOLE ENTIRE RELATIONSHIP WAS A LIE! IT WAS ALL A FUCKING BUINESS DEAL! And the worst part is you sluts have been lying to us about it all this time! AND YOU HAVE SOME DAMN NERVE TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU LOVE US AND SHIT BECAUSE YOU DON'T YOU LOVE OUR FAME AND OUR FOURTUNE! Ever since this contest we'd thought we'd never find people that could make us happy ever again…. And then we met them. Girls who actually cared for who we were and not what we were made of! THAT'S WHY WE CAN'T STAND YOU GIRLS!" Everyone stood their shocked at what had just happened. Nobody was able to move a muscle…but Boomer wasn't done.

"And the worst part is we can't get out of this relationship even if we tried…or we lose our record deal, music is all me and my family have left…and you're taking that away from us too." Boomer then walked away from the group holding back the tears that were about to fall. Brick looked in the direction his brother just left in and glared at berserk.

"I hope you bitches die in hell." With that he ran up to go find his brother, with Butch and Mitch following close behind.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Alright so that's the ending of this chapter. I hoped you liked the ending this was only a taste of the drama there's more to come but you'll have to keep reading to find out. BTW sorry this chapeter is so long I had 2 songs in it that's why. Review!**


	14. Serious Competiton

**Well hello everybody I'm back! Yeah sorry it took so long to update the next story it's because I had some serious writer's block. Anyway before we continue I would like to give credit to the following people.**

**Alice's Sister and Butch's-girl **

**They were the people for the next songs your about to see. The people who have still not seen their name up is because I have plans for your songs so please hang tight and don't get mad. ENJOY!**

* * *

Bubbles POV

After that little episode at the after party last night, I pushed my band out of that room as fast as I could. I mean I kind of felt bad for those girls, they really don't know what kind of damage they have caused. I sighed, I just couldn't get how upset Boomer was last night, I've never seen him like that and to tell you the honest truth it scared me a little bit.

"Hey Bubbles." I turn my head to see Blossom and Robin coming up to me and plopping right next to me on the couch. Blossom looked me in my eyes while turning her whole body in my direction.

"You still thinking about last night huh?" I nodded. Robin started to stroke my hair as I leaned into the couch. Blossom rubbed my leg.

"Hey…it's going to be ok Bubbles. I just think you need to give him some time to cool down…knowing boomer he'll be the easiest to calm down." I smiled. Then staggered in a tired Buttercup.

"Can someone please tell me what in the world possessed you people to get up at 10:00 in the morning!" I rolled my eyes.

"Just shut up and come snuggle with your damn family!" Robin yelled. She rolled her eyes playfully and sat next to blossom with her legs on the couch. After that, there was complete silence in the room for about 10 minutes.

"Alright enough with this silence turn on the damn TV!" Robin yelled. I rolled my eyes for the 4th time this morning, grabbed the remote and turned on the news.

"_**Good morning California I'm your Anchor man Eric Johnson. But before we get started we've got breaking news from Zoey Moore in entertainment….Zoey?" **_

Then the camera turns to a blonde head woman who looks to be in her early 30's. Way to much make up and looks like a stuck up bitch but then again you can't judge a book by it's cover."

"_**Thanks Eric. We turn to our latest breaking news teen sensations The Rowdy Ruff Boys. It seems like these heart throbs of America have found a new Love! Our reporters have followed the boys to find that they have new loves on the side of their current girlfriends The Girls Next Door. Our cameras found Boomer Jojo locking lips with what looks like Bubbles Utonium from The Power Puff girls…" **_

The TV screen got paused, and on screen you saw Boomer spinning me around and our faces inches apart but it looks like we're kissing. I could feel all eyes burning through my skin like I'm getting branded. So much for secrets. I finally got the courage to look up and I see all shocked faces. Before I could mumble a word, Blossom raises her hand signaling for me to stop and pressed play on the remote.

"_**But it looks like that wasn't the only Jojo getting lucky, Voted most brilliant of the group Brick Jojo was found cuddling with leader of the power puff girls Blossom Utonium! After their little library date…"**_

The TV screen was paused yet again but not by Blossom…Buttercup had snatched the remote from her. On screen it showed Blossom and Brick in the library with his arm wrapped around her and her smiling while snuggling into her.

"What the hell how did they get that information!? And it wasn't even a date!?" All I could do was shake my head in a disapproving matter.

"Well don't just stand there press play!" Robin yelled.

"_**Voted most athletic of the group our reporters spotted The one and only Butch JoJo ladies and gentlemen grinding up on Buttercup Utonium. And it looked like those two were having a little more fun on that dance floor if you know what I mean…" **_

"NO WE DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN YOU CRAZY BITCH STOP TWISITING UP OUR LIVES I WILL FIND YOU AND MURDER YOU PERSONALLY!" Buttercup yelled. A moment of silence went by, she was breathing kind of heavy. On screen it showed Buttercup dancing with Butch him being right on her ass, and they we're having a lot of fun

"You finished…did you get it all out?" Blossom asked. She nodded,

"Yeah I think I'm good now." Robin pressed play.

"_**And the famous Mitch Michelson was caught on video with Robin Williams going in to the boys suite getting ready to have a fun night…if you catch my drift…" **_

On screen the first picture was Mitch cuddling into Robin's Neck and the video was him pushing her inside the suite.

"Oh My God! She's making it look like I had sex with Mitch…damn my ass is a goner right now." She said mumbling the last part.

"_**It looks like these boys have been getting busy for the last couple of weeks, but the bigger question that everyone is asking, is what about the girlfriends? Will The PPGS replace TGND, or will TGND stay in the boys hearts forever. I'm Zoey Moore reporting from FOXNBC news. **_

"_**Wait before you go Zoey what's your opinion on these girls?" **_

"_**Well Eric I think these girls are really playing with fire. I mean going after someone's boyfriend is just ridiculous. In the eyes of some of our viewers, they feel these girls are sluts… I mean some girls are afraid to let their boyfriends out of their sight Eric because these girls are incredibly attractive, but it all comes down to who ends up with who." **_

"_**Well drama is drama thanks Zoey and now for the weather." **_

The TV then was then shut off. The 4 f us just sitting there unable to speak, to be called a slut over national TV is one of the most embarrassing things ever. And that Zoey woman was making us look like women stealers. Like what the fuck who does that shit?!

"Wow… I mean wow. I've never be so humiliated in my whole entire life…" Buttercup mumbled. Robin sighed.

"We've been called names before but never on national TV, it's actually quite depressing."

"But the crazy shit is that half that crap is not even true!?" Blossom yelled.

"Yeah but it's still hurts you know?" I sighed. I felt my eyes getting wetter. Robin wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey baby blue don't cry it isn't worth it…you know what so what if people thinks were sluts WE know were not and that's all that matters!? If someone trys to call us so what we are who we are and no body is going to change that." I smiled, leave it to Robin to make a bad situation sound good.

**Slut like you by: Pink **

**Robin: I'm not a slut, I just love love**

**Bubbles: Tell me something new**  
**Cause I've heard this**  
**Okay I'll fuck you**  
**A little taste test**  
**You'll be my little friend**  
**You'll be my little friend**  
**You'll be my little friend**

I pulled robin off the couch and we started to dance like idiots. Blossom joined in and jumped on the coffee table and started to sing.

**Blossom: And they think we fall in love**  
**But that's not it**  
**Just want to get some**  
**Ain't that some sh*t**  
**You'll be my little friend**  
**You'll be my little friend**  
**You'll be my little friend**  
**Yeah, yeah yeah**

**Buttercup: I got a little piece of you-hoo**  
**And it's just like woo-hoo**  
**Wham Bam thank you Ma'am**  
**Boo-hoo**  
**I'm a slut like you**  
**You say you're looking for a foo-ool**  
**And I'm just like "me too"**  
**I'm gonna let ya know the truth**  
**I'm a slut like you**

Blossom and Buttercup started pointing at each other indicating their sluts. Having a Blast, I couldn't help but laugh my family is filled with a bunch of losers. They started to dance like idiots and then Robin pulled us back up all onto the couch.

**Robin: Sitting with my friends**  
**And we're picking who we might let in**  
**Them boys are starving**  
**They're just our little friend**  
**They're just our little friend**  
**They're just our little friend**

**Bubbles: Listen you little fucker**  
**You think you call the shots**  
**I just bought you some**  
**Drink up your ride's gone**  
**Blossom and Buttercup: This might be fun**  
**You're now my little friend**  
**You're now my little friend**  
**You're now my little friend**  
**Yeah, yeah yeah**

By now we were all looking like complete idiots but we didn't care. Apparently we were sluts to the world, but to us we knew that we were way more then that.

**All: I got a little piece of you-hoo**  
**And it's just like woo-hoo**  
**Wham Bam thank you Ma'am**  
**Boo-hoo**  
**I'm a slut like you**  
**You say you're looking for a foo-ool**  
**And I'm just like "me too"**  
**I'm gonna let ya know the truth**  
**I'm a slut like you**

**Bubbles: You don't win a**

**prize with your googly eyes  
I'm not a cracker jack  
You can't go inside  
Unless I let you Jack... or Sam  
F*ck what's your name again?  
You male come now  
You caveman sit down  
You shh don't ruin it, wow  
Check please**

**Buttercup: I, I've got a little piece of you**  
**And it's just like woo**  
**Wham Bam thank you Ma'am**  
**Boo-hoo**  
**I'm a slut like you**  
**Woo-hoo**  
**Looks like the joke's on you-hoo**  
**So go home and cry like boo-hoo**  
**I'm a slut like you**

**Blossom: I got a little piece of you-hoo**  
**And it's just like woo-hoo**  
**Wham Bam thank you Ma'am**  
**Boo-hoo**  
**I'm a slut like you**  
**All: You say you're looking for a foo-ool**  
**And I'm just like "me too"**  
**I'm gonna let ya know the truth**  
**I'm a slut like you, slut like you**

We were all laughing at ourselves for being such fools. I swear I wonder about us sometimes.

"Hey why don't we got down to the pool side at the hotel?" I said. They all looked at me, and shrugged

"Sure, why not? We've got nothing better to do anyway." Buttercup said, we all got up and went to go put on bathing suits. I put on my blue strapless blue bikini that was a skirt at the bottom with a pair on jean shorts on. Robin had on a purple one piece that dipped very low in the front and her whole entire back and sides were out, she put on purple sweat shorts over it. Buttercup was wearing a green bikini that had a thick strapped that ran around her body, she wore a net shirt over it. And Blossom was wearing a pink thin strapped bikini with cherries all over it she wore a pink sun dress. We were getting ready to go when Blossom said

"Um guys…I know that you guys love the rowdy ruff boys…" She was interrupted by buttercup

"Whoa who said anything about being in love with…" She rolled her eyes.

"Buttercup cut the crap we ALL fell in love with at least one of them anyways that's not my point…my point is I really think we should just try to keep our distance as much as possible because I don't want to stir anymore trouble alright?" Even though I really didn't want to, I knew she was right. We all nodded a yes and headed outside to the pool side.

* * *

The Worst part about being on TV is you get 3 different types of looks. Look 1 is the "OMG their famous look". The second look is "OMG she's so much hotter in person look and the third look is one full of disgust, hatred, jealousy and rage all packed in one.

"Jesus with all these stares it looks like we have wings growing out the back of our heads or something…" Robin muttered. We get to the poolside and find a spot far away from the crowds because we really didn't want no drama. As we sat down I saw TGND but they weren't alone right next to them was the RRBS. I tried my hardest to look everywhere besides Boomers face but that was nearly impossible, because we some how managed to lock eyes.

"Shit!" I whispered.

"What happened Bubbles?" Robin asked.

"TGND and the RRBs 3:00" It's like the minute I said that, boomer nudged his band and they headed in our general direction. While TGND went somewhere else. Boomer plopped right on my chair, causing me to fly straight into his hold. He flashed his charming smile that would make me melt in a heartbeat. _Be strong Bubbles you gotta keep strong_.

"How's my favorite Bubbles doing today?" I gave him a weak smile.

"Um Boomer did you guys see the news this morning?" His face fell, he sighed.

"You guys saw that?" I nodded, and I slowly removed myself from his embrace. He looked at me weird.

"And as an alternative, my band and I have decided until this thing clears over, it would be best for everyone that we kept our distance…" I said the last part softly. His eyes went wide.

"Alright Bubbles its one thing with paparazzi you don't let them win! What does anything that just happened have to do with me and you hanging out?!"

"What do you mean it has nothing to do with us!? IT HAS EVERYHTING TO DO WITH US!? Because of my actions my band and I are being labeled as people we're not!" By this point the both of us were standing up and were fuming with rage.

"You can't be serious by blaming me and my brothers for this!?" Is he being serious right now, he must be on crack. BY this point my band was behind me, trying to calm me down because Boomer was going to make me cry at any moment now.

"Look all we are asking is that we all keep our distance, we don't want any more drama." Blossom says glaring at Brick.

"But what you're doing is going to create more drama!" Buttercup stepped in front of me protectively; it's been a habit, since we were little.

"I mean can't you guys just give us one more chance?" Mitch asked looking desperate.

"You guys are the best thing that's ever happened to us since this whole thing started, we don't want to lose you either." Butch said. I sighed, and looked over at my band they had the same expression as me…remorse.

"I really don't like the fact that your turning us soft…but what the hell why not?" Buttercup said. The minute she said that, Butch picked her up and started hugging her like crazy. She started laughing.

"Alright weirdo put me down!" Boomer walked up to me.

"Um look Bubbles I'm really sorry I started to yell at you, it's just I really don't want to have to hate you or be mad at you during this competition. I mean I've had so much fun with you and…." I rolled my eyes.

"If you don't shut up and give me a hug right now that's when I'm going to really hate you." He smiled and gave me a big hug. The eight of us ended up talking and laughing once more.

"Now ladies and gentleman I would like you too put your hands together for TGND performing their new single!" My eyes drifted to the middle of the pool where there was a clear stage with TGND on top of it. Wearing skimpy bathing suits that barely covered their bodies,if that's not classified as a slut I don't know what is.

"Oh boy, this has bad written all over it." Robin muttered.

**Peacock by: Katy Perry **

**Princess: I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock  
You peacock, cock  
You peacock, cock, cock  
You peacock  
I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock  
You peacock, cock  
You peacock, cock, cock  
You peacock **

They started to switch places on stage, I don't know how they weren't slipping because that platform was wet like crazy.

**Bereserk: Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, me**  
**Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee**  
**I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating**  
**Come on baby let me see**  
**Whatchu hidin' underneath**

She was looking at brick who was blushing like crazy. She winked and kept on going with the song.

**Brat: What's up your sleeve**  
**Such a tease**  
**Wanna see the show**  
**In 3D, a movie**  
**Heard it's beautiful**  
**Be the judge**  
**And my girls gonna take a vote**

**Come on baby let me see**  
**Whatchu hidin' underneath**

Brat looked at boomer and started to walk in his general direction, but stopped after seeing me and she immediately went back to her spot next to her band. That was weird.

**Brute: I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'**  
**(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)**  
**I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', shoe stoppin', amazin'**  
**(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)**

**All: Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?**  
**Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch**  
**I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off**  
**Come on baby let me see**  
**Whatchu hidin' underneath**  
**Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?**  
**Whatchu waiting for, it's time for you to show it off**  
**Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful**  
**Come on baby let me see**  
**Whatchu hidin' underneath**

**I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock**  
**You peacock, cock**  
**You peacock, cock, cock**  
**You peacock**  
**I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock**  
**You peacock, cock**  
**You peacock, cock, cock**  
**You peacock**  
**I wanna see ya**

I saw them line up together and start to dance, it looked oddly familiar…wait I know I've seen that move before… OMG THOSE BITCHES WERE STEALING OUR DANCE MOVES. And they knew it too because they smirked at us and continued.**  
Brat: Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk  
Break me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss  
Need some goose, to get loose, come on take a shot**

**Come on baby let me see**  
**What you're hiding underneath**

**Princess: I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'**  
**(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)**  
**I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', shoe stoppin', amazin'**  
**(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)**

**All: Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?**  
**Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch**  
**I'm a peace out if you don't give me the**

**pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?  
Whatchu waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'llbetit's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath**

**I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock**  
**You peacock, cock**  
**You peacock, cock, cock**  
**You peacock, cock**

Water was then poured down on them and I swear I saw every male in the area had to poke a hole in their pants because they were getting really excited, even the RRBS. I know I did NOT just see Boomer drool. I wanted to snap their necks in half.

**Berserk: Oh my God no exaggeration**  
**Boy all this time was worth the waiting**  
**I just shed a tear**  
**I am so unprepared**  
**Brute: You got the finest**

**architecture****  
End of the rainbow looking treasure  
Such a sight to see  
And it's all for me**

**All: Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?**  
**Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch**  
**I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off**  
**Come on baby let me see**  
**Whatchu hidin' underneath**  
**Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?**  
**Whatchu waiting for, it's time for you to show it off**  
**Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful**  
**Come on baby let me see**

**I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock**  
**You peacock, cock**  
**I wanna see ya**  
**You peacock, cock, cock**  
**You peacock**  
**I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock**  
**You peacock, cock**  
**I wanna see ya**

**Come on baby let me see**  
**Whatchu hidin' underneath**

Damn these bitches are getting better and better, and that means competiton was going to be harder and harder, I just hope we can be able to handle it. I know they were staring at the boys because they started to blow kisses and wink in their general direction, and all their faces were pink as hell. Damn perverts.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter thanks for all the reviews more are coming please rate and review. And keep it coming! REVIEW Oh yeah and also if you do not see you song up here do not fret it will come, I just haven't put it in….yet.**


	15. Pool Party

**So this is the next chapter! I don't have much to say but if you do see your song and I didn't give credit please don't hesitate to tell me I probably just forgot your name but anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

Buttercup POV

You know what I can't stand is when people try to steal songs and dance moves and shit and try to look better than the people who came up with it!

"I swear I'm going to rip of their heads and sew them back on backwards IF THEY KEEP PULLING SHIT LIKE THIS!" I yelled, maybe a little too loud because everyone stopped and turned their heads in our general direction.

"Buttercup could you possibly be any louder?!" Blossom rage whispered. I stuck out my tounge.

"This is why I honestly can't stand those hoes; they bring out the evil that lay deep within us…except Bubbles…maybe." Robin said. Bubbles rolled her eyes

"I am not like you guys, I'm very calm and collected." Blossom snorted.

"Yeah right! Remember that time when I borrowed your brush and then broke it? You blew up one side of the entire house! And that's also like the time your ex boyfriend Phil was caught cheating on you with Amy Roseburg? We had to pay for the damages done to his face, her body and the whole entire Macy's department! And don't even get me started when Buttercup and Robin broke Octi…" I winced at the painful memory of that day… I can still feel the pitchforks and knives…

"Alright I get it! I have a demonic side when I get mad!" The boys started laughing. I had no idea what was so funny. Since the closest one to me was Mitch I hit him in the back of his head…hard. He immediately stopped laughing and rubbed his head pouting.

"OWW! What was that for?!" I shrugged.

"What's so damn funny?" He looked nervously at Butch who smirked. Bubbles narrowed her eyes.

"I know for a fact that she just asked you a question…so one of you better answer it." Complete silence. All of us started to inch forward while the boys walked back.

"Don't make us beat the answer out of you forcefully." Robin stated with her hands on her hips

"Because you won't like the results." Blossom finished. They continued to back up, backing up and up they didn't notice that they were at the edge of the pool. We kept forcing them back and….

SPLASH! They fell in. I couldn't help it… I busted out laughing. I was laughing so hard tears were coming out of my eyes. I looked over to see Bubbles rolling on the floor and Blossom and robin leaning onto each other for support. We laughed for like 10 minutes straight, when we finally calmed down. We saw the RRBS swimming towards the edge of the pool.

"See wouldn't it be easier to just tell us what you were laughing about?" Blossom said while leaning over the edge. All of us following her example, but what we didn't see coming was the next thing. The minute she said that, they grabbed us and threw us into the pool. It was freezing, I quickly swam back up to the surface and clung onto Butch…well for warmth. Then we hear this piercing screech

"MY HAIR!" We look over at Bubbles, who was now being carried by Boomer, trying to choke the life out of Boomer for messing up her hair. I laughed, that's my sister.

"This water isn't supposed to be below 20 degrees! What the heck!?" Robin said. Mitch shrugged,

"If you just come over here, I'll warm you up…"

"You stay away from you! Before you get your ass handed to you!" Mitch smirked, and went under water like a shark. Causing poor Robin to frantically look all over for him. She suddenly screamed when she Mitch had hosted her up on her shoulders and threw her off, she came up to the surface and started chasing him all around. I looked over and saw Blossom splashing Brick…trying to make him choke on water.

"Cupcake are you ok?" I tilt my head up to see Butch staring down at me his hair dripping with water and the sun reflecting off his beautiful hair. I glared.

"What the hell is with this damn nickname you possessed yourself to give me!" He chuckled, and shrugged.

"It fits you."

"And how the hell did you come up with that conclusion!" He was about to answer. When he was interrupted by Brick.

"Hey love Birds are you going to play or not?" We look over to see that they had set up volleyball net in the middle of the pool, girls on top of the boys shoulders. Teams looked like Brick, Blossom, Robin and Mitch on one side, then Bubbles, Boomer, Butch and I on the other side. I smirked

"Hell yeah bring it on!"

NO ONES POV

What the girls didn't know was that the boys had no real intention of playing volleyball. They wanted to surprise the girls by just having fun. They didn't care what the paparazzi was saying, all they wanted to do was be with these girls until their hearts died out. Brick glanced at his band mates and winked they suddenly flung the girls off their shoulders, swam to the ladder and got on the pool stage.

"AGAIN WITH THIS!? Mitch I swear to god… Wait where'd they go?" Robin asked. Bubbles pointed up onto the stage, that's when all their attention turned towards the boys, they quickly got off the stage and mixed their way into the crowd of fan girls that have now formed a crowd.

"What the hell are they doing?" All 4 girls said in sync.

**Live while were young by: One direction **

**Boomer: Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the ****windows**** down **

Boomer was the first to interact, but instead of with the crowd, he came right in front of Bubbles, causing her to turn pink. He then started to run around while pulling Bubbles with him.

**Brick: Yeah, we'll be doing what we do**  
**Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too**  
**Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do**  
**Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight**

Following his brothers lead Brick took Blossom all around the pool showing everyone she was with him. He then flung her over her shoulder, with her protesting all the way spinning her around and she couldn't help but crack a smile.

**All: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun**  
**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**  
**And never, never, never stop for anyone**  
**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**  
**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young**  
**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**

**Butch: Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never**  
**Don't over think just let it go**  
**And if we get together, yeah, get together**  
**Don't let the pictures leave your**

**phone**

Buttercup was piggybacking butch as he sung to her and she was having a great time. He then put her down and all of then ran to the pool stage. What the boys didn't expect was the girls to jump right back into the pool and dance with everyone else in the pool while the boys went back to performing.

**Yeah, we'll be doing what we do**  
**Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight**

**All: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun**  
**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**  
**And never, never, never stop for anyone**  
**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**  
**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young**  
**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**

**Mitch: And girl, you and I**  
**We're about to make some memories tonight**  
**I wanna live while we're young**  
**We wanna live while we're young**

Mitch winked at Robin while he sang, which made many people around her awwww in cuteness. Robin flushed bright red, not knowing how to deal with all this much attention.

**All: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun**  
**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**  
**And never, never, never stop for anyone**  
**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**

**Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun**  
**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**  
**And never, never, never stop for anyone**  
**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**

**Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)**  
**C'mon, young**  
**Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)**  
**Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)**  
**Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young**

Fan girls were screaming at the top of their lungs once the boys finished, the girls clapped along with them. They came back down to the girls, who had their arms crossed.

"Nice one." Blossom said while smiling. Brick shrugged.

"You know, it's nothing once you got talent." Bubbles raised a brow.

"Oh so now we don't got talent?" Mitch shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh were not saying that…were saying that your now where near our experience level." Buttercup glared.

"That smirk will get slapped right off your face if you keep it up." Boomer then smirked and looked at Bubbles.

"Fine come sing a song with me, if you're that talented." All girls raised a brow.

"Fine your on." Boomer smirked victorious that he was going to sing with Bubbles, they both went on stage. People started to whisper when they saw Bubbles, but instead of being sad, she smirked. This was her chance to redeem her groups name.

**Good Time by: Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepson **

**Bubbles: Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Boomer: It's always a good time  
Bubbles: Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Boomer: It's always a good time **

Boomer sang to Bubbles while Bubbles sang to Boomer. The crowd began to turn their focus to the pair some began to bang their head to the music some were a little hesitant but not for long.

**Boomer: Woke up on the right side of the bed**  
**What's up with this Prince song inside my head?**  
**Hands up if you're down to get down tonight**  
**'Cause it's always a good time**

**Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care**  
**Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere**  
**I'm in if you're down to get down tonight**  
**'Cause it's always a good time**

**Bubbles: Good morning and good night**  
**I'll wake up at twilight**  
**It's gonna be alright**  
**We don't even have to try**  
**It's always a good time**

**Both: Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**  
**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

**Bubbles: Freaked out, dropped my**

**phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time**

**Boomer: Good morning and good night**  
**Bubbles: I'll wake up at twilight**  
**Both: It's gonna be alright**  
**We don't even have to try**  
**It's always a good time.**

By now the crowd was really enjoying themselves. Of course the male population couldn't take their eyes off of Bubbles but what could she do? She was natuarally beautiful. The crowd was really beging to enjoy the song. More people cheering for Bubbles then Boomer.

**Both: Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**  
**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**  
**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

**Boomer: Doesn't matter when**  
**It's always a good time then**  
**Bubbles: Doesn't matter where**  
**It's always a good time there**

**Boomer: Doesn't matter when,**  
**It's always a good time then**

They began to sing to each other once more. Really enjoying the flow of the music and each other's company.

**Both: It's always a good time**  
**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**  
**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**  
**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

At the end Bubbles had pushed Boomer into the pool, but you could barely hear her laugh's because they were drowned out by the sound of the crowd screaming so loud for Bubbles and her band. Some people completely forgetting about what they saw on the news this morning, and other people hating the news reporters for spreading rumors about their new favorite girl band.

* * *

While all that commotion was going on TGND was waiting outside for Princess' private investigator.

"Where the fuck is she?" Brat said clearly not very patient about waiting.

"Hold your damn horses, she should be here in about…now." And with that a women wearing a black trench coat and Gucci glasses walked up to the girls.

"Here's the information that you wanted." Berserk practically ripped the information out of the women's hand.

"Alright here's your money, and you don't mention this information or this little meeting with anyone, understood?" The women nodded her head and walked away without a word further more.

"Princess come here you got to see this!" Princess quickly ran over to her friends as they were all huddled over 4 different folders revealing information about Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles and Robin. All their eyes widened in horror as they looked over the girl's past.

"OMG they… wow! The boys are going to hate them after they see this!" Brute said excited, she was going to get her man back. Berserk grinned evily.

"Their finished, And things will go back to the way that there suppose to." Princess grinned.

"Even the wedding?" Berserk nodded. The girls quickly put the folders in the bag and headed back into their suite. Not knowing that the same women was talking to Amy right around the corner.

"…and that's what they wanted me to look up, and let me tell you those girls have had a rough past…" Amy nodded understanding. She then glared in the direction TGND had just left in.

"I won't let them destroy my family happiness. Thanks Lola." She then walked away coming up with a plan to stop TGND.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter! Cliff hanger's are awesome! Cause it makes you want to read more story even more! I know i'm evil! A few more chapters until this is going to end and i make a new story but please enjoy this while it lasts! REVIEW!**


	16. Dark past released part 1

**And I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a week, you can blame my earth science teacher making everybody stressed and what not, and I also blame writers block because I had A LOT of it! It's stress I tell you anyways, btw more song credits will be in the next chapter….maybe. you'll just have to read and find out! ENJOY! Btw I fast forwarded time.**

* * *

Blossom's POV

At this point in our lives going to Battle of the Bands was probably one of the worst and best things we've ever done in our lives. I mean for once my band and I are able to have fun! I mean ever since my mother died and are father hasn't been around, I've always had to look after them, since we were little that's always how life was. Everyone told me that I was being over protective. But NO ONE will understand what me and my family went through, we had to do what we had to survive. And to see that we have made it this far just only warms my heart. To see Robin not be so on edge anymore looking over her shoulder and just be able to relax and have a good time with Mitch. Not seeing buttercup so angry all the time and being able to trust people again…we'll I guess Butch is special because she trust him but it's more of a different kind of trust…they have an awkward relationship going on there. Bubbles was able to be happy again and that was all I could really ask for and I couldn't help but notice that Boomer was the one to help her do that. And me well let's just say I have become a kid again. I know I'm 18 and all but most of my child hood was taken away from me when I had to become the parent figure, I always thought that we would never make it to where we were but boy was I wrong, and I'm glad I had Brick there to help me because I could have never done it on my own.

"I NEED JESUS YES I DO I NEED JESUS HOW ABOUT YOU!" I swear to god buttercup is going to drive me insane. She's been singing that same line for 20 minutes now and I think she has a record button because it just went on and on and on….

"Buttercup I swear to god your fucking insane! What the fuck do you want women!" Bubbles yelled. Buttercup chuckled.

"It's about time you guys took a notice in me and my beauty because let me tell you…"

"Alright Buttercup don't get crazy just get to the point please!" Robin yelled, while entering the living room. Buttercup put her hands on her hips.

"The tone in this room is straight outrageous! Anyways I was just saying we need another song because it's only us, Monsters United, NERDS and TGND left in this competition and I am not letting those hoes win!" I rolled my eyes.

"You need to calm down because I already have to song, that were going to sing… but I don't know if we should do instruments or dance so pick one."

"Oh can we dance! It's my turn to play the piano and I don't really want to…."

"Oh please Bubbles, the only reason you don't want to play the piano is because you saw that damn documentary about how the pianist lost her fingers! But to tell you the honest truth…" Robin said. Bubbles eyes widened in horror.

"IT COULD REALLY HAPPEN!" Robin rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"So it looks like were dancing." I nodded, and went to my closet to get ready for tonight's show.

* * *

"I just feel that Barney is a bad influence to kids that's all." Buttercup said while trying to catch the elevator door. She was wearing black leggings with brown knee high boots and a green thin strapped flared shirt that stopped right above his belly button, she had in her silver hoops and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Are you insane! Barney is the best thing that has ever happened to the children in this world!" Bubbles yelled. She was wearing a baby blue T-shirt that stopped above her belly button, with a denim vest over it and skinny jeans with black flats, her hair in its usual pigtails.

"Bubbles you know he did curse in front of millions of people on TV." Robin snickered. She had on a purple tank top that stopped over her belly button with black skinny jeans and had purple suspenders and black ankle boots, her hair in a fish braid with her bangs out.

"I swear to god I'm related to idiots." I mumbled. I was wearing a long sleeve pink crop top with a black pencil skirt and a pair of pink and black doc martins. My hair in its usual ponytail.

"You know we heard that right?" Buttercup said while glaring at me. I smirked.

"Yes. Yes I did." We walked out of the elevator and somehow ended up still talking about Barney and his problems, dear lord. I mean they couldn't talk about anything else I mean seriously….

"Hey whoa there red, you almost bumped into me…the most important person in this room." I rolled my eyes, I know that cocky masculine voice anywhere. I snap out of my daze to see Brick standing in front of me with Berserk wrapped around his arm like a vine on a tree. He was wearing a red v neck that showed off all of his delicious muscles, with black cargo pants and a red and white pair of Nike shoes, his red hair looking beautiful as ever and his brilliant red cap.

"I see you've gotten your daily dose of cockiness from your pig head of a brother." Buttercup says while leaning on me a bit. Butch suddenly appeared from behind brick with brute not far behind.

"Ouch Cupcake that hurt, all I do is state nothing but the truth… I am beautiful." She rolled her eyes. We all ended up in room c as usual, with NERD the RRB and TGND. But the weird thing was that everyone was quiet for some reason and it was so not natural. I looked over at TGND to see what was happening but they were just sitting there smiling as if something were about to happen. And NERDS didn't even bother to look us I think they finally got the hint.

"What the hell is going on Blossom?" Bubbles whispered. All I could do was shrug my shoulders.

* * *

All that was left to perform was TGND and us monsters united, RRBS and NERDS had already went. My band and I were the only ones in the room when we were looking at the TV screen.

"_**Welcome back Ladies and gentleman I'm your host gary combs now remember everyone 2 teamsn will be eliminated tonight because this is double elimination, now without further ado here is our second too last performance…TGND!" **_

**Give me all your luvin' by: Madonna ft. Nicki Menaj and MIA **

**Berserk: L-U-V Madonna  
Y-O-U you wanna  
I see you coming and I don't wanna know your name  
L-U-V Madonna  
I see you coming and you're gonna have to change the game  
Y-O-U you wanna  
Would you like to try?  
Brat: Give me a reason why  
Give me all that you got  
Maybe you'll do fine  
As long as you don't lie to me  
And pretend to be what you're not **

TGND was on stage in skimpy cheerleader outfits with a group of people probably the whole squad; they started to do their routine. This surprising was actually good. Wow I can't believe that actually came out my mouth

**All: Don't play the stupid game**  
**Cause I'm a different kind of girl**  
**Every record sounds the same**  
**You've got to step into my world**  
**Give me all your love and give me your love**  
**Give me all your love today**  
**Give me all your love and give me your love**  
**Let's forget about time**  
**And dance our lives away**

**Brat: L-U-V Madonna**  
**Y-O-U you wanna**  
**Keep trying don't give up, it's if you want it bad enough**  
**L-U-V Madonna**  
**It's right in front of you, now tell me what you're thinking of**  
**Y-O-U you wanna**  
**Berserk: In another place, at a different time**  
**You can be my lucky star**  
**We can drink some wine**  
**Burgundy is fine**  
**Let's drink the bottle every drop**

**All: Don't play the stupid game**  
**Cause I'm a different kind of girl**  
**Every record sounds the same**  
**You've got to step into my world**  
**Give me all your love and give me your love**  
**Give me all your love today**  
**Give me all your love and give me your love**  
**Let's forget about time**  
**And dance our lives away**

**Brute: Give me all your love boy**  
**You could be my boy, you could be my boy toy**  
**In the nick of time I could say a sicker rhyme**  
**Cause its time for change like a nickel and a dime**  
**I'm Roman, I'm a barbarian, I'm Conan**  
**You were sleeping on me you were dozin'**  
**Now move, I'm goin' in!**

**All: You have all the L-U-V**  
**I gave you everything you need**  
**Now it's up to y-o-u**  
**Are you the one, shall we proceed?**

**Princess: Sw-sw-swag shh**  
**No one gives you this**  
**Supersonic bionic, uranium**  
**So I break 'em off tricks**  
**Let's pray that it sticks**  
**I'ma say this once, yeah I don't give a shit**

**M-a-d don't make me**  
**l-u-v it's time for**  
**y-o-u it's up to**  
**l-u-v i want your**

**All: Don't play the stupid game**  
**Cause I'm a different kind of girl**  
**Every record sounds the same**  
**You've gotta step into my world**  
**Give me all your love and give me your love**  
**(L-U-V- Madonna)**  
**Give me all your love and give me your love**  
**(Y-O-U You wanna)**  
**Give me all your love and give me your love**  
**Give me all your love today**  
**Give me all your love and give me your love**  
**Let's forget about time**  
**And dance our lives away**

They finished off strong. And got a lot of cheers from the crowd. They took a bow and headed backstage. The same guy came back again and looked me dead in my eyes and nodded, which meant it was our turn. I look around to notice that the room is still empty, what the hell is going on here? First the NERDS act distant (not that I mind) and then TGND act like we don't even exist anymore, something's off and I could feel it. But regardless I still got up and followed my band out of the room. We walked towards the stage and took our places on stage. Gary came back out.

"And now ladies and gentleman for our last performance I welcome to you the PPGS!" The crowd erupted into cheers.

**Got me good by: Ciara **

**Buttercup: My back is aching, my bra too tight  
My hip's shaking from left to right**

**Blossom: My back is aching, my bra too tight**  
**My booty's shaking from the left to the right**  
**My back is aching, I'm so in love**  
**Baby all I know is you got me good**

Buttercup and I started to dance, followed by Bubbles and Robin and a few back up dancers that we were able to snatch up.

**It's been too long baby too long**  
**It's time to start a new game, game, game, a new game**  
**It's been too long baby too long**  
**Let's play before it's too late, late, late it's too late**

**Buttercup: Put your hands on my ah!**  
**Baby touch me like that**  
**Make my body, boom zoom**  
**When you touch me like that**  
**Touch me like that, when you touch me like that**  
**Make my body boom boom**  
**Baby touch me like that**

**All: Nobody can make me feel, make me feel so right**  
**Nobody but you**  
**Nobody can make me feel like dancing all night**  
**Nobody but you**

**Bubbles: You got it, yeah you know you got me good**  
**Yeah, you got it, yeah you know you got me good, yeah**  
**Nobody can make me feel like you do baby**  
**You got me good**

**Robin: My back is aching, my bra too tight**  
**My booty's shaking from the left to the right**  
**My back is aching, I'm so in love**  
**Baby all I know is you got me good**

I then had an idea I started to walk towards the aisles and my band mates started to catch my drift so they followed my drift. I smiled when I saw a little girl start to dance with us so I pulled her from the crowd and she managed to grab like two of her friends and they started to dance with us, which by the way they were amazing.

**Blossom: I want baby I want you with me for a long time, time, a long time**  
**So gone yeah we're so gone**  
**We going till the sunrise (rise), the sunrise**

**Put your hands on my ah!**  
**Baby touch me like that**  
**Make my body, boom zoom**  
**When you touch me like that**  
**Touch me like that, when you touch me like that**  
**Make my body boom boom**  
**Baby touch me like that**

**All: Nobody can make me feel, make me feel so right**  
**Nobody but you**  
**Nobody can make me feel like dancing all night**  
**Nobody but you**

**Buttercup: You got it, yeah you know you got me good**  
**Yeah, you got it, yeah you know you got me good, yeah**  
**Nobody can make me feel like you do baby**  
**You got me good**

**My back is aching, my bra too tight**  
**My booty's shaking from the left to the right**  
**My back is aching, I'm so in love**  
**Baby all I know is you got me good**

**_[Beat break]_**

**Robin and Bubbles: You got me good**  
**You-you got me good**  
**You got me good**  
**You-you got me good**

**Buttercup and Blossom: All night, baby, all night, baby, all night**  
**All night baby baby let me let me all night**  
**All night, baby, all night, baby, all night**  
**All night baby baby let me let me all night**

**Nobody can make me feel, make me feel so right**  
**Nobody but you**  
**Nobody can make me feel like dancing all night**  
**Nobody but you**

**You got it, yeah you know you got me good**  
**Yeah, you got it, yeah you know you got me good, yeah**  
**Nobody can make me feel like you do baby**  
**You got me good**

**All: My back is aching, my bra too tight**  
**My booty's shaking from the left to the right**  
**My back is aching, I'm so in love**  
**Baby all I know is you got me good**

That was one of the best performances I have ever done in my whole entire time here, and it was amazing, we waved our goodbyes but before I could leave the little grabbed my thigh and smiled a toothy grin at me, she motioned me to bend down so I did.

"Thwank you so much fowr making dis the bestest day ever!" I smiled and hugged the little girl and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her hair.

"You're welcome." I whispered and with that smile she ran back to her friends.

"Hey blossom c'mon we got to go." Robin said while tugging me back. We then ran off the stage but we had to wait backstage because we had to go back for the results anyway. Gary walked back on stage.

"Well ladies and gentlemen it's that time of our show when we see who makes it to the next round and which two teams pack their bags and goes home, will all the bands please come on to the stage." TGND, Monsters United and NERDS walked onto the stage, with us shortly behind. Everyone on that stage was either on the verge of crying or trying not to pee their pants on live TV.

"Will the Monsters United and TGND please step forward." You hear people in the crowd yelling both of their names, when they began to get quieter. Gary stepped up to TGND.

"Why do you feel you deserve to be here?" Brute took the microphone.

"Well Gary, we just want this amazing experience to me able to share our love of music all over the world with other people." Bullshit, they just want the fucking money.

Gary nodded and walked over to Monsters united, who btw was made up of 2 boys and 2 girls all goth.

"How would you react if you didn't win this competition?" A girl took the Microphone.

"Um actually we would obviously be disappointed but it won't crush our spirits because everyone here is very talented, and were just privileged to be here." The crowd cheered and hollered.

"So after hearing that I would like everyone to congrdulate the following band for making it to the next round….(OMG this is the longest silence ever)…..

MONSTERS UNITED! CONGRATS YOU MADE IT TO THE FINALS!"

Whoa, even I didn't see that one coming, I was sure the TGND would make it to the next round because they would have probably paid their way through. My band and I had dropped jaws and so did TGND I guess they could believe it either. Berserk face turned red with anger you could tell TGND was about to put up a fight leaving but security to go to them first, so now it was down to us and NERDS.

"Now with the last two teams remaining will PPG and NERDS please step forward." We all did as told.

"Now I know it's been a rough week for everyone, so let's just rip this bandage off shall we?" The color from my face left, Buttercup cut off the circulation in my hand because she was squeezing it so hard, robin and Bubbles were trying to hold each other up from passing out from the painful silence. I looked over at NERDS who had no facial expressions at all…it was actually quite scary.

"And now for the results… I'm sorry to say to PPGs that…." My heart fell down to my stomach. We had lost.

"….THEIR MOVING UP TO THE FINALS CONGRATS GIRLS!" wait what? Buttercup started to squeal which was extremely out of character. OMG WERE MOVING TO THE FINALS! I jumped into a group hug with my band, I started to cry tears of joy.

"Well that's our show everybody! Tune into next week for the finals of Battle of the Bands the see Monsters United and PPGs battle to the death! Goodnight California!" We ran off stage barely being able to contain ourselves. The same guy who usual comes in the room stopped us.

"Um girls, you are wanted in room C immedialty." My band mates looked at me, I shrugged, we were suddenly pushed into room C with the doors locked behind us. We look to see Amy, 4 FBI agents, TGND and RRBS reading something that looked a lot like our…files.

Oh no.

* * *

**And you'll hate me because of is Beautiful cliff hanger that have left you with! MWHAHAHA I'm evil. Alright people if you're going to request songs please start requesting slow and sad songs because obviously it's going to get really depressing for the next few chapters. Please REVIEW! **

**I don't own anything btw**


	17. Dark past revealed part 2

**And the story continues! There is no songs in this one because it's all drama I swear and the next one will be songs! So stop reading this part and Read the GOD DAMN story! Enjo****y!**

* * *

NO Ones POV

The girls stood their horrified at the scene that was unfolding in front of them, they were finally exposed. All of them had their breaths in their throat, watching intensionly each of the RRBs faces, turn from anger then disgust and then hurt. Berserk broke that silence.

"So it looks like our angels from heaven are actually from hell." She said while exactly walking up to Blossom's face, who was shaking with rage. Berserk smirked,

"Aww did I strike a nerve or something?" All Blossom could do was just hold down her fist.

"Um ma'am what exactly are we doing here?" One of the FBI agents asked. Berserks smirk widened if possible.

"Oh you didn't know? These 4 girls are….Killers." Each girl held there breathes knowing where this was going.

"Blossom here was there leader, to be more specific they were assassins killing everyone and everything they could for money. Our little red head over here had the job of plotting, searching for weak victims, finding easy prey doing anything she could." Brute stepped in.

"Oh but she couldn't get any help without her brunette sister Buttercup, master of combat and torture. She tortured at least 2000 women into giving them the information she needed for her intended target. Isn't that right little Buttercup?" Brute was now staring at Buttercup whose eyes started to get a darker shade of green.

"Oh but that's not all right Bubbles? I mean they needed someone as small as you to be flexible in order to get into small spaces to steal over 400,000 dollars worth of artifacts and jewelry. She also conned people out of their money, I mean no one would say no to her pretty little face now would they?" Brat was now inches away from a steaming Bubbles.

"But what's a team without their weapons coordinator? I mean to be the most dangerous and deadly assassin team you would need weapons and that's just how little Robin fitted into this sick friendship. She made all the weapons and she was very handy with them to, from bombs too machine guns Robin had it all down pact." Princess was sitting on the table, smart enough to keep her distance from Robin.

"And what was this all for you may ask? It was all for money!? Like any thirsty whore these girls came into this competition and decided this would be a way to get some easy cash, and what better yet to use the famous boy band who was loaded with money!?" Berserk was now screaming at Blossom who has not yet left her position from where she stood. The room fell into silence…dead silence.

"Is it true?" Everyone looked over at Boomer who was staring directly at Bubbles, her glare began to soften, she then got the courage to barely whisper.

"Yes but…"

"So you lied to me!" Boomer was getting a little bit louder then before. Bubbles whimpered

"Yes but boomer you have to….." Boomer slammed his hands on the table causing everyone in the room to jump.

"NO! YOU SAT THERE AND LIED TO ME ALL OF US! There is no explanation for being a murder!"Bubbles gasped at Boomers outburst, Buttercup went into protective mode and stepped right in front f her sister who was now crying.

"That's enough out of you! Don't you DARE YELL AT HER EVER AGAIN!" Butch glared at her.

"Oh so you want him to apologized to the girl who killed thousands of people huh!? Oh and what about you are you daisy and sunshine's now! Because everything that has come out of your mouth has been a fucking lie Buttercup!? Or is that not even your real name?" Buttercup growled at Butch.

"You have no damn right to sit there and yell at us WE DID WHAT WE HAD TO DO TO SURVIVE, WE HAD NO FUCKING CHOICE!?" Robin yelled.

"Oh spare me. You do have a choice, you just decided to choose the wrong one." Mitch yelled.

"I swear it's like we don't even know you monsters anymore. Btw if we didn't make this clear TGND will be taking your spots in the finals as of now you guys are not welcomed here, you go back to where you belong…Prision." Brick snarled. That when Blossom had her breaking point, her hands shook violently her eyes went red and tears went down her eyes.

"YOU BASTARDS HAVE NO RIGHT TO SIT THERE AND ACCUSE US OF ANYTHING!? YOU DON'T KN0W WHAT LIFE WAS LIKE FOR US. WE WEREN'T BORN INTO THIS ROCKSTAR WORLD LIKE YOU GUYS!? WE WERE FORCED INTO BEING CHILD SOLDIERS EVER SINCE OUR MOTHER DIED OUR FATHER WAS IN SOME BAD SHIT AND HE SOLD US UNTIL WE COULD GET BACK ON HIS FEET. WE HAVE BEEN RAPED TOURTURED, BRUISED BATTERED AND TORN APART. BUT WE DID WHAT WE DID TO SURVIVE!?" She took a breath tears were flowing down her face and she was staring at brick with anger.

"You don't know what life was like for us, we DIDN'T have a choice in what we were doing it was either that or DIE and there were many times when we thought about suicide believe you me, but I had to stay strong for my sisters, I lost my childhood in which I'll never get back! Those faces of those innocent people will haunt me for the rest of my life…" She whispered. All boys immediately felt remorse and guilt because of what they had just did.

"Robin I'm so sorry…" Mitch started. Robin glared at him.

"Don't you dare touch me! Before even listening to us you call us monsters and murders!? Maybe that's the problem with you boys you always jump to conclusions, you never stop to think about the people around you!" She was trying to stop the tears from falling down her face. She looked Mitch dead in his face.

"I hate you. I don't ever want to see you again!" And with that Robin ran out the room. Mitch was about to go after her but buttercup stopped him. She was also wiping away the tears that were falling, Butch felt like he had been stabbed in the heart knowing that you can only make Buttercup cry if you really have got to the core of her feelings.

"I don't want to see any of you near me and my family again; you obviously made it clear that you don't want us here, just don't ever bother us again." She looked at Butch for the last time and turned around to follow robin hoping butch didn't see the more tears that were falling faster and harder.

"I always thought we could escape our past, but we can't all we could do is live it and try to move forward. My family has been through so much and they finally found someone they could feel comfortable around a man that could make them feel loved but again I was wrong…about everyone." Blossom began to choke up on the last part, she smiled a weak smile towards Brick.

"Take care of yourself, Brick." And she went to follow Buttercup and Robin back to their suite. The only one left was Bubbles who was taking in the dream that they once had smashed into pieces. Boomer took a step slowly towards Bubbles but she back away. She then looked over towards TGND.

"Checkmate, you win." She whispered and ran out the door behind her band. Amy who had witnessed the whole entire episode flash in front of her shook her head out of shock and glared at TGND.

"How did you girls get those private files anyways?" Brute glared at her.

"That's not important, all that matters is that we got rid of those girls who could have killed us." Amy growled.

"You didn't answer my question. So answer it!" She slammed her hand onto the table, causing the girls to flinch.

"It doesn't matter so just drop it!?" Brat yelled. Amy eyes narrowed.

"You girls had a private detective follow them! And I know how you did it because she came to me after you went to her!? So don't sit here and lie to my face!" The girls were stunned, and praying that the boys weren't paying attention to the conversation, even though it wasn't shown on their face…they heard every word.

"So what if we did?! We had to do something! And lucky thing we did they could have killed us!" Princess yelled.

"Bullshit and you know it!? Those girls have been through hell and they have not done anything to you!? All they wanted was to do the thing they loved the most which was singing and being able to live again!? And you bitches took that away just because you were jealous!? The only monsters in the room are you 4…" All girls were speechless none was ever talked to like that by an adult, which was way different form hearing it from the mouth of someone their own age.

"You girls are disqualified from the competition as of tomorrow I will announce that Monsters United has won Battle of the Bands." Berserk's eyes went wide.

"On what ground are we disqualified?!" Amy smirked.

"For hitting another contestant on the show, don't think I didn't hear when princess had punched robin in her face or when Brute had attacked Buttercup." Amy smiled at the expressions that were on their faces.

"Now if you don't leave the area right now I will call security and have you forcibly removed." TGND stunned as they were, slowly made there way towards the door. Princess turned around and glared at Amy.

"This isn't over, you will hear from my father about this!" And with that they stormed off.

Amy smiled satisfied at her work but it soon turned into a frown as she remembered what her nephews have done.

"I don't want to hear your sob stories because you need to fix this on your own. I am so disappointed in you boys, I know I raised you better then that. Those girls loved you for who you were not for the money or for the fame, but for you as a person, and you just blew them off because of the past they were cursed with. I hope you realized what you have done and find a way for those girls to forgive you." Amy walked out the door leaving each boy thinking the same thing as she left.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter it took me a while but I finally decided what to write about please REVIEW!**


	18. Together forever

**Now I'm back and this is the chapter you have all been waiting for! MWHAHAHA yeah sorry it took so long to update I had to write a essay for school which by the way is very boring I never recommend doing it because it is a pain in the ass. OK so to the story I did a duet between Blossom and Brick but there not in the same room there just singing! ENJOY! **

Blossoms POV

I wiped the last tear drop that was falling from my face as I put my last pink and grey sweater into my pink suitcase.

"Stupid boys, this is why we never trust the opposite gender! They turn on you with the snap of a finger! I HATE MUSIC, AND GOD I HATE STUPID LOVE WHO NEEDS IT!" I whirled around; tired of hearing Buttercup's ranting voice.

"BUTTERCUP SHUT THE FUCK UP! I CAN'T TAKE YOUR DAMN NOISE ANYMORE! SO WHAT IF WE GOT KICKED OUT OF BATTLE OF THE BANDS, WHO CARES IF WE WERE EXPOSED IT'S OVER!" She glared at me tears forming in her eyes. Bubbles was on her bed holding her stuffed octopus while Robin was trying to comfort her, both staring at us with intense eyes scared of what might happen next.

"How dare you start that crap with me!? How could you just sit there and get humiliated in front of everyone!? INCLUDING BRICK WHO CALLED YOU A MONSTER AND TOLD YOU BELONGED IN PRISION! And butch...h-he just told us to f-fuck off….." She began to choke up and her eyes became wetter, I've never seen my tough sister break down in front of me, she's always had to protect us and she hid all her sensitive emotions to show she was brave I guess… and now it's all coming out.

"Why? Why we were the ones?" Her eyes were puffy and the tears were just flowing down her face. I ran over to her and engulfed her in a hug and surprisingly she accepted it and she immediately started to cry harder into my hair.

"We did what we had to do to survive…. I know that life has been rough for all of us but we can make a fresh start if we just believe we can and accept the past. All we've been doing is running from it….when we should all accept it. Once we can accept it we will be free… I promise." Her crying had slowly died down and she smiled a weak smile.

"Thanks…" She then walked over to grab her luggage and slowly walked out the door, soon followed by robin, Bubbles stayed back and looked at me.

"I thought they loved us…but I guess it was only for our looks….not who we are as a person." She whispered. She sighed and picked up her bags and walked out the door following Robin and Buttercup's lead. I sighed, she was right here I was falling head over heels in love with a guy who probably only like me for my looks and not who I really was as a person… and the worst part is I might still love him. I looked out the hotel window just staring into the sky wondering if life would have been different for us if my mom hadn't left us.

No Ones POV

Brick leaned on the side of his window suite thinking of what a fool he was for letting her go. All he did was accuse her and not even listen to what she had to say, and the worst part was he would never be able to hold her in his arms see her beautiful smile ever again, look into those rose pink eyes that he very much loved. If brick could he would change back time over just so he good take back what he had done. He loved her and he had lost her.

Both Blossom and brick look out their window longing to see the other once again. One full of sorrow while the other was full of depression and a little bit of anger. Both thinking about each other they softy began to sing… **(Alright I know this song might not really fit but I thought it was cute)**

**Hate that I love you by: Rihanna and Ne-you **

**Blossom: That's how much I love you**

**That's how much I need you**

**And I can't stand you**

**Must everything you do make me wanna smile**

**Can I not like you for awhile? (No...) **

Blossom was walking back and forth up and down in the room making sure that everything was in the hotel and in place. But she couldn't help but let her mind slip to Brick, how much fun they had together in the library and how they loved to look at each other in their little odd way, the more she thought of it the more it made her want to cry.

**Brick: But you won't let me**

**You upset me girl**

**And then you kiss my lips**

**All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)**

**Can't remember what you did**

**Blossom: But I hate it...**

**You know exactly what to do**

**So that I can't stay mad at you**

**For too long that's wrong**

**Brick: But I hate it...**

**You know exactly how to touch**

**So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more**

**Said I despise that I adore you **

Brick had walked out of his room not being able to handle the stress of his brothers anymore. He walked around the lobby floor ignoring everyone else, who was listening to him sing, he didn't care about the millions of fans girls around him all he wanted now was Blossom, but he knew it was to late. He hated how she could make him feel so vulnerable….like his life depended on her….. and he hated to admit it but it did.

**Blossom: And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)**

**I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)**

**And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)**

**But I just can't let you go**

**And I hate that I love you so (oh..)**

**Brick: You completely know the power that you have**

**The only one makes me laugh**

**Blossom: Said it's not fair**

**How you take advantage of the fact**

**That I... love you beyond the reason why**

**And it just ain't right**

**Brick: And I hate how much I love you girl**

**I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)**

**And I hate how much I love you girl**

**But I just can't let you go**

**But I hate that I love you so**

**Both: One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me**

**And your kiss won't make me weak**

**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me**

**So you'll probably always have a spell on me...**

**Brick: Yeah... Oh...**

**Blossom: That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)**

**That's how much I need you (oh..)**

**That's how much I love you (oh..)**

**As much as I need you**

**Blossom: And I hate that I love you so**

**And I hate how much I love you boy**

**I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)**

**And I hate how much I love you boy**

**But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)**

**And I hate that I love you so**

**And I hate that I love you so.. so... **

Blossom looked over the hotel once more and sighed, while closing the door slowly catching up to meet her sisters and friend. On the other side of the hotel Brick had suddenly ran back to his suite getting ready to tell his band his amazing plan of action.

"Buttercup the jet is over there! You can't just pick which ever plane you want to get on, there's a reason they have order in a freaking airport!" Bubbles yelled. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Well it's not really my fault because you told me to go right so…" Robin chuckled.

"Buttercup she meant the other right which by the way is your left." Buttercup merely blushed from the embarrassment and turned right around. The 4 girls finally made it to the private plane that Battle of the Bands had generously paid for and got ready to take off.

"So Blossom where are we going exactly you never told us." Bubbles asked while slowly leaning over towards her older sister. Without looking up from her book Blossom slowly answered.

"We're going to Alaska." Everyone went Bugged eyed at the statement.

"ALASKA!?" They yelled in sync. Blossom laughed.

"No you idiots I'm joking we're going back to Miami." The breath that everyone didn't realize they were holding was suddenly released. Robin slid back into her seat.

"Oh thank you god! I thought you were serious, because I was ABOUT to say!" Bubbles turned her chair towards Robin.

"Say what?" Buttercup and Blossom laughed, while Robin shook her head and poor bubbles was still confused. Suddenly the airhostess comes from behind a curtain.

"Um excuse me ladies? You have a video call coming aboard the flight." All girls nodded and turned towards the video monitor. All of a sudden jasmyn and Megan come on the screen as if on que all six girls scream.

"OH my gosh you guys!? We haven't seen you in like 3 weeks!? How have you guys been!?" Buttercup yells. Jasmyn and Megan immediately go from happy mode to I'm-going-to-fucking-kick-your-ass-you-stupid-bitch mode.

"_Why the fuck did you bitches leave and didn't even tell anybody!? I mean what the fuck was that about!?" _Megan screamed. Bubbles gave a weak smile.

"We got kicked off of Battle of the Bands…" Jasmyn crossed her arms.

"_Now that's Bullshit we know what the fuck happened so let's not play stupid!? You guys are so lucky that we are separated by a computer and an airplane because I want to stick my foot so far up your ass my toes will become you're fucking teeth!" _ All girls winced at the pain that jasmyn might cause.

"Jasmyn you don't understand…they didn't want us there…nobody wanted us there…" Robin mumbled.

"_Are you kidding me!? Those boys are going crazy right now just looking for you! They don't even know you're going to Miami…yet…"_ Megan said. Buttercup's eyes went wide.

"Jasmyn Megan you have to promise you won't say anything to them! We just don't want to have anything to do with them anymore."

"_I ain't promising you shit girl."_ Jasmyn said with tone, Buttercup sighed

"We'll were screwed." Megan began to giggle while; Jasmyn was trying not laughing either but it wasn't really working out.

"_What you girls don't realize is that, yes these boys made a mistake, yes they handled it wrong, yes they called you names, yes they… wait why are we even helping them. I still have to kick Mitch's and Butch's asses for what they said!? I mean really I would have killed those mother fucking bitches too!?"_ Jasmyn started to get red with anger.

"Um jasmyn is there a point to all of this?" Blossom said. Megan giggled.

"_I think what she's trying to say is that yes the boys made a mistake, but they do deserve another chance. I know you remember when you told them your side of the story they immediately felt remorse; they regretted their action showing that they cared! They LOVE you guys, you don't understand how many times I wanted to slap Butch in the head because he would ALWAYS AND I MEAN ALWAYS talk about Buttercup he didn't talk about Brute like that! Or even when Mitch would just sit there and daydream about Robin all the damn day! You guys can't keep running away from them…" _

"We can damn try though…" Bubbles mumbled. Jasmyn glared at her.

"_Oh don't act like you don't love Boomer miss! Because I will name 10 examples right here and right now about why you love him so much! Don't think I didn't write them down that time we went to that movie theater…"_ Bubbles laughed, she really and truly did love jasmyn.

"Alright, alright you win!" Everyone ended up laughing. Megan then turned to jasmyn.

"_Jasmyn want to go on a little trip?"_ Immediately jasmyn caught her drift, she smirked. They both turned to the computer screen and yelled in sync.

"_SEE YOU GUYS IN TWO WEEKS!?"_ And with that the line went dead. Everyone was in straight shock.

"Those little girls played us…and now we get to see them in two weeks…..oh to the mother fucking joy." Robin said. Blossom laughed,

"Well you guys better get ready because when they come they are going to tear our asses up." All girls went into the middle of the jet that was a bunch soft cushions' and just snuggled together without even thinking….. it was something that was natural to them. They breathed in together in sync and just let it flow out, realizing all the stress and drama probably wasn't even worth it but deep down…..it really was.

**Fly by: Nicki Minaj and Rihanna****  
Bubbles: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
To fly  
To fly**

Robin: I wish today it will rain all day  
Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away  
Trying to forgive you for abandoning me  
Praying but I think I'm still an angel away  
Angel away, yeah strange in a way  
Maybe that is why I chase strangers away  
They got their guns out aiming at me  
Buttercup: But I become Neo when they're aiming at me  
Me, me, me against them  
Me against enemies, me against friends  
Somehow they both seem to become one  
A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood  
They start coming and I start rising  
Must be surprising, I'm just summising  
I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher  
More fire

Blossom: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
To fly  
To fly

Bubbles: Everybody wanna try to box me in  
Suffocating every time it locks me in  
Paint their own pictures then they crop me in  
But I will remain where the top begins  
Cause I am not a word, I am not a line  
I am not a girl that can ever be defined  
I am not fly, I am levitation  
I represent an entire generation  
Blossom: I hear the criticism loud and clear  
That is how I know that the time is near  
So we become alive in a time of fear  
And I ain't got no motherfucking time to spare  
Cry my eyes out for days upon days  
Such a heavy burden placed upon me  
But when you go hard your nay's become yay's  
Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's

Buttercup: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
To fly  
To fly

Bubbles: Get ready for it  
Get ready for it  
Get ready for it  
I came to win  
Blossom: Get ready for it  
Get ready for it  
Get ready for it  
I came to win

Robin: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
To fly  
To fly 

Each girl slowly began to close their eyes slowly, each one began to drift off while snuggling closer to each other. They might have most of the world against them but they would always have each other…and to them that was the most important thing in the world.

**And that my friend is the end of this chapter. Now in the next one it's going to be the boy's day without the girls and then the next chapter would start to make sense and stuff like that, hope you are enjoying this so far keep reviewing new stories on their way!**


	19. Brotherly love

**And I'm back but this is the boys day of how things went, I'm not sure if I'm going to do anymore song request but I'll let you guys know if that happens or not. I'm sorry if the last chapter didn't make sense I completely forgot to edit it my bad. But this is the next chapter so ENJOY!**

* * *

NO ONE POV

"THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THEM THEY COULDN'T HAVE LEFT THAT FAST!" Boomer was yelling at a poor stage manager who was trembling from the rage that boomer had brought upon him.

"Boomer you can't terrify the staff just because they left." Mitch said calmly. Boomer glared at him.

"Well you might have not cared about Robin at all but I LOVED Bubbles." At the mere mention of Robin's name Mitch blinded by rage pounced on top of Boomer and started to hit him left and right both boys began pounding at each other. This snapped both Butch and Brick out of their gaze and went to break up the fight, Butch finally managed to pull Mitch off of Boomer. Brick holding boomer back struggling to get back at Mitch.

"What the hell is wrong with the both of you!?" Brick yelled. Mitch struggling against Butch glared daggers at Boomer.

"Next time he talks ill about Robin I swear to god I'll kill him. For your information you were the one who fucking screwed up not me!? She HATES you, THEY ALL HATE US BECAUSE OF YOU!?" Boomer growled.

"Take that back!?" Both fighting to get out of Brick and Butch's arms. Butch had his breaking point right there and then, he threw Mitch from his arms while Brick slowly let go of Boomer.

"What the fuck is wrong with us!? I mean look at us, we are fighting over 4 girls that HATE US!? I mean Brick told Blossom she belonged in prison! Boomer called Bubbles a cold blooded killer! Mitch called Robin a good for nothing Monster! And I-I called her a liar, a monster and all of the above…." Butch plopped down on the bed and on the brink of tears. Brick shook his head and walked out of his room to clear his head, but not before slamming the door on his way out. Boomer blinded by rage started to pound the shit out of the walls, crying harder and harder with each punch he threw. Butch went over to his brother and started to yell at him, but to no avail boomer just kept going andxs going, causing Butch to do the only thing he could….

He forced his brother into a hug. Boomer fought back not wanting to be touched, but Butch being stronger than his brother held onto him tighter, after minutes of struggling Boomer finally calmed down and clung right back onto his brother, soaking his army green shirt with his salty tears.

"I lost her bro…. and I don't think I can ever get her back." Just hearing that made butch want to cry.

"I know and I promise we'll find a way to make this better….I promise."

**Numb by: Usher**

**Butch: They say life is a battlefield  
I say bring it on  
If you wanna know how I feel  
Live it till it's gone  
I'm just saying that what don't kill, only makes you strong  
If you don't recognize what is real  
Then forever is a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long Time**

**Mitch: Some things never change here we go**

**again  
Feel like I'm losing my mind  
Shake it off, let it go, I don't care anymore  
Just go numb  
All: You never know until you let go  
Let's go numb**

**I can feel you now**

**Boomer: Keep on doing the same old thing**  
**And you expecting change**  
**Well is that really insanity**  
**Or just a losers' game?**  
**I only trust in the things I feel**  
**Some may say that's strange**  
**You better recognize what is real**  
**Cause forever is a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long time**

**Butch: Some things never change, here we go again**  
**Feel like I'm losing my mind**  
**Shake it off, let it go, I don't care anymore**  
**Let's go numb**  
**All: You never know until you let go**  
**We all go numb**

**I can feel you now**  
**(Numb)**  
**(Numb)**

**I can feel you now**  
**I can feel you now**  
**I can feel you now**

**Mitch: But you can't feel it, do ya?**  
**(Numb)**

**Shake it off, let it go, I don't care anymore**  
**(Numb)**

**All: I can feel you now**  
**(Numb)**  
**I can feel you now**  
**(Numb)**  
**I can feel you now**

**Can you feel it?**

Butch looked over towards Mitch and saw that their cousin was now drowning himself in his own tears. Everyone stood in the same position for a few minutes until their door was broken into. As instincts all boys quickly wiped their tears and took a stance on the bed getting ready to fight off fan girls if needed. To their luck and surprise it was only Megan and Jasmyn. Megan had a goofy smile on her face while Jasmyn just stood there with her arms crossed while shaking her head. All 3 boys sighed a breath of relief.

"God you girls scared us half to death!" Mitch yelled. Jasmyn rolled her eyes.

"Right now stupid we're the least of your problems, Um where's Brick?" All 3 boys shrugged their shoulders, and looked towards Megan with a confused look and look back towards Jasmyn.

"Um why is Megan taking out all of our clothes and packing them in our suitcase?" Butch asked. Jasmyn rolled her eyes damn boys can be so stupid sometimes.

"Would you rather be here moping for the rest of your lives or actually go AFTER them!?" Boomer sighed.

"But Jasmyn they don't want anything to do with us, and we don't blame them."

"Well I don't fucking care! We ALL are going to Miami in 2 weeks so get your asses up because the RRBS are doing a concert there!? BTW when those girls forgive you and I find out you talk to them in that manner EVER AGAIN I will send you to the morgue….in a _casket _Understood?!" All boys coward in fear, shaking slightly, Jasmyn didn't realize how scary she got sometimes. But they nodded anyway, she smiled in victory.

"Good. You all should thank Bubbles she let me spare your lives….for now anyway." Megan giggled.

"Alright, I have 2 weeks to buy you all new clothes because some of these are disgusting!? I mean really Boomer LEATHER PANTS!" Butch and Mitch started to snicker, while Boomer blushed out of embarrassment.

"I know you aren't laughing Mitch because I see a FLIPPING CLOWN SHIRT!? Like how old are you again?" Butch started laughing harder, while Mitch just stopped and turned red from embarrassment. Aside from all this Jasmyn kept looking at her watch,

"I swear to GOD if Brick doesn't step into this room in the next 5 seconds I will his ass all the way to Africa!" Boomer looked at her weird.

"Why does Brick need to be here?" Jasmyn and Megan face palmed.

"Alright Goldie Locks we'll take this nice and slow, we need Brick so he could hear the rest of our plan." Megan replied while taking a white trash bag labeled CHARITY towards the door, full of the boys clothes and sneakers.

"He has 4 seconds left…." Butch rolled his eyes.

"Jasmyn I don't think he'll be here when you call him you know, he's not a dog….we'll the last time I checked." This earned him a slap in the head from Jasmyn.

"OWW!"

"Be nice to your brother." She glanced at her watch; he had 3 seconds left….

"Jasmyn you need to calm down." Mitch said looking bored as hell.

"….3…..2…..1…." And like Magic Brick comes bursting through the door, with a huge grin on his face. Jasmyn smirked. While all three boys stared with their mouth wide open.

"SUCK MY DICK BITCHES! I deserve 20 dollars from each of you right now." Jasmyn sang. Brick stood there at the door confused.

"Wait what I miss?…. Never mind forget that I have a great plan!?" He was interrupted by Megan.

"OH that's great!? Nobody cares though! Because guess what? Jasmyn and I have our own plan….that you're going to follow…and if you don't…..we'll kill you." She had that creepy smile plastered in her face, Brick face fell in defeat.

"But I had this really awesome idea!? We were going to…." Megan dragged Brick by his arm and threw him onto the bed.

"Shut up carrot top we make the rules right now." Brick gasped dramatically and patted the top of his head pretended to be offended. Jasmyn rolled her eyes

"Alright here's what's going down, we all are going to Miami then Megan and I are going to stay at the girls penthouse, and that's where you guys come in. We talked to Amy and guess who's going to be your temporary manager in Miami!" All boys eyes widened in horror.

"Please Jesus why do you hate us so!" Boomer cried. Both girls rolled their eyes.

"Ha Ha very funny, this is just so you guys can't screw up again!" Megan yelled. Both girls looked at the boys with a smile plastered on their face. Because in two week they were going to put cupid out of business.

* * *

**I don't really like this ending but I wanted this to end because it was dragging for what felt like hours! But the next chapter is going to be what happens in the next two weeks so for now you wait! Please REVIEW!**


	20. Beach party Surprise part 1

**And this my friend is the next chapter to our little adventure! Now it's two weeks into the future, and we don't know what's going to happen now! So please ENJOY!**

* * *

Robin's POV

I woke up to the sun hitting my face from the reflection of the glass. I threw off the covers and walked towards the door that leads towards the balcony. I opened the door to the light breeze; I walked slowly onto the balcony in my pajamas and looked down at the over sized pool next to our house. I breathed in the fresh air that filled my nostrils and smiled a breath of relief. Ever since that whole Battle of the bands things I guess my friends and I have been taking it kind of easy for a while. We all got jobs even though we really didn't need them we decide to get one anyway to get out the house. Buttercup working at the surf shop, Blossom working at the frozen yogurt store, Bubbles working at the Boutique and me working at the skate shop. I would never admit this to anyone but I really do miss Mitch a lot. I know what he did was wrong but I remember Blossom telling me when I was little that I need to forgive those who should be forgiven, just to be clear though I would still give him hell once he did but I would eventually forgive him. I mean what's not to love about him. He has a great knowledge of technology, his shaggy brown hair and his beautiful 6 pack that I miss so much. I tried to do my laundry on them once but it didn't really work because he was ticklish. I snapped out of my little daydream and I walked to my walk in closet. I found my dark blue high waist short shorts with my purple tube top I put my hair in a high messy bun put on some eyeliner and went on a hunt for my flip flops.

"BREAKFEST!" I smiled knowing Bubbles had probably made something great as usual, I ran downstairs as fast as I could, but what I didn't expect to see was the 2 greatest people in the world standing right next to Bubbles….Jasmyn and Megan.

No Ones POV

Robin was smiling bigger than the sun. Before anyone could say anything Robin had tackled them to the floor, and at that moment Blossom and Buttercup had come downstairs from their room and did the same thing. So now there was a huge human dog pile in the middle of the floor.

"Get off of – me I can't- breathe!?" Jasmyn gasped. They all got off giggling a bit.

"You guys actually came!" Blossom exclaimed, Megan laughed.

"Well duh of course we came! We missed you guys so much!?" Jasmyn let out a whistle.

"This is your house?! What the fuck it's huge, I mean how did you—OMG IS THAT A KINECT OVER THERE!?" She pulled the closest person near her which was Robin towards the living room to play the game. Megan laughed.

"So how did you guys buy this place?" Buttercup smiled.

"Actually, when we were little our dad use to bring us to our beach house with our mom, because this house has actually been in our family for years. Robin has lived with us her whole life so she became our sister, but obviously not legally yet. So she kind of grew up here with us too." Megan stood in amazement. She looked at Bubbles.

"So where are me and Jasmyn sleeping?" Bubbles went to go pick up Jasmyn's suitcase, and then grabbed Megan arm.

"C'mon I'll show you!" She lead Megan upstairs to a double door, she opened it and inside revealed a pale yellow room with 2 beds right next to each other, a giant walk in closet and a beautiful bathroom with a giant tub and a marble shower. There was a air conditioner right above the bed's, there was another door that lead to the balcony which over looked the ocean, with 2 extended chairs and a small table. Right in front of the two beds was a flat screen TV with a speaker right next to it.

"Damn! This should be called the Utonium hotel!" Bubbles laughed at her friends reaction, she helped Megan unpack her and Jasmyn's suitcase, and they both headed back downstairs, where everyone was watching Jasmyn and Robin play Just Dance 3 while pigging out on Bubbles pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"So guys let's do something fun today!" Megan said while plopping herself between Buttercup and Blossom, while placing her legs on top of Blossom.

"Sure, but there's not much to do in Miami…." Jasmyn eyes bugged out.

"Not much to do in Miami!? What are you drunk or something! There's collage kids coming for spring break and dancing all over the street, you even have nude beach nearby! Better yet there are music concerts everywhere….. WERE GOING TO A MUSIC CONCERT!?" All 4 girls shook their heads.

"No." They said in sync.

"But why not!?" Megan and Jasmyn screamed, this really put a damper in their plans.

"Were done with everything music related, we don't need that same amount of stress anymore." Robin stated.

"Are you kidding me right now!? You're totally being selfish right now, not letting the world hear your musical talents and see your beautiful dance moves!" Megan screamed. Bubbles sighed,

"It's just too soon and to early, I mean it reminds of us…. You know….._them._" Jasmyn rolled her eyes.

"You say them as if it's a sin; don't let those asses ruin your lives! You have to move on and if you don't it will eat you alive inside. You all love to perform as much as Megan and I love to dance, Blossom you love to play all different types of instruments, Bubbles you love to sing, Robin you love to perform, and Buttercup you love to dance. You guys were blessed with these talents don't waste them because of some losers who didn't know how to treat how you deserve to be treated! Megan didn't even care about your past because it wasn't who you were now, your people we actually found in California who weren't bitches at all." All girls laughed at that, Bubbles was wiping the tears that were falling from her face.

"Bubbles are you crying!?" Buttercup yelled. Bubbles nodded a weak smile,

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to us… ILOVE YOU JASMYN AND MEGAN!" She devoured poor Jasmyn and Megan in a hug causing everyone else to laugh. Megan pushed Bubbles off of her and fixed her clothes

"Alright, now it's outfit time!"

* * *

"I find it sick how you have so much in common with Bubbles." Robin muttered. Megan laughed and took a look at her handy work.

"You guys do know that the concert is on the freaking beach right!" Blossom yelled. Megan nodded.

"Yes but you can't look like those tramps on the beach flashing all of their goods trying desperately to get a boyfriend."

Blossom was wearing a bikini bottom with a white and pink crop top over her bathing suit top, with a light pink ballet flat. Buttercup was wearing a strapless lime green bikini top with black booty shorts with the word sexy on the jean pocket with her green Air Jordan's. Robin was wearing a purple and black bikini with a white net dress over it and her black flip flops. Bubbles was just wearing her light blue connected bikini with a gold ring in the front and her white sandals. Jasmyn was wearing her orange skull bikini with green cargo pants and white sneakers. Megan was wearing a bright yellow tube top with her gold bikini bottom pants and her red hair was in a messy bun, she had on her gold slippers.

"Alright are we ready!" Buttercup yelled out in frustration. Jasmyn nodded.

"Yeah, but just hurry up and head out the door before Megan and Bubbles get any more ideas."

All 6 girls get out the car and place their extra clothes in the trunk, they really only needed their bathing suits anyway.

"Whose performing at the concert anyway? Do you think it would be Monsters United because they did win after all." Robin said. Blossom shrugged her shoulders.

"I really doubt they got their record deal that fast and beside's they would have probably done concert's in California first before coming to Miami." Buttercup laughed.

"I just once want one of your theories to prove wrong, so that way I can finally prove to you strength beats logic." Blossom rolled her eyes,

"Yeah whatever." Bubbles turned to Megan

"Hey why didn't you bring Mike and Jordon?" Jasmyn giggled.

"Their coming in on a later flight this week they had to work and stuff, last night I couldn't go to sleep because Mike was texting me dirty things. I swear that boy learns way to much from…..um them." Megan giggled. They had made their way to the front of the police bars; it wasn't as crowded as they thought. But that doesn't mean they didn't snag attention on their way there.

"Do you know how many death threats I have gotten from girls today….5! Are you kidding me right now!? Like I don't want your boyfriend you hoe, he was looking at me! We females need to stick together!" Buttercup yelled, Robin rolled her eyes.

"That's nothing a boy tried to pick Blossom up and put her on his shoulders, and when his girlfriend starts screaming at him he goes 'oh I thought that was you Christine, my bad babe.' The funny thing was though Blossom's a red head and she's a blonde." Everyone started dying with laughter.

"Nope I think Megan and Bubbles had everyone beat by far. 25 boys came up to them asking for their phone numbers and pictures and autographs. And these group of girls came up to them and started to yell, and Megan went all Ape on them, they got so scared they peed their pants right in front of everyone! Best day EVER!" Jasmyn could barely contain her laughter when she finished laughing.

"I felt kind of bad though!" Bubbles whined. Robin rolled her eyes,

"Of course you did." All of a sudden smoke appeared on the stage in front of them and the concert was beginning. The DJ booth in the back started to play the music and the random voice appeared.

"Welcome Spring breakers to the Miami concert 2012!?" Everyone went crazy.

"Now the moment you've been waiting for the group you demanded play for your entertainment…..with out further ado I present to you….."

* * *

**And that my friend is the end of this chapter don't you just love cliff hangers! Its makes you want to read the rest of my story doesn't it! You probably think you know who it is but do you really! That's it for now these updates are coming fast because I have 5 hours to kill so that's better for you guys! Ttfn! REVIEW! **


	21. Beach party surprise pt2

**And this is the next chapter everyone! Hope you enjoy it!? The next 2 chapters will be as epic as this one so be prepared. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for the group you demanded play for entertainment...without further ado I present to you…. THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!" The water that Bubbles was drinking flew all over Robin and Buttercup, and she began to choke violently. On the other hand her band mates were among emotions, shocked, happy and angry all at the same time. All 4 girls turn their attention over to Jasmyn and Megan, both having a sheepish smile on their face.

"Surprise?" Blossom was the first to escape from her shock.

"Why are they here!? I thought we made this very clear, we don't want to see them!?" Jasmyn tried to play innocent.

"Now blossom I am offended! Who said WE had anything to do with this, they could have followed us here, you can't just be jumping to conclusions!" Blossom glared harder at her. Megan cracked.

"OK OK it was us! They wanted to see you and Jasmyn and I wanted to help them because they really are great guys they just need help….well most of the time. So then Jasmyn and I got this plan that we would tell them where you were and then they would follow us and play a concert here, that Jasmyn and I created by the way! So they would serenade you and you guys will fall in love…" She was cut off by Jasmyn.

"Remind me never to rob a bank with you." Buttercup just shook her head.

"Never mind that did you just say serenade! Who do you think we are TGND!? WE don't fall for bullshit like that!?" Megan and Jasmyn went wide eyed. Before they could finish they were interrupted by the sound of the music.

**Let me love you by: Ne-yo **

**Mitch: Much as you blame yourself, you can't be ****blamed**** for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love that was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had?  
Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that **

Mitch smiled smugly at Robin while she was snarling at him, but in the inside she was doing cartwheels and other happy stuff.

**All: Girl let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**And all your trouble**  
**Don't be afraid, girl let me help**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**A heart of numbness gets brought to life**  
**I'll take you there**

**Boomer: Girl let me love you**  
**Girl let me love you, baby, oh**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**Girl let me love you, baby**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**Let me love you, let me love you, oh**

By now the boys had made it pretty obvious that they were talking to the girls just hyping the crowd u even more then needed. But the girls weren't letting this go, they didn't want to be treated like princess who couldn't help themselves they were going to show these boys up.

**Butch: I can see the pain behind your eyes**  
**It's been there for quite a while**  
**I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile**  
**I would like to show you what true love can really do**

**All: Girl let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**And all your trouble**  
**Don't be afraid, girl let me help**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**A heart of numbness, gets brought to life**  
**I'll take you there**

**Brick: Girl let me love you, baby**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**Let me love you, let me love you, baby**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**Girl let me love you, baby**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**Let me love you, girl let me love you, baby**

**Mitch and Butch: For every heart that beats**  
**For every heart that beats**  
**For every heart that beats**  
**For every heart that beats**  
**Heart that beats**  
**Heart that beats**

They boys were dancing in sync and before you knew it the girls saw Mike and Jordon jump on stage with the boys and started dancing. The girls just turned to stare at Jasmyn and Megan who was looking everywhere else but there faces.

**Heart that beats  
Heart that beats**

**Boomer and Brick: Girl let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**And all your trouble**  
**Don't be afraid, girl let me help**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**A heart of numbness, gets brought to life**  
**I'll take you there**

**All: Girl let me love you**  
**Let me love you, baby, love you, baby**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-ah**

At the end of the song, all 4 boys had huge grins on their faces looking at the girls who were giving them questionable looks. The DJ came back on the microphone,

"Well ladies and gentlemen to make this concert more interesting; is there anybody who likes to challenge these boys?" The crowd went silent nobody dared to move a muscle.

"Hey we'll do it!" Everyone turns to Megan jumping up and down pointing at herself, Jasmyn and the PPGs.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me right now!" Robin muttered. The DJ smiled.

"Alright let's hear it for the hot young ladies making their way on to the stage!" Hoots and Hollers came from the crowds as the girls made their way onto the stage.

"What are your names ladies?" Buttercup snarled, but was elbowed in the ribs by Bubbles.

"We are the PPGs." The crowd went wild.

"Wow folks look likes we got ourselves some ex contestants from Battle of the Bands, which just proves their good! But are they as good as The RRBs, let's find out!" And with that the DJ left the stage.

"We should kill you guys for the stunt you just pulled." Bubbles growled. Boomer did a sheepish smile. Before anyone could talk The girls pushed the boys off the stage and began their song.

**Spotlight by: Jennifer Hudson **

**Blossom: Are you a man who loves and cherishes and cares for me?  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?  
Are you a guard in prison maximum security?  
Is that you? is that you? Is that you?  
do we stay home all the time because you want me to yourself?  
Bubbles: Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?  
Or am I stay locked away out of fear I'll ****find someone**** else?  
Is that you Is that you Is that you?**

_**[Chorus]**_**  
All: Well I don't like (o-hoo)  
Living under your spotlight (o-hoo)  
Just because you think I might (o-hoo)  
Find somebody worthy**

**O I don't like (o-hoo)**  
**Living under spotlight**  
**Maybe if you treat me right**  
**You wont have to worry**

**Robin: Is this a relationship**  
**Fulfilling your needs as well as mine?**  
**Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?**  
**Or is this just my sentence**  
**Am I doing time?**  
**Buttercup: Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?**  
**Is this love real real love**  
**Then I'm staying no doubt**  
**Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?**  
**But if I'm just love's prisoner**  
**Then I'm bustin out (oh)**

**_[Chorus]__[Bridge]_  
Bubbles; Boy you ought to be ashamed of yourself  
What the hell do you think your doing  
Loving me, loving me so wrong  
Baby all I do is try (try)  
To show you that your mine (mine)  
One and only guy (only guy)  
Robin: No matter who may come along  
Open your eyes cause baby I don't like  
Ooh, ooh (oo,oo)  
Ooh, ooh (hey cause I don't like!)**

**Blossom: Well I don't like**  
**Living under your spotlight (no,no)**  
**Just because you think I might (hee)**  
**Find somebody worthy (no, I don't like yeah)**  
**And I don't**  
**Buttercup: Living under your spotlight (living under your spotlight)**  
**Maybe if you treat me right (treat me right yeah!)**  
**You wont to worry**

**(I don't like)**

The crowd went ballistic cheering left and right. The girls had smug looks on their faces, looking at the boys with proud smirks. The boys returned their looks. The DJ came back onstage,

"We'll be right back with some more singing after this short break!" And then everyone was pushed backstage. Girls glaring at boys while boys trying to talk to them.

"Look you guys we…" Buttercup held up her hand.

"AH! We don't want to here it! You made it very clear that you don't want anything to do with us so, we left and now were here. And you need to leave." Butch looked at her, and she cursed herself for blushing,

"We're not going anywhere without you guys." Robin snorted.

"Bullshit, and we're not going anywhere with you guys." Mitch just smiled at her.

"Fines let's make a proposition." Bubbles crossed her arms, making her boobs pop out a little more, making boomer moan inwardly.

"What kind of proposition?" Brick smirked.

"We'll have a little battle in front of the crowd, whoever wins does what the other party wants. Deal?" Blossom scoffed.

"Why are we even debating this right now!? We aren't even supposed to be speaking to you guys right now! God you're so irritating!?" She yelled while poking Brick's chest, she tried to hide the blush that was spreading on her face because she noticed all the boys even brick had gotten an 8 pack over two weeks and it was rock hard.

"Well…um….. I think we…..um….. OH FUCK THIS SHIT!" Blossom sped walked away from the group while her band followed right behind. Brick smirked and looked towards his band who had confused faces.

"She saw my abs." They smirked understanding Brick and followed their leader onto the stage.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter I didn't want to make it to long because that would have been way to much. So please Review next chapter's coming soon!**


	22. Beach party surprise pt3

**Next chapter is here!? Sorry for the wait I just didn't know how to start this one, but no more delays I'm gonna go straight into the songs so please ENJOY!**

* * *

No One POV

"And were back ladies and gentlemen looks like it's a competition!" College kids started going crazy with excitement.

"Alright so without further Ado, I give you the only and only Mitch from the RRBs!" Fan girls started to go crazy, one girl ripped her top off to show how much she loved him, but then passed out because of how much alcohol she consumed. Mitch then ran onto stage.

"Now I dedicate this song to a certain someone, I'm not going to say her name, but I'll give you a hint her favorite color is purple. I hope she really understands how much she means to me." The crowd clapped and cheered, while he put on his guitar and stood behind the microphone.

**Locked out of Heaven by: Bruno Mars **

**Mitch: One, two, one, two, three**

**Oh yeah yeah**  
**Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah**  
**Ooh!**  
**Oh yeah yeah**  
**Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah**  
**Ooh!**

**Mitch: Never had much faith in love or miracles**  
**Never wanna put my heart on the line**  
**But swimming in your water is something**

**spiritual  
I'm born again every time you spend the night **

Mitch was really rocking out on his guitar and Robin couldn't help but smile. That is until she heard the next part which made her flush red with embarrassment while her band mates just laughed at her

**Mitch: 'Cause your sex takes me to paradise**  
**Yeah your sex takes me to paradise**  
**And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**  
**Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**

**Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah**  
**Ooh!**  
**Oh yeah yeah**  
**Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah**  
**Ooh!**

**You bring me to my knees**  
**Mitch: You make me testify**  
**You can make a sinner change his ways**  
**Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light**  
**And right there is where I wanna stay**

Mitch must have looked at Robin the whole entire song because Robin was smiling the whole time. For a second she forgot why she was even mad at him….for a second. At that moment Robin felt something in her heart a leap of joy for the very first time and when she realized Mitch was the one who caused it she became even happier.

**'Cause your sex takes me to paradise**  
**Yeah your sex takes me to paradise**  
**And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**  
**Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**

**Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**Can I just stay here**  
**Spend the rest of my days here**  
**Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**Can't I just stay here**  
**Spend the rest of my days here**

**Mitch: 'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**  
**Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**

**Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah**  
**Ooh!**  
**Oh yeah yeah**  
**Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah**  
**Ooh!**

The crowd went crazy, causing Mitch to smile even wider. The DJ came back onto stage.

"Now ladies and gentlemen let's put your hand together for the sassy girl next door Robin!" Robin looked at her friends in confusion.

"Sassy girl next door?" Megan shrugged.

"I guess he needed something spontaneous to say about you!" Robin glared at the red head while she was pushed on to the stage followed by Jasmyn and Megan.

**I knew you were trouble by: Taylor swift **

**Robin: Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a ****step**** back  
Without me, without me, without me**

**And he's long gone when he's**

**next**** to me  
And I realize the blame is on me **

Robin had gripped the microphone and began to smile wider once the crowd began to sing along with her, she started to walk around the stage and dance around with Megan and Jasmyn.

**Robin: 'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**'Till you put me down, oh**  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**No apologies, he'll never see you cry**  
**Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why**  
**You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning**  
**Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street**  
**A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be**  
**And now I see, now I see, now I see**

**He was long gone when he met me**  
**And I realize the joke is on me, hey!**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**'Til you put me down, oh**  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

She began to look at Mitch trying to send him a message and she got a bigger cheer from the crowd once she began to pick up a guitar and play.

**And the saddest fear comes creeping in**  
**That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**'Til you put me down, oh**  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**Trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**Trouble, trouble, trouble**

She ended with a bang. Causing the crowd to go even harder, Mitch had a playful smirk on his face. Robin just crossed her arms trying to intimate him but most likely failing miserably. Mitch then turned to Brick.

"Looks like you're up cuz, think you can take 'em?" Brick just huffed, while staring at Blossom who was equally matching his glare from across the stage.

"Let's do this shit."

* * *

**Well that is the end of this chapter guys please review so I can make the next one. REVIEW AND RATE! Sorry it was so short though I'm trying to do all of them at once and trying to make it cute at the same time.**


	23. beach party surprise pt 4

**And now the next chapter in this trilogy I call a story! Anyways this is Blossom and Brick's little sing off and that's it I guess. ENJOY!**

* * *

No Ones POV

Blossom eyebrows furred together as Brick was getting ready to go on stage, she crossed her arms obviously not happy seeing Brick this confident and cocky.

"I can't stand him." She muttered. Bubbles giggled.

"Yeah, that's why you almost started drooling when you saw his new transformed body." Blossom whipped her head around to look at her sister.

"You're one to talk! I saw how you were looking at Boomer!" Her sister immediately stopped laughing, and started to grumble under her breath something about bad sisters.

"It's ok if Blossom still love the little leader over there." Robin snickered, Buttercup joining in soon after. Blossom glared at her family.

"I hate all of you right now."

"WE love you too!" They replied in sync. Blossom just rolled her eyes and turned her attention, back to the redheaded boy on stage.

"Now ladies put your hands together for the brains behind this group….BRICK JOJO!"

**Some Nights by: F.U.N **

**Brick: Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off**

**But I still wake up, I still see your ghost**  
**Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh**  
**What do I stand for? What do I stand for?**  
**Most nights, I don't know anymore...**  
**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh**  
**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh**

Brick had caught the attention of so many red head college girls, trying to climb onto stage with him. Blossom couldn't help but get a little jealous because she felt as if he were singing to them…even though he wasn't.

**Brick: This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?**  
**Why don't we break the rules already?**  
**I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white**  
**I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come**

**again to jack my style**

**And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight**  
**She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am**  
**Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm...**

**Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end**  
**Cause I could use some friends for a change**  
**And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again**  
**Some nights, I always**

**win****, I always win... **

Brick had scanned the crowd, not really caring about the girls trying to grab his attention. He turned his head to the left to look at Blossom looking at him with intensity, trying to figure him out and that's what he loved about her. The way she was the only one that was able to figure him out, the way she stood there with her flawless skin, just made him want her more, and he really had been hurt when she left.

**But I still wake up, I still see your ghost**  
**Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh**  
**What do I stand for? What do I stand for?**  
**Most nights, I don't know... (come on)**

**So this is it? I sold my soul for this?**  
**Washed my hands of that for this?**  
**I miss my mom and dad for this?**

**(Come on)**

**No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are**  
**When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on**  
**Oh, come on. Oh, come on, OH COME ON!**

**Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again**  
**Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands**  
**This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go**  
**Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?**

**My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"**  
**When I look into my nephew's eyes...**  
**Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...**  
**Some terrible {lies|nights}...ahhh...**

**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh**  
**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh**

**The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me**  
**I called you up, but we'd both agree**  
**It's for the best you didn't listen**  
**It's for the best we get our distance... oh...**  
**It's for the best you didn't listen**  
**It's for the best we get our distance... oh...**

He looked over at her, just watching her. It felt like eternity but the crowd soon brought him back, and he remembered where he was and why he was even doing this in the first place. He took a small bow and waved to the rest of his fans, returning to his band.

"Dude you ok?" Butch said. Brick snapped out of his gaze looking back at his brother, and put on a smile.

"Yeah, never better." Butch gave him a questioning look but decided to let it slide not wanting to pry in his brother's business.

"WOW what a performance right guys!" The Crowd went wild. The DJ smiled.

"Well settle down because we got 5 more people to go! Put your hands together for the girl in pink, The other brains in this competition, Blossom Utonium!" Blossom walked onto stage.

"Alright I think we should talk to this DJ because the way he introduces us is just plain weird." Buttercup said. Robin, Megan, Jasmyn and Bubbles nodded in agreement.

**Mr. Know it all by: Kelly Clarckson **

**Blossom: Mr. Know It All  
Well ya think you know it all  
But ya don't know a thing at all  
Ain't it, ain't it something y'all  
When somebody tells you something 'bout you  
Think that they know you more than you do  
So you take it down another pill to swallow**

**Mr. Bring Me Down**  
**Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?**  
**But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down**  
**Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be**  
**Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me**  
**Baby, you should know that I lead not follow**

Brick stood there with his mouth opened. He stared at his band, with a 'what the fuck just happened' face.

"Are you kidding me right now! She totally could have written that song about Dexter!" Brick shouted. Boomer trying to hold in laughter just patted his brother's shoulder.

**"There, there…Mr. Know it all."  
Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me**

** Mr. Play**** Your Games  
Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again  
But I ain't falling back again  
'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies  
Let's be clear baby this is goodbye  
I ain't coming back tomorrow**

**Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me**

**So what you've got the world at your feet  
And you know everything about everything  
But you don't  
You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah... **

She was on top of the world once she heard the crowd her scream her name and chant even louder. She laughed when she saw a sign in the crowd for an independent women, this song wasn't just for Brick, Blossom sang this so that boys understand that women are their own people and they don whatever they want, when they want.

**Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you ****lonely****, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me**

**Mr. Know It All**  
**Well ya think you know it all**  
**But ya don't know a thing at all**  
**Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me**  
**You don't know a thing about me**

Blossom had many new fans because of her song, she looked over at Brick, who gave her a reaction that she really wasn't expecting. She saw him back stage clapping and smiling. Once she saw his smile, she had those Butterflies again. Knowing Brick was the only one that could make her do that just made her smile even brighter then ever before. That didn't go un notice by Brick of course, so he winked at her and her stomach started doing jumping jacks, she glared at him, while he smirked at her.

"Stupid Brick."

* * *

**And that is another short chapter for you guys! Yeah I'm going to do couple by couple because I thought it would give it more flavor, Anyways don't forget to REVIEW! L8r g8rs! XD!**


	24. Beach party surprise part 5

**New chapter which is awesome….. it think! Anyway it's time for the Blues and next chapter will be the greens so I guess that's it once again! Oh yeah I forgot to mention for this chapter and the next I will be doing No ones POV because right now it's easier and it's better than switching from people's point of views. ENJOY!**

* * *

NO Ones POV

"I swear this is the most stressful thing I've ever had to do." Boomer groaned. Mitch just looked at his cousin weird.

"What do you mean by that? We've had way more stressful situations then this!" Boomer shrugged.

"But think about it, if they don't forgive us we—well mostly ME will go into a serious depression and that's not going to be good for anybody." Mitch rolled his eyes.

"Boomer you were already in depression when Bubbles left…. I mean I do understand why, the way you look at her, the way you talk to her, the way you kiss her like a savage beast—…" Boomer eyes widened in horror.

"Whoa, how the hell did you know I kissed Bubbles!?" Mitch just shook his head.

"So that night we were at the girls watching the horror movie, you're going to tell me NOTHING happened in that room?" Boomer went dead silent, Mitch smirked.

"I thought so… and if you did it once that means, you've already done it again." Boomer just sat there shocked.

"How-w did you-u do…." Mitch interrupted.

"Dude I know everything, now go out there and perform so we can get our girls back." He said pushing Boomer on stage.

"And here he is now folks, the one and Only Boomer JOJO!" Most girls were now scrambling away from their Boyfriends to get closer, to the sweet and sensitive boy. He did a sheepish smile,

"Um hey guys. This is a song I wrote for a very special friend of mine." Girls started screaming their heads off putting amplifiers to shame.

**Without you by: David Guetta ft Usher **

**Boomer: I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this ****game****  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you**

**Boomer: I won't run, I won't fly**  
**I will never make it by**  
**Without you, without you**  
**I can't rest, I can't fight**  
**All I need is you and I,**  
**Without you, without you**

Boomer removed the Microphone from the holder and began to dance with Mike and Jordon

**Oh oh oh!**  
**You! You! You!**  
**Without...**  
**You! You! You!**  
**Without...you**

**Can't erase, so I'll take blame**  
**But I can't accept that we're estranged**  
**Without you, without you**  
**I can't**

**quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you **

Bubbles couldn't help but smile and start to dance along. Megan smirked.

"So I see you forgive Boomer?" She immediately stopped and glared at her new found friend.

"Shut up I'm still annoyed with you." Megan rolled her eyes and didn't say anything, but inside she knew Bubbles loved her so much for this stunt she had managed to pull off.

**I won't soar, I won't climb**  
**If you're not here, I'm paralyzed**  
**Without you, without you**  
**I can't look, I'm so blind**  
**I lost my heart, I lost my mind**  
**Without you, without you**

**Oh oh oh!**  
**You! You! You!**  
**Without...**  
**You! You! You!**  
**Without...you**

**I am lost, I am vain,**  
**I will never be the same**  
**Without you, without you**  
**Without...you**

Boomer must have gotten the biggest applause out of everyone (because he has so much fan girls). Which made him smile and look at Bubbles, who was trying to get away with an angry pout but it wasn't really working because she was to sweet to pull it off.

"God I can't…..He just…..Irritates me so damn much!" Bubbles exclaimed, a little too loud because soon after she was being stared at from the girl's side of backstage. Robin glared at her.

"You are going to be the end of me I swear, you or Megan I still can't decide." In sync Bubbles and Megan stuck out their tongues at Robin. Jasmyn pushed Bubbles on stage.

"Well don't just stand there sing stupid!" The DJ came on the stage.

"Now I present to you the sugar of PPG's… Bubbles Utonium!" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Hey yo DJ! We need to talk about your introductions because…." Blossom clamped a hand around her sister's mouth. Buttercup shot daggers at her, in which she equally matched,

"Our sister is performing block head!"

**We are never getting back together by: Taylor swift **

**Bubbles: I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around****again****and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you." **

Bubbles picked up the guitar and started to play, standing behind the microphone. Buttercup shook her head.

"Only our sister could have so much grace while picking up a guitar." Robin couldn't help but bust out laughing with that one. While Blossom shook her head in a disapproving manner. Buttercup just shrugged.

"Well I'm not going to lie! It's true…"

**Oooh we called it off again last night**  
**But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

**We are never ever ever getting back together**  
**We are never ever ever getting back together**  
**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**  
**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**Like ever...**

**I'm really gonna miss you picking fights**  
**And me falling for it screaming that I'm right**  
**And you would hide away and find your peace of mind**  
**With some indie record that's much cooler than mine**

**Oooh, you called me up again tonight**  
**But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

Bubbles started to smile when she saw that many people caught onto the song and began to sing along. She started to get a little to excited and began to dance around almost falling off stage, she quickly recovered hoping no one had noticed. But for Bubbles that wasn't the case, everyone was laughing about it mentally.

**We are never ever ever getting back together**  
**We are never ever ever getting back together**  
**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)**  
**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah**  
**Oh oh oh**

**I used to think that we were forever ever**  
**And I used to say, "Never say never..."**  
**Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"**  
**And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,**  
**We are never getting back together. Like, ever"**

**No!**

**We are never ever ever getting back together**  
**We are never ever ever getting back together**  
**You go talk to your**

**friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**We, ohhh, getting back together, ohhh,**  
**We, ohhh, getting back together**

**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)**  
**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

Regardless of Bubbles embarrassing episode she was able to still entertain the crowd, who were by the way going crazy at the moment. She walked off the stage and gave her guitar to the stage manager and headed to her band.

"I say you guys should make them clean the zoo cages for the rest of their lives and then you can forgive them." Jasmyn said. Megan rolled her eyes.

"OR you could just forgive them and love them once again as you did before." Jasmyn glared at her.

"Now where's the fun in that!?" Megan slapped her arm.

"Jasmyn we're trying to get them BACK together, not hating each other even more!"

"Oh yeah." Robin held up her hands.

"Well maybe it is time we forgave them…."

"What!?" Bubbles and Buttercup yelled, soon realizing that Blossom hadn't yelled the same thing.

"I agree with Robin, I mean they do love us, they proved they were sorry, and they came all this way just to find us. I mean everyone deserves a second chance right?" Bubbles felt like ripping out her hair.

"Are you kidding me right now!? Buttercup PLEASE tell me their joking right!? Are we talking about the same group of boys who called us monsters? Assassins? Told us we belonged behind bars with the rest of those thugs and villains!? They must be talking about a different group then me!" Buttercup just stood there shocked they were even having this damn conversation.

"Wow, um ok. Maybe it's the heat that's gotten to them, yeah that must be it." Buttercup said, tyring to reason with Blossom and Robin's stupid reasoning.

"I'm sorry guys but I forgive Mitch and I'm not afraid to admit that anymore. He loves me and I'm not going to let that separate us anymore." Blossom shook her head in agreement.

"I would have thought Bubbles would have been the first one to get back together with Boomer." Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Just because I'm the nice one in this group doesn't mean I'm naïve you know." Robin smirked.

"You weren't thinking about that when you were smacking lips with your boy toy…" Buttercup, Jasmyn, Blossom and Megan went bug eyes.

"YOU DID WHAT!? AND WITH WHO!?" Bubbles frantically looked around trying to find an escape. Until she saw the boys on the other side, she quickly sprinted to the other side of the stage, with everyone else hot on her tail.

"BUBBLES YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!?"

* * *

**And this is what I like to say CLIFF HANGER! Who knows what's going to happen next? Will Bubbles and Buttercup ever forgive butch and Boomer? Are robin and Blossom really giving Mitch and brick another chance? Will Jasmyn smack Megan across the face for thinking dirty thoughts? Find out in the next chapter! REVIEW!**


	25. Powers revealed

**On with the story, no more explaining let's just cut to the chase guys! By the way it's Buttercup and Butch's turn to sing the love ENJOY!**

* * *

No Ones POV

Without even thinking about the consequences Bubbles ran right behind Boomer. Her Band mates looking not so happy about this, but in the other hand Megan and Jasmyn were gleaming with joy.

"I have a DAMN GOOD MIND to smack the blonde right out of your hair Boomer!?" Buttercup yelled, coming dangerously close to the blondes. But Blossom held her back.

"No Buttercup you could pound him later, we NEED to talk with Bubbles over there." Upon hearing her name Bubbles decided to peep from behind Boomer, Once she saw how mad her sisters and Robin were she immediately dove back behind him.

"Um why exactly are you three hot heads trying to pound on my brother?" Butch said. Buttercup whipped her head towards him.

"Oh don't act like you don't know what your brother was doing!? I know you guys knew they were MAKING OUT BEHIND SCENES!?" Brick and Butch eyes went wide, and turned towards Boomer.

"YOU DID WHAT!? ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING!?" All girls went silent.

"Ok so maybe they didn't know…" Robin muttered. Her eyes directed themselves towards Mitch who seemed to not have said anything the whole time. Mitch could feel Robin staring at him for what felt like eternity, he tried so hard to look everywhere else, but alas he ended up staring right into Robin's lilac eyes.

"You knew, didn't you." She said slyly, while pressing him up closer towards the backstage wall. He smirked.

"Depends… would you be happy or upset about the news?" She smirked, she slowly whispered in his ear.

"Honestly I didn't really care." He smiled a genuine smile,that Robin found adorable.

"Wait does this mean that I'm forgiven?" He asked, maybe a little to hopeful. She smiled and nodded. Not being able to contain his happiness any longer, he picked her up in a hug and twirled her around, causing all their friends and siblings to stop bickering and look at them.

"Awww that's so cute!" Megan, Jasmyn and Blossom squealed. Bubbles and Buttercup on the other hand, just grimaced.

"Alright one down three to go!" Megan yelled while high-fiving Jasmyn.

"Well you can count me and Buttercup out of it because; I for one am not going through this again." Bubbles stated, Buttercup nodded in agreement. Ignoring them Brick turned to Blossom with a smile on his face.

"Wait so does this mean…" Blossom nodded eagerly, causing Bricks smile to get even wider.

"OH thanks you so much! I promise I will never doubt you ever again!" Blossom smiled as Brick engulfed her in a crushing hug. They somehow managed to drift away from everyone else.

"Ok now that I've forgiven you, where do we go from here?" Blossom asked. Brick cupped her check in his hand and store into her Pink eyes; he slowly leaned forward, with Blossom copying his exact movement. They moved closer and closer and finally their lips met. Brick wrapped his arms around her waist while she moved her arms around his neck, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso. Brick decided enough was enough and deepened the kiss, his tongue licking her bottom lip and making her slightly moan, giving himself enough room to slip his tongue in her mouth and explore her cherry sweet mouth,that he's been longing to try. After about 5 minutes the two brainiacs pulled away, need oxygen to return to their lungs.

"Damn Oxygen." Brick muttered causing Blossom to giggle. He took her hand and they started making their way towards the group. On their way they saw Robin and Mitch holding hands coming from around the corner. Blossom smiled, at her friends happiness, that is until she noticed something on her neck…

"Hey Robin, what's that purple thing on your neck?" Robin gasped and quickly covered her neck with her free hand, and turned a red color, while Mitch stood next to her snickering.

"U-um must be a bug bite o-or something." She stuttered. Brick scoffed

"Yeah right you were-Oww!" Robin elbowed him in the ribs while giving him a death glare.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU GUYS ARE ACTING SO STUBBORN!" Jasmyn yelled. The 4 teens truned there attention to Jasmyn, yelling at Buttercup and Bubbles, with Boomer at the side and Megan.

"Hey where's Butch?" Mitch asked. Buttercup glared at him and was about to answer with a smart remark until she was cut off by Megan.

"He's getting ready to perform." They all nodded understandingly and walked towards the wings of the stage, waiting for Butch to perform.

**Misery by: Maroon 5****  
Butch: Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
So scared of breaking it  
But you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters  
I will never send  
Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem  
You'd rather cover up  
I'd rather let them bleed  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free **

Butch started to rock out on the electric guitar, having girls trying to climb the stage. Since he was the bad ass in the group, you can see ever girl wants their bad boy… and that includes Buttercup. She licked her lips once she noticed that his new 8 pack was glistening in the sun and now his hair fell a little in front of his face, and just how he would rock out on the guitar, made her heart skip a beat.

**I am in misery**  
**There ain't nobody who can comfort me**  
**(Oh yeah)**  
**Why won't you answer me**  
**The silence is slowly killing me**  
**Girl you really got me bad**  
**You really got me bad**  
**I'm gonna get you back**  
**Gonna get you back**

**Your salty skin and how**  
**It mixes in with mine**  
**The way it feels to be**  
**Completely intertwined**  
**Not that I didn't care**  
**It's that I didn't know**  
**It's not what I didn't feel,**  
**It's what I didn't show**  
**So let me be**  
**And I'll set you free**

**I am in misery**  
**There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)**  
**Why won't you answer me**  
**The silence is slowly killing me**

**Girl you really got me bad**  
**You really got me bad**  
**I'm gonna get you back**  
**I'm gonna get you back**

**Say your faith is shaken**  
**You may be mistaken**  
**You keep me wide awake and**  
**Waiting for the sun**  
**I'm desperate and confused**  
**So far away from you**  
**I'm getting there**  
**I don't care where I have to go**

Buttercup ended up smiling, she tried to tell herself to stop, but overall her heart won the argument over and over again, no matter how hard she tried.

**Why do you do what you do to me, yeah**  
**Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah**  
**Why do you do what you do to me, yeah**  
**Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah**

**I am in misery**  
**There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)**  
**Why won't you answer me**  
**The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)**

_**[x3]**_**  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back **

Butch took a small before leaving the stage, it did take him a little longer, because a fan girl managed to get on stage, but before she could even touch Butch the security had already tackled her to the floor, and dragged her off stage. He came backstage looking for Buttercup but she had already left. Before he could even ask, Blossom pointed to the stage and he turned around slowly to see Buttercup already setting herself on stage, when he saw her he smiled. But all of a sudden his eyes went wide and he began to wobble. Mitch stopped kissing robin once he saw his cousin was about to fall over, he rushed right to his side.

"Whoa cuz, you ok? You almost passed out there for a minute." Butch looked at his cousin with wide eyes.

"I-I think B-buttercup j-just w-winked at ME!" Mitch couldn't help but let out a loud laugh at his cosuins stupidness.

**California King Bed by: Rihanna **

**Buttercup: Chest to chest  
Nose to nose  
****Palm to**** palm  
We were always just that close  
Wrist to wrist  
Toe to toe  
Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
So, how come when I reach out my finger  
It feels like more than distance between us**

**In this California king bed**  
**We're ten thousand miles apart**  
**I've been California wishing on these stars**  
**For your heart for me**  
**My California king**

It was not a beautiful sunset, and the crowd was settling down. Some took out their phones and used it as a lighter to wave as she sang. She mentally laughed in her head, She could feel Butch staring at her boring his eyes into her skin. She shivered from the sensation, almost getting distracted from her singing.

**Eye to eye**  
**Cheek to cheek**  
**Side by side**  
**You were sleeping**

**next**** to me  
Arm in arm  
Dusk to dawn  
With the curtains drawn  
And a little last night on these sheets  
So, how come when I reach out my fingers  
It seems like more than distance between us**

**In this California king bed**

**We're ten thousand miles apart**  
**I've been California wishing on these stars**  
**For your heart for me**  
**My California king**

**Just when I felt like giving up on us**  
**You turned around and gave me one last touch**  
**That made everything feel better**  
**And even then my eyes got wetter**  
**So confused wanna ask you if you love me**  
**But I don't wanna seem so weak**  
**Maybe I've been California dreaming**

All Buttercup has ever wanted was for someone to treat her special. All her life she has defended her family making sure they were always safe. When they got out of the assassin life, Buttercup just wanted to find that one person she could connect with….she found him and she didn't want to let him go.

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**In this California king bed**  
**We're ten thousand miles apart**  
**I've been California wishing on these stars**  
**For your heart for me**  
**My California king**  
**My California king**

**In this**

**California king**** bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart for me  
My California king **

The minute she got off stage, she wanted to run up to Butch and hug him. She waved to the crowd a good bye and ran backstage. But once she got there, her eyes fell in horror. There before her was her Blossom, Bubbles and Robin on the floor all in restraints. Robin had a blood trickling the side of her face, all of them in handcuffs. Standing behind them was TGND, NERDS and what looked like the C.I.A. They were holding back Jasmyn, Megan and the RRB's back. An officer slowly and carefully approached Buttercup, knowing she was the most dangerous out of everyone.

"B-buttercup U-Utonium you are under arrest for the various murders…." Her eyes glowed a shade of green that made everyone in the room shit their pants.

"You let my family go and I will go easy on you…" The minute she said that 5 guns were aimed at her.

"Well don't just stand there gun her down!" Brute yelled, Butch snarled.

"Don't you dare! I swear to god I will sue you guys for every last piece of money you faggots own!?" HE was really trying to get out from behind the police line. Buttercup smirked, she found her jean booty shorts and went to reach for them 5 more guns were aimed in her direction, but she didn't even flinch.

"Alright miss Utonium we want you to kneel on the floor slowly and put your hands behind your head…" Buttercup growled.

"Not unless you let my family go." Ace then stepped out from behind the shield.

"I'm afraid they can't do that sweet cheek…" Before he could finish his sentence, he was thrown into the back stage of the wall; he slowly slid down most of his ribs broken. Buttercups eyes were glowing bright neon green. Pieces of Rocks were forming around her. Robin started to chuckle a dark laugh.

"You fools don't get it…you can't win." With that her eyes started to glow white and she broke free of her handcuffs wind began to twirl around her, as she began to walk towards Buttercup, the same thing happened to Blossom and Bubbles, except Bubbles was surrounded by water and Blossom was surrounded by fire. All four girls were surrounded by their certain light. Buttercup walked in front of her team, once she spoke, her voice was different.

"_You guys just don't give up do you? I warned you all, but now you all must pay…" _She turned her attention towards TGND, who were shaking with fear, and NERDS who were also shaking with fear.

"_And I'll think we'll kill you guys first."_

* * *

**I have NO IDEA where that last part came from, it just came to me. I made Robin and Mitch eyes purple because they needed to be unique! But um yeah it just got serious! Please REVIEW!**


	26. Is this the end?

**And the story continues! I decided to make their powers awaken because you can't be a good assassin if you didn't learn some type of ju-jitsu or something like that. And I might have stolen some ideas from avatar the air bender, but yeah Anyways ENJOY! **

No Ones POV

BY now everyone was terrified upon the image they were watching. They saw the four girls being surrounded by their elements, Buttercup earth, Blossom fire, Bubbles water and Robin air.

"Don't just stand their gun them down!" Princess yelled.

"NOOO!" The boys, including Jasmyn and Megan yelled. But it was too late, the army of men with guns began to fire shots towards the girls, none stopping for anything. The shooting soon stopped moments after, no one able to move a muscle, the smoke soon disappeared, and there stood the four girls unharmed. Blossom chuckled a dark laugh.

"Now it's our turn." Without hesitation she made fire with her hands, the fire looked like daggers and like a ninja disappeared then reappeared in front of the first four men, stabbing each in the heart with her fist, slaughtering the first row of armed men. All were now on the floor in a pool of their own blood. She reappeared right behind Dexter, who let out a girlish scream, before she burned his arm and threw him into the nearest wall. He fell unconscious and his arm was dripping with blood from his 3rd degree burns. She then disappeared behind Berserk holding her in a death grip, Berserk struggling to get out.

"Now that you see what were capable of don't you think it's time you gave up?" She whispered in berserk's ear. Berserk started crying, afraid she might lose her life. Blossom threw her on the floor, and laughed.

"Pathetic." She rejoined her sisters and Robin, waiting for the men to make their next move, but to their surprise they lowered their weapons and put their hands up in surrender. Bubbles crossed her arms and laughed.

"You idiots have no idea what we went through and for us to be even slightly happy, you want to destroy that too but let me just say—AHHHHH!" Everyone had gasped, Bubbles was twitching on the floor her, blood coming out her mouth. Brat was standing behind her with a electricity wire fully charged. A creepy smile plastered all over her face.

"BUBBLES!" Boomer yelled from behind the line, trying desperately to go to her, the girls stood there shocked and angered that their sister was down. The police took note of this and while they were distracted pinned them down with heavy reinforcements.

"Let me go!?" Buttercup was fighting against the policemen, who were holding her down pretty tight. All four girls were now defeated, struggling against the ropes. TGND soon steeped in front of them.

"Looks like you freaks of nature, don't win." Brute chuckled. Her team mates laughing along.

"You bitches are such pussy's can't even take us down yourself!" Blossom yelled. Berserk fired up with rage, punched Blossom in her stomach, than an uppercut to the face. Blossom fell onto the floor trying to catch her breath, spitting up blood in the process. Berserk than grabbed her hair bringing her face close to hers.

"Don't you get it, we won you lost, and you mutants will never knows what it feels like to love because NO ONE loves you. If I ever see you girls again, I will not hesitate to kill you myself." She threw Blossom back on the floor and watched as the officers took them away. Robin, Blossom, Buttercup and unconscious Bubbles were forcibly pushed into a truck. Before they got boarded. The RRBs, Megan and Jasmyn ran forward but the police held them back.

"Let us go!? Those are our friends!?" Megan yelled. One of the officers laughed.

"You guys are friends with THOSE creatures man you are…" Butch grabbed the police man by his collar and started to growl.

"Those girls are what, I DARE you to finish your sentence, because I will knock out all of your teeth right here right now!?" The police officer managed to escape Butch's grasp and glare at him.

"If you weren't famous I would charge you with assault of an officer, so I suggest you back up kid." Mitch stepped in front of his cousin.

"And I suggest you back up before I have you removed off of the police force, trust me I can and I WILL DO IT!" The police officer stood back, knowing his threat was true and grimaced. He pushed the girls in the van and closed the door. Butch ran to the back of the truck to see tears sliding down his angels face, she looked up at him and a small smile raced her lips, the van started to move, but Butch managed to catch the last words that came out of her mouth.

I'm sorry.

**WOW what a way to end a story right guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, I had to much activites to do at once, volleyball, gymnastics, cheerleading choir, etc. So yeah REVIEW!**


	27. Are you a Survivor?

**So yeah people this s not the end it was just a short chapter! I would never leave you guys hanging like that so now let us continue the story! ENJOY!**

* * *

Buttercups POV

Everywhere I turn is darkness, and I've never been so scared in my life. They took my family away from me and I don't know where they went. After they took us from the van one of the officers decided it would be better to separate us so we don't cause anymore trouble. I begged and pleaded with them, even fighting against them to try to get to my sisters and Robin, but it was no use, they shocked me and I passed out. Next thing I know is that I'm in a white and green room with a bed, a TV and a giant mirror with people behind it watching me. I've been in this room for 3 days and I'm going insane, all I could think about was how Bubbles might be so scared she's crying her eyes out. Blossom might be over thinking and Robin gone back into her shy and quiet none emotions phase, and me I'm weak and I think I have been defeated. I start to play with the green bracelet that was put on me as a shocking device if I misbehave. I look around the room, looking for a way to get back to my sisters.

"_Don't even think about it Ms. Buttercup there is no way out."_ I cringed at the speaker box, of the voice I do not know always watching my every move, such a fucking creep. I need to get out, NOW.

**S.O.S by Rihanna **

**Buttercup: Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
You know... I never felt like this before  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
Feels like.. so real**

**Buttercup: I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up**  
**And I'm aggressive just one thought of close enough**  
**You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue**  
**'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you**  
**I'm the question and you're of course the**

**answer  
Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help**

**S.O.S. please someone help me.**  
**It's not healthy... for me to feel this way**  
**Y.O.U. are making this hard,**  
**I can't take it, see it don't feel right**  
**S.O.S. please someone help me**  
**It's not healthy... for me to feel this way**  
**Y.O.U. are making this hard**  
**You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night**

**This time please someone come and rescue me**

I began throwing around stuff in this bland room. Angry that they treat us like mutants, we are people too. Angry that I can't protect my family because I don't know where they are, Angry that Butch hasn't come back for me. **  
'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it**

**Buttercup: Just your presence and I second guess my sanity**  
**Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity**  
**My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot**  
**My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock**  
**Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right**

**_[CD version:]_ Take me on I'm put desire up in your arms tonight  
_[Video version:]_ Take me on, I could just die up in your arms tonight.  
I'm out with you, you got me head over heels  
Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel**

**S.O.S. please someone help me.**  
**It's not healthy... for me to feel this way**  
**Y.O.U. are making (Y.O.U.) this hard,**  
**You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night**

**This time please someone come and rescue me**  
**'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it ('Cause you on my mind)**  
**I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me**  
**Love is testing me but still I'm losing it**  
**This time please someone come and rescue me (someone come and rescue me)**  
**'Cause you on my mind got me losing it**  
**I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,**  
**Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it**

**Buttercup: Boy, you know you got me feeling open**  
**And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken**  
**I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open**  
**I don't know what to do it's true**  
**I'm going crazy over you,**  
**I'm begging**

**S.O.S. please somebody help me.**  
**It's not healthy... for me to feel this way**  
**Y.O.U. are making this hard (are you making this hard for me, baby?),**  
**You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night**

**This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)**  
**Buttercup: 'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it**  
**I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me**  
**Love is testing me but still I'm losing it**  
**This time please someone come and rescue me**  
**'Cause you on my mind got me losing it ('cause any time)**  
**I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,**  
**Got the best of me (best of me), I'm losing it**

**Lala lala lala lala Ohhh**  
**Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala**  
**Oh oh**

I began to pant heavy looking around at the room that I now turned into a mess. All of a sudden my room door opened and my instincts kicked in right away backing into the nearest corner, they may have broken me on the outside but they will never break my spirits.

"Well looks like we'll have to call room service, right Buttercup?" I snarled once I saw who is was.

Ace.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" I yelled trying to get away from him, and pulling down my green sweater because he was staring at my spandex shorts.

"Is that anyway to talk to your warden?" My eyes widened. He chuckled.

"What? You'd think I'd just let you leave my life just like that?! Well your very mistaken, when I saw you using your powers, it turned me on." I gagged.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little." He glared at me, then grabbed my arm and dragged me out the room. I fought against him.

"Where the hell are we going!" He didn't answer me, just continued to drag me down a hall and into a huge glass cage the size of a house, he threw me inside.

"Wait here princess." I growled.

"Does it look like I have a choice dofus." He rolled his eyes and sat down on a nearby bench. After about 5 minutes of waiting, the door suddenly slid open and I see two people walk in once they stepped into the light the first one was Cody and then he pulled someone and I saw it was Bubbles.

"BUBBLES!" I almost crashed through the glass cage trying desperately to get at her. Her eyes lit once she saw me and she managed to get away from Cody to run towards me.

"Buttercup!" I saw Cody roll his eyes and open the cage door so Bubbles could come in, the minute she stepped inside I attacked her in a hug, While she did the same.

"I missed you so much Buttercup, you weren't there when I needed you." I stroked her hair, while we just sat arm in arm enjoying each others embrace.

"I know and I'm sorry Bubbles… I'm so sorry." She looked up at me, and smiled a weak smile.

"Have you seen Blossom or Robin?" I shook my head.

"You're the only person I've seen ever since we've been here." The minute I said that 4 more people walked into the room, Bubbles and I let go of each other and looked at the door. In came Robin and Blossom with Dexter and Mandark. The minute they saw us the ran towards the door and ran inside the cage, engulfing me and Bubbles in hugs and kisses. Blossom going into mother mode checked to see if I had any bruises on my skin.

"Blossom I'm fine, I promise." I said pulling her hand away, she tried to hold back the tears but it wasn't working she attacked me back into a hug not that I mind or anything.

"I know but I've been so worried about you guys, I was about to go mental not knowing if you guys were ok or not!" I chuckled, only her.

"So I see you guys met your wardens." Robin said growling.

"I just don't understand what there obsession is, I mean really what the hell is there problem?!" Bubbles yelled.

"You know those glass cages aren't sound proof baby blue." Cody smirked. She growled.

"Just let it go Bubbles, I'd rather not argue with them right now when I can spend the little time that we have together as a family." Robin said. I nodded, while leaning back on Blossom, while Robin did the same to Bubbles.

"The one biggest mistake I think I've ever made so far was signing us up for battle of the bands." Bubbles whispered. We looked at her funny.

"Look at us now! WE used to be free, we wanted to do one thing and that was SING and DANCE and show the world what we were made of, try to be normal! But it turned into a forbidden love… because of that, we were turned into people we weren't and because of that…We may never be happy again!" She started to cry.

"And the worst part is that the only person who loves me… for who I really was, despite mistakes… he LOVED me and, because of my stubbornness I'll never get to see him again." She began drowning her tears in Robin's purple tank top.

"We just have to do the same thing we did when we were smaller I guess…" Robin whispered. I looked up at her.

"Survive."

**Survivor by: Destiny's Child **

**Blossom: Now that you're out of my life  
I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without you  
But I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without you  
But I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without you  
I laugh harder  
Robin: You thought I wouldn't grow without you  
Now I'm wiser  
Though that I'd be helpless without you  
But I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stressed without you  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without you  
Sold 9 million**

**All: I'm a survivor (What?)**  
**I'm not gon give up (What?)**  
**I'm not gon stop (What?)**  
**I'm gon work harder (What?)**  
**I'm a survivor (What?)**  
**I'm gonna make it (What?)**  
**I will survive (What?)**  
**Keep on survivin' (What?)**

**I'm a survivor (What?)**  
**I'm not gon give up (What?)**  
**I'm not gon stop (What?)**  
**I'm gon work harder (What?)**  
**I'm a survivor (What?)**  
**I'm gonna make it (What?)**  
**I will survive (What?)**  
**Keep on survivin' (What?)**

**Buttercup: Thought I couldn't breathe without**  
**I'm inhaling**  
**You thought I couldn't see without you**  
**Perfect vision**  
**You thought I couldn't last without you**  
**But I'm lastin'**  
**You thought that I would die without you**  
**But I'm livin'**  
**Robin: Thought that I would fail without you**  
**But I'm on top**  
**Thought it would be over by now**  
**But it won't stop**  
**Thought that I would self destruct**  
**But I'm still here**  
**Even in my years to come**  
**I'm still gon be here**

**All: I'm a survivor (What?)**  
**I'm not gon give up (What?)**  
**I'm not gon stop (What?)**  
**I'm gon work harder (What?)**  
**I'm a survivor (What?)**  
**I'm gonna make it (What?)**  
**I will survive (What?)**  
**Keep on survivin' (What?)**

**I'm a survivor (What?)**  
**I'm not gon give up (What?)**  
**I'm not gon stop (What?)**  
**I'm gon work harder (What?)**  
**I'm a survivor (What?)**  
**I'm gonna make it (What?)**  
**I will survive (What?)**  
**Keep on survivin' (What?)**

**Blossom: I'm wishin' you the best**  
**Pray that you are blessed**  
**Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness**  
**(I'm better than that)**  
**Bubbles: I'm not gon blast you on the radio**  
**(I'm better than that)**  
**I'm not gon lie on you and your family**  
**(I'm better than that)**  
**Robin: I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines**  
**('m better than that)**  
**I'm not gon compromise my Christianity**  
**(I'm better than that)**  
**Buttercup: You know I'm not gon diss you on**

**the internet  
Cause my mama taught me better than that**

**I'm a survivor (What?)**  
**I'm not gon give up (What?)**  
**I'm not gon stop (What?)**  
**I'm gon work harder (What?)**  
**I'm a survivor (What?)**  
**I'm gonna make it (What?)**  
**I will survive (What?)**  
**Keep on survivin' (What?)**

**All: I'm a survivor (What?)**  
**I'm not gon give up (What?)**  
**I'm not gon stop (What?)**  
**I'm gon work harder (What?)**  
**I'm a survivor (What?)**  
**I'm gonna make it (What?)**  
**I will survive (What?)**  
**Keep on survivin' (What?)**

**Buttercup: Oh (oh) oh (oh)...**

**Bubbles: After of all of the darkness and sadness**  
**Soon comes happiness**  
**If I surround my self with positive things**  
**I'll gain prosperity**

**All: I'm a survivor (What?)**  
**I'm not gon give up (What?)**  
**I'm not gon stop (What?)**  
**I'm gon work harder (What?)**  
**I'm a survivor (What?)**  
**I'm gonna make it (What?)**  
**I will survive (What?)**  
**Keep on survivin' (What?)**

A long moment of silence went through us, no one dare moving a muscle.

"I promise you guys we will survive." Blossom said. The cage door slid open, oh no.

"Alright visiting time is up say goodbye to your sisters and friends." Dexter said. Blossom shook her head.

"Please don't do this Dexter please, I'm begging you." She whispered.

"Just let us stay together, we promise nothing will happen." Bubbles trembled, her voice you can hear was getting upset. All 4 boys looked at us sympathetically,

"I'm sorry but we have our orders." Mandark whispered. Robin began yelling, not going without a fight and neither was I. Mandark grabbed Robin by he waist and she started to cry and pound against his arms and face. While I was distracted Ace threw me over his shoulder and started to carry me out, but I flipped off of him and ran back to my sisters who were now fighting against the boys. Ace came back and started to pull me away.

"NOOOO LET ME GO YOU ASSWIPE!?" Struggling with him to get back to them, but it was too late they were all being dragged away into other doors.

"BUTTERCUP!" I heard Bubbles yell.

"Bubbles…no!" I yelled. But it was too late she was already gone. Ace had brought me back to my room and I sat on the bed. I glared at him.

"If you weren't such a jackass, maybe just, maybe we could have been friends." I whispered. He looked at me a hurt expression ran across his face.

"Buttercup…" I turned my back on him lying down on my bed waiting for him to go away. He sighed and closed the door, once I heard him leave, I did the only thing that I haven't done in years.

I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

NO ONES POV

Ace started to walk towards the giant metal doors, entering the pin number and entering. Inside was long meeting table already seated was Dexter, Cody and Mandark, looking rather depressed.

"She hates me." Ace said. Dexter looked up.

"You're not the only one, Blossom called me a lifeless devil with no soul or remorse, Bubbles called Cody a bitch and she never does that, Robin doesn't even want to look at Mandark."

"What are we really doing though guys?" Cody started to rise out of his chair.

"We are ruining their lives, because of our own personal gain. It's not even for us were doing someone else's dirty work!? And for what exactly!? The plan was to break them so then they would like us but that didn't seem to work out now did it!?" Ace nodded.

"He's right, I don't want to keep trying to force someone into liking me, I'd rather have her as a friend then to lose her at all…"

"All they have ever wanted was to be normal… I think we should break them out." Mandark said.

"But what about TGND?" Cody asked.

"It's time we did the right thing, screw TGND." Dexter said. All 4 boys smiled at each other.

"Before we put this plan into action I suggest we go make a visit to the RRBs." Ace eyes went wide.

"Are you crazy!? Butch will rip my head off then sew it back on… BACKWARDS!" Mandark rolled his eyes.

"They will be grateful; that we have the girls and are deciding to better people so I don't think it will be that bad… I hope."

**PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM PART SO YOU ARE NOT CONFUSED!**

* * *

**And that is the epicness that is ME! Hope you guys enjoyed! There will be a sequel later on in life but this story has a few more chapters before it's finished. Hope that answers all of your questions. I am not taking anymore song request sorry guys but it's a lot and I kind of just want to end this story already and looking through song request is a lot but I really do appreciate the fact that you guys gave me ideas so shout out to all my reviewers! Your AWESOME and see you in the next chapter REVIEW!**


	28. Uniting the flames

**And now my pretty little children this is the next chapter of this dramatic life of the power puff girls! This is the chapter where NERDS go meet the boys plus Jasmyn and Megan and then everyone will be caught up! So ENJOY!**

* * *

NO ONES POV

"Brick our lawyer is on the phone, they have everyone in the tri-state looking for the girls, but the thing is non of the police forces have them. He called the CIA, NCIS, CSI, SVU, NYPD, FBI, FDNY, SWAT… no one has them." Butch said. Brick narrowed his eyes at the new information that he just heard.

"But that doesn't make sense we saw them being carried away by an officer of the law… he had to be working for someone." Boomer walked over to them.

"Unless, he's not actually a member of the force…" Mitch looked at him weird.  
"Wait, what do you mean?" Boomer sat down in the beanbag chair.

"Well think about it? What if they are working for someone else, making everyone think they actually are the police? Fooling everyone into thinking that they were." Brick nodded

"I see what you're saying but who—" They were interrupted by their door being slammed in. In came Jasmyn and Megan dragging NERDS into the room.

"Look who we found, just waltzing around in the damn lobby!" Megan screamed, she looked like she was about to bite someone's head off. The boys looked like they were ready to do the same thing.

"You guys have a lot of balls coming back here." Butch growled, his eyes directed at Ace the entire time.

"Wait, why are we still standing here!? I have a nerds face to bash in!" Mitch yelled while running towards Mandark, but he was blocked by Jasmyn, this made everyone in the room including NERDS to stare at her with a shocked expression.

"I know what your all thinking, Jasmyn defending the NERDS and not beating them up right away! I know shocking but I think they have a reason to be here if they didn't, that is just the dumbest move I have ever seen someone do." The boys relaxed… well Brick, Mitch and Boomer did. Butch not so much, for Ace's safety he had to stand behind his two brothers.

"We want to help you guys, we know we have done wrong in the past but we really are changing our ways that's why were here… we are here to help you get back your girls." Butch snorted.

"Bullshit, I'll believe you when I see my cupcake." Ace raised a brow, not understanding who cupcake was…

"If you agree to work with us, we will leave you guys alone for the rest of your lives, were done with being the bad guys! We want to just live a peaceful life from here on out…but we can't do that without your help…" Cody said. Boomer looked at Cody.

"I believe him." Jasmyn, Megan, Mitch, Butch and Brick stared at boomer with wide eyes.

"YOU WHAT!?" They yelled. Boomer walked up to Cody.

"I believe him because Cody is the type of kid never own up to anything, always thinking highly of himself and if he's begging for our help then you know it's real." Boomer smirked, while Cody just glared at him but remained silent.

"If my brother can trust you then I guess we all can." Brick said.

"Uh carrot head speak for yourself! I want to bash all of their heads in so bad the blood will pour out like a water fountain!" Megan screamed.

"What the hell did you and Jasmyn switch personalities or something?" Mitch said. Megan glared at him.

"Alright so now get on with what you need to tell us." Jasmyn said, sitting down on the floor, while NERDS took a seat on the couch. Dexter sighed.

"Well when the girls were taken away yesterday, they were taken away by Princess' secret police task force. Her dad has a private police force, just in case he wanted to get rid of anyone or anything, we don't know if it's legal of or not. Anyway they took the girls to a remote institution that is on the other side of Miami, they hired us to keep the girls away from each other and make sure they didn't use their powers…" Dexter noticed Brick was clenching and unclenching his hands, which made him gulp with nervousness, so Mandark continued where he left off.

"TGND have put bracelets on the girls so they couldn't use their powers, but the thing is those bracelet's are also have a DNA symbolizing chip in them. It's something that can co[y the girls powers, so they are duplicating their powers to inject into themselves so they could be just as powerful as the girls. The only difference is that the girls have had more training then TGND so we don't know how the results might vary in the power duplication."

"TGND is planning to use their powers for world domination, and if that happens no one will be safe, and that's why we need your help in getting these girls out, if they finish the duplication, the girls might be the only ones who can stop them, but since there going up against their powers… they might not survive." Ace said.

"Wow that was a lot to process." Mitch said. Megan slapped in the back of his head.

"They wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you and your idiot brothers." Mitch grumbled a string of profanities under his breath, while rubbing his head from a sore spot.

"So what do we do?" Boomer asked.

"We break them out, Mitch and Mandark can hack the computer system with the surveillance and throw the security off guard, we're going to need Brick and Dexter to find us some ways in. Butch and Ace might have to fight off security, while Boomer and I can find a way to get in and let the rest of you guys in from that point well split up and we will lead you guys to the girls." Cody said. Ace grimaced,

"But your forgetting the small pin in our plan…TGND. Once they find out what's going on they'll kill the girls on the spot, kick our asses for helping you, and we need at least one more day to figure this all out without getting caught." Dexter stared into space for a long period of time, he jumped up in excitement knocking Cody on the floor.

"I got it! But you guys might not like it…. I suggest that you spend just a day with TGND, so they wont suspect anything. But you still have to act sad around them because if you don't they'll know your just playing them and they'll figure it out, especially berserk." Butch inwardly groaned.

"I don't want to spend any time with Brute! It's going to be so hard for me to resist punching her in the face!" Mitch rolled his eyes

"Suck it up Butch were all going to be there so it's not like anything is going to happen to you…"

"You don't know that she could be a fucking rapist, who enjoys raping young boys and wants to make their lives miserable!?" Butch yelled.

"Your such a drama queen dickhead." Boomer mumbled.

"Alright now that we know the plan, how do Jasmyn and I fit into this?" Megan piped in.

"I'm sorry girls but it might be too dangerous for you so, you're just going to stay here." Brick said. The minute he said those words he really wish he hadn't because Megan's hand gripped so fast around his collar he wasn't able to breathe.

"You listen hear buster those girls have become more then friends to me and Jasmyn like sisters and I will NOT sit here at the sidelines while you guys try to fix the mistake YOU FICKING CAUSED! So get your thong out of your ass and tell us what the fuck we're DOING!?" All 8 boys faced were as white as chalk after Megan's speech. Jasmyn just started to laugh while prying Megan's grasp around Brick's neck.

"Look like you idiots don't stand a chance, so I suggest you just compel with her orders, are we clear?" All boys nodded their heads in understanding.

"Good now let's begin."

* * *

Blossom walked around her room worrying about her sisters, but she did something different. Something that wasn't her, she sat down and thought about the one person she needed to think about for once in her life.

Herself… she sat down and began thinking about what happened in her life how just one group of girls caused the worst in her or how this one boy in the entire world was able to make her feel like a princess or someone who was worth thinking about. She remembered her mother who use to sit on her bed a brush her long auburn hair while singing her a song that was made just for her. She remembers asking her mother what it meant, she chuckled to herself remembering what her mother had said.

_Flashback _

_A five your old Blossom sat on her bed while her mother brushed her hair as the little girl was brushing her hair. Her mother began to hum the song while brushing the little girl's hair. Blossom being the curious little girl she was turned around to face her mom. _

"_Mommy what's that song your singing?" The women chuckled, she stopped brushing the girls hair. _

"_Why my darling it's your song." Blossoms eyes widened with curiosity _

"_My song? I have a song!" She smiled at her little girls expression. _

"_But of course you have a song, you were just so special that we had to make a song just for you." Blossoms eyes lit up with excitement. _

"_Everyone use to tell me that I was destruction mommy, but I don't know why…" The women pulled her daughter close. _

"_I don't ever want to hear you say that, Blossom you were blessed with a gift. You are not destruction you are light, the power of fire is the most beautiful thing in this world. Do not think of fire as evil my love think of it as something that helps others…" _

Blossoms eyes reopened as she came back into reality, a smile graced on her lips as she began to sing her song silently to herself.

**Girl on fire by: Alicia keys **

**Blossom: She's just a girl and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world and it's on fire  
Feeling with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away**

**Blossom: Ohhhh oh oh oh oh**  
**She got both feet on the ground**  
**And she's burning it down**  
**Ohhhh oh oh oh oh**  
**She got her head in the clouds**  
**And she's not backing down**

**This girl is on fire...**  
**This girl is on fire...**  
**She's walking on fire...**  
**This girl is on fire...**

**Looks like a girl, but she's a flame**  
**So bright, she can burn your eyes**  
**Better look the other way**  
**You can try but you'll never forget her name**  
**She's on top of the world**  
**Hottest of the hottest girls say**

**Ohhhh oh oh oh**  
**We got our feet on the ground**  
**And we're burning it down**  
**Ohhhh oh oh oh oh**  
**Got our head in the clouds**  
**And we're not coming down**

**This girl is on fire...**  
**This girl is on fire...**  
**She's walking on fire...**  
**This girl is on fire...**

**Blossom: Everybody stands, as she goes by**  
**Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes**  
**Watch her when she's**

**lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby**

**This girl is on fire...**  
**This girl is on fire...**  
**She's walking on fire...**  
**This girl is on fire...**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh...**

**She's just a girl and she's on fire**

Blossom collapsed on the bed and began to cry.

"Mom why'd you leave? We need you so much…" She looked around the room, not really caring who was staring at her anymore.

"I need you."

* * *

**And that is the end! Hope you guys enjoyed next chapter coming soon! REVIEW**


	29. Surprise!

**And this is the next chapter of this story, just to remind you this is when the RRBS suffer and go out with TGND! That's what they get for being so mean anyways I hope you guys like it! ENJOY!**

* * *

No ONES POV

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Butch muttered, the RRBS were all in front of TGND's apartment building, which happened to be right next door to the hotel the boys were staying at.

"Is it me or does anyone else find it extremely creepy that they moved right next door?" Mitch whispered. Boomer shrugged.

"Well it is their title." Brick smacked him in the back of his head,

"Moron." They walked upstairs to the front door, Brick was about to knock when the door flew open and there in front of them stood Berserk, with a smile on her face.

"You guys came back for us!" She engulfed Brick into a hug which he didn't return but she didn't notice. She dragged the boys inside and locked the door behind them.

"Wait why did she lock-" Boomer started but was interrupted by Brat.

"Boomie you came back for me!?" Brat engulfed him into a forced kiss, both of them landing on the floor with a thud. Boomer struggling, underneath Brat for air. Brute managed to slide next to Butch, him not being a wear of what was about to happen. Butch suddenly felt a someone staring at him, he turned to his left to see Brute staring at him…full of lust. He gulped and cringed in nervousness, which is totally not like him.

"So B-bear what are you and I going to do for the rest of our time together?" She was getting real close and trying to seduce Butch. Butch glanced at Brick.

"Um BRICK! I THINK I'm ABOUT TO BE RAPED!" He said trying desperately to get away from a sex driven Brute. Brick growled, and turned to Berserk.

"Go get your hormonal sister away from my brother." Berserk glared at Brick, not liking at all how he was speaking to her. But she complied and told brute to come next to her.

"Not that I'm not happy or anything…but what made you guys come back to us anyway?" Princess asked, mostly staring at Mitch. Butch shrugged his shoulders.

"Well we couldn't find the PPGs, and we figured we may never see them again so we decided to go with the next best thing….the kardasian sisters but there were too many of them of them so then we moved onto the bad girls club but there all just thirsty hoes. So again we tried the jersey shore girls but I think snooki got orange make up all over boomer so we moved on from there and then after going through a few more girls we ended up here at the bottom of the food chain to you hoes. So you should even consider yourself LUCKY we even decided to come back to you chicks, I mean it was either you guys or Charlie's angels there all too skinny with no boob or ass, so you guys got lucky." All 4 girls sat there with angered expressions, while Butch just sat there grinning like an idiot, he didn't care if they were mad.

"You'll have to excuse Butch he's a little…um…dramatic." Mitch said through a closed mouth. Butch just shrugged his shoulders. Berserk still not satisfied with the answer looked Brick straight in his eyes.

"Why are you really here?" Brick matched her glare perfectly.

"I don't know can you tell me why were here?" A smirk hanging on his lips, knowing that berserk would fall for his charm, which she did. He slid closer and caressed her check, making her shiver.

_This is too easy. _He thought. All of a sudden the door blamed open and in walked Jasmyn and Megan.

"SURPRISE!" All 4 boys jumped up in surprise, TGND were not so happy about the intrusion.

"What are you doing here!?" All 8 teens stood up now confronting the two other teen girls.

"What you guys aren't happy to see us?" Megan asked, playing as if she was hurt. All 8 teens glared at the two girls

"No." They said in sync.

"Alright this whole in sync thing is not cute, so cut it out." Jasmyn said.

"Again I repeat what are you guys doing here?!" Brute yelled. Jasmyn glared at her.

"Calm down ugly, were only here because we are the boys new managers and we need to make sure you guys don't rape them, before their next concert." Megan skipped over to the couch and pulled Mitch and Brick next to her and pulled them down to sit with her, while Jasmyn did the same to Boomer and Butch causing TGND to sit somewhere else. Jasmyn then turned to Butch, he raised a brow.

"So tell me…how did you meet Buttercup?" Butch looked at Jasmyn with a funny face.

"What do you mean? You already know how we…"

"No you dofus! I mean what happened after that little game you guys had? I mean you never told us."

"Jasmyn I don't think Butch wants to…" Megan hit Brick in his leg.

"You shush! I want to hear this story!" Brick rolled his eyes and placed his arms behind Megan.

"Well I for one DO NOT want to hear this pathetic story." Brute growled. Butch smirked

"So looks like I'm telling it!"

**Shake by: Jesse McCartney **

**Butch: I met this girl down the block from me  
Used to tell myself she was too hot for me  
But then I saw her at the corner store  
So I ran on over just to grab the door  
I got her number we started chillin (hey)  
We started buzzin, we got addicted  
Now I, I'm the one she can't live without  
I ****bet****that's her right now**

**Shorty hittin' me up**  
**Says she wanna re-up**  
**Knows I got the best in town**  
**Cuz when she get the shivers**  
**She knows that I'll deliver**  
**I'm the one that holds her down**  
**She's about to break break break break break**  
**And I won't let her wait wait wait wait wait**  
**It's gettin' kinda late late late late late**  
**And she just wanna shake shake shake shake shake**

**One day she started texting me**  
**Asked if she could borrow that recipe**  
**I told her loving you is my specialty**  
**She said well give it up up, give it up up**  
**When she's away it's such a downer**

**And I miss her every time I'm not around her**  
**Cuz she, she's the one I can't live without**  
**I hope that's her right now**

**Shorty hittin' me up**  
**Says she wanna re-up**  
**Knows I got the best in town**  
**Cuz when she get the shivers**  
**She knows that I'll deliver**  
**I'm the one that holds her down**  
**She's about to break break break break break**  
**And I won't let her wait wait wait wait wait**  
**It's gettin' kinda late late late late late**  
**And she just wanna shake shake shake shake shake**

**I'm hooked on her**  
**I must admit it**  
**I'd do anything to get it**  
**She hooked on it**  
**A bad habit**  
**She'd do anything to have it**  
**When she calls I know**  
**Exactly what she wants from me**  
**Yea anytime I hear my**

**phone**** ringin'  
She wants to shake it with me  
**

**Shorty hittin' me up  
Says she wanna re-up  
Knows I got the best in town  
Cuz when she get the shivers  
She knows that I'll deliver  
I'm the one that holds her down  
She's about to break break break break break  
And I won't let her wait wait wait wait wait  
It's gettin' kinda late late late late late  
And she just wanna shake shake shake shake shake **

The minute Butch finished his "story". Jasmyn smacked him in the back of his head…hard.

"OWW! What the hell was that for!?" Megan giggled.

"Butch that was so sweet, and yet so perverted in the same way!" Jasmyn and Brute rolled their eyes at Megan.

"Why are you even bringing this up now? Those Bitches are long gone." Princess spat. IT took everything in Jasmyn's body not to slap the color out of the bitch's hair.

"Alright before Jasmyn blows Princess' head off, why don't you tell us about how you met Blossom, Mr. Know it all." Megan slyly grinned, pressing her entire body on Brick trying to get the information out of him. He smiled.

"What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes.

"I mean like why did you want to be with her and not berserk? No offense Berserk."

"Whatever bitch."

"Anyways I mean what made her so special, I would love to know the details."

"What's in for me?" Megan glared at him.

"How about your life is that good enough for you?" Berserk, shifted in her seat uncomfortably, not liking how close Megan was to Brick, even though she knew Megan had a boyfriend. So she began doing what she does best, she began thinking about the situation, and how it didn't really make sense…

"Ok it goes a little something like this."

**Simply Amazing by: Trey Songz **

**Brick: I can't really explain what it is she does  
But um, whatever it is  
It's um, simply, simply amazing**

**Her head is on my chest, sun comes rolling in**  
**We're lost in these covers, and all I feel is skin**  
**I slowly kiss**

**yourface, beautiful in every way, you are (you are)**

**See I'm a man that don't believe in much**  
**But I'll be damned, if I don't believe in us**  
**And how we play a fight up in the bathroom**  
**Next thing you know I'm making love to you**  
**Girl, promise me you'll never change**

**She ain't perfect, but she's worth it**  
**Every breath I breathe, for the life of me**  
**And I know I might not deserve it**  
**But she loves me, and it's simply amazing (you are),**  
**Simply amazing (you are), simply amazing (you are)**  
**And she loves me, and it's simply amazing, amaze-amazing**

**Brick: The girl's a work of art, and I can't help but stare**  
**With a smile like the sunset, and the ocean is her hair**  
**Ooohhh what she do ain't fair ooooohhh**  
**She know me better, than I know myself, mhmmm**

**See I'm a man, that don't believe in much**  
**But I'll be damned if I don't believe in us**  
**Like when I said I loved you for the first time**  
**And the tears dropped from your eyes**  
**Girl, don't you ever change**

**Cause she ain't perfect, but she's worth it**  
**Every breath I breathe for the life of me**  
**And I know I might not deserve it**  
**But she loves me, and it's simply amazing (you are)**  
**Simply amazing (you are), simply amazing (you are)**  
**And she loves me**

**There is nothing, in this world**  
**That can keep me away from you**  
**And there's nobody who could ever compare to you**  
**Ooohhhhh**

**She ain't perfect (no she ain't), but she's worth it (I'm telling you she is)**  
**Every breath I breathe, for the life of me**  
**And I know I might not deserve it**  
**But she loves me and it's simply amazing (you are)**  
**Simply amazing (you are), simply amazing (you are)**  
**And she loves me, and it's simply amazing**

"OMG you had sex with BLOSSOM!?" Jasmyn screamed. Brick and Berserk's eyes went wide in horror.

"WHAT NO ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Both Jasmyn and Berserk released a breath of relief.

"Well then that was rather akward." Boomer mumbled.

"And it's about to get crazier, Boomer…sweetie…WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Mitch began choking on his own saliva. Brick and Butch on the other hand were in no way happy about the news.

"WE'RE GETTING WHAT!?"

* * *

Bubbles began walking around her room, just exploring even though there really wasn't much to explore. She began to hum that familiar tune her mother used to sing to her whenever she was down.

_Flashback _

_A 5 year old Bubbles was outside on the floor in her front yard crying, on her knee was a small cut, but it really hurt. A young women came outside and sat down to comfort her child. _

"_Aww my little Bubble, what happened?" Bubbles looked up and wiped away some stray tears. _

"_I-I was playing wit Octi and i-I fell, and it h-hurt!" The women hugged her little girl close and started to rock her back and forth. _

"_If you let your power become your friend my little angel then, it can heal anything that your heart desires." She lifted up her hands and let the rain travel down her arm and when it touched Bubbles it healed her completely. She smiled when, Bubbles had stopped crying and smiled up at her mother, while they sat down in the rain together enjoying each other. _

_End of Flashback _

Bubbles reopened her eyes with a smile graced up on her lips. She will never forget the one thing her mother always told her to do. Believe in herself.

**I Believe by: Yolanda Adams**

**Bubbles: They said you wouldn't make it so far a a  
And ever since they've said it its been hard  
But never mind that night you had to cry  
Cause you had never let it go inside  
You worked real hard and you know exactly what you want and need so believe  
And you can never give up  
You can reach your goals  
Just talk to your soul and say**

**I believe I can**  
**I believe I will**  
**I believe I know my dreams are real**  
**I believe I'll stand**  
**I believe I'll dance**  
**I believe I'll grow real soon and**  
**That is what I do believe**

**Your goals are just a thing in your soul aha**  
**And you know that your moves will let them show**  
**You keep creating pictures in your mind**  
**So just believe they will come true in time**  
**It will be fine leave all of your cares and stress behind and**  
**Just let it go**  
**Let the music flow inside forget all your pain**  
**And just start to believe**

**Bubbles: I believe I can  
I believe I will  
I believe I know my dreams are real  
I believe I'll stand  
I believe I'll dance  
I believe I'll grow real soon and  
That is what I do believe **

Bubbles pretended she was in front of a big audience singing to millions of people. She began dancing around her room, the harder she believed the louder she began singing, little did she know people were actually listening**…**

**Never mind what people say  
Hold your head high and turn away  
With all my hopes and dreams I will believe  
Even though it seems it's not for me  
I won't give up, I'll keep it up  
Looking to the sky  
I will achieve all my needs  
I will always believe**

**I believe I can  
I believe I will  
I believe I know my dreams are real  
I believe I'll stand  
I believe I'll dance  
I believe I'll grow real soon and  
That is what I do believe **

**I believe I can  
I believe I will  
I believe I know my dreams are real  
I believe I'll stand  
I believe I'll dance  
I believe I'll grow real soon and  
That is what I do believe **

Bubbles began panting at the end of her song, but none the less began to smile once more.

"I do believe mom and I will never stop… I promise."

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter! Please Rate and Review it always boost my writing skills and energy! REVIEW MY PEEPS!?**


	30. Skyscrapers, Tattoos and Trouble

**Whoa more drama! Well were back to the story. I did take some of the credit from avatar so I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! BTW this might be a really long chapter because I'm fitting robin and buttercups past plus a sneak peak of the RRBs situation, but that is awesome so ENJOY!**

* * *

Robin's POV

I caught the ball as it returned to me. Back and forth this is all I was doing. The purple and blue ball just kept bouncing back and forth from the walls but it always returned to my hand. Why can't the world be just like this ball and just return to its destination? Why couldn't Sara just return home to us!? Thinking about this I threw the ball harder and harder until it went straight through the wall, after that it didn't return.

"Not surprised that it would disappear like that anyway, everything else does too." I mumbled. I sighed and started to walk around my room, looking for anything that could capture my attention. I flopped down on my bed, remembering how the good days use to be. When I became a member of their family…when I was loved.

_Flashback _

_I opened the door to the Utonium residence even though I was only 5 I managed to find my way, hoping that I didn't wake anyone up. I quietly closed the door, and started to tiptoe inside, my parents were a mess again. My father packed his bags and left to go to Arizona to be with some "family" and my mother came home a drunken mess, with another one of her bar friends following her upstairs to her bedroom. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran to the only friends I had, the Utonium family. The minute I made it to the living room the lights turned on and their stood John, Sara, Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles. _

"_Robin! Hey what are you doing here?" She asked after she devoured me in a hug. Buttercup rolled her eyes. _

"_Isn't it obvious, she came to sleep over duh!" Bubbles stuck her tongue out at Buttercup. John looked at me and then back at Sara. _

"_I'll take the girls back upstairs, good night Robin." He picked the girls up and headed upstairs. _

"_Bye Robin see you tomorrow!" Blossom yelled. With that they went upstairs, so it was now me and Sara, she sat down on a chair and motioned for me to come to her. I obedianelty listened and sat on her lap and she began to fiddle with my hair. _

"_Robin sweetie, I already think of you as my own little girl, and I would die to know if anything happened to you. But honey you can't keep running away from home like this." I began to tear up I didn't want to live with my parents anymore, I wanted to live with my friends. _

"_Hey robin no tears you're a big girl now. Your my big girl now, how about you just live here for now, alright?" I smiled and hugged her. _

"_Thank you so much! I promise I won't disappoint you!" She laughed and carried me upstairs when we got upstairs I saw there was a bed in the girls room with my name on it. I gasped. _

"_We've been expecting this for a while now, welcome to the family now Robin." John said coming out of the shadows, I smiled because it was the beginning of my new life. _

_End of Flashback _

Ever since that day my parents gave up their parental rights without a fight and I didn't care, and that's when I became a part of a real family. Ever since then Sara's been telling me how I must keep my head high, even though I was shy girl she doesn't want me thinking low of myself no one can bring me down because I was too high up for them to touch.

**Skyscraper by: Demi Lavato **

**Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?**

**You can take everything I have**  
**You can break everything I am**  
**Like I'm made of glass**  
**Like I'm made of paper**  
**Go on and try to tear me down**  
**I will be rising from the ground**  
**Like a skyscraper**  
**Like a skyscraper**

**As the smoke clears, I awaken**  
**And untangle you from me**  
**Would it make you feel better**  
**To watch me while I bleed?**  
**All my windows still are broken**  
**But I'm standing on my feet**

**You can take everything I have**  
**You can break everything I am**  
**Like I'm made of glass**  
**Like I'm made of paper**  
**Go on and try to tear me down**  
**I will be rising from the ground**  
**Like a skyscraper**  
**Like a skyscraper**

**  
Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here**

**You can take everything I have**  
**You can break everything I am**  
**Like I'm made of glass**  
**Like I'm made of paper**  
**Oh Oh**  
**Go on and try to tear me down**  
**I will be rising from the ground**  
**Like a skyscraper**  
**Like a skyscraper**

**(Like a skyscraper)**

**Like a skyscraper**  
**Like a skyscraper**

A tear slowly slid down my face as I just kept remembering her.

"Thank you for everything Sara, no one can touch me now."

* * *

Buttercup's POV

I swear to god if I have to be in this room any longer I might have to scream so loud that Africa can come to my rescue because this is just plain ridiculous. All I have to entertain myself, is the voice behind the glass mirror, probably people watching my every move, and the flat screen TV that they generously placed in my room. They decided to try and make my stay here more comfortable by adding a game system, which in my eyes aren't bad but right now I'm protesting.

"You know it would be so nice if I can get out of this room you know!?"

"_Buttercup how much times are we going to tell you, you're not leaving here not now not ever, as of now you and your sisters belong to us." _I scowled.

"And who exactly is us?" The voice laughed, the nerve.

"_You think your clever don't you? Let's just say you are now a part of the collection."_ And with that the voice died out and I was alone once more. It reminded me of the time when my mom use to comfort me with the words that I use to live by.

_FLASHBACK _

"_Buttercup my darling remember this you are the one and only dynamite in the world, someone tells you different….you blow up in their face." I giggled, while my mom mad faces at me and tickled my tummy. _

"_Mommy you're so silly!" I continued laughing as she continued to tickle me, she then picked me up and began to carry me back to my room, I yawned showing that I was a little tired. She then tucked me in next to my sisters who were already asleep. She began stroking my hair as I started to drift off. _

"_Remember this my little Buttercup, you are the guardian of earth and nature. You are different from everyone else, don't let anyone label you as one of them, because you aren't, just like your sisters you are something special." I nodded as I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep. _

_End of Flashback _

I was a tattoo, as my sisters referred to it. I would always leave a permanent mark on people and they could never get rid of me if they tried.

**Tattoo by Jordon Sparks **

**Oh, oh, oh**

**No matter what you say about love**  
**I keep coming back for more**  
**Keep my hand in the fire**  
**Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for**

**No matter what you say about life**  
**I learn every time I bleed**  
**That truth is a stranger**  
**Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free**

**To admit that I'm wrong**  
**And then change my mind**  
**Sorry but I have to move on**  
**And leave you behind**

**I can't waste time so give it a moment**  
**I realize, nothing's broken**  
**No need to worry 'bout everything I've done**  
**Live every second like it was my last one**  
**Don't look back at a new direction**  
**I loved you once, needed protection**  
**You're still a part of everything I do**  
**You're on my heart just like a tattoo**

**(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you**  
**I'll always have you, I'll always have you)**

**I'm sick of playing all of these games**  
**It's not about taking sides**  
**When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver**  
**It hurt enough to think that I could**

**Stop, admit that I'm wrong**  
**And then change my mind**  
**Sorry but I gotta be strong**  
**And leave you behind**

**I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo**

**(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you**  
**I'll always have you, I'll always have you)**

**(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you**  
**I'll always have you)**

**If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything i do**

_**[Chorus X2]**_

**I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo**

**(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you**  
**I'll always have you, I'll always have you)**

**Just like a tattoo**  
**I'll always have you**

People may not believe it even though our mother was a very powerful "mutant". She was the most caring person anyone could ever ask for always looking out for people, making sure everyone was out of harm's way. She loved me and my family with all her heart and I'll never forget her, she left a permanent mark min my heart.

* * *

_Back with the boys, Jasmyn, Megan and TGND… _

"WE'RE GETTING WHAT!?" Jasmyn began to nervously laugh.

"Ha-ha, TGND you guys are funny. This is a joke right please tell me this is a joke!?" Princess smiled a creepy smile.

"Why would we be joking, we love these boys and once were married no one can get between us, and they don't have no choice."

"You guys are fucking insane!? If you think I'm going to marry toad face over there you must have shit coming out your ears because I'm NOT GETTING MARRIED TO A PHYSCO BITCH!?" Butch yelled.

"You don't have a damn choice!? That is unless you don't want anything to happen to your girls?" Brick narrowed his eyes at berserk.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" She laughed.

"What do you think we're stupid?! We knew that NERDS went to talk to you guys we know they told you about the girls, it makes sense why you guys even showed your faces over here in the first place, we know you know our plan but that doesn't matter because by the time the girls are done you won't have anything to run back too." Boomer jumped over the couch and literally attacked Brat.

"You even touch one hair on Bubbles head I swear to god I'll rip you apart limb from limb." Brat growled. And snapped her fingers suddenly 8 of princess' goons came outside and tackled the boys including Jasmyn and Megan to the ground.

"What the fuck is the big idea!?" Mitch yelled, struggling from under a guard.

"There here to make sure that you guys behave until the wedding tomorrow. And to make sure you guys don't try to warn those backstabbing good for nothing boy band about this new twist of plans." Brute said.

"Is your fucking head screwed on backwards or something!? WE ARENT GOING TO MARRY YOU!? Besides were under the age limit, you need to be 21 in order to get a marriage license without permission from your parents AND the law also states that both parties have to agree to marry the other there are no forced marriages allowed in the states." Brick managed to say.

"See THESE are the times I love it when you're a know it all!" Butch said. Brick glared at him. Brat started to tremble in rage.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU GUYS ACT THIS WAY!? LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU FUCKING RETARDS I WILL-" Berserk held her hand up signaling Brat to stop her rant.

"No matter brat, only a few legal matters we can deal with it don't matter, we're still getting married whether they like it or not." She then snapped her fingers again and the goons picked up the boys.

"Take them to the rooms upstairs and guard the doors." She then looked at Jasmyn and Megan.

"And take those two into the basement dungeon, I have a use for them later." Butch started to fight back, trying to get back to Jasmyn and Megan who have become sisters to them.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM THEM!? AND WILL SOMEONE TELL THIS GUARD TO STOP MANHANDILING ME, HE IS TOUCHING AREAS THAT SHOULD NOT BE TOUCHED!?" Megan and Jasmyn started to fight back as well.

"You bitches are psychotic! What is with you and destroying true love?" Princess growled.

"What we had was true love! And those bitches stole it from us, and you helped them! We are going to get back what was rightfully ours and then those boys will love us because we will be exactly like those girls! What where there be not to love? I mean we'll be just like them?" Mitch rolled his eyes.

"You guys just don't get it do you! Those girls mean the world to us!? WE NEVER LIKED YOU! No one and I mean NO ONE can replace them!" Princess started to tremble in rage and her eyes started to glow a purple color, which got everyone really scared, she directed her eyes towards Mitch, she flung her hand and a gust of wind came from behind her blowing Mitch back causing him the hit the wall…hard. She began to calm down and look at her hands in amazement. Then Berserk, Brute, Brat and Princess smirked.

"Looks like I already got 15% of Robin's powers, which means the rest of them aren't fair behind either. Take them away." With that the 6 teens were dragged in different directions, boy's one way girls the other. Berserk spun around to her group.

"Princess get your father on the phone we need to get in touch with his lawyer, fix this whole legal thing. Brat go to David Bridal's see if our dresses are ready or not. Brute go check on the venue and gather up any body you can to prevent anyone from crashing this wedding."

"But berserk what are you going to do?" She smirked.

"I have a phone call to make; it's time we get rid of those damn girls…... Permanently."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun Dun! This is the ending of this chapter I know this is going to get better as we go along guys don't worry! Please REVIEW oh yeah sand sorry the last chapter was a little confusing I was hoping it wasn't but sadly it was so yeah SORRY! **


	31. The Bright Side

**The next chapter to this crazy world that I'm creating! I don't own anything at all so on with the story ENJOY!**

* * *

Blossom's POV

_What to think about, what to think about! Oh you can think about Brick new eight pack! _

_Wait why would I want to think about that?_

_You know because of the way it makes you feel so sexy inside and out! How you just want to rub up against his… _

"Yeah ok that's enough thinking for you Blossom for one day!" I shouted to myself. SEE what happening to me I'm becoming a sex deprived child, yesterday I even thought Dexter was a beautiful hunk of meat! I'm GOING CRAZY! Suddenly my door room flew open and in walked 3 men in white suits.

"Blossom Utonium we we're order by master Berserk and her sisters to end you and your family's life…permanently." I growled.

"Well isn't that sweet. The bitch wants to end my life, and it was so thoughtful of you to say it in a nice way." Sarcasm oozing out the sides of my mouth. The guards ignored me and started to walk towards me, if they thought I was going to go without a fight they sure thought wrong. I lunged at the first guard avoiding his swords and punched him in the face, the other 2 came at me I dodged one while I kicked the other one in the stomach causing him to fall backwards. One of them snuck behind me, but I easily flipped behind him and kicked him where the sun don't shine. He let out a high pitch scream, which broke the glass vase. I smiled at my accomplishment. But what got me upset was that they stood right back up ready to fight again.

"Alright you guys wanna play the hard way? Get ready for some fire." I light my hands on fire, but I noticed it wasn't as strong as it usually is…. It was weak.

"W-what happened to my powers!?" The guards laughed the damn nerve.

"Master Berserk drained most of your powers already, so in a matter of minutes you'll be too weak to get them back." S-she did what?! I was in too much shock to realize that they had all tackled me to the bed strapping me in and everything, I struggled to get free but it wasn't working.

"Let me go!?"

"Sorry princess we don't take orders from you." I looked over to my right to see them pulling out a needle full of chemical Z, a toxic substance that can kill anything or anyone in a matter of seconds.

"Hey Tom do you think we could play with her just a little before we kill her, she's kind of cute." I growled.

"Anyone of you faggots come near and I'll rip your balls of clean from in between your legs!?" They stopped laughing immediately, one of them slapped my across the face.

"Listen here you filthy mutant, you're in no position to tell us what to do, right now as we speak each of your family members is slowly dying one by one." My eyes went wide in horror, and I began trashing wildly as they came closer.

"NO NO NO!?" I began to cry tears pouring down my face as I tried to break free, hurting because I lost my family, the ones I loved, crying because no one can save me.

"Now let's not make this as painful as it needs to be. Say Good night for-" He didn't finish his sentence because he collapsed on top of me. I scream blood started to flow all over me. The other two guards gasped and turned around to kill the intruder but they were also shot down. I quickly looked to my right to see who was there, and what I saw shocked me even more, the person who just saved my life was no other then…

Dexter.

He ran towards me and started to unbuckle the straps. He smiled at me.

"I'm here to make things right Blossom, I want to fix what I have broken." Before I could even say anything he pulled me out side of the room.

"C'mon we have to get out of here, there's a hit on you and your sisters." I pulled my hand out of his grasp stopping dead in my tracks, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm not going ANYWHERE without my sisters." He rolled his eyes, the nerve of him.

"Don't worry there already safe, my friends and I are planning an escape for you guys, but if you keep stopping we might be the only ones not getting out of here!?" And as if on que, bullets started to wiz pass us, that's when he re-grabbed my hand and started to run towards the exit, we ran past multiple doors and everywhere we turned more guards appeared.

"Blossom I'm running out of bullets! Go on without me I'll hold them off!"

"You listen to me Dexter! I'm not leaving you behind c'mon I have an idea!" He smiled.

"And I thought Buttercup was the stubborn one!" I ignored his comment and dragged us both into an empty room, I began to pull the bed sheets off of the bed. Then I went to the bathroom and broke of two of the bath handles. I wrapped them at the end of the bed sheets.

"Um blossom this really isn't the best time for arts and crafts." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright how much rounds you got left?" He undid his gun.

"I think about 10 left. Why?" I smirked. Perfect.

"Alright just follow my lead alright?" He nodded. I slowly opened the door and looked in both directions for any guards, I motioned him to follow, after about a few seconds they spotted us, and began shooting. I grabbed the sheets and bars that I managed to make into Nun-chucks and began to deflect each and every bullet. Then like a ninja I began to reappear and disappear behind the guards knocking them out cold with each blow that I left. In about 10 minutes each and every one of them was down.

"Wow." Dexter said, I smiled.

"Yeah, it's one of the perks in being an assassin." He then pulled me to the front doors and pushed me into a red sports car. More guards came out and started to shoot again, he turned on the ignition and stepped on the gas pedal, leaving the institution behind in his dust.

* * *

Dexter had driven us to a hut in the middle of a forest.

"Why are we here?" He smiled and opened the front door. As soon as I walked in I saw Buttercup, Bubbles, Robin, Mandark, Ace and Cody in what seems to be a living room. Bubbles was the first one to spot me, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"BLOSSOM!" That seemed to snap everyone else of their trance, I was then attacked by Bubbles, Buttercup and Robin all at the same time.

"I'm so glad you guys are ok! I missed you so much!" Buttercup smiled.

"Same thing here sis! But what took you guys so long?"

"We ran into way to many guards on the attempt out, so Blossom made Nun-chucks, kicked their butts and we managed to escape." Dexter replied.

"But why did you guys save us?" Robin said. Mandark sighed.

"we decided enough was enough, we don't want to be the bad guys anymore we want to change lives and do good in the world, so this was our little way of saying sorry." Robin walked right up to Mandark and gave him a hug, actually we all went up to them and gave them a hug. I then whispered to Dexter.

"Thank you for helping me reunites my family, and keeping them safe." I gave him a little peck on the check and he blushed.

"Well don't thank us yet. We still need you guys to save the world." Ace said. Bubbles looked at him funny.

"What do you mean the world?"

"TGND has duplicated your powers and injected it into themselves, now we might have some up with a way for you guys to still have all of your power strength, it's just that TGND will still have your powers but maybe not as strong. We managed to snag you guys before the full process was complete." Cody explained. I gasped.

"is that why I felt so weak trying to fight off those guards!?" They nodded.

"TGND also knows that we're helping you guys, so we can't go with you. We also got word that their forcing the RRBs into marriage. Once they do that they would have sure enough amounts of money plus your powers to have world domination."

"Wait what about Jasmyn and Megan are they safe?" Buttercup asked. Ace shrugged his shoulders.

"We're not sure, all we know is that there somewhere in the building, kept far away from The boys."

"Wow this is beyond sick and creepy." Robin muttered.

"We think there is away to stop them though, we believe if you guys are able to wear them out in power then your powers with drain right out of them, but be warned berserk is smart so she'll start to copy your moves, Brute is a fighter so she'll figure out sooner or later after her rampage to control the power. Brat is strategic, she'll find away to use your power against you, and Princess is manipulative, she will strike you when your down, so please juts be careful." Mandark said. Dexter sighed.

"The hope of mankind lies in your hands, are you guys up for the challenge?" I looked over at my family.

"I don't know all of our life mankind has hated us and all we've done is try to be nice to them…well mostly Bubbles and Blossom." Buttercup said. "I mean why should we help them now if they want us dead?" Robin sighed.

"I think we should do it. I mean for Sara, she would've wanted us to. Remember she use to tell us that even though someone has done you wrong it only means their hurting inside, so instead of hurting them more it's only better to help them." Robin said. Bubbles looked at her.

"Robin why do you call her Sara? We adopted you long time ago, you are our sister." Robin stood there with a face of shock, happiness and joy.

"R-really?!" I nodded a little confused actually.

"We thought you knew?" She shook her head.

"No I actually never knew." She whispered. Bubbles smiled.

"Well welcome to our family new sister! Again!" She smiled. Cody cleared his throat.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt this little moment you guys are having but we have a world to save." We glared at him.

"And to think this all started with a music competition…" Buttercup muttered. Ace huffed.

"Yeah, and now to think that our world might be ruled, by a bunch of stupid girls." Robin growled.

"Alright I hate those girls as much as the next person but what do you mean STUPID girls?!" He started to sweat drop, looking around at his band mates for help.

"Dude don't look at me to bail you out, you got yourself into this damn situation." Dexter replied. I smiled, girls totally run this world.

**Run the world by: Beyonce **

**All: Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) **_**[x4]**_**  
GIRLS!**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Who run the world? Girls! **_**[x4]**_**  
Who run this motha? Girls! **_**[x4]**_**  
Who run the world? Girls! **_**[x4]**_

**Blossom: Some of them men think they freak this like we do**  
**But no they don't**  
**Make**

**your check come at they neck,  
Disrespect us no they won't**

**Robin: Boy don't even try to touch this**  
**Boy this beat is crazy**  
**This is how they made me**  
**Houston Texas baby**  
**This goes out to all my girls**  
**That's in the club rocking the latest**  
**Blossom: Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later**  
**I think I need a barber**  
**None of these niggas can fade me**  
**I'm so good with this,**  
**I remind you I'm so hood with this**  
**Boy I'm just playing**  
**Come here baby**  
**Hope you still like me**  
**F- you pay me**

**Bubbles: My persuasion can build a nation**  
**Endless power, with our love we can devour**  
**You'll do anything for me**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
All: Who run the world? Girls! **_**[x4]**_**  
Who run this motha? Girls! **_**[x4]**_**  
Who run the world? Girls! **_**[x4]**_

**Buttercup: It's hot up in here**  
**DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back**  
**I'm reppin' for the girls who taking over the world**  
**Help me raise a glass for the college grads**

**Bubbles: 41 rollin' to let you know what time it is, check**  
**You can't hold me**  
**I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check**  
**This goes out to all the women getting it in,**  
**You're on your grind**  
**To other men that respect what I do**  
**Please accept my shine**  
**Buttercup: Boy I know you love it**  
**How we're smart enough to make these millions**  
**Strong enough to bear the children**  
**Then get back to business**  
**See, you better not play me**  
**Oh, come here baby**  
**Hope you still like me**  
**F- you hate me**

**Robin: My persuasion can build a nation**  
**Endless power**  
**With our love we can devour**  
**You'll do anything for me**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
All: Who run the world? Girls! **_**[x4]**_**  
Who run this motha? Girls! **_**[x4]**_**  
Who run the world? Girls! **_**[x4]**_

**Blossom: Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)**  
**Robin: Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)**  
**Bubbles: Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (who run this motha, yeah)**  
**Buttercup: Who are we? What we run? We run the world**  
**All: Who run the world? Girls**

"You guys have a song for everything don't you?" Mandark said. I shook my head.

"Yes. Yes we do." Dexter then bounced up.

"Alright girls it's time to crash a wedding, you guys ready?" I grinned.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Mitch's POV

I know were suppose to hate this whole being held captive thing but these girls know how to really make their prisoners feel special. There were 4 beds each in our favorite colors. A giant pool table with a flat screen TV and a long wrap around couch. They a vending machine and a kitchen in the room. They even had a game room with all the new videogames in store

"Is it wrong that I really like this prison room?" I asked.

"I don't know man, I just don't know." Butch whispered. Suddenly our door was slammed open and in walked a butler.

"These are from the Mrs. They want to make your stay here as comfy as possible." Boomer pushed past Brick.

"If you think that were just going to sit here and bask in the glory of all this nice stuff! Then you have another thing coming because let me tell you—OMG IS THAT A BLUEBERRY MUFFIN WITH SUGER ON TOP!" I couldn't help but laugh at Boomer's inner child. Brick and Butch just shook their heads in shame. Brick pushed the butler out the door.

"You can tell the bitches we don't want anything from them, and they can go shove a stick up their ass and go DIE." With that he blamed the door in the man's face. Boomer started to whimper, I snickered.

"Aww what happened to little boy blue?" He started to sniffle harder.

"I DIDN'T GET MY MUFFIN!" That earned Boomer a hard smack in the back of his head from Butch.

"I still don't understand how he was voted sexiest guy in high school and college." Boomer smirked.

"Ladies love my childish sensitive side." Brick rolled his eyes.

"God I loved high school I think I loved it better then college." I glared at him

"The only reason you probably loved high school more than college is because you had girls bend at your ever will, and on top of that they would even pay you to tutor them even though they didn't need any help in tutoring!?" He laughed.

"Good times man, good times. But you should probably be the last one talking girls wanted to bang you ever since they found out you were a techno geek, remember they use to break their own computers and air conditioners just for you to come over, take off your shirt and fix their computers while they drool at you… how many did you sleep with 10 right?"

"First off it was only 9, and I was only helping out with their fantasies." Boomer busted out laughing.

"We may have been wanted back then but no one AND I MEAN NO ONE was more of a ladies' man then Butch. Remember he was what every girl wanted a bad boy. They use to line up outside on the soccer field waiting for butch to finish soccer and then follow him all the way home. Some of them use to sleep on our front porch! What you slept with how many girls in high school?" Butch glared at him.

"I wasn't a freaking man whore Boomer! I only slept with 5, but I did go out with half the girl population, I mean even though I had a reputation girls still wanted to go out with me and most of them made the move on me!"

"I even remember the awards we got at graduation, Brick for Valedictorian and hottest nerd at Crawford high, Butch for MVP for all sports and hottest bad boy, Boomer for most talented pupil and sweetest and sexiest boy, and I got the award for best technology student there is." I boasted proudly.

"And hottest techno geek." Butch muttered. I glared at him.

"Life was going good until our aunt, your mom, sold one of our songs to a big record company and the minute we finished college we became and still are world national popstars. Hottest boy band in the world, and then we went through love, new friends, dark secrets and jealous rivals, and we somehow ended up here." Boomer said. Brick started to breathe heavy, next thing you know there was a hole in the wall. Ok anger issues.

"I just want to scream until someone comes to our rescue!"

"I feel like rapunzel, this is frightening." Boomer muttered. I sighed we really were in deep dog shit, if I could only feel Robin's body just one more time. Feel every inch of her curves, from the top to the bottom, just to hear her scream out in glory.

**Scream by: Usher **

**Mitch: Usher, baby  
Yeah, yeah, we did it again  
And this time I'mma make you scream**

**Usher! Yeah, man...**

**Brick: I see you over there, so hypnotic**  
**Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body**  
**I'd get you like ooh baby baby**  
**Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**  
**Got no drink in my hand**  
**But I'm wasted**  
**Butch: Getting drunk on the thought of you naked**  
**I'd get you like ooh baby baby**  
**Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**

**And I've tried to fight it, to fight it**  
**But you're so magnetic, magnetic**  
**Got one life, just live it, just live it**  
**Now relax, and get on your back**

**All: If you wanna scream, yeah**  
**Let me know and I'll take you there**  
**Get you going like**  
**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**  
**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby**  
**If you want it done right**  
**Hope you're ready to go all night**  
**Get you going like**  
**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**  
**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby**  
**If you wanna scream**

**Yeah, come on**

**Boomer: Kill the lights, shut 'em off**  
**You're electric**  
**Devil eyes telling me "Come and get it"**  
**I'll have you like**  
**Ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**  
**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**  
**Girl tonight you're the prey**  
**I'm the hunter**  
**Take you here, take you there**  
**Take you under**  
**Mitch: Imagine me whispering in your ear**  
**Then I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya**

**And I've tried to fight it, to fight it**  
**But you're so magnetic, magnetic**  
**Got one life, just live it, just live it**  
**Now relax, and get on your back**

**All: If you wanna scream, yeah**  
**Let me know and I'll take you there**  
**Get you going like**  
**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**  
**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby**  
**If you want it done right**  
**Hope you're ready to go all night**  
**Get you going like**  
**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**  
**Yeah, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby**  
**If you wanna scream...**

**Boomer: Out louder, scream (Usher) louder (if you wanna scream)**  
**Louder, louder, louder, louder**  
**Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need (if you wanna scream)**

**_[Beat break]_**

**All: If you wanna scream, yeah**  
**Let me know and I'll take you there**  
**Get you going like**  
**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**  
**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby**  
**If you want it done right**  
**Hope you're ready to go all night**  
**Get you going like**  
**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**  
**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby**  
**If you wanna scream**

We all plopped down onto a bed and sighed.

"Are we having one of those bonding moments right now guys?" Boomer asked. Butch punched him in the arm.

"There's your bonding moment, now shut up so we can enjoy the silence."

I snickered, while Brick rolled his eyes for the tenth time today.

"I live with Morons."

**PLEASE READ BOTTOM VERY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

**And this chapter is finished! Now guys I need your opinions I don't want to bore you guys to death but I want to know if I should do a battle scene for all of the girls or just 2 of them. Now if you pick 2 you have to tell me which 2 girls should battle and why. But if you think I should do a battle scene for each girl (robin, buttercup, blossom, and bubbles) then you have to tell me. You have 2 days to hand in your suggestions! I will be in the process of making the next chapter and then after that chapter is the big fight scene so please help me out! THANKS SO MUCH AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	32. Listen to your heart

**So I thought this would be cute to do a little bit on Jasmyn and Megan as they were trapped in the dungeon! I'm still looking at Reviews if there is anybody who wants to let out their opinions so don't be shy people! You guys probably have less than 24 hrs after this chapter to post it so hurry up! ENJOY!**

* * *

No ONES POV

"I SWEAR TO GOD YOU GUYS HAVE NO LIFES!? WE HAVE LEGS YOU KNOW WHCH MEANS WE COULD WALK!? GOD DAMMIT PUT US DOWN!?" Jasmyn yelled. The goons were still holding Jasmyn and Megan and carrying them down to the basement. One of the goons cringed.

"God women, do you have to be so loud?" Megan glared at his back.

"Oh I'm sorry did we BREAK YOUR EARDRUM!? IS OUR YELLING AND SCREAMING BOTHERING YOU!? WELL WE DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS BECAUSE YOU ASSWIPES NEED LET US GO!" Jasmyn started to pound on one of their backs, causing him to wince in pain. After what felt like eternity they finally threw the girls inside a 4 walled brown covered room with a small TV in the corner, a skeleton resting in the other corner chained to the wall. Both girls shuttered, at the sight of the bones.

"Oh how lovely they put us in the presidential suite! Their so fucking thoughtful." Jasmyn said with tone.

"You guys should even be lucky they spared your life." One of the goons muttered, Megan eyes went wide.

"I swear this bitch got balls! IF YOU WANNA GO THEN LETS GO I AM NOT AFRAID TO GO JACKIE CHAN ON YOUR ASS!" He chuckled, Jasmyn stepped forward to one of them.

"What's so funny? You afraid, that she really might wipe your ass?" He immediately stopped laughing and started to growl, he began moving towards Jasmyn with rage, but the other goon held him back.

"Don't waste your time with them Bill, they'll get what's coming to them later." Megan glared at him.

"Oh so your name is Bill? So then that must mean your partner in crime must have a name too? That is unless his mother didn't love him enough to name him…"

"Alright I've had about enough of you girls!?" Bill held his hand out stopping the other goon.

"Like you said Tom, don't waste your time." Bill snickered. Jasmyn and Megan rolled their eyes.

"Alright so now that you two are done with your little love fest over there…. Do you mind, oh well I don't know…. LETTING US GO!?" Megan yelled. Jasmyn snorted.

"Forget it Megan, don't even waste your breath, their TGND's bitches, they only do as their told…" Bill started to tremble with rage.

"Listen here you little slut, we are our own MEN! We don't take orders from anybody! We make up our own rules so HA!" Megan smirked.

"So if you're your OWN MEN THEN LET US GO!?" Bill glared.

"FINE YOU CAN LEAVE!" Jasmyn and Megan secretly high fived each other and started to walk towards the door, but Tom stopped them.

"My friend might not be the brightest book in the shop, but I am… so I suggest you go back and sit down and wait till your needed." Megan huffed.

"I swear to god this is the worst fucking day of my life! I mean first we make awesome new best friends and then jealous hoes come in and ruin everybody's fun! Then stupid boys make a really stupid mistake and then stupid boys try to get girls back, then the cool new BFFs have superpowers which make them even cooler but then fucking ugly ass goons take them away… and crazy slut girls force people into marriage and over all this is like the worst experience in my LIFE!" Megan began to pant slowly as she finished her rather long speech.

"Does she always rant like this?" Tom asked Jasmyn. She nodded,

"Only when she's on the verge." Jasmyn sighed and turned to Tom.

"Why?" Tom gave her a confused look.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jasmyn rolled her eyes, trying to make progress with the moron.

"I mean WHY are you doing this to us!? How would you feel if you were locked up in a dungeon like a circus animal!? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT!?" Tom took his gun and pointed it straight at Jasmyn, Megan was about to say something but Jasmyn held up her hand, telling her not to interfere. Tim was trembling with rage tired of Jasmyn's shit, his rage slightly taking over his conscious. Bill stepped in slightly.

"Take it easy there Tom you don't want to do something that you're – " Tom's eyes turned a darker shade of what it was.

"SHUT UP BILL! JUST SHUT UP OK!? THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT LIFE IS LIKE FOR US!? IF WE DON'T DO WHAT THEY SAY THEY'LL…" Jasmyn's eyes narrowed into concern.

"What will they do Tom? You can trust us…" he started to breath heavier, looking into Jasmyn's eyes trying to see if she was lying or not, a long moment of silence passed nobody in the room moving a muscle. Tom slowly started lowering his gun, Jasmyn not moving a muscle until the gun is completely by his side.

"…they have our families. They have my wife and my 4 month year old boy. They took Bill's family as well. His wife and 3 little girls, they took all our families. They have our families under restraints in our homes, any one of us make a mistake, even look at them the wrong way, talk back anything. Our families are murdered. Already 13 men have lost the ones they have loved. So don't sit here and ask me why I'm doing this! I'm doing it to protect the ones I love!" Both Jasmyn and Megan were stunned at the news they had just heard, while Bill started sulking in the corner.

" I can't believe they would stoop so low, bring innocent people into this, just so they could have their way… it's sick." Megan whispered. Jasmyn nodded.

"They have a sick obsession that they can't break." Megan then did the thing that surprised everyone in the room, she sat down cross legged on the floor, Jasmyn then copying her movement.

"What are you guys doing?" Bill asked. Megan smirked.

"Were thinking of a plan to free you and your families from your chains that you have no idea about." Bill scratched the back of his neck showing he was still very confused.

"Wait but you just told—Ouch!" Tom elbowed him in the ribs.

"We don't know anything about what they're doing ALRIGHT BILL?" Bill finally shook his head understanding some of what they were talking about. Tom rolled his eyes.

"I'll explain it to you later stupid." He said pushing Bill out the door, but before they left he turned around and looked at Jasmyn and Megan who looked up from their plotting.

"Thank you… for everything" He whispered. Megan and Jasmyn smiled, knowing that they were about to make a difference in so many people's lives. Tom shut the door and the girls went back to their plotting.

"Alright Jasmyn, how do we help save over 50 families?" Megan asked. Jasmyn shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no fucking clue."

* * *

"Alright I suggest we show them the weapons vault." Dexter said. Cody smirked.

"Why should we do that? They don't even need weapons remember they are the earth's natural elements." Dexter flushed red from embarrassment.

"N-no I just think it could give them a better chance of beating TGND with weapons." Cody snorted a laugh.

"Bullshit, you just want to show off your new toys." Dexter glared at Cody while everyone else began to file into the room.

"Ignoring Cody, Mandark and I have designed weapons that we think may be able to enhance your strength against TGND, we fit each weapon with what we believe best fits your personality." Dexter went to pick up the bow and arrow and handed it to Blossom.

"We present to you the bow and arrow. You can amplify your fire by lighting the arrows and the fire goes straight into the heart killing them instantly." Cody then went to the next weapon to present to Bubbles.

"We picked the bow staff for you… well I picked it for you. Since you were water I thought that you can use your ice powers also to make the staff even harder giving it a double effect." Cody was blushing by the end of his sentence, which caused Bubbles to giggle a little bit.

"Well I picked the double sword for you Buttercup; the swords are easier for you to swiftly move with, this can help you with the earth and making your shields stronger in combat. You can even use the rocks to form on the swords giving you an easier slice!" Ace said, he realized that he got a little bit too excited about the subject and immediately shut up. Buttercup came over and pat him on the back,

"Well done my friend, well done." Mandark smiled.

"Well I got Robin Nun-chucks, when combined with wind it can give off some serious force that can knock a person straight out of their skins." Robin smiled.

"I must admit you guys did well, I would have picked these weapons myself." Mandark smiled at the accomplishment. All of a sudden Cody was pushed forward with a package, fear covered his face. Bubbles stepped forward.

"So, what's in the box Cody?" He began to shake with nervousness.

"Um…well…. We kind of… got you guys….battle suits, but when you go and change if you don't like them….BLAME ACE IT WAS ALL HIS IDEA!" Ace spit out the water he was drinking and violently started coughing.

"WAIT WHAT!?" Blossom took the box from Cody and motioned her sisters to follow her upstairs. All four boys stood there shocked.

"Wow that went a lot smoother then I thought…" Ace muttered.

"OH FUCK NO ARE THEY KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?" The boys cringed at the tone in Robin and Buttercup's voice. Mandark smirked.

"Yep, now that's more them."

15 MINUTES LATER

"Alright we're coming down!" The boys looked up, and the moment they did their jaws dropped. Blossom was wearing leather black leggings with a pink outline. She had on a crop top that stopped right underneath her boobs which were long sleeve also had a pink outline, exposing her entire stomach. She wore black ankle boots with her bow and arrows wrapped around her body.

Buttercup was wearing a black jumpsuit that were booty shorts and the sides of her stomach were exposed a thin strapped went down her stomach, it was thick strap on her shoulder and a low cut in the front, pushing her boobs more together and in the front, It was outlined in green and she was wearing her black high top sneakers. She held the two swords with green ribbons on the handles on her back.

Bubbles was wearing leather pants with high knee black boots, the pants outlined in blue. She wore a tube bra also outlined in blue; she had a short leather jacket that went on top of it, she had on one leather black glove. She had the bow staff on her back.

Robin was wearing black leather shorts outlined in purple and a spandex tank top also outlined in purple which stopped right above her belly button. She put her hair in a high ponytail with a purple and black bandana she had on. She had a pair of black Air Jordans. She wrapped her nun-chucks around her waist like a belt. Dexter was the first to break out of his trance.

"Wow you guys look like the sexier version of Charlie's Angels!" Blossom rolled her eyes.

"You would think that we're going to a dance club, instead of an intense battle." Cody scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah I'm still going to blame the outfit choice on Ace." Ace glared at him.

"I'm gonna kick your ass later, I hope you know that."

"So after we crash the wedding and go into battle what are you guys going to do?"Buttercup asked. Mandark looked over at his friends.

"First we're going to help you guys get in undetected, then we're going to try and find any prisoners they have hostage, because knowing Berserk she always has a backup plan." Robin smiled.

"You know I'm proud of you guys, you really came through for us thanks." Dexter shrugged.

"It was no big deal, just glad we can make a difference in the world, I guess." Without warning the girls jumped on the boys and gave them a big hug, causing each of them to blush multiple colors of red.

"Um boys do you mind giving us a moment please?" Bubbles said. They nodded.

"Sure we'll be in the car when you're ready." Cody replied. Robin's eyes went wide.

"Wait! Before you go, we have some friends from way back when, maybe you could look them up sometime." Mandark smiled and took the paper.

"Maybe we will thanks." With that they walked out the door. Once they were gone Bubbles looked frantically at her sisters.

"Alright I know this is probably not the best time BUT do you think that Boomer would forgive me? I mean don't give me that 'he loves you' crap. Like it's so frustrating I mean I miss him so much, and I'm not sure if I can forgive him yet but at the same time, I don't know if he would feel the same way about me after all of this, you know?" Buttercup looked at her sister.

"Dido." Robin looked at her funny, I smiled.

"It means she's having the same feelings as Bubbles right now." Robin nodded in understanding. I then turned to my sisters.

"Look guys, Robin and I only forgave these boys because we not only listened to the advice mom use to give us, but we also followed our hearts. Sure they've made mistakes but in the end it's up to you, and you decide whether he's the one for you or not."

**Listen to your heart by: Cascada **

**Blossom: I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. **

Blossom began stroking Bubbles hair like when they were younger, when they were alone. Bubbles smiled at her touch remembering her mother.

**Blossom and Robin: Listen to your heart**  
**when he's calling for you.**  
**Listen to your heart**  
**there's nothing else you can do.**  
**I don't know where you're going**  
**and I don't know why,**  
**but listen to your heart**  
**before you tell him goodbye.**

**Robin: Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.**  
**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.**  
**They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,**  
**the feeling of belonging to your dreams.**

Robin sat next to Buttercup and started to ruff her up like when they were kids, but then she got serious and hugged Buttercup singing to her. She then tickled her like she saw her mom tickle Buttercup when she wanted her to smile, this brought back so much memories.

**Blossom and Robin: Listen to your heart**  
**when he's calling for you.**  
**Listen to your heart**  
**there's nothing else you can do.**  
**I don't know where you're going**  
**and I don't know why,**  
**but listen to your heart**  
**before you tell him goodbye.**

**Blossom: And there are voices**  
**that want to be heard.**  
**So much to mention**  
**but you can't find the words.**  
**Robin: The scent of magic,**  
**the beauty that's been**  
**when love was wilder than the wind.**

Blossom and Robin sang to Bubbles and Buttercup telling them that it was ok to love again. If it's what your heart desires, just make sure you should be happy.**  
Both: Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.**

**Robin: Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm**

**Blossom: I don't know where you're going**  
**and I don't know why,**  
**but listen to your heart**  
**before you tell him goodbye.**

"I swear you guys scare me sometimes how much you act like Mom you know." Buttercup stated. They all laughed at that. Robin smiled.

"Just be happy guys, that's all mom would have wanted." Bubbles smiled.

"Alright now let's go get our Boy's back." Buttercup snorted.

"I don't know about you guys but I have a MAN…. not a boy." She started laughing once she felt open jaws and stares on her back. She turned around.

"You guys coming or not?" Blossom shook her head.

"You surprise me everyday Buttercup, everyday." Buttercup chuckled,

"I do my best to impress." All of a sudden a car horn went off. Bubbles hopped off the bed.

"Well I guess that's our que." Robin smiled.

"It's time to crash a wedding."

**PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM MUY IMPORTANTE**

* * *

**Alright well I thought this would be cute so hope you guys enjoyed it! Alright the next chapter shall be epicenes. Now some of you may not like the decision that was taken place but I tried to do a fair amount of equality starting with your two favorite teens battling it out! I'm sorry if you don't like the outcome of the next chapters but I hope that doesn't make you start to hate my story! LMAO YOU GUYS WOULD NEVER DO THAT….Right? ANYWAYS I'm not taking any more votes but I still want you to please REVIEW!**


	33. Wedding Crashers

**I'm SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AWHILE I HAD FAMILY ISSUES. Alright what you've been all waiting for is finally here! The epiceness that is the perfect battle scene… alright I might have over dramatic zed that part but it's still going to be awesome. Please be warned there is going to be fluff for Buttercup and Bubbles because they never got their special moment so please be warned. Anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

NO ONES POV

"Alright girls, here's how its gonna go, we get you girls in by shutting out the computer cameras, Mandark is going to hack into the mainframe and direct you girls to the hall. But I warn you the place is crawling with goons, so please try to be careful." Dexter said.

"And please try not to kill them, just knock them unconscious… it's just too gruesome man." Cody added. The girls nodded, while Buttercup just rolled her eyes at Cody's last request but compelled anyway. They drove to the side of the Townsville chapel.

"Eww what kind of name is Townsville, that's so unoriginal." Robin muttered. Blossom glared daggers at her.

"Let's try to focus at the task at hand and not focus on the name of a chapel you're going to see only once in your life." Robin stuck her tongue at Blossom. They all ran to the side entrance as the boys pulled away. Bubbles blew on the lock of the door causing it to turn into ice and broke the lock with her elbow.

"Alright we're in…you would think they have better security then a lock don't you think?" Bubbles said as they quietly entered the building.

"Is as if they were expecting us…" Buttercup whispered.

"Girls, GIRLS! Can you hear me?" All girls winced forgetting that Mandark was suppose to direct them to the hall.

"Aww Fuck Mandark we can hear you loud and clear!" Robin said trying to bring down the amount of pain in her ears.

"Sorry about that girls… anyways start moving towards the kitchen when you get there make a quick right" The girls followed Mandark's instructions.

"Alright where to next?" Blossom asked.

"You have to walk past those 3 doors and make a left, but I lost visual in that hallway so be careful." Blossom in the lead started running down the halls, everyone else following shortly behind. Once they made a left, they were completely surprised to see that the hall was absolutely empty.

"Alright is it me or is today not the wedding?" Robin asked. Blossom narrowed her eyes.

"Something's not right, I can feel it." Bubbles sighed.

"Well this is just great this is probably the most—BUTTERCUP LOOK OUT!" Once hearing her sister the brunette immediately did a split to the floor, as the goon tumbled over her, she then did a spin on the floor kicking her legs in the air catching the guard in between them. She then flipped their positions so she was now standing on top of an unconscious goon. Robin shook her head.

"And where did you learn that move miss?" Buttercup shrugged.

"Dance class." The minute she said that, 20 more goons stepped out from their hiding place. Blossom narrowed her eyes.

"I knew it we're being ambushed! Girls stay on your guard remember don't kill them just knock them out!" Blossom lite her hands on fire, as she charged at the first goon with a gun. Bubbles rolled her eyes,

"Since when do we ever listen to Cody!... About ANYTHING!?" A gun was fired at Bubbles just as she finished her sentence. Bubbles growled.

"THE NERVE OF YOU TO SHOOT AT ME WHEN I'M HAVING A CONVERSATION!" She cart wheeled over the guard who approached her, and high kicked the other one in the face, turning back to the one behind her she punched him in the stomach and then gave him a 360 kick to the face. She turned around once more and went into combat with the other goon, who was putting up a rather good fight. Getting tired she then poked a few points in his neck and arms causing him to become paralyzed.

"W-what d-did you do to me?!" The goon yelled. Bubbles shrugged her shoulders.

"Quite being such a baby you'll be fine in the next 6 hours." Bubbles turned to see more goons coming her way.

"Um ROBIN this would be a good time to use some of that wind power you got!" Robin knocked down her last goon and saw that more was coming.

"Alright I am so done with you idiots!" She then formed a small tornado with her hands, it formed bigger and bigger as she blew into it harder and harder. Soon enough she was holding up her arms over her head with a giant wind tornado forming above her.

"All RIGHT GIRLS I SUGGEST YOU HOLD ONTO SOMETHING BECAUSE THIS A BIG ONE!" The girls grabbed the nearest wall corner they could, just as robin turned the tornado towards the goons blowing them all back down the hall, the winds started getting stronger as the less amount of goons started showing up.

"ALRIGHT ROBIN I THINK YOU CAN STOP NOW!" Buttercup yelled. Robin nodded and killed the tornado, she looked around and saw that the hall was a mess. She giggled.

"My bad, didn't know it got so strong." Blossom rolled her eyes in a playful manner.

"Alright now that you've had your fun I suggest we get going."

"Girls GIRLS! I haven't heard from you in a while are you ok?" Mandark practically screamed.

"Alright Mandark I think it's time you announce yourself before you scream in our ears! I mean doesn't he come with some type of system?!" Bubbles yelled.

"Sorry guys, anyways you have to make a right down the next hall and then a left and you've reached your destination. Alright you guys are on your own from here on out, we wish you the best of luck. Mandark over and Out." And with that the communications went dead.

"Am I losing my hearing or did he just say Mandark over and out?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles shrugged.

"More importantly why is there so many twist and turns in this damn place cant it just be one long hall or something close to that matter!" The girls ran down the hall making a right then a left finally they reached in front of the double doors.

"Wow that is one big ass mother fucking door." Robin mumbled. Without warning Buttercup kicked down the door which caused the doors to fly open. Causing Blossom, Bubbles and Robin to glare at her.

"What?"

"Oh so you just decided to not keep a low profile anymore!?" Blossom yelled. Buttercup shrugged.

"It was taking too long! And I just want to get this over with all ready—Hey!" Robin had pulled a hand over Buttercups mouth and pulled her behind a church bench.

"Hate to interrupt your little monologue! But the girls are coming!?" She whispered, and sure enough in stepped TGND.

"Is it me or are they uglier than usual?" Bubbles whispered.

"WHERE ARE THE FLOWERS AND WHY AREN'T THEY WHERE THERE SUPPOSE TO BE?!" Princess yelled. She was in a yellow robe and had on way to much make up on her usual puff balls were now in a sad attempt to try and flat iron it with a yellow crown on her head.

"Princess chill Berserk doesn't want you to yell at the help, she just wants to make sure that the boys don't try to escape." Brat said, her hair was in high pigtails with two giant blue bows in her hair her makeup wasn't the best either.

"How could they escape? There depressed, they'll only do as we say." The chapel doors open once again and in step Berserk and Brute with the RRBs.

"Is it me or did they get hotter?" Bubbles whispered, all three girls nodded in agreement.

"Alright girls the weddings been moved up to be in about 2 hours, some people were caught trying to sneak out again." Brute said looking at Butch who returned her gaze with a glare.

"I'm getting a migraine this is complete BULLSHIT!" Brick yelled, Berserk smirked, she walked closer to him and started fondling with his collar, causing Blossom to growl.

"But look how great you guys look in your tuxedo sweetie." He slapped her hand away.

"Yo can you please find better goons next time because we were MISHANDLED being forced into these tuxedos and shit!" Boomer yelled. Mitch slapped him the back of the head.

"There will be no next time Dipshit!" Princess giggled and walked towards him, but Mitch stepped back.

"Get away from me you freak of nature!" Princess stopped dead in her tracks, her left eye started to twitch.

"W-why would you call me that? I got powers for you! WHAT MAKES ME SO DIFFERENT FROM ROBIN IF I HAVE HER POWERS TOO!?" Mitch smirked.

"Robin's pretty." Robin smiled while Princess screamed in rage and stormed out of the hall, while Mitch was trying to contain his laughter. Berserk narrowed her eyes.

"It's bad luck to see the bride anyway before the wedding, get them out of here. Make sure to put them in their separate rooms, guest will arrive in a few minutes, this wedding is going to be spectacular." She said walking off with Brat and brute close behind her.

"Hey you hands off man I can walk myself! Stop manhandling me!" Brick yelled. As they were being pushed out of the chapel.

"Alright before we lose them, each girl follows their man and stay close to them. I have a feeling that Berserk is not going to like the outcome of what she's going to see." Blossom smirked, after that each girl went in their different directions.

* * *

Buttercups POV

"NO YOU ASSWIPE YOU CAN NOT HAVE MY NUMBER!?" I giggled as the goon tried to get to Butch as I followed silently behind, he led butch to an empty room it was colored in green just four walls it looked like one of those revolving rooms that they used in those secret spy movies or something. _Oh well time to make myself present. _I thought, I ran up the side of the wall and jumped in front of butch and the goon. Butch's face expression was beyond priceless let me tell you that, I smirked.

"I'm sorry but I don't think Butch is your type." The goon launched at me, I reached for my double swords and charged right at him, I flipped over him and gave him and uppercut to the face. I began slicing and dicing and laughed when his pants fell down. I then gave him a kick to the gut and a roundhouse to the face. He was then pushed outside of the door and fell hard. I put my swords on my back and walked towards Butch, not noticing that the door had locked behind me.

"Look Butch….. I didn't … well… god I'm not really good at this you see…" He didn't even let me finish, because he pushed me on the wall, his entire body pressed onto mine, he looked me dead in my eyes. His mesmerizing forest green bore into my lime green ones, he began to caress my check with his hand, he lay his forehead onto mine. We stood there for at least 5 minutes just enjoying each other's embrace. All of a sudden I hear him start to chuckle.

"I have been searching high and low for you, and when least expected you just jump out and rescue me." He whispered the last part in my ear causing his lips to brush up on my ear, causing me to shiver at the contact.

"God I missed you so much cupcake." And with that he attacked my lips with his own. He licked the bottom of my lip begging for an entrance, but without waiting for a response he pried open my mouth with his tongue causing me to moan. He lifted me up and put me on top of the dresser making it easier to kiss me. My hands ran through his combed black hair as he pulled me closer to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to bring him closer to me as possible. After going at it for a few minutes we had to break because I wasn't trying to die due to lack of oxygen. We pulled away slowly panting slightly.

"Cupcake I didn't know you liked it rough…" He growled. I smirked.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, and I don't know about you….but I hope we can change that." I whispered. He smiled a genuine smile at me.

"We can do anything you want under one condition though." I raised a brow. He chuckled,

"Alright what's the condition wise ass?" He looked me in the eyes and came closer to my face again and pressed a long kiss on my lips.

"You promise to never leave me ever again… because I can't lose the one I love again." My heart melted once he said that I felt like tearing up right then and there but I had to compose myself because I had a reputation to uphold. So without even saying anything I reconnected our lips savoring the kiss forever.

* * *

Bubbles POV

You would think Boomer would put up more of a fight when he's dragged away to a forced marriage, but no he's just walking silently along as if nothing is happening. After this we need to talk about his abducting skills. Rules one: Always make it hard for your capturer, I'm just saying it's basic stuff. I was walking behind them when I decided to make my presence, I tapped the guard on the shoulder and he turned around, without further notice I punched straight in the face, then kneed him in the gut, flipped him over and stomped on his chest, making sure he was down. I turned towards Boomer, to find the reaction to be not what I was expecting. He looked me in the face and he just kept walking. OK that was new. I ran after him and jumped right in front of him, he didn't even look me in the face.

"Are you ignoring me?" I asked with tone. He just pushed past me and kept walking, the nerve of this bitch.

"So your just gonna walk away… from me?" I whispered. He halted in his tracks and came at me like a mad bull, I was a little scared to tell you the truth.

"So you think that you can just waltz in here save my life and I was immediate going to forgive you!? You must be out of your damn mind! I've been going crazy to find the girl of my dreams, the one who I could spoil because she doesn't care about the title I hold, someone who loves to be herself and isn't afraid to try new things, someone who is different which makes her beauty such a unique thing that I would have to beat up any guy who even looks at her the wrong way. Someone that can make me feel like the man I want to be. It was you Bubbles, I know I made a mistake but I've tried to make amends and you still hated me and I just don't know what to do anymore…" He looked like he was about to cry as he began to walk away. My heart broke in half, I've made this mistake before and I wasn't going to let him go away… not again. So I did the only thing I knew that would renew our love once and for all.

**Angel by: Leona Lewis **

**Bubbles: I feel it, you feel it  
That this was meant to be.  
I know it, you know it  
That you were made for me.  
We can't deny this any longer  
Day by day it's getting stronger.  
I want it, you want it  
It's what the people want to see. **

He stopped in his tracks and he turned around the little sparkle in his eye, he turned around but didn't move closer. I needed to step it up.

**We're like Romeo and Juliet**  
**Families can't divide us.**  
**Like the tallest mountain or the widest sea**  
**Nothing's big enough to hide us.**  
**When we make love its overwhelming**  
**I just touch the heavens**  
**You're an angel, you're an angel**

**I said this world, this world.**  
**Could leave us anyday**  
**But my love for you, it will never go away.**  
**And I don't wanna go to sleep**  
**'cause you are like a dream**  
**For every night I say a prayer,**  
**And I swear you are the answer**  
**You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel.**

**So we take it each moment our love grows**  
**I see it, you see it,**  
**What we have is made of gold**  
**We're so filled with meaning,**  
**Nothing can make us shallow.**  
**So I hold it, and you hold it**  
**The promise of tomorrow.**  
**When we make love its overwhelming**  
**I just touch the heavens.**  
**You're an angel, you're an angel**

I walked towards him; I placed my hand on his cheek. I smiled at him, while he wrapped his arms around my waist as we danced in the middle of the hallway.

**And I said this world, this world**  
**Could leave us any day**  
**But my love for you, it will never go away.**  
**And I don't wanna go to sleep**  
**'cause you are like a dream**  
**For every night I say a prayer,**  
**And I swear you are the answer**  
**You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel.**

**I don't need three wishes**  
**Well I just need one**  
**For us to never be finished**  
**For us to never be done**  
**When they say it's over**  
**We'll just say I love you**  
**And when they say it's finished**  
**We'll just keep on building.**

**And I said this world, this world**  
**Could leave us anyday**  
**But my love for you, it will never go away.**  
**And I don't wanna go to sleep**  
**'cause you are like a dream**  
**For every night I say a prayer,**  
**And I swear you are the answer**

**_[x2]_**

**You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel.**

**Yes you are. You're an angel**

I took his face into mine and smashed our lips together. After about 5 minutes I pulled away.

"Boomer I love you with all my heart and more, I was just scared that you were going to leave me the way you left Brat, and I've been through so much in my life that I couldn't take the pain. Not anymore, I just want you to know that every waking minute I wasn't with you I regretted those moments that we didn't savor together, you mean the world to me and I can't let you go not again." He laughed and pulled me close, our lips inches apart.

"That's all I've ever wanted." He pulled us closer together and our lips touched, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him even closer if possible. His tongue barged into my mouth and I opened graciously to let it in. I moaned as he bit my lower lip and started to fondle with my butt. As soon as things were getting serious, I suddenly felt a hand pull on my arm and force me into a room, Boomer right behind.

* * *

No Ones POV

Bubbles got into an immediate defensive position.

"Put your hands down, it's us you idiot." Robin said stepping into the light, her sisters and the boys falling in right behind. Bubbles sighed and put her hands down.

"How'd you guys find us?" Boomer asked. Buttercup stepped forward with a dangerous smirk.

"Well Butch and I were here first, than Blossom and Brick barged in sooner than later Robin and Mitch walk into the room. So everyone was here but Bubbles and Boomer, so we were about to look for you guys, we open the door and BAM! There you are SWAPING GUMS with my little sister…" She said gritting her teeth at the last part which made Boomer gulp in nervousness and hide behind Bubbles. Blossom put a hand on her sister's shoulder to prevent her from killing Boomer. Robin turned to Mitch with a smug look.

"I must admit, these girls did an awesome job with your tuxedos, who guys look sexy…" Mitch blushed while pulling Robin closer and he began to whisper sweet nothings in her ear, and she giggled uncontrollably. Buttercup grimaced.

"The display of love in this place is ridiculous, I swear." Brick laughed.

"Your one to talk, we saw you and Butch going at it like wild animals just now!" Butch laughed a chuckle while, Buttercup's face turned bright red.

"I'll get you later for that, there's no question about it…" Brick winced at the anger in her voice.

"The real question is what were you guys suppose to be doing in these rotation rooms? I mean it doesn't even make sense…" The floor underneath them began to shake just as Blossom finished talking, and the room began to spin.

"Alright I know this is not normal, no matter what anyone says!" Boomer yelled. The room continued to spin and a bright light appeared.

"Aww shit I can't see! Where are we?" Mitch asked. As soon as everyone adjusted their eyes they gasped in shock to see what was in front of them. In front of them was a crowd big as Yankee stadium, Brat, Brute, Berserk and Princess were at an alter with the priest looking steamed as ever. Even the Cameras were pointed in the girl's general direction. Everyone in the audience gasped.

"Um Surprise?"

* * *

**Fighting starts next chapter I had to put this together so that I don't forget the main goal of the next chapter…if that made any sense anyways please REVIEW!**


	34. Fire

**I'm SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN WEEKS With the holidays , my birthday, finals everything has just been wacked up but on the bright side I just got a kindle fire so now I can type and read on the go instead of bringing my laptop….anyways NO MORE interruptions. I'm trying to not to stray away too far from the concept of singing because this is all where it started in the first place. Enough of my rambling on with the story. **

**BTW I GOT THE VOTES AND IT IS EVERYONE FIGHTING, BUT I'm GOING TO FOCUS IN ON TWO MAIN PEOPLE, JUST TO LEAVE YOU GUYS WITH THAT ONE. ENJOY!**

* * *

Blossom's POV

We all just stood there like a bunch of dumb idiots; this was NOT what I was expecting AT all.

"Um Surprise?" Robin whispered. I wanted to smack her so bad I swear.

"B-but how-w did they…." Brute whispered. Berserk was shaking with rage, fire forming at her hands, which is never a good sign.

"Well this isn't awkward at all." Buttercup whispered. The girls and I were now standing in front of the boys in a protective way.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS RUINED OUR WEDDING!?" Brat screamed, her eyes turning a darker shade of blue than normal.

"I mean c'mon now we did just save you guys from spending eternity with these bozos." Bubbled giggled, this earned her a glare from the rest of us. Princess started to breath heavy, her purple and white wedding dress started to disintegrate and underneath was the sluttiest purple jumpsuit that you could possibly image. Berserk, Brute and Brats started to disintegrate as well.

"You bitches think you got this all figured out don't you?! WELL YOU DON'T! Because we're always one step ahead!" Berserk started to laugh like a maniac, this was beyond scary.

"ONE STEP AHEAD YOU HERE THAT!?" I backed up a little scared. She eyed me with an evil smirk.

"AWWW am I scaring poor little Blossom? What are you scared, do you think I've gone off the deep end?! BECAUSE I'M COMPLETELY SANE! I just need get rid of my problem, and that's you." A red aura started to appear around her.

"I thought you knew Blossom we have the same powers now, and to think I only did it for my fiancé, he's into mutants now a day's…"

"You may have our powers, but you have no idea how to use them." Buttercup gritted through her teeth. Brute laughed, her mascara started to drip causing it to run down her face making her look like the joker. Not to crack jokes but that's an improvement for her if you ask me.

"Aww don't tell me, you believe that whole bull crap about the whole with great power come's great responsibility, wait don't tell me mommy use to tell you that didn't she? But then again she would be a hypocrite because that is the thing that killed her…." Buttercup eyes went wide, she was about to lunge, but Robin held her back.

"Oh look guys I think I striked a nerve there didn't I?" She turned around to the audience a nasty grin all over her face. She motioned at Brat and Princess and they all ran into the crowd and picked a randomly person in the audience. Princess pushed off the ground with her air bending and held a little boy by the back of his neck over the audience. Everyone in the audience gasped and screamed, a desperate mother trying to get back to her one and only son.

"BE QUIET!?" Brat screamed using her sonic scream, another thing she enhanced from Bubbles.

"Now what do you think they would do to save this little boy from his death? Let's see shall we." Then without warning she dropped the little boy from about 200 ft in the air, my eyes widened in horror.

"ROBIN!" She immediately sped off, pushing off the wall and grabbed the boy before he could even hit the floor, she tucked him in her body as she rolled on the floor preventing him from getting hurt. Berserk, Brute, Princess and Brat began laughing again.

"How pathetic use their powers on something so useless, we deserve it way much more than they do." Princess said. She snapped her fingers and like ninjas 16 goons came and dragged the boys into chains and locked their feet into a flying podium.

"We want them to be able to see you get destroyed, so there's no one they can run back to when we're done with you." Brat giggled. Robin screamed, causing everyone to look at her. When she stood up her eyes were completely turned purple, her eyes directed at princess, who returned her glare but less intense.

"You bring INNOCENT PEOPLE into this?! THAT'S WHERE I CROSS THE LINE!" She then lunged at Princess causing the both of them to crash out of the church window, Mitch's Podium following them closely behind with like 4 goons.

"BLOSSOM LOOK OUT!" I snapped my head just in time to see Berserk coming towards me, she tackled me into the ground, we went tumbling for the longest, and we finally stopped. I got up immediate once I saw a flaming fist come down towards my face. I rolled over and did a back flip upwards, getting into a fighting stance, we began to circle each other.

"You know Blossom I always pictured us being in this exact position and place, me eliminating you personally." I narrowed my eyes, something's off…about her.

"And how does that make you feel?" I whispered. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You know you are so fucking annoying." I smirked.

"So I've been told." She gritted her teeth and lunged her fist at me. I blocked it and kicked her leg, she blocked it and swung at my face, I ducked as she was about to throw another punch. I gave her an uppercut to the face and a round house kick to the chest causing her to fall and hit the ground. She growled and came at me again, this time a little faster causing me to actually break a sweat. She punched me in my arm while I kicked her leg; I used both of my forearms to block the kick, but it pushed me back a little. I really underestimated her strength. She caught me off guard by sending a fly kick straight to my head, I fell to the ground.

"Looks like Blossom's not at all that after all." She began throwing fire balls at me; I gasped and back flipped away from all of them. I took out 3 arrows and lithe them on fire like lighting and aimed them at her firing them one after another. She managed to dodge the first two but the third one hit her in the arm causing her to cry in pain. I took of advantage of that and gave her a round house kick to the face and began pummeling her into the ground. I picked her up and spun her around and let her go, I watched as she crashed into the nearest building rock piles falling on top of her. I held my breath uncertain if she was dead or not, I know what the power of fire can do to a person, and it wasn't pretty. The ruble began to move and Berserk appeared, her clothes or whatever she was wearing was torn, she was bleeding from her arm and her mouth, her right leg looked broken. A smirk hanging on her lips, while her eyes turned a darker shade of red.

"Alright bitch, now it's my turn." She came at me full force, I blocked her for as long as I could but she faked me out punched me in my stomach, causing all the air to escape my stomach. I stumbled back and began fire bending, but she would just deflect them everywhere else, fire was everywhere burning things down to the ground. She them picked me up and kicked me in the back and like lighting came in front of me and kicked my ribs. I fell hard to the ground, and I started to cough up blood. She came behind me and twists my right arm as I screamed in agony; I turned around and kicked her in the face. She stumbled back a little, she growled and reached for my leg and threw me right into a glass window. I groaned as my leg began to bleed from the little shards of glass that had cut my leg, I started to crawl away from the glass.

"Where you going Blossom? The party had just begun!" I gasped, when she kicked me straight through the next wall, she had a creepy smile plastered all over her face and she fire was surrounding her everywhere. She walked towards me and great amount of fire came from her hands as she tried to roast me alive. With the amounts of courage and strength I had left I managed to get myself up and hobble away to find a hiding place. I had to protect myself from the shots and blast that she was just lashing out.

"C'mon out Blossom I promise I won't hurt you that bad." She blew up the bookshelf right next to me, we must be in a library. I just don't understand how she became to be so strong, it must be her devil like soul which makes the fire more powerful than it already is, I need to find my sisters and fast. A fire blast interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Shit." I rage whispered. I waited for a response but I didn't hear one, where did she-AAAGGGHHH!" Berserk did a flame driver right into my chest causing me to fly three stories back. I hit a hard rock and tumbles all the way across town, that was a damn hard hit. I started to cough up more blood than I thought. Berserk flew next to me a huge hole in the ground.

"Well, well looks like miss perfect isn't going to live to see her perfect attendance award." She began walking forward as I winced while trying to back away, my eyes hot open realizing I could buy myself a little bit more time, I quietly grabbed one of my arrows while she kept on talking.

"I've always wanted my wedding to be that one thing people talked about, you would think an 18 year old wouldn't want to get married just as yet, but when you find that perfect guy, you just don't want to let them go. But don't you hate it when there's this one bitch in your way? Don't tell me you wouldn't do anything in order to keep the one you love?" She was edging closer and closer.

"Isn't the expression if you love something than you should set it free?" I smirked, she frown and punched me straight across the face.

"YOU DIE TODAY BITCH!" I gasped and grabbed the arrow and slashed her across the face and then jabbed it straight into her thigh, she began screaming in merciless pain. I held my leg and began running away trying to find my family. We need to end this once and for all.

* * *

**And I hope that was good until the next one! Sorry it isn't as long that's only because it's a fight scene with no music. Hope you guys enjoyed it please REVIEW!**


	35. Earth

**ALRIGHT THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER NOT GOING TO TAKE UP YOUR TIME BY TALKING A LOT SO YEAH PLEASE DO ENJOY!**

* * *

Buttercup's POV

My fist was clenching, I was really trying to keep my calm, after Blossom and Robin went their separate ways it was just me and Bubbles against Brute and Brat. Just looking at the sight of them made me want to puke and the way Brute kept looking at Butch made me want to bite her damn head off.

"Awww is Buttercup getting angry?" She yelled.

"Are you fucking mocking me right now!?" She shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care, now let me just tell you I am NOT one to be taken lightly. Without any warning I dove at Brute and did a 360 spin kick and drop kicked her out the church doors, I took out my double swords and charged right after her. She was lying in the dirt trying to pick herself back up, but I didn't even give her the chance to catch her breath, I gave her a couple of punches than I took her feet and swung her down the street. I then punched the ground to give off waves of vibrations sending her tumbling down the street like a barrel. I smirked; I guess she forgot who the best fighter in our group was. What I didn't expect is for her to smirk back at me.

"Tsk tsk Buttercup, you would think you wouldn't underestimate your enemy's power." She then dug her hands into the ground and balls of earth began to float around her, her eyes turning a darker shade of green then were expected. The earth balls began flying towards me, I did a back flip avoiding all of them. I took out my double swords and ran towards her, I slashed her arm and her legs, but she managed to kick me in my back causing me to drop my swords. I ran towards her and did a 360 kick while I punched her across the face causing her to stumble back taking this window of opportunity I pelted dozens of rocks towards her, each of them cutting her skin. I wasn't going to let up anytime soon, she didn't deserve it, just as I was about to give her another punch to the face, her arm shot up and flung me into the next building. OK that hurt.

"What? You didn't expect me to fight back? Well think again Bitch, I fight till my last breath." Brute sneered. I sneered right back.

"So you have wish and so shall it be." I grabbed her arm and twisted it, she yelled out in pain then I stepped on her leg. I swung both my legs around her neck and slammed her onto the ground causing a huge crater in the ground. She soon recovered and shot a rock straight into my stomach making me fly all the way across town, I fell leaving a huge crater trail behind me. Before I could catch my breath she did a drive straight into me causing us to both go deeper into the ground. She punched me straight in my gut then gave me an uppercut to the face, I kicked her straight in her stomach and she flew out of the crater. I slowly crawled out of the crater, trying to ease some of the pain without putting so much stress on my wounds. Brute really did a number on me I had dirt all over me one of my legs was numb with pain, I had scratches and bruises all over my body and my arm was gushing blood. I looked around for something to prevent to bleeding, when I spotted my swords. I look around tentatively hoping Brute just didn't spring out of nowhere I was in too much pain to even continue this fight, I needed to find my family and regroup this whole situation. I hobbled over to where my swords were but I soon was tossed over and trapped in a rock 4 walled box. I growled, she forgot I was the one who gave her this power, I blew all of the four walls back and stood as I watched Brute look at me with intensity.

"Just give up now! You've already noticed how I'm twice as strong as you! So what's the point of continuing?!" I narrowed my eyes at her, I got the vibe that something was wrong, but I couldn't place my finger on it, so I decided to keep her talking while I edged closer to my swords. She laughed.

"Do you think I'm dumb or something?" She used the rocks to shoot my swords on top of the roof top.

"I think it's time we get rid of you once and for all." I growled.

"What I don't understand is why someone would go through this much for someone who doesn't even fell the same way they do?" I mumbled. Her eyes turned a shade of green.

"THEY DO LOVE US! THEY ALWAYS HAVE BUT WHEN THIRSTY HOES COME AND TRY TO TEAR APART YOUR PERFECT WORLD PIECE BY PIECE SOMETHING MUST BE DONE!" She lunged at me but I barely dodged, I shot a few stones at her but she easily deflected them. I kept throwing stuff at her as I backed away, she began to laugh, and actually it was more like a cackle.

"Just face it whatever you throw at me I've already mastered! YOU DON'T WIN!" She lunged a giant cinderblock at me and I fell back harder, she came at me and gave me a kick to the face. She punched me far up to the sky and brought me back down…face first. I coughed up blood while I held my arm in pain.

"Told you everything you do I can do better." Then it hit me I remembered that I had an extra power. Without warning I ran away from Brute, leading her away from the city at least giving me some time. She laughed a homicidal laugh.

"You can run Butterbitch but you can't hide!" Ignoring her I ran right into central park. I turned around to face her, I was breathing heavily a little antsy about what might happen, I only one shot at this.

"Did you really think a change of scenery will help your situation? If you wish to die here then I guess it's alright…." Without warning I shot a bunch of vines in her direction as she neared me. She was in complete shock as my plants began to choke the life out of her. I made sure one of them was a poison ivy leaf. I beckoned the trees to come forward as they came to life, Brute looked terrified. I smirked.

"Looks like you didn't get all of my powers after all." She began to scream an ear piercing scream as my tress came closer to her. Since I am the guardian of Nature that includes animals and plant life, I was given the ability to talk with animals and bring plants to life. When an animal or plant dies I can feel the pain that there in. it's not major it still hurts, it only happens when I'm near to an animal of plant. It's the little side affect of being what you call related to Mother Nature. I watched as the plants began to squeeze the life out of her and the trees began to swarm her. I ran out of there as fast as I could because I wasn't prepared for what she was about to do knowing those plants aren't going to hold her off for long. I ran and ran thinking of a place I could find of my sisters that I know they would most likely be at when I turned the corner. I had no idea where I was and how I was going to find my sisters but I'm going to have to rely on animal instincts with this one. I just kept running and running hoping to avoid Brute and Run into one of my family members. The thing that I don't get it that is how she became so powerful, I mean it's like she looks at what I do and then just copies it and then just shots it back at me but 2x stronger it really didn't make any sense at all. I was running and running until I came to a stop and I gasped at the sight before me. My anger got to the best of me and before I knew it I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I began charging and my line of vision became a blur as my anger took over.

This is war.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! I love these things it just makes you want to keep reading doesn't it so HA! For those who are trying to skip out on my story! This story has about 5 more chapters before it ends and the sequel come out and blows your minds! PLEASE REVIEW IT ALWAYS MAKES ME FEEL BETTER!**


	36. Water

**And on with the battle scenes! Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far because its been a lot of fun to write. Sorry haven't updated in a while had a project to finish and let me tell you I just got a A minus on that! I'm AWESOME ALRIGHT HOPE YOU ENJOY AND REMEMBER THERE WILL BE NO SINGING UNTIL MAYBE THE NEXT NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

* * *

Bubbles POV

I swear if Brat didn't stop trying to cuddle with Boomer I might actually chew my own skin off, But she would get huge satisfaction out of that. She looked over at me as I was watching her closely, and since Boomer was in restraints all he could do was growl at her as she rubbed herself all over him, she smirked in my general direction.

"I must say Bubbles you are one huge slut for taking my man away from me, and I'm impressed even after we turned them against you and locked you out of existence, you still managed to come back and ruin my wedding day." She licked the side of Boomer's face, and he cringed in discomfort.

"Aww Boomer I used to remember when you use to love that, when we use to….you know….get down and dirty." She whispered the last part but don't think I still didn't manage to hear it. She smirked when she noticed I began to shake with rage.

"I know it's taking all of your might not to rip me to shreds right now but all I'm doing is stating facts, remember I knew Boomer before you did. Imagine the amounts of dirty stuff we've done together and if you don't believe me ask Boomer." My eyes directed their attention towards Boomer who was looking everywhere but my face, I'll deal with him later.

"But sadly all things must come to an end….INCLUDING YOUR LIFE!" My eyes widened as she threw ice darts in my direction. I quickly dodged them as she kept throwing them at me with a wicked grin plastered on her ugly face. I growled but then smirked.

"I knew you were so fake, just admit it you WANT to be like me." Her eyes narrowed at me.

"Why the fuck would I want to be like you for?" I laughed.

"Are you kidding me?! First you steal my powers, then you steal my dance moves you're basically a copy cat version of me!? And to think you can't even be original…" I smirked as I saw her grow in rage.

"YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU SAID THAT TO ME YOU BITCH!" I smirked.

"Wow I'm surprised you even know what the word rue means." I saw her left eye twitch and her eyes got a darker shade of blue. Way to go Bubbles you just awoken the Blue demon. She threw more ice darts in my direction in which I barely managed to escape. She speed forward and punched me in the face, I quickly recovered and kicked her in the shins I then gave her a round house kick to the face causing her to stumble backwards a little. I took advantage of the weak state and grabbed the holy water and made it into ice stabbing her in the right arm, she creamed out in pain. She melted the ice in her arm and used it as a whip, trying to hit me every time she snapped it, I back flipped away from her water whip as I was backed against the church door. I then jumped off the wall and lunged at her. We went tumbling down the halls of the church into the street floor. She landed on top of me and I kicked her off sending her down the block. I took out my bow staff and charged at her as I hit her across the face, I did a flip over her and hit her in the back, she fell on one knee and I kicked her in the back of her head. I turned around to see that Brat was now on her feet staring at me.

"Is that the best you got? Now that's pathetic." She lunged at me with lighting speed and punched me in the face, then the ribs and then back to the face. We went into hand and hand combat for about 5 minutes until I had enough I grabbed my bow staff and froze it with the ice I aimed it in her direction, she giggled.

"Aww that's not fair, how come you get a toy and I don't?" She ran full speed in my direction. I lunged at her side but she dodged it and she flipped over me and grabbed my bow staff. I stood there shocked, how in the hell was she able to get it out of my hands? She grinned at me and broke my staff in half and threw it at the floor.

"There now we're even." I growled and got into a fighting stance.

"Doesn't matter I'm still gonna whip you're ass." I ran at her with my foot first and she dodged it she grabbed my leg and tried to throw me in the other building but once she threw me I swiftly landed in front of her. She ran at me again before she came any closer I took notice of the fire hydrant that was right next to me, and without really thinking I used all my force to bring out the water and force it upon Brat. It washed her down the street but didn't hold her down for long, she soon recovered and threw the water back at me. I took back the water and just held it next to me for a while, waiting and watching for what she was going to do next. She looked at me funny but held her position. I became angry at the fact she was becoming more of a worthy opponent, I flung the water back at her but she just caught it. It was like a game of catch for us, and I hated every minute of it. I grabbed the water that she threw at me and blew on it while I aimed it at her, she was shocked because her whole body was frozen except for her head, she began thrashing wildly, screaming like a banshee.

"LET ME GO YOU BITCH!? HOW DID YOU EVEN DO THAT!?" I smirked.

"Brat you may have my powers but you have no idea how to use them." The minute I finished my sentence I frowned because instead of getting upset like I was expecting. She smirked.

"Oh but on the contraire Bubbles, I know more than you think I do." As if on command her eyes turned blue again and the puddles around her began to rise, the water around her began to take form into figures. She then blew on them and then turned into ice figures….ready to attack me.

"SURPRISE! Now get her and bring her back to me….dead." My eyes went wide in horror as the creatures started to get closer towards me, what the hell was happening!? And how the hell did Brat learn how to make ice goons!? I don't even know if I can do that! By now she was laughing like a maniac and her goons looked like they were out for blood, so I did the only thing I could do…. I ran. In the distance I can hear Brat screaming at her ice minions to follow me. I ran as far as I could, trying to hold the tears that were threatening to fall. I've always had one of my sisters to have my back and when I went into combat I would in the next 5 minutes, but how would you deal with someone who has the same powers and strengths that you have? I ran into an abandoned bakery shop that was on my left, I looked for a decent place to hide. I spotted a shelf in the corner and slid under there. In less than 5 minutes the door broke down and in stepped the ice minion scanning up and down for me, I had to put my hand over my mouth in order to stop from breathing so hard. I looked around to see if I could use anything that could help me in any way possible. I stopped looking once I saw a pair of wet feet in front of me I didn't move or breathe for 10 seconds hoping they would go away. There was no noise in the whole entire shop you could hear every living thing breathe. All of a sudden the entire self was gone and there stood 3 ice minions in front of me. Holy Shit. One of them threw ice darts at me but I rolled away just in time, I ran to the pole right behind the counter and grabbed it swinging around kicking the minion in his face smashing him into millions of pieces, the other two hissed at me. What the fuck are they part cat or something? I was in too much of a deep thought because one of them punched me so hard that I flew into 3 buildings, I threw the rubble off of me as they walked closer, not before I spit up a little blood.

"That hurt god dammit." I was running out of options with these freaks of nature, so I did the only thing I could. I stood up holding my arm and used my sonic scream. At first the ice minions covered their ears from the powerful scream but then they began screaming in agony as they began to melt away. I stopped when they were nothing but a puddle again. Now the worst part about Sonic screams it really takes the life out of you. I began to wobble as I was walking to nowhere; I tried to stay strong because if brat found me I would die right there and then. My head began to spin and my knees began to give out, I fell to my knees and then on my stomach. I rolled on my back as I watched the sun begin to set and my eyes began to droop. Before I blacked out completely I saw a figure come in front of me, just stand over me and watch me, then I felt them pull me along the road. I sighed knowing they had found me and I was going to die, before I can stress myself any more I closed my eyes and blacked out complelty.

* * *

**Next chapter is THE LAST BATTLE SCENE WOOHOO! Writing these things is a lot of because you trying to slice and dice things up! ANYWAYS hope you read the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	37. Air

**And the story continues! This is the last epic battle before the EPIC BATTLE! I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE EXCITED AS MUCH AS I AM AND I HAVEN'T EVEN WRITTEN IT YET! Anyways hope you enjoy! BTW for this were going to take a little step back because Robin was the first one to attack.**

* * *

Robin's POV

MY anger got to the best of me while I was cradling the little boy in my hands, I quickly let him go as he ran back to his mother I focused my eyes on Princess. I tried to hold it in but rage got the best of me,

"You bring INNOCENT PEOPLE into this!? THAT'S HWERE I CROSS THE LINE!" I yelled while lunging forward at Princess. Behind me I can hear my sisters calling for my name but right now I needed to end this bitch's life PERMANTLY. We went straight through the churches glass windows, and once we made contact with the ground but I didn't let go of her. On the ground I got on top of her and began to wail on her face. I stopped once I had noticed there was something sticky on my hand, i screamed as I got off of her, on my hand was a piece of her skin, the bitch had plastic surgery.

"Now this is what I call disgusting on all levels of the puke meter." I yelled. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh now it's on!" I shook her skin off my hand and got into a defensive position. She ran towards me and tried to hit me with her foot, but I swiftly dodged it grabbed her leg and began swinging her side to side as she hit the pavement each time. Then I threw her into a lamp post that was cleanly knocked off the sidewalk. I then ran towards her and kicked her right in the face, her nose began to bleed, but that didn't stop me from showing no mercy. I hosted her up by her hair and kneed her in the gut, than extended my leg so my foot caught her right in the face, than I brought my foot down so she went head first straight into the pavement. She didn't move for about 3 minutes, so I began walking away. This in my part was probably the stupidest thing I have ever done. I was then pushed back by strong winds right into a glass window. I got up slowly; I completely forgot she had my wind powers. I was now covered in little cuts around my body due to the glass.

"Tsk tsk Robin, you should know better than to underestimate me! After all I got all sorts of tricks up my sleeve!" She formed a small wind tornado and directed it towards my general path. I quickly recovered and moved out the way as it went towards the arcade game and blew it up. The thing with my powers is that when wind comes into contact with such amounts of great force the object in which it comes in contact with blows up right away.

"There's nowhere to run Bitch!" She threw another one in my general direction and I dodged it again, gathering up all the strength I had left I came out of the hiding place and made my hands in general circle and a gust of wind came from my hands pushing Princess all the way back into the next building and she fell with a thud.

"No more underestimating princess." I mumbled to myself. My eyes went wide as I did a back flip as she lunged forwards onto me. Her fist went straight for my face but I deflected it, I tried kicking her in the ribs but she swiftly moved away to the side. We were in hand t hand combat for what felt like hours, but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of beating me. Not now and not ever.

"What's the matter is poor little Robin getting tired?" I deflected her kick as she tried to swing at me again. I grimaced.

"Not even in your dreams Princess." I pushed off of her arms and back lipped landing swiftly on the ground. She matched my action and we ended up glaring at each other for what felt like 10 minutes. Once again I formed my hands into a circle motion and princess did the same thing and at the same time we ended up blowing each other in different directions. I landed straight into a bush. Yippee. Before I could even regain my strength she plowed into me and threw me into the middle of the street, I somehow managed to cause a crater while doing this and it took a lot out of me. I had bruises everywhere and I started to cough up some blood. I began trying to move but I couldn't. I look up to see Princess standing over me, the sky was now dark and strong winds were coming everywhere, lightning started to appear and that scared the shit out of me. I tried to move my hands again but nothing was working. I look to see that Princess was putting so much wind pressure on to my hands and feet that it was holding me down.

"Looks like it's all over for the famous Robin!" I began looking around frantically to see if there is something I could do, but there was not even a single thing in sight that could help me. I began to feel helpless and defeated.

"Aww don't cry Robin! If it makes you feel any better I'll look after Mitch for you while you're gone." I began to struggle under the wind pressure as she began beckoning for the lighting to come and it was getting closer and closer.

"I don't understand your reasoning of methods! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!? HE NEVER DID AND NEVER WILL!" Her face scrunched up and her eyes started to turn a purple shade.

"Everything was perfect! That is until you and your deadbeat of a family came into our lives and completely ruined EVERYTHING! HE DID LOVE ME AND HE ALWAYS WILL ONCE I GET RID OF YOU HE WILL LOVE ME!" The lightning struck the building right next to us and I flinched realizing how close it was. She started to laugh.

"Don't worry this will only hurt a lot this is the day that you—AHHHHHH!" I open my eyes to see Princess being pushed away by…rock? Yes by Rocks that means it's-

"Yes you're one and only sister Buttercup you doof." I smile when I see Buttercup's face. Since Princess was dealing with not being squished by Rocks, the wind started to die down and I was able to pick myself up with the help of Buttercup of course. We hobbled away as fast as we could.

"Thank you god you found me I was almost barbecued to death!" I said trying to lighten up the mood. She chuckled. We hobbled over behind a dumpster at a building on the edge of the town. She set me down next to the dumpster as she kept looking behind her shoulder. I noticed that she was pretty banged up herself her arm was bleeding a lot but more like dried up blood.

"So have you seen Blossom or Bubbles?" Buttercup whispered. I shook my head no.

"You're the only one I've seen so far…" I muttered. We both kept silent for what felt like eternity.

"You don't think…." I shook my head vigorously.

"Don't even think like that Buttercup! You know as well as I do that our sisters are more than capable enough to beat those girls!" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Then why couldn't we! I almost died fighting Brute, you almost got electrocuted by Princess, I mean who knows what's making them so powerful! It just doesn't make any sense, and if we're having this much trouble just imagine what they're going through." She whispered. I looked everywhere but her face, in my heart I knew she was right. The thing that stuns me is how they got so powerful and how they knew how to use our powers better than us.

"Oh my god BLOSSOM I FOUND THEM!" I turned my head to see Bubbles and Blossom running in our general direction, I couldn't help but smile and let out a sigh of relief. I looked over at Buttercup who had the same expression on her face, I smirked at her.

"Told yah they were fine, I should have made a bet on this." She rolled her eyes as Bubbles engulfed her into a hug. She immediately pushed her off.

"What did I tell you guys about the hugging!?" Blossom rolled her eyes as she sat down next to me.

"How did you guys find each other?" I asked.

"Blossom pulled me away from my doom, as I was falling unconscious." Bubbles simply stated. I let out a hoot.

"Same here except Buttercup saved me from being roasted alive." They all laughed, I stopped laughing and took a look at Blossom and Bubbles they looked like they went through hell just as much as Buttercup and I had. Blossom didn't waste any time jumping to the gun.

"We need to take them down but instead of individuals were going to do this a little differently." Bubbles sighed.

"But how do we do that!? Brat was stronger than me and she's experienced parts of my powers that I didn't even know were there!?" Buttercup nodded in agreement.

"But the weird thing is even though they are more powerful than us, they don't have all of our powers. I mean I completely shocked Brute when she saw I was the guardian of Nature, but something was off about her she didn't seem…together."

"I have an idea, but it might be a little bit risky." Blossom whispered. I leaned in.

"Well spit it out already." I rage whispered. Bubbles scoffed.

"Well someone's testy." I was getting ready to strangle the life out of this blond headed chick.

"GIRLS FOCUS! Remember how our powers have weaknesses. Why don't we fight our weaknesses?" Ok now I'm lost. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"So I see Robins still confused so let me finish explaining. Instead of fighting our powers head on, we use their weakness against them. I would fight Brute because Fire beats earth, Bubbles would fight Berserk because Water beats fire, Buttercup fights Princess because earth beats air and Robin would fight Brat because Air beats Water!"

"Wow that actually made sense." Buttercup said. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Well duh I thought of it!" Bubbles sighed.

"Alright so we got that down, but what in the hell is making them so different, I felt like something was wrong with Brat like bad memories were coming back…" All of a sudden the dumpster behind us exploded and we were thrown onto the side of the street.

"Ow fuck that hurt!"Buttercup yelled. I rolled my eyes did she think it was going to feel like flowers or something. Into the mist appeared Brat, Brute, Berserk and Princess.

"Oh joy the gangs all here, what's the matter ready to give up?" Princess wailed.

"Um can you please stop talking your making my ears bleed….A LOT." Bubbles said. Brat narrowed her eyes at the remark.

"You better be careful of what you say, because this time we won't hesitate to kill you in a heartbeat." I cringed at the seriousness in her voice. The four of them got into a fighting stance and the four of us did the same thing, I looked over at my team and they had the same expressions I did.

It's now or never.

* * *

**And the EPIC BATTLE WILL BE THE LAST BATTLE SCENE! I know you guys are going love it and your probably hating me right now for this cliff hanger, but if you think about it, it's for your own good. Anyways keep on waiting! PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES MY LIFE SO MUCH BETTER!**


	38. The War is Over

**NOW THE BATTLE SCENE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR IS FINALLY HERE! SORRY TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE MOM TOOK AWAY THE KINDLE BECAUSE SHE WAS BEING A BUTT HEAD! YOU KNOW PARENTS ALREADY…..ANYWAYS HOPED I GOT YOU HYPED UP!**

* * *

**NOW BEFORE THIS GETS CONFUSING THE P.O.V'S WILL BE CHANGING FROM TIME TO TIME SO PLEASE TRY TO KEEP UP ILL MAKE IT EASY FOR YOU! NOW PLEASE ENJOY THE EPIC BATTLE SCENE! BTW THERE WILL BE SINGING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR MAYBE THIS ONE ALL DEPENDS. **

No One's POV

Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles and Robin hoisted themselves off of the ground facing TGND, each side glaring at each other, full of hatred.

"And to think this all started with you jealous hoes trying to get rid of us in the Battle of the bands." Bubbles said. Brat rolled her eyes.

"Wow you're dumb. This was never about the contest you bimbo. It was realizing everywhere we go there will always try to be girls to take away our boyfriends, and when they started to take a interest in you guys it got personal." Buttercup crossed her arms while she scoffed.

"Who knew music was so dangerous for a person." Berserk sneered.

"Enough talk lets fight!" she started twitching while she yelled. Blossom's eyes popped open in realization.

"Of course! How could I be so stupid?" Robin narrowed her eyes at Blossom.

"Um want to share the amazing news red? Because NEWSFLASH we have no fucking clue what you're talking about right now." Blossom put a smile on her face.

"Don't you get it!? They can't control the power! They didn't go through the same training we went through, so all the power that they scientifically consumed, their bodies can't handle, because they're not use to this much power, as we speak their body is literally having a reaction to the different power elements, within the next 24 hours they will have collapsed of exhaustion."

"Wow I should have really payed attention in school because I remember NONE of that." Buttercup muttered. Bubbles looked back frantically at TGND who looked like they were literally about to bounce off the walls.

"So what do we do?" Robin smiled.

"We stick to the plan but instead of trying to hurt them, we drive them to exhaustion."

"YOU GUYS FINISHED WE HAVE A WEDDING TO GET BACK TO AND A WORLD TO TAKE OVER IF YOU DON'T MIND!" Brute yelled.

"We're coming sheesh! Suddenly you get this great amount of power and you become so damn impatient…" Bubbles muttered. Buttercup slapped her forehead in shame of her little sister.

"ENOUGH! TALK IS CHEEP!" Princess screamed before lunging at Robin.

"BUTTERCUP KEEP HER AWAY FROM ROBIN!" Blossom yelled, instantly buttercup lunged at Princess and they both went tumbling down the street, but still in everyone's sight. Blossom looked at Robin, who got her message instantly and drove a wind tornado directly at Brat; she then kicked her across the building into a pile of ruble. Berserk eyes narrowed, she didn't like not knowing what was going on, than it hit her.

"GIRLS GET BACK TO YOU'RE GIRL THEY'RE TRYING TO USE THEIR WEAK-*gurgle gurgle*" Bubbles had wrapped Berserks mouth with a water ring, almost drowning her to death. Blossom smiled a relieving smile.

"Bubbles remember we're just trying to tire them out not kill them. But make sure you keep Berserk far away from her team, she figured it out and she's bound to tell them with any chance she can get." Bubbles nodded and threw Berserk up the road. Blossom then turned to Brute who had on a confused face.

"What the hell kind of trick are you trying to pull now carrot head?" Blossom smirked and lights her hands on fire, while Brute eyes shone in horror.

"Now this is when the fun begins."

* * *

Buttercup's POV

Princess and I went tumbling down the street I could hear my sisters fighting behind us. We got off the floor immediately.

"Why the hell are you fighting me!? I don't have beef with you, it's your damn sister I want dead." Princess sneered.

"Didn't you hear, we as a family always stick together!?" I dug into the ground and started to kick balls of rocks in her general direction, she tried to block it with a wind shield, but that was a miserable failure. Because each rock hit her with such force that she got deep cuts within her skin. But she didn't give up there; she pelted a bunch of wind pelts at me. Now those are dangerous, I quickly turned into a rock armadillo and shielded myself from the hard blows. They kept coming one after the other, they were pretty strong to. But what shocked me the most was that the blast started to die down with every blow that she delivered. Soon there was none at all; I unraveled myself from my rock shield. I was shocked to see that Princess was gasping for air on the floor, I look up to see that the sun was starting to come back up, it was morning.

"W-what's happening *gasp* to me?" She whispered. I walked over to her and crouched beside her.

"When you guys transferred our powers into your body, you didn't realize the consequences of it." Princess glared at me before her body went completely limp and she passed out. Once she did a purple mist came out of her, I sighed 1 down 3 to go.

* * *

Robins POV

Now I understand why Bubbles was having such a hard time with Brat. This crazy bitch mad Water minions and no matter how many of them I destroy she just keeps making more.

"Once I get rid of you I'll get rid of that Blonde bimbo." I narrowed my eyes.

"You do realize that you do have the same hair color right, but I'm not sure if yours is real or not…" I ducked once of her minions tried to clean my head straight off.

"Make jokes all you want, you and your family die today!" This is getting out of control, her minions were multiplying by the minute, what the fuck do I do now? The only way to get rid of these damn minions is if I get rid of Brat, but I could think of a way how, then it hit me. I took off my Nun chucks and started swinging side to side to at least get through the crowd that was forming. That didn't stop the minions though they just re healed and started to walk towards me, I looked at the sky.

"Only get one shot at this." I raised my hands to the sky and focus all my energy on Brat, I narrowed my eyes and then pointed my hands at Brat, and immediately lighting came and shocked her. She began to scream out in agony. Blossom said not to kill them; this is just simply shocking whatever sense she has left in her. I let the lighting go as it retreated back to the sky and I quickly ran over to Brat who fell to the floor with a thud and little bit of blood trickling at the side of her mouth, I quickly checked for a pulse.

I couldn't find one.

I began to panic until I saw her move, I rolled my eyes. She's fine. A blue glow came out of Brat's body and disintegrated into thin air. I got up and saw the water minions were now in a big puddle on the floor. Well I'm glad that' over, I wonder how everyone else is doing?

* * *

Bubbles POV

This chick is on fucking steroids because her energy is being dueled by this rush to kill Blossom! I did another back flip as she pelted more fire balls at me.

"I must admit Blossom is pretty smart pairing us up against your weaknesses, but I'm smarter just for figuring it out!" She threw a fire belt in my direction as I duct in the nick of time.

"It's Blossom this Blossom that! I'm starting to think you have a sick obsession with my SISTER!" I screamed. She growled at me and lunged at me, I moved to the right as she fell into a crate of barrels. As she was distracted I froze her with my ice breath and watched as her face started to turn a blue color. She then melted the ice with the fire. I shot a water stream at her and she was flushed down the street. She recovered and started to walk up to me with a joker smile.

"No wonder they let me fight you, you're the weakest link in this group! Pathetic it's time to end your worthless life." My blood began to boil and Berserk went to far, before she could do anything I raised my hands and pointed them in her general direction I closed my fist and opened them again. Berserk gasped in pain, I smirked.

"W-what the F-fuck are you doing!?" My smile became even wider then before.

"It's called Blood Bending, since Blood is made up of water too, I am able to control it I rarely ever use it but since I'm the WEAKEST on the team, I thought I would show you how weak I am." I crossed her arms in front of her and began to heat up her hands.

"Hope you enjoy 3rd degree burns as the next person does." She flinched waiting for the fire to come, I chuckled. Instead of giving her burns I snapped my fingers and she was in a deep sleep. I went into her nervous system and shut down her eyes, for right now. Once I did that a red glow came out of Berserks body and vanished into thin air.

"Blood bending is way AWESOME!" I squealed. I heard chuckling behind me. I quickly spun around to see Buttercup carrying an unconscious Princess in vines and Robin with Brat in an air tornado next to her.

"Were you just talking to yourself?" Robin giggled. I shot daggers at her.

"That's not normal Bubbles, just in case you were wondering." Buttercup chimed in. I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Guys let's go see how Blossom's doing she might need our help." Robin said. I nodded in agreement. I made water chains and froze them onto Berserks hand.

"But can we drop them off somewhere first because this Bitch is fucking fat!" Buttercup whined. I rolled my head but nodded anyways. We left them tied up in Buttercup's vines and ran off to find Blossom.

* * *

Blossom's POV

I fucking hate Nature right now! Brute was demolishing my ass with these damn rocks, I've burned her a couple of times but she still stays strong knowing she's in pain and just keeps attacking me!

"Why don't you just give up! Your sisters are probably lying there dead on the street by now so it makes perfect sense to just give in." I rolled my eyes, she's such a loser. I turned around and pelted 3 fire arrows at her, she pulled up her hands and blocked the fire arrows with her rock wall. This bitch was getting smarter and smarter by the minute, and her cocky attitude was really annoying, she reminded me a lot like Buttercup.

"What's the matter brainy running out of energy already?" She smirked in my general direction as she lunged a huge rock wall in my direction. I gasped and did a split to avoid being crushed by a huge rock that was thrown my way. I had to think fast she was getting stronger and stronger by the minute. I began throwing fire balls at her as it melted her earth walls, then it hit me…literally. While I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts she lunged on top of me and we fought as she tried to stab me with a piece of earth.

"Looks like this is the end!?" She smirked. I closed my eyes, tired of the shit that was going on this needed to end NOW. I reopened my eyes and shot her off of me as lava flowed from my hands she landed on the street as the lava cooled and it turned into hard stone. I expected her to move it and fight me again, but all she did was lie there. I slowly but carefully walked over and saw her whole body was discombobulated but she was still breathing, her eyes started to close but before she did she whispered something that shocked me.

"Congratulations looks like you won." With that she was out like a light. I just stared at her as she lied there unconscious, without even thinking I just dropped to my knees just studying the environment around me everything looked bruised, broken and battered. Just like me and my family.

"BLOSSOM!" I turn to see my sisters running towards me, I completely drown them out as they start to hug me and sit next to me. We just sat there for a long period of silence. I finally broke the silence.

"It's over, it's finally over." I whispered, before I knew it I broke down crying but I was so glad that my sisters were there to comfort me.

* * *

No One's POV

The girls went to collect TGND and started to head back to the town.

"When they wake up and their asses are in a mental asylum, they seriously need to go on a dieting plan like weight watchers or even better jenny Craig, hell why not even the biggest loser! Because this girl weighs more than 300 pounds!" Buttercup yelled why dragging Princess' ass on the street.

"Buttercup she's not a rag doll PICK. HER. UP!" Blossom seethed. Buttercup mutter a string of profanities under her breath, before she complied and put princess over her shoulders.

"For once I think Buttercup's right, Berserk needs to lay off them chips man!" Robin muttered. Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Or You and Buttercup just lost your strength…" The minute Bubbles said that Robin and Buttercup dropped Berserk and Princess and just stared at them in complete disappointment.

"Listen here little girl! I will have you know…" Robin started.

"Hate to disrupt your conversation but I need you idiots to keep moving!" Blossom yelled. Buttercup and Robin glared at Bubbles.

"This conversation isn't over!" Buttercup raged whispered. The girls kept trudging forward until they stopped at the sight in front of them. They saw all of the towns people, Princess' secret police force, Jasmyn and Megan plus the RRBs.

"YOU GUYS ARE OK!" Megan yelled jumping up and down. Before the girls could even answer her she attacked the four girls as the police took TGND away. All 5 girls were laughing, Megan shedding a tear to know that her friends were ok. Jasmyn walked forward, and unexpectedly attacked her friends now all 6 girls were laughing and tumbling on the floor. Forgetting everyone else was there they immediately stood up and was introduced to the mayor of Townsville.

"Coming from the people themselves we want to thank you for what you have saved us from. We know you feel different here, but in this small town your always welcomed." Blossom smiled.

"Thank you, you don't know how much that means to us." The mayor nodded and headed back to the townspeople who were beginning to scatter away.

"So that's it?! No medal, not even a handshake. Wow talk about an ungrateful town." Robin said, which earned her a elbow in the ribs from Bubbles.

"But what I don't get is how those goons turned good? It doesn't make sense!" Jasmyn and Megan giggled, the girls just stood there confused.

"We'll tell you that story tomorrow, but right now I think there's a group of boy who are just dying to see you right now." Jasmyn whispered. Each girl looked behind Jasmyn and Megan and smiled. Each slowly heading in a different direction towards the man they love.

* * *

Bubbles POV

Without really caring about the world around me I gathered up the rest of the strength I had and ran straight towards Boomer who greeted me with open arms. He twirled me around as I giggled furiously. He finally stopped but he kept me off the ground.

"I must say I had faith in you all along." He whispered. I laughed.

"What a great friend you are for having complete faith in me." He gave me a confused look when I said the word friends, I giggled once more. I then whispered in his ear.

"You never did ask me out you know." He smiled and looked at me.

"Bubbles Utonium will you do me the honor of going out with me and giving me my girlfriend?" I shrugged.

"Maybe, I'll have to see." He gasped as I just let out a small laugh. Without further ado he just planted a wet one right on my lips. I let his tongue roll in as he explored my mouth with his tongue. It was the best day ever. I opened my eyes wide realizing what happened at least 5 hours ago, I slowly pulled away from a confused Boomer.

"I think this would be the perfect time to explain your sex situation with Brat."

* * *

Blossom's POV

"Brick I swear to god if you don't put me down it will be the end of your life!" The bozo had swung me around so many times I thought I was going to be sick.

"Now Blossom, that's no way to talk to your boyfriend." I scoffed.

"You're not my boyfriend, Trey songz is my boyfriend." He scoffed.

"You're not worth his time, he doesn't even deserve to look at you. He would only look at your beauty and not what's really inside, all I know is he'll never be able to see what I see and that's your inner beauty…" That was probably the nicest thing that any one has ever said to me, I started to tear up.

"Blossom are you ok?" I didn't answer him because I pulled him closer to me and kissed him, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he dove for my waist. I brought him closer as I stood on my toes and brought his head closer to my face. I heard him moan as I started to rub the back of his neck I smirked into the kiss, I broke it for a moment.

"Looks like I found your weak spot." He growled at me for interrupting the kiss and resumed it anyway, fighting my tongue for dominance in my mouth.

"God I love you so much." He whispered as he hugged me. I returned his hug and whispered something I would have never thought myself to say.

"I love you too."

* * *

Robin's POV

"…So what do you say?" Mitch asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I mean I don't know, I would have to talk it over with my sisters and we don't want to be a bother…" Mitch sighed and took my hands into his.

"Robin when you went into battle today, I couldn't stand being away for you for so long and not knowing if you were ever coming back. I almost went crazy trying to find you when you were locked up at the camp. I don't want to be away from you ever again in my life, because I just can't take the pain. So what do you say?" My heart started beating faster and faster as he leaned in towards me. Before I knew it he connected our lips in a passionate kiss, it started out soft and sweet but then turned rough which turned me on so much. We broke apart for air with his forehead still on mine.

"So what's your answer?" I smiled.

"Yes."

* * *

Buttercup's POV

I saw my sisters run off to their boy toys while I stayed behind. I butch thinks I'm a girl to run up and hug him he has had WAY too many girlfriends. I saw him give me a look and I gave him the same look right back. We stood there both of us too stubborn to move just looking at each other. He finally sighed, walked over and brought me into a hug from the front.

"The things we men do for love." I laughed.

"And don't you forget it!" He laughed along with me and we just stood there in each others embrace, not wanting the moment to end.

"Buttercup I don't want to ruin the moment or anything but I need to taste your lips like, right now." Way to go Butch you managed to ruin the moment.

"Your insane do you know that?" He smiled.

"But that's what you love most about me right?" I nodded. He then cupped my face in his hands and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. I would never admit it but I'm so glad that I had Butch in my life because he made life so much better.

* * *

**WE FINISHED THIS LONG ASS CHAPTER (EXCUSE MY FRENCH). I THOUGHT GIVING EACH GIRL THEIR OWN LITTLE MOMENT WOULD BE CUTE! WE HAVE 2 MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS UNTIL I THINK ABOUT DOING A SEQUEAL AND I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT ILL BE DOING! HOPE YOU GUYS LOIKED THIS CHAPTER THIS WAS AWESOME PLEASE REVIEW!**


	39. Final bow

**And this is the sad part the story's almost over! :'( I KNOW ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE CRYING RIGHT NOW! BECAUSE IF YOUR NOT ILL COME THROUGH THIS COMPUTER AND STRANGLE YOU! Anyways these next two chapters are basically going to be a sum up of what's next to come in the sequel…which I have not named yet. Other stories will be coming your way so watch out for them! ENJOY!**

* * *

No One's POV

"_**Good Morning California I'm Zoey Moore reporting live from entertainment outside of the Miami concert hall where legendary boy band The Rowdy Ruff boys have returned from hiding searching for what seems to have been their true loves. Now everyone expected TGND to appear but instead it was the Power Puff Girls who were disqualified from Battle of the bands for some unknown reason. Right now I'm surrounded by a huge crowd waiting for the return of these two bands, but the question is what the future really holds. Is this a new love that the boys have sprung or will it be a road to disaster? Find out with us live-." **_Buttercup sighed as she switched off the TV. She turned her head to Robin who was clipping her toenails. Buttercup just kept looking at her until Robin gave her some type of attention. Feeling her eyes on her, Robin looked over at Buttercup with a scowl on her face.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Buttercup pouted.

"I'm bored entertain me!" Robin rolled her eyes, and resumed her activities that she was doing.

"Buttercup we're about to go perform in the next 30 minutes here's an idea why don't you go get ready?" Buttercup looked down at what she was wearing. She had on a pair of white booty shorts with Butch's high school hockey jersey, he outgrew it but it was still big on her, it had a few stains on it because she was just eating hot wings, she shrugged.

"Why can't I go on like this?" Robin shot her a glare.

"Because you know Bubbles and Megan are going to murder you, and then come after me for not stopping you from going on the stage like that." Buttercup shot her tongue out as she plopped herself back on the couch. The minute she did their door broke open and in storms Megan dragging Blossom holding a book and Bubbles dragging Jasmyn who jamming out to some tunes on her I phone.

"Look who we found trying to hide behind the speakers reading 50 shades of grey!" Bubbles yelled while pointing at Blossom. Buttercup's eyes turned wide.

"What the fuck possessed you to read that book!? IS BRICK FORCING YOU DO TO ANYTHING!" Blossom's eyes went wide as she ran over to cover Buttercup's mouth as fast as she could.

"Buttercup would you mind keeping it down a notch!? I don't want everyone to here you! And Besides Brick has nothing to do with this, it just looked like a interesting book and I didn't know what it was about until I started to read it. But you know once I start a book I can't stop…" Robin snorted.

"We know it's like a sickness." Blossom glared at her. Megan began rubbing the sides of her temples.

"What I don't understand is why nobody dressed?! What do you guys need an instruction manual or something I mean come on people let's go! Chop Chop! JASMYN THAT INCLUDES YOU! GET YOUR ASS OUT THE CORNER, STOP DANCING AND LET'S GO!" Jasmyn snarled, but grabbed her outfit and went into the changing room, with Blossom following right behind. Bubbles glared at Robin and Buttercup.

"What?! There's only one dressing room, 4 people are not going to fit in there!" Buttercup yelled as Bubbles began walking away. Suddenly there was a knock on their door, and robin when to go answer it walking on her heels because there was paint on her toes, she opened the door to reveal the RRBs and Mike and Jordon. Robin smiled.

"Hi guys!" Mike and Jordon were the first ones to greet her with a kiss on the cheek then slip their way inside followed by Brick then Boomer then Butch and finally Mitch.

"Hi." He whispered, she smiled as she was about to lean in a give him a kiss but was interrupted by Buttercup.

"NOPE NONE OF THAT! NOT WHILE I'M STILL IN THE ROOM THANK YOU!" Robin slowly turned her head around ready to strangle Buttercup. She smiled right back.

"I love you too!" Robin ran back to her nail polish station and resumed what she was doing.

"So where's my Jazbear?" Mike said.

"She's back there with Blossom changing into their outfits, but SHE BETTER NOT BE RADING THAT BOOK BECAUSE BUBBLES WILL KICK HER ASS!"

"SHUT UP BUTTERCUP GOD WE'RE COMING!" Blossom and Jasmyn entered the living room wearing the same booty shorts blue jeans pants with the word PPG on the butt in their colors, with a bikini bra in their signature colors. Blossom in Pink and Jasmyn in orange they were both strapless but blossom had a pink heart in the middle of hers.

"Is it me or did it just get hot in here?" Robin said. Brick and Mike wolf whistled as they lay eyes on their girlfriends. Suddenly the door slammed open and once again in walked Bubbles and Megan, they looked over at Jasmyn and Blossom and smiled once they saw they were changed, but the smile soon faded once they lay eyes on Buttercup and Robin the smile soon faded.

"What I don't understand is why you two aren't changed as yet!?" Both girls yelled in sync. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Didn't I just tell you that there was no room…" She started to trail off once she noticed how angry Bubbles and Megan were getting. So without further ado she slowly got up and went to grab her clothes and quickly headed into the changing room, Robin stumbling behind her trying not to mess up her toes in the process.

"Didn't know you could strike that much fear, into cupcake." Butch mumbled, Bubbles giggled.

"Alright now it's time that you guys leave, you're about to go on and we don't want you here." Megan simply stated. All 6 boys just stared at her with a shocked expression.

"Wow that was harsh babe, real harsh." Jordon said. Megan smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys know I love you so much! All of you for that matter, but if you don't get out in the next 7 secs, you won't like the outcome." With that all guys scurried out of the room, Bubbles closed the door behind them.

"Alright guys let's go put on a show!"

* * *

The crowd went wild once the DJ walked on stage and stood behind the booth.

"What's up MIAMI!" The crowd replied by screaming, the DJ smiled.

"Alright alright! Now I want you to welcome the one and only ROWDYRUFF BOYS!" The crowd went crazy as the boys appeared from the rising platform. Each of their smiles growing as they saw the huge crowd on the beach in front of them it looked like millions.

"HELLO MIAMI!" Boomer yells. The crowd replies with a loud roar.

"Hope you guys have a fun night with us because we're about to ROCK YOUR WORLD!" Mitch yelled pumping the crowd up even more.

**All around the world by: Justin Beiber and Ludacris **

**Boomer: You're beautiful, beautiful, you should know it  
(You're beautiful, beautiful, you should know it)  
I think it's time, think it's time that you show it  
You're beautiful, beautiful **

Mike and Jordon appeared on stage and started to dance with the boys. Mitch and Boomer up front leading the dance while everyone else followed.

**Go go go**

**Mitch: Baby what you doin', where you at, where you at?**  
**Why you actin' so shy? Holdin' back, holdin' back**  
**We're not the only ones doin' it like that, it like that**  
**So DJ bring that, bring that, bring that, bring that back**

**Butch: 'Cuz all around the world people want to be loved (yeah)**  
**'Cuz all around the world they're no different than us (no)**  
**All: All around the world people want to be loved**  
**All around the world they're no different than us**  
**All around the world**  
**All around the world**

This time Butch and Brick took the lead and started to dance around, Mike and Jordon following their every move. They even threw in a couple flips in and out of the dance. This got the crowd screaming their lungs out.

**Butch: You're crazy girl, crazy girl, you should know it**  
**(You're crazy girl, crazy girl, don't control it)**  
**Light it up, light it up, so explosive**  
**You're crazy girl (yeah yeah)**

**Brick: Baby what you doin', where you at, where you at?**  
**Why you actin' so shy? Holdin' back, holdin' back**  
**We're not the only ones doin' it like that, it like that**  
**So dj bring that, bring that, bring that, bring that back**

**All: All around the world people want to be loved (yeah)**  
**All around the world they're no different than us (no)**  
**All around the world people want to be loved**  
**All around the world they're no different than us**  
**All around the world**

All 6 boys stood in a line and just stood there singing to the crowd as the spotlight only shone on them and them alone.

**Mitch: Yeah**  
**Okay**  
**Once again**  
**(All around the world)**  
**The dynamic duo is back at it**  
**JB, Luda!**  
**Boomer: I love everything about you, you're imperfectly perfect**  
**Everyone's itching for beauty, but just scratchin' the surface**  
**Brick: Lost time is never found, can the DJ please reverse it**  
**In life we pay for change, let's make every second worth it**  
**Anything can work if you work it when people say you don't deserve it**  
**Butch: Then don't give in, 'cuz hate may win some battles, but love wins in the end**  
**You shine just like the sun while the moon and the stars reflect your light**  
**Beauty revolves around you**  
**It's only right that...**

The lights came back on and the boys resumed their dancing.

**All: All around the world people want to be loved**  
**All around the world they're no different than us**  
**All around the world (all around the world people wanna be loved)**  
**All around the world (all around the world they're no different than us)**  
**All around the world (all around the world people wanna be loved)**  
**All around the world (all around the world they're no different than us)**  
**All around the world**

The crowd went crazy once they finished on a strong note. Brick took the microphone after the crowd settled down a bit.

"So I know your all excited about the next performers, they've been through a lot and to have you guys as fans is all they could ever ask for, so ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for the POWERPUFF GIRLS!" The girls walk out and get a warm welcome from their crowd. Bubbles took the microphone.

"Thank you guys so much for this, hope you enjoy what's coming!" The crowd went wild once more. The girls shooed the boys off stage, while Jasmyn and Megan took their places on stage and the music began.

**C'mon by Ke$ha **

Robin walked to the front of the stage and took the microphone but instead of staying on stage she jumped off landing on the sand and looked around analizing her surroundings, then she smiled and started to sing.

**Robin: Saw you leaning against that old record machine  
Saw the name of your band written on the marquee  
It's a full moon tonight so we getting rowdy  
Yeah we getting rowdy, g-g-getting rowdy**

**Bubbles: Feeling like I'm a high schooler**  
**Sipping on a warm wine cooler**  
**Hot 'cause the party don't stop**  
**I'm in a crop top**  
**Like I'm working at hooters**  
**We been keeping it PG**  
**But I wanna get a little frisky**  
**Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop**  
**Let me set you free**

Everyone else followed Robin's lead and went to the sand and by the time the chorus came around they were jumping up and down with the crowd

**All: C'mon 'cause I know what I like**  
**And you're looking just like my type**  
**Let's go for it just for tonight**  
**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**  
**Now don't even try to deny**  
**We're both going home satisfied**  
**Let's go for it just for tonight**  
**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**

Blossom, Megan and Jasmyn started dancing with a group of college guys who happened to be around the area, Buttercup soon joined them after soon everyone in the crowd was dancing along making the girls go even harder than before.  
**  
Blossom: Write our names on the wall in the ****back**** of the bar  
Steal some bubblegum from the corner Mexi-mart  
Yeah, we laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark  
Causing trouble in the dark, t-t-trouble in the dark**

**Buttercup: Feeling like a saber-toothed tiger**  
**Sipping on a warm Budweiser**  
**Touch me and give me that rush**  
**Better pack a toothbrush**  
**Gonna pull an all-nighter**  
**We been keeping it kosher**  
**But I wanna get it on for sure**  
**Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop**  
**Baby don't be scared**

Girls returned to the stage and began jumping up and down once more to keep the crowd's adrenaline going, this was going to be one hell of a performance, that they'll never forget.

**All: C'mon 'cause I know what I like**  
**And you're looking just like my type**  
**Let's go for it just for tonight**  
**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**  
**Now don't even try to deny**  
**We're both going home satisfied**  
**Let's go for it just for tonight**  
**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**

**Bubbles: I don't wanna go to sleep**  
**I wanna stay up all night**  
**I wanna just screw around**  
**Blossom: I don't wanna think about**  
**What's gonna be after this**  
**I wanna just live right now**  
**Robin: I don't wanna go to sleep**  
**I wanna stay up all night**  
**I wanna just screw around**  
**Buttercup: I don't wanna think about**  
**What's gonna be after this**  
**I wanna just live right now**

**All: C'mon 'cause I know what I like**  
**And you're looking just like my type**  
**Let's go for it just for tonight**  
**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**

**Now**** don't even try to deny  
We're both going home satisfied  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon **

Just like the guys the girls finished off strong. The crowd went wild; girls continued waving to them as the guys came back onto stage. Crowd going intense Butch took the microphone.

"So guys this is going to be the last song of the day! We just want our fans to know that you guys are awesome! NOW LET'S PARTTTYYYYY!"

**Scream and Shout by: Will. and Brittney spears**

**Bring the action...**

**Buttercup: When you hear this in the club**  
**You're gonna turn this shit up**  
**You're gonna turn this shit up**  
**You're gonna turn this shit up**  
**When we up in the club**  
**All eyes on us**  
**All eyes on us**  
**All eyes on us**  
**Robin: See the boys in the club**  
**They watching us**  
**They watching us**  
**They watching us**  
**Everybody in the club**  
**All eyes on us**  
**All eyes on us**  
**All eyes on us**

The girls and boys got on either side of the stage as the crowd got wild, this looked like it was going to be a dance battle.

**Brick:I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out**  
**And scream and shout, and let it out**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**  
**Bubbles and Boomer: I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out**  
**And scream and shout, and let it out**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**

**You are now, now rocking with Will. and Britney, bitch**

_**[beat break]**_

**Mitch: Oh, yeah...**

**_[3x]_**

**Bring the action**

**Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control**  
**All the bottom we let it go**  
**Going fast, we ain't going slow, no, no**  
**Hey yo, hear the beat, now let's hit the floor**  
**Drink it up, and then drink some more**  
**Light it up, and let's let it blow, blow, blow**  
**Butch: Hey yo, rock it out, rock it now**

**If you know what we talking 'bout  
Turn it up, and burn down the house, ho-house  
Hey yo, turn it up, and don't turn it down  
Here we go, we gon' shake the ground  
'Cause everywhere that we go we bring the action**

**Blossom: When you hear this in the club**  
**You're gonna turn this shit up**  
**You're gonna turn this shit up**  
**You're gonna turn this shit up**  
**When we up in the club**  
**All eyes on us**  
**All eyes on us**  
**All eyes on us**  
**Bubbles: You see them girls in the club**  
**They looking at us**  
**They looking at us**  
**They looking at us**  
**Everybody in the club**  
**All eyes on us**  
**All eyes on us**  
**All eyes on us**

**Mitch: I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out**  
**And scream and shout, and let it out**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**  
**Blossom and Brick: I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out**  
**And scream and shout, and let it out**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**

**You are**

**now, now rocking with Will. and Britney, bitch**

_**[beat break]**_

**Boomer: Oh, yeah...**

**_[3x]_**

**It goes on and on and on and on**  
**When me and you party together**  
**I wish this night would last forever**  
**'Cause I was feeling down, now I'm feeling better**  
**And maybe it goes on and on and on and on**  
**When me and you party together**  
**I wish this night would last forever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever**

**Brick and Boomer: I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out**  
**And scream and shout, and let it out**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**  
**Butch and Buttercup: I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out**  
**And scream and shout, and let it out**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**

**Mitch and Robin: I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out**  
**And scream and shout, and let it out**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**

**You are now, now rocking with Will. and Britney, bitch**

The crowd was trying to get on stage as the song was ending. The girls and the guys took their final bow on stage and left. Megan and Jasmyn grabbed Mike and Jordon and gave them each a kiss right on their lips, after they broke apart Jordon was the first to respond.

"What was that for?" Megan smiled.

"Does there have to be a reason?" Everyone laughed at that. Buttercup cocked her head to the side.

"Wait but I have a question, how the hell did you escape Princess' goons?" Jasmyn let out a snort.

"Well actually those goons are innocent people, to make a long story short. We got help from Bill and Tom kicked a lot of ass saved a bunch of families and looked good while doing it, and that's all there is to say about this conversation." All 4 girls stood there shocked.

"Wait that's it? Are you kidding me right now!? SPILL THE DETAILS!" Megan and Jasmyn looked at each other and giggled.

"Maybe later, right now we have to spend some quality time with our loving boyfriends." Megan said. Mike nodded his head in agreement.

"Now that I have no problem with." And just like that the 4 teens were gone,

"And then there was 8…" Mitch said wrapping his arms around Robin, who sweetly placed a small kiss onto his lips.

"So Boomer now that we bought this big ass new house back in California, what are we going to do with all that space?" Butch says, Buttercup raises a brow at this.

"I don't know man, I mean there are only four of us and it could hold like 20 people, but where are we going to find 20 people?" Bubbles gave Boomer a look.

"I got it! Why don't we just ask 4 beautiful girls to live with us? That way it won't be so lonely, and we still get the company? But the question is which 4 girls shall we ask?" Blossom chuckled to herself at the guys failed attempt.

"Why don't you guys ask these 4 girls I mean they look like a lot of fun, sweet and they are oh so fine!" Mitch said. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"This must be the lamest attempt in history, to ask someone to move in with you idiots." She walked straight up to Butch and wrapped her arms around his neck and he gave her that smirk that made her shiver, She than whispered

"But that was the sweetest thing you boys have done so far." He smiled.

"So is that a yes?" Buttercup looked back at her sisters who were too busy making out with their boyfriends to even look at her, she looked back at Butch.

"Yeah, I think that's a yes." Butch smiled as he lowered his lips down to hers and kissed her like there was no tomorrow, she smiled into the kiss as her hands tangled into his hair, she couldn't have been happier.

For everyone this was a start to a new beginning.

* * *

**This chapter is done woohoo! One more to go before the story ends and the sequel and my other story come out! I KNOW YOU'RE JUST AS EXCITED AS I AM BUT SAD THAT THIS ONE IS DONE! WELL YOU CAN REREAD IT OVER AND OVER UNTIL YOUR EYES BLEED! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	40. Start of something new

**And this my friends is the last chapter of this story! You guys have all been wonderful people; I began looking though the comments and started to follow most of your stories which are excellent btw! I finally decided that there will be a sequel along with another story so if you can keep up with both we'll have plenty of fun together! Now before you get confused I'm trying to make a timeline span with the girls and the boys what happens in the next year that there together! **

**BTW I KNOW I SAID I WASN'T TAKING ANYMORE SONG REQUEST BUT THEY REALLY WANTED ME TO DO IT SO CREDIT GOES TO **

**PPG348965**** FOR THE FIRST SONG CHOICE THE SECOND ONE IS MINE ANYWAY ON WIT THE STORY! **

**I did this all in Buttercups POV because i didn't wanna keep switching POVs**

* * *

Buttercup's POV

"OW FUCK!?" I yelled. I was carrying this big ass box that was labeled FRAGILE, and I stubbed my big toe onto the marble stairs.

"Stupid stairs, stupid box, stupid big ass house!?" I hate the fact that this house is so big it took me three tries to find at least one bathroom and there are like 10 bathrooms in this one house. The only good thing is that I still get to live with my sisters, but the worst part is we have to look after 4 bozos while I do it. I sighed,

"Is it too late to change my mind about this?" I thought out loud.

"Well I would hope you wouldn't want to change your mind, about making us one big happy family." I jumped at the sudden voice behind me, it was Butch. He started to chuckle, I glared I hate it when people laugh at me and I have no idea what there laughing about it annoys the shit out of me. I slowly put the china down ad crossed my arms in front of my chest, still glaring at him while he began to kill himself with laughter. I started to grumble to myself,

"Stupid Butch, stupid Big toe, stupid house." I began to walk away and look for a small room to be alone in but I was once again lost and just ended up sitting in a corner. A few minutes later Butch walks up and stands right in front of me, he crouched down so we were face to face instead.

"Are you trying to run away from me Cupcake?" I rolled my eyes.

"Apparently not hard enough." I mumbled, he sighed looking almost sincere.

"Hey, look I'm sorry for making you upset that is the last thing I ever want to make you do." He whispered. I glared at him.

"Let's get two things straight, I am not mad I'm annoyed there's a huge difference, and number two I really don't like the fact that you're turning me soft inside, I have a reputation to uphold." I smiled while saying the last part causing him to smile as well, he slowly got up and held out his hands for me to take.

"Butch I'm stubborn not helpless." I shooed his hands away and tried to get up but my legs totally gave out on me, I tried to get up again but my legs would not cooperate. I slowly looked up at Butch who had a smug look on his face as I gave him a weak smile. He rolled his eyes and lifted me up but instead of putting me back down he pushed me back against the wall, wrapped my legs around his waist and held my butt a little higher up so that I was a little bit higher than him.

"The one thing I look forward to about you and your sisters moving in is Bubbles cooking, Robin's knowledge on getting free movies, Blossom's help with applications and stuff. But most importantly I can't wait to wake up next to you every morning, because seeing you there will make me a lot more of a morning person to be honest." I smiled as I began to play with his hair.

"Butch Jojo are you turning soft on me?" I whispered back as he leaned closer towards my lips, he growled.

"Stupid Boomer and his sappy romance poems." I couldn't help but laugh at that as he captured my lips with his. He took my bottom lip into his and began to suck on it, I moaned as he began to group my butt. I gasped giving him the easy access into pushing his tongue into my mouth. Both of our tongues fighting for dominance, both of us being too stubborn, to let the other one get their way. But sadly all good things must come to an end, because we do need oxygen. We pulled away slowly as wrapped his arms around my tighter.

"Aren't I a lucky man." I shook my head.

"Hell ya and you better believe it." He shook his head and chuckled, he leaned in to kiss me again, but I stopped him and put my hands on his waiting lips, causing him to get a confused expression.

"I think we should get back to unpacking, you know Blossom and Brick might have a conniption if we don't finish this….Butch don't do that!?" Instead of listening to me, he began to suck on my neck which is also where my weak spot is, I held in the moan that was trying to come out of my mouth as he found my weak spot.

"Since when do you listen to your sister? And here I thought you were a rebel?" I growled as he started to bite my neck, I had to steady my breathing because if I didn't I would have screamed.

"Does Little Buttercup like that?" I didn't answer as he made his way towards my lips, he smirked.

"The she's gonna love the surprise I have for her in the kitchen." My eyes went wide, a surprise? FOR ME IN THE KITCHEN!? I pushed him off of me as fast as I could and ran towards the kitchen. But soon stopped forgetting I had no idea which was the kitchen was, so I turned around to Butch as he chuckled to himself.

"Make a left cupcake." Without anymore instructions I turned left and found the kitchen and almost cried at the sight I saw. There on the counter was a white Siberian husky puppy dog with a green bow around its neck smiling at me. It has lime green eyes that sparkle so bright that it makes your heart shine and was the smallest but cutest thing the world has ever seen, I felt like crying.

"Her name is Jade, and the adoption center said she's a feisty little tyrant and I said that she would be perfect for my cupcake." I smiled while almost about to cry as I ran over to pick up my new puppy. As instinct she accepted my embrace as she tried to play with the little strands of hair falling along my face.

"She's beautiful." I whispered, as butch hugged me from behind. He kissed my shoulder.

"Now she's a part of our family." I giggled as Jade looked up and licked the side of my cheek. I turned around so fast I swear I got a whiplash. Before he could react I caught his lips into my own. At first he was caught off guard but soon melted into it. We went at for a few minutes before jade brought us back to reality barking at us, I pulled away as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you buttercup." I smiled up back at him.

"I love you too Butchie bear." He growled at the nickname Brute used to give him.

"Well I hope were not interrupting anything, but sure enough blossom is going to kick your ass." Butch and I looked behind us to see Robin, Mitch, Megan and Jordon behind us with boxes. Jordon snickered, while looking at his watch.

"It looks like she's gonna kick your ass in 5…4…3…2…" The 4 teens were suddenly pushed to the side as Blossom emerged into the house with Brick a few steps behind her followed by Bubbles, Boomer, Jasmyn and Mike.

"Great the gangs all here." Butch muttered into Buttercup's neck she mentally laughed to herself, but soon stopped when she saw Blossom's expression.

"Um hey there blossom how's life?" She looked like she was about to explode.

"Buttercup Marie Utonium I swear to god...!?" She was interrupted by Bubbles who pushed through the crowd and ran straight to my arms.

"OMG IS THAT A PUPPY IT'S SO CUTE!?" Jade barked and licked my sister's face, that's when everyone decide to finally notice my little angel.

"Oh it's so cute! What's its name! Who gave it to you! Is it a girl or a boy! Oh can I babysit!" Megan yelled while taking Jade from my hands, I tried to wrap my head around the amounts of questions that she was charging at me.

"Um thanks, her name is jade, Butch gave her to me, she's a girl and yes I guess." Megan squealed as she jugged jade even tighter. Blossom seemed to lighten up after she saw jade.

"Well I guess this explains why you didn't do much in the house, so for now I guess your off the hook." My eyes went wide as I just realized my new puppy just saved my ass. I laughed as Mike and Jordon began playing with Jade as she tried to pull their pants. We all went down to sit down in the living room, me sitting on Butch's lap, Blossom snuggled next Brick as he placed his arm around her shoulder, Bubbles sitting next to Boomer with her legs on his lap, Jasmyn and Megan sitting on the floor in between their boyfriends legs while Robin and Mitch took up the whole entire couch. Jade just found on place right on Jasmyn's lap as if they've known each other for years.

"Well now that we're all here I have an announcement to make." Robin said, she looked a little nervous as she was about to speak.

"Hey robin it's ok whatever it is we'll get through it together." Bubbles said trying to calm down a very nervous robin if you ask me. Robin smiled.

"Well actually it's not really bad news…well it depends, whatever here goes anything…." She took a deep breath and put on a smile.

"Mitch and I are getting married." The whole room feel silent everyone's mouth was wide open from shock.

"My little sister is getting married?" Blossom whispered. Bubbles looked like she was about to cry.

"OUR LITTLE SISTERS GETTING MARRIED!" She yelled as she jumped up from her seat and engulfed her into a hug, Megan and Jasmyn soon joined in the hug, Blossom started crying tears of joy from her seat next to brick, as he tried to comfort her.

"My little sister's getting married! I think I'm going to cry!?" I rolled my eyes

"Blossom your already crying!" She glared at me.

"Shut up Buttercup let me enjoy my moment!?" Boomer smirked.

"Looks like little Mitchie is steeping up his A game boys." All the guys except for Mitch who blushed bright red. Jasmyn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah make fun of him, at least we know he's the only one with a pair of balls in this group, apparently he's the only one who's ready to make a commitment, cause let me tell you girls don't stay forever." That shut the boys up real quick, now Mitch was the only one laughing because all their faces were bright red and they were mad as hell. I silently laughed to myself at their stupidity. Bt then it hit me and faster than a tiger I pounced on Mitch, who by the way was scared as hell, he struggled underneath me but I still pinned him down.

"Mitch sweetheart I think you forgot to ASK PERMISSION FOR MARRYING MY SISTER!?" Mitch blushed of embarrassment.

"Oh yeah that well you see….um it sort of slipped my mind….. I was going to ask one of you I just was so wrapped up in the moment…OUCH!" I began banging his head on the couch, not really caring what he had to say.

"Buttercup you do realize if you keep trying to kill my fiancé, I won't have anyone to marry therefore making me depressed for the rest of my life. Do you really want that on your conscious?" I glared at Robin for interrupting Mitch's beat down.

"HE FORGOT TO ASK PERMISSION FOR YOUR HAND IN MARRIAGE!" Robin rolled her eyes as she pried me off of Mitch as he started to gasp for air.

"Buttercup you watch too much movies." I Humphed as I turned around to everyone else.

"And let that be a lesson to the rest of you, YOU WILL ask permission for a marriage hand in this family! Are we crystal!?" They all nodded their heads in sync.

"Clear." I nodded my head in approval as I resumed my seat on top of Butch.

"Wait you never showed us the ring!?" Bubbles squealed, as robin rolled her eyes for like the 15th time today and showed us her ring. It was a medium sized diamond with 3 rings around it, all crystals and diamonds.

"Holy shit that mother fucker is huge!" Mike yelled, Jasmyn elbows him in the ribs.

"Well since we're all just sharing news the four of us have something to share with you." Megan said.

"Ok we're listening!" Blossom exclaimed.

"So after a lot of talking the four of us decided to move in together." Jordon said. My eyes went wide.

"Well it's about time! I'm so happy for you guys!" I yelled. Mike did a sheepish grin.

"Well that's not really what we wanted to get across. Mike and I got these awesome jobs as background dancers for Usher while the girls got Jobs as Chris Browns dancers as well….." Butch threw me off his lap and almost charged at the boys.

"YOU GUYS ARE LEAVING US FOR USHER!? WE'RE WAY BETTER THEN HE IS!?" Boomer shrugged his shoulders.

"Even though I'm in agreement with Butch I got to admit Chris Brown is fucking awesome!" Butch glared at him and he hid himself behind Bubbles.

"Well if you think that's the bad news it gets worse…the house where were moving to is in New York." Jasmyn whispered. Whoa did not see that one coming.

"W-what your moving?" Bubbles tried so hard but you can hear in her voice that she was on the brink of tears, Megan went to go hug Bubbles but she moved back, not wanting to be touched and I completely understood. How could they just leave like that? I bent down to grab Jade and brought her closer to me as she snuggled up against my chest.

"Guys we know that this is difficult for you right now…." Jordon started. Soon a vase was thrown to the floor, everyone looked to see a very angry Brick staring at them.

"Bullshit! You have no idea how upset we are!? How could you just leave us like that!? And last minute to!? Are you fucking serious right now!" Mitch tried to calm down his Cousin but it just seemed to make him even more angrier.

"I think it's time you guys leave, before things get out of control." Boomer whispered quietly to his friends. Megan now had tears flowing down her face, as Jasmyn tried to hold hers back. Mike and Jordon on the other hand were angry that their girlfriends were crying.

"Are you kidding me right now!?" Mike yelled. Butch slammed his hand into the wall.

"Just get out of our fucking house right now!?" Mike and Jordon grabbed Jasmyn and Megan's hand and headed towards the door.

"Just to let you ass wipes know our flight leaves tomorrow at noon, it'll be nice if you showed up but since your all so selfish don't even bother showing up." Jordon growled and slammed our door shut. The minute they were gone Bubbles began sobbing with tears as she tried to get comfort from Blossom who was just rocking her back and forth. Blossom then sighed

"Don't you guys think you were a little hard on them? I mean they did support you when they needed you guys the most, they toured with you, they danced with you, they did everything with you guys. They support you in everything you do,, why cant you do the same for them?" Mitch growled.

"It's not the same! We've done everything together they can't just get up and leave like that!? It's not fair!" Robin sighed and went to Mitch.

"You guys have to realize that everyone has to go their separate ways, friends come and go but best friends will always be there for you. It's time you guys breakaway….like we did." She whispered the last part, a small tear fell down my face as I walked towards a steaming butch getting ready to tell him the story of a lifetime.

**Breakaway by: Kelly Clarkson **

**Buttercup: Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my ****window****  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray) **

I wrapped my arms around his waist as he stood by the window staring at it, and put my head on his back. In the corner of my eye I saw Bubbles cuddle with Boomer as he tried to calm down.

**Bubbles: Trying hard to reach out**  
**But when I tried to speak out**  
**Felt like no one could hear me**  
**Wanted to belong here**  
**But something felt so wrong here**  
**So I prayed I could break away**  
**Chorus**  
**All: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**  
**I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky**  
**And I'll make a wish**  
**Take a chance**  
**Make a change**  
**And breakaway**  
**Out of the darkness and into the sun**  
**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**  
**I'll take a risk**  
**Take a chance**  
**Make a change**  
**And breakaway**

**Blossom: Wanna feel the warm breeze**  
**Sleep under a palm tree**  
**Feel the rush of the ocean**  
**Get onboard a fast train**  
**Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)**  
**And breakaway**

**_ All: [Chorus]_**

**Robin: Buildings with a hundred floors**  
**Swinging around revolving doors**  
**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but**  
**Gotta keep moving on, moving on**  
**Fly away, breakaway**

**All: I'll spread my wings**  
**And I'll learn how to fly**  
**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**  
**I gotta take a risk**  
**Take a chance**  
**Make a change**  
**And breakaway**  
**Out of**

**the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**

I kissed the side of his face hoping he and his family has gotten the message. He seemed to calm down a little bit but to make sure I spotted Jade who was by the way sniffing around the place to get familiar. I quickly grabbed her and held her to Butch, he snorted at my tactics.

"Jade daddy's still upset think you can make him feel better." The puppy started to cry as she tried to get into Butch's arm. He smiled as he took her from me and started to tickle her stomach.

"Does daddy feel any better now?" He looked at me and gave me a long kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" I giggled as I tiptoed up to give him another kiss, this one lasting a lot longer than the others.

"Hate to disrupt your moment again…but what are we going to do about our friends leaving?" Robin asked. I smiled.

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

No Ones POV

Megan looked into the crowd hoping she was wrong, that her friends really weren't going to come to their departure.

"Sweetie the more we wait, we are going to miss our flight. We knew they weren't coming don't waste your time looking for them." Jordon whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes and sighed in her head she knew it wasn't true but in her heart wasn't listening.

"I'm just so upset that we ended on a bad note." Jasmyn whispered as Mike tried to comfort her.

"I know, but when life gives you lemons you make lemonade." The girls sighed and headed to the boarding line. As they were getting on Jasmyn narrowed her eyes.

"Do you guys hear that?" That sounds like Music?" Sure enough everyone else heard the music as well.

"But where is it coming from?" Mike said. The music started to get louder and louder and soon enough it felt as if it was right behind them. They slowly turned around and the girls almost began crying when they saw the sight behind them. There were their friends on a small stage behind them, Boomer on drums, Robin and Bubbles on electric guitar, Blossom and Mitch on Bass guitar, Butch on the keyboard, Brick on the electric ukulele and Buttercup singing at the microphone.

"The guys owed you guys and apology, and maybe us to so this is our way of making it up to you."

**Oath by: Cher Lloyd **

**Buttercup: Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house  
All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do**

**Laughing so damn hard**  
**Crashed your dad's new car**  
**All the scars we share**  
**I promise, I swear**

**All: Wherever you go, just always remember**  
**That you got a home for now and forever**  
**And if you get low, just call me whenever**  
**This is my oath to you**  
**Wherever you go, just always remember**  
**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**  
**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**  
**This is my oath to you**

**Buttercup: I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes**  
**I know I call you lazy, and that's most times**  
**But you complete me, and that's no lie**  
**You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie**  
**We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song**  
**Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong**  
**And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong**  
**You got a best friend sing, sing along**

**Laughing so damn hard**  
**Crashed your dad's**

**new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear**

**All: Wherever you go, just always remember**  
**That you got a home for now and forever**  
**And if you get low, just call me whenever**  
**This is my oath to you**  
**Wherever you go, just always remember**  
**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**  
**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**  
**This is my oath to you**

**Buttercup: Oh ohh, I'll never let you go**  
**Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you**  
**Oh ohh, just thought that you should know**  
**Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you**

**Yeah...**

**Buttercup: Wherever you go, just always remember**  
**That you got a home for now and forever**  
**And if you get low, just call me whenever**  
**This is my oath to you**  
**All: Wherever you go, just always remember**  
**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**  
**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**  
**This is my oath to you**

**Buttercup: Oh ohh**  
**You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah**  
**Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you**  
**Oh ohh**  
**Wherever you go, just always remember**  
**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**  
**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**  
**Oh ohh, this is my oath to you**

When the girls finished they got an applause from everyone in the airport then they went about their normal activities. The girls got down off the little stage just as Jasmyn and Megan jumped Buttercup and her sisters.

"God I'm gonna miss you guys so much." Jasmyn whispered. Buttercup held back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You have to promise to call like every other day!" Blossom squealed.

"And don't forget you guys are bridesmaids in my wedding!" Robin also yelled. They all laughed.

"And your going to have to come back and visit your god sons as well." Bubbles minute Bubbles said that she instantly regretted it because of the confused faces she was getting.

"Wait what?" Blossom asked. Bubbles looked nervously around the airport, like she was keeping a secret. Jasmyn's eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh YOUR PREGNANT!" The water that Robin was just drinking came right out of her mouth and on to the floor as she tried to gasp back for air.

"This day is just getting crazier and crazier as we speak, Buttercup this is something I thought I'd never say to you THANK YOU FOR BEING THE GOOD CHILD!" Blossom said devouring Buttercup into a hug. BUttercup wasn't even listening to her as her mind went straight to Boomer, and how she was going to strangle him. Before anyone can stop her she ran over to the boys who were getting along fine and jumped right on top of Boomer everyone in the airport.

"WHAT THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO TO KEEP YOU JOJO'S IN LINE!? I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" She said while trying to strangle Boomer, but that was hard when Bubbles and Brick were trying to pry her off of him.

"Um Buttercup, I love you like a sister and all but can you please, well I don't know GET OFF OF ME!?" Boomer yelled. She shook her head back and forth.

"You have some damn nerve commanding me around when you got my sister pregnant!?" Now what happened next shocked her because Boomer looked just surprised as she did when she first heard the news.

"SHE'S WHAT!?" He yelled. Buttercup looked over at bubbles who looked at her with a glare on her face. She quietly got off of Boomer.

"Well would you look at the time Jade is probably starving right now I think I should go feed her…." Blossom looked at Buttercup.

"You know what I'll go help you because it takes two to feed a dog." Brick and Butch grabbed them right as they were about to leave.

"Oh hell no you two aren't going anywhere." Buttercup grumbled to herself.

"Ode to the fucking joy."

READ THE BOTTOM!3

* * *

**THAT IS THE END OF THE STORY! I YESSS I'M FINISHED! WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED THIS STORY I TRIED TO LEAVE AS MUCH HINTS AS I POSSIBLY COULD FOR THE SEQEUAL( I'm sorry if you don't like the ending I was running out of stuff to write so I was just like forget it ill just end it like now) THAT'S HAPPENING ITS CALLED **

**LIFE AINT ALL IT SEEMS **

**And check out my other new story called ****Camp chaos 101 ****hope you guys follow me and I make your day a whole lot better thanks for making my first story a huge success! TTYL!**


End file.
